Save Me
by SVUlover
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Olivia gave birth to her and (unknown to him) Elliot's daughter, and made the decision to give her up for adoption. In the present, when that daughter shows up asking for their help, it causes a chain of events to occur that, despite what it seems at first, might make the lives of everyone better. ExO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, here's a new story for your enjoyment. Please let me know what you all think! Enjoy, and thanks!**

**EDIT: Chapter revised on September 15, 2012  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>September 3, 2011<em>

Everything was going as it normally did in the SVU squad room. Though the detectives currently had no new cases, they were still all there. They were all doing paperwork, with the exception of Elliot and Olivia, who had finished their paperwork, and had just started a game on online checkers. It was all calm, and they were all happy that no crimes were coming in for them to solve, having a small hope that maybe that meant no crimes were happening.

Their serenity was interrupted, however, when two men in dark suits and sunglasses, wearing headsets, came in with a woman with her blond hair in a neat French twist, wearing heels and a skirt suit.

"Can I help you?" Cragen asked sharply, having been talking with Fin about one of their recently solved cases.

"I hope so," She smiled, "I'm looking for Olivia Benson." The blond woman said.

"May I ask why?" Cragen asked as Olivia stood up.

"You can, sir, but I'm afraid I'm unable to tell you." She responded. "Am I correct in assuming you're Olivia?" She then asked Olivia, her tone somewhat hopeful.

"I am...and you are?" Olivia asked, confused as to why this woman was looking for.

"I'm Brooke Harris, Detective Benson." She said, shaking Olivia's hand, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Olivia looked to Cragen, who despite giving her an imploring, confused look, nodded. "You can use my office." He said, gesturing.

"Thank you," Brooke said, smiling, "Shall we?" She asked Olivia.

"What's this about?" Olivia asked, before going anywhere with her.

"I'm not entirely sure you will want all your coworkers to know, Detective." Brooke responded. "And I'm not at liberty to discuss this in front of anyone except you, and one or two other people, if you wish."

"My partner and my boss can come, if that's ok," Olivia said, beyond confused at what this woman wanted. Brooke nodded, and so Captain Cragen led the way, Brooke and the men following her. Olivia looked to Elliot, the two best friends sharing a questioning look, before following them into the Captain's office. Olivia sat behind Cragen's desk in his chair, Elliot standing beside her, while Brooke sat across from them. The blonde then looked to the men in suits, who were standing off to the side (as was Don), and nodded.

One of them them pushed a button on the receiver attached to the headset, and said, "You can bring her in."

"Bring who in?" Olivia asked, her confusion growing. "What the hell is going on?"

"They're bringing our client in," she responded. Olivia was about to ask who exactly that was, but then the door to the office opened. Accompanied by two more men in suits, a teenaged girl wearing white skinny jeans, a purple flowing silk tank top with a black cardigan, knee-high leather heeled boots, and large sunglasses with a white scarf wrapped around her head, covering her hair walked in. Beside her, and a woman walked beside her on a cell phone, barking things into it, before quickly hanging up. One of the suited guys quickly shut the door behind them, as Fin and Munch tried to look in, confused as to what was going on.

Brooke motioned the teen girl to sit in the chair beside her, and she did, one of the guys in suits moving to take her black purse. She then took a deep breath, and unwrapped the scarf, revealing a head of long blond hair in soft curls. She was, however, a clear natural brunette, you could see the regrowth in her roots. She delicately handed the scarf off to the guy with her bag, along with the sunglasses she had been wearing.

Olivia thought this girl in front of her, now that she could see her, looked somewhat familiar. As she looked at her longer, she could see some familiar features in her face, but also, the girl in general seemed familiar.

Elliot, too, was looking at her for a moment, before it clicked, and he remembered where he'd seen her before. "Ariella Snow?" He asked.

The girl, evidently Ariella, smiled tentatively, and nodded. That was it, Olivia realized. She'd seen the girl's face plastered on billboards, on TV commercials advertizing her tour, her show at Madison Square Garden.

Olivia and Cragen looked at him strangely, and as an explanation he said, "Elizabeth has posters of her all over her room, and for the twin's last birthday I woke up at six AM in order to get her a pair of concert tickets."

"Ok..." Olivia said, even more lost than she was before, turning to Brooke and the teen star. "But what does a teen celebrity have to do with me?" She questioned, wanting answers, and wanting them now. Brooke opened the briefcase that she had been holding on her lap, and pulled out a stack of papers held together by a binder clip, which she removed before handing the papers to Ariella.

"Detective Benson," Ariella spoke, her voice soft and sweet, with a subtle country accent. She sounded so scared, for some reason. "Like he said, I'm Ariella Snow. I...I was born on March 4, 1994." She said, her voice growing softer as she did, her gaze intently set on Olivia. It was all she said, her date of birth, but for Olivia, it was enough.

She felt the blood rush out of her face, her body stiffened, and her eyes grew wide as she shook her head, memories flooding back to her. "N-No." She said softly, unable to believe it.

Ariella nodded slowly. "Yes." She said softly, sounding like she was fighting back tears.

"I-It was a closed adoption, t-there's no way that you are the daughter I gave away," Olivia said, slamming her hands on the desk, not letting herself believe this, mad that this was happening. Behind her, Elliot and Cragen were in shock.

Ariella put the top packet in front of her, pushing it towards her, and Olivia picked it up. "That's your proof, Detective. They figured you'd want it, so we got it done, the DNA test, by testing it with the DNA that's on file because you're a cop. A judge said it was ok."

And there it was on the paper, stating that with 99.99 percent positivity, Olivia Serena Benson was the biological mother of Ariella Renee Snow.

Elliot, who had looked at it over her shoulder, looked at Olivia, shocked. He was angry...he was livid, but she didn't see. She looked from the paper, up to Ariella.

"How did you do this? T-The adoption w-was closed, you weren't supposed to be able to find me!" Olivia exclaimed.

Ariella looked, if possible, even more upset at Olivia's words. Her voice strong, she said, "There was something in the fine print, just like always, Detective. It said, clearly, that in the case of life or death, the adoption may become open." As she said this, she put the adoption agreement down in front of Olivia, who picked up. There, highlighted in pink, it said just that. "A judge in Tennessee, where you put me up for adoption and gave me away, deemed this situation fitting, and gave the paperwork and information to my lawyer, Brooke." She said quietly, gesturing to the woman sitting beside her.

Swallowing, fighting the lump in her throat, Olivia asked, "How is this a life or death situation? Who's dying?"

"I am." Ariella said very matter-of-factly, handing her the next paper. "I have a severe form of leukemia. I've gone through chemo six times to achieve six remissions, but a person is only supposed to receive chemo five times over the course of their life. My blood work is showing blasts. My oncologist believes I have, at most, one to two years before my cancer will return. My only hope of surviving anymore is a bone marrow transplant, and my doctor says it's too much of a risk, in my case, to use a non-related donor."

It took a moment for it to sink in, for her to process what this girl came here to ask her. "You...you want me to be tested?" Olivia asked, shocked at Ariella's story.

"I know that it's a lot to ask." Ariella said quietly, "I know it is. I know it's a lot to ask, and I know that you didn't want me." She said helplessly, sounding heartbroken. "I'm so sorry to come back into your life like this, Detective Benson...but I don't wanna die," Ariella said, breaking down into tears. "I'm not even eighteen yet, and I don't want to die. It's just a simple test to see if you could even be a match, and maybe if you know the name of my biological father, or if I had any biological siblings, they could be tested too. I-It's just a simple test, and if you aren't, I promise, I will not bother you again. Please." Ariella said in tears. "Please."

"Brooke, she has to be at The Garden in twenty five minutes," The woman that had entered with Ariella said quietly. "We need to go, now."

"Where are your parents?" Olivia asked her, trying to process this, what was happening.

"They're not in the picture." Ariella said vaguely. "I have to go, but please, please just think about it, Detective. Brooke will give you contact information. I...I am sorry, that I came into your life like this. I just...I have so much I want to do with my life, and it's the only option that I have left. Thank you, for your time." She said softly, before standing up, and quickly leaving before Olivia could say anything. The woman that had come in with her, and three off the four guys exited with her.

One of the guys and Brooke stayed behind, and once Ariella was out of earshot, Brooke spoke. "I've known Ariella since she was thirteen and she signed with her record company. I've handled all of her legal issues since then, and I've been very involved in her life since then. She has no family,and Mary, the other woman and I, are all she has in way of guardians." She said sadly. "Ariella...she may be a huge superstar, a famous singer and actress...but she's so down to earth and grounded. She cares deeply about her fans, and her friends. She has everything, Detective Benson, but at the same time she has nothing because all she's ever wanted most was to meet you, and her biological father.." Brooke said.

"What happened to her adoptive parents?" Elliot asked, speaking for the first time and reminding Olivia of his presence, reminding her that now, she was in huge trouble.

"Her adoptive mother is dead and her father is in jail." Brooke said to their shock. "Her adoptive father, Thomas Snow, was a severe alcoholic and a wife beater. He made his wife, Carol Snow's, life a living hell, and also Ariella's." She said softly. "He beat them, both of them, and he molested Ariella from when she was a toddler, until she was ten. He murdered her adoptive mother in front of her. She watched him stab her to death, and then he turned on her. Ariella's screams caused the neighbors to call the police, and they arrived just in time to save her." Brooke said gravely. "She testified against him in court, and he was sentenced to twenty years. She was put into foster care after that, and was shuffled from family to family until she was thirteen, when her constant attempts to get picked up by a record company paid off and she got signed." Brooke finished.

"My God." Olivia whispered, guilt flooding her as she heard the awful story.

Nodding, Brooke looked at her watch. "I have to get going, but I can be reached at this number, and I can also put you in contact with Ariella if you wish. The testing process is really simple. Once we have a preliminary match, further testing will be done to see if the person is a potential donor. Without this transplant, she will die." Brooke said sadly, handing her a business card across the desk.

"What if there are no matches?" Olivia asked softly, before Brooke could leave.

"Then it's a dead end." Brooke said. "But, any potential children of either parent are a potential match for Ariella. Full siblings would be best, because they have fifty percent from each parent, like Ariella, but half siblings are still a possibility." She paused for a moment, then said, "Please, think about it. Call me, either way, so we know, please. Thank you for your time." She said, before leaving with the other guy in a suit, who she assumed was a security guard.

For a moment after she was gone, they were all silent. Olivia sat there, still sort of processing what had just hapened, who had just been sitting in front of her. Then, Elliot turned to Olivia, eyes burning with anger.

"How the hell could you not tell me you had a child?" He shouted, visibly angry. "How the hell could you keep something like that from me, Olivia?"

"Elliot, calm down," Cragen said, "Don't you think she'd having enough trouble taking this all in? Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because!" Elliot shouted, and then dropped the ultimate shock of the day on Cragen by saying just two words: "I'm the father!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews, I was not expecting such a response. You guys are amazing! I have a lot to do right now so I don't have the time to individually reply to all the reviews, but I will answer questions here, and the answers are: Ariella was born on March 4, 1994, which makes her 17. The current time in the story is mid-April, 2011. **

**Also, some _IMPORTANT INFO_ is that in the universe of this story, Taylor Swift doesn't exist. Because I can't write songs to save my life, I plan on kind of using Taylor's songs as Ariella's, and I've always imagined Ariella looking like Taylor Swift only not as tall, and of course, Ariella is 17, not 21. Ariella would also look somewhat younger than her age, because of the chemo she went through. And Ariella is not a natural blond, she's brunette. Sorry if this like, offends anyone or something, but I'm just being honest. As you know, I don't own anything except the idea and Ariella/any other original characters. **

**So I'll finish my author's note now buy saying thank you one more time, you guys are amazing, please keep it up I love knowing what you all think. **

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

**-Jen**

**EDIT: Chapter revised/updated on September 16, 2012  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>September 3, 2011<em>

The two detectives stood there, facing each other. Olivia's face reflected pain, and guilt; while Elliot looked pissed off. Cragen stood between them, his face holding nothing but shock. First her found out Olivia had a kid, and to top it all off, Elliot was the father.

"What do you mean you're the father?" Cragen asked, needing clarification. "You weren't even partners then, how did you even know each other?!"

"It was a mutual friend's Christmas party," Olivia said softly, her eyes on the floor, caught up in the memories. "We'd met a few times, and we knew each other. We got a little drunk at the party and...and one thing led to another." She said helplessly.

"So she is mine?" Elliot verified, angrier than Olivia had ever seen him in the almost twenty years that they'd known each other.

"Yes," Olivia whispered, her eyes shutting as she nodded. "She's biologically your daughter." The room fell silent then, Cragen taking this in as Olivia stood there, sick, upset, worried. When she opened her eyes, Elliot was still standing there. His fists were clenched as he glared at her filled with something resembling hate. He opened his mouth to say something a few times, but nothing ever came out. He didn't know what to say. Eventually, shaking his head, he stormed out of the office. She watched him begin to gather his things from his desk, all the while ignoring questions from their colleagues.

"Elliot, wait!" Olivia cried out, going after him, and grabbing his arm before he could leave. "We need to talk about this!" She pleaded.

"No!" Elliot snapped, wrenching his arm out of her grasp. "No, we don't, because we should have talked about this seventeen fucking years ago, Olivia!" He shouted angrily, before hurrying out of the precinct in a huff. She stood there, watching him go, unable to figure out what she was supposed to do next. Her mind was reeling, her heart ached, she wanted desperately to cry.

"Liv," Cragen said gently, hand gently resting on her shoulder. "Go home, take some time." He murmured.

She didn't need to be told twice. Taking the out, she murmured thanks, before grabbing her bag and jacket, and quickly leaving.

Deciding to opt out of getting a taxi, she began the twenty minute walk to her apartment. Almost instantly, she regretted the idea. Not far away from the precinct she passed by a news stand, filled with a variety of different magazines; a good portion of them with Ariella Snow gracing the cover. She passed by stores with speakers inside tuned to a radio station talking about her big concert, taking place the next day. She went by children and teenagers on the street wearing shirts with her face on it. She knew it was probably this way any other day, but now it stood out to her. Now it meant something. She was everywhere, Ariella Snow was everywhere, and Olivia couldn't get away. It had taken her years to finally be at peace with the decision she had made, it had taken years to convince herself it had been the best thing for the baby she'd desperately wanted to keep but couldn't. She was finally in a good place after so long...and in just five minutes, it had all been shattered.

If she had told Elliot all those years ago, he would have insisted on stepping up. She knew he would have, that's the kind of man he was. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted that, though. In reality, she would have loved to have that with him, she would have loved to have a life with him. But when she thought about it, emotional and scared, she knew that she couldn't live with herself if she were the one to destroy his marriage. At that time he already had two kids, and Kathy was very, very pregnant with the twins. Elliot and Kathy were, it seemed, in love and he was happy with her. She hadn't wanted to ruin that, take it away from him.

She knew, also, that she could have kept the baby. She could have let him believe that they weren't even his, and he would have believed her, they weren't that close back them. She'd considered doing that, or even leaving New York with the baby. She'd thought about it for hours, before she remembered how her life had been, growing up with no father, a single mother. It wasn't as though Olivia thought she'd become an alcoholic...but she didn't want her baby to have just a mother, especially when that mother was herself. She wanted her daughter to have everything that she hadn't, everything she couldn't give her.

So, on March 4, 1994, after thirty hours of labor, when Olivia finally gave birth, she held her baby in her arms, and took the forty-eight hours she had to make the final decision. The morning she left the hospital she signed the birth certificate, the paper relinquishing her parental rights, and placing her up for a completely closed adoption. She left the hospital in Tennessee (where she'd gone to have the baby and to get away from her mother and everyone in New York so they wouldn't know) alone, no baby in tow, and got the next flight back to New York. On the inside she was in pieces, falling apart, but life went on.

She had never known what had happened to her daughter. A closed adoption meant that it was in the hands of the agency to find a loving home, and Olivia figured that since perspective families had to go through such a process to even be considered, her baby would be safe. She figured that she'd be put into a loving, two parent home. She'd never thought that two people would be able to fool the agency into believing they were a loving couple, fit to adopt...but they were, and they adopted her baby.

Her daughter had been to hell and back. By giving her up, Olivia had given her the exact life she hadn't wanted for her. She'd had an alcoholic mother, just like she had. And worse than she'd had, she had a father who molested her, murdered her mother in front of her, and then tried to kill her. She'd been through all that, plus she had cancer. And yet, despite all of that and the fact that she was a superstar singer and actress, she seemed so...sweet, and down to earth.

Before she knew it, Olivia had reached her apartment, lost in her thoughts. She took the elevator up to her floor and let herself into her apartment, locking the door behind her. Once inside, she placed her badge, gun, and bag on the table right in the entry way, and then moved on into her bedroom, where she changed into sweats and a t-shirt, before going to her closet. On the very back of the shelf was a shoebox that she had to stand on a chair to reach. Once she got it, she brought it into the living room, and sat Indian style on the couch, the box in her lap.

Taking a deep breath, she removed the lid and put it to the side. Inside the box was a stack of photographs, two hospital bracelets, and a packet of papers. The papers, folded in half and at the very bottom, were Olivia's copy of the adoption agreement. It was a copy of the paper she had signed, signing away her baby. The hospital bracelets had been from when Ariella was born, one had been identifying Olivia and the other had been the bracelet she wore, identifying which baby was hers.

She looked at the bracelets, the one that had been Ariella's so tiny, before she picked up the small stack of pictures. The top one was of her, hands resting on a rounded, pregnant belly. There were a few more of Olivia when she was pregnant, and then there were pictures a nurse had taken of the delivery, and then of Olivia holding the baby afterwards. She'd been unsure of her decision then, and had asked the nurse to take pictures. After she'd decided to go with the adoption as planned, the nurse had asked if she'd wanted her to throw the film away, but Olivia had quickly refused.

For a few months after she'd gotten back to New York, the film stayed undeveloped, at the bottom of a drawer in her dresser. It was only after the therapist she had been seeing told her it might be good to look at them, for a sense of closure, that she developed them. She left them in her bedside drawer for the next six months, and looked at them more often than she probably should have, until she finally forced herself to put them away. She'd told herself that she'd wasted enough hours staring at them, imagine what that baby would become, who she'd be, what her name was, what she looked like.

But this time, looking at them was different. Now, instead of wondering, she had answers. Her name was Ariella, she was doing amazing things, and she was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the day she was born. Eventually, Olivia pulled the cheap but efficient laptop she'd gotten onto her lap, and powered it on. Within minutes she was on Google, and she typed in the name Ariella Snow, then pushed enter.

Within seconds the results came back. The top three were her official site, her biggest fan site, and her twitter account. She clicked on the fan site, and after it loaded, she was greeted with a song bursting through her speakers. After she adjusted the volume so she could actually hear it, and not just blaring noise, she listened.

_"You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation. You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them! I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you...I just wanna feel okay again."_ Olivia assumed that Ariella had been raised in Tennessee, where Olivia left her, because when she'd been at the precinct, and now listening to her sing, she had a soft country accent. Although it had pop tones, the song sounded country. It was catchy, though, and Olivia kept listening.

_"I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold, but the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road. And you don't know ,what you don't know, someday I'll be living in a big old city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"_ She wondered if Ariella wrote her own songs, and if she did, who this one was about. The song kept playing as she clicked on the link above the top which brought her to Ariella's biography.

As she read, it just repeated what Brooke had told them earlier: it mentioned Ariella's past with her parents, how she went to trial and testified, and how she's spoke out in support of rape victims and how to stay safe. It said that she'd donated a lot of money to charities that help victims of domestic violence, and she's spent time with kids that, like her, were molested, or suffering from cancer.

She learned that Ariella's first album, titled with her name, was released when Ariella was fifteen, and she's had two more since in a matter of two years, all of them multi-platinum. She'd gone on two headlining tours, and has opened for many other people, and she's been in many made-for-TV movies since she was twelve, as well as having minor parts in big screen movies. She's also starred in seven big movies, and is lined up to be in two more already, one of which was already in pre-production. On top of all of that, she had cancer. She'd battled cancer while making her career. She was diagnosed at age twelve, and has gone in and out of remission five times since then. She was in remission now, and while the biography didn't say this, Olivia remembered she mentioned that she was in danger of having the cancer return.

But, Olivia thought, she might be able to stop it from returning. She might be able to save her. And if she couldn't, maybe Elliot could, Elliot or one of his five children, Ariella's half brothers and sisters. Out of seven potential donors, one of them just had to be a match for Ariella.

'_I don't want to die...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...I don't want to die..._' Ever since Ariella had left, Olivia had kept hearing that in her head. Hearing it over and over, in the pleading, terrified, tear filled voice her daughter had said it in.

Olivia didn't want her to die either. Not that she wanted anyone to die (except some of the douche bags she encountered during her job), but of course she didn't want her daughter to die. Not after how strong she'd been, how much she'd been through, how much more she could do with her life. She was so young. She'd give Elliot some time to cool down, and she'd go talk to him tomorrow. He wouldn't answer her calls now (she'd tried calling on the way to her apartment), so if he still wouldn't tomorrow, she'd go right to his house. She would explain everything, ask him to please help.

She put her computer to the side, and went to where her coat was, digging into the pocket. She pulled out the card that Brooke had given her, with her email, office, and cell phone numbers. Her stomach churning with nerves, she dialed Brooke's cell phone number on her own cell phone, and pushed send. After the second ring, she picked up.

"Hello, this is Brooke."

"Hi Brooke...i-it's Olivia. Olivia Benson. You said you could put me in touch directly with Ariella, and well...I'd like to talk to her, if I could."

"Of course," Brooke said, sounding happy, friendly. "She's actually right here, just one second."

She heard hushed voices, and then Ariella's soft southern accented voice said, "Hello?" Sounding nervous.

"Hi Ariella," Olivia said softly into the phone. "I-It's Olivia. I was wondering if maybe you and I could get together and talk, really soon. I'd really like to talk to you." Olivia said, the words coming out without her planning on saying them.

When Ariella responded, she sounded nervous, but happy. "Sure, of course! I-I'll be free after two today, if it works for you, you could meet me at my hotel."

"Yea, that's perfect." Olivia said, before even thinking about it.

"Great!" Ariella said, sounding excited. "You can come at two fifteen, I'm staying at the Four Seasons! Just give your name at the front desk, they'll be expecting you."

"Sounds great," Olivia said. "I'll see you then."

"Ok!" Ariella said happily, before hanging up. Olivia hang up as well, feeling nervous, but also really excited. She'd be able to apologize for acting so harsh earlier, and get to explain to her why she did what she did. Olivia sat back down on her couch, and continued to read the website about Ariella, hoping that maybe, this was the universe giving her a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, they mean a lot! Sorry it's been so long since last update. In the past two weeks I've moved into college, and then started classes. It's been, and still is, a big adjustment, so please bear with me! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think! Thanks and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**POLL: Let me know in reviews, any celebrities you'd like to see as Ariella's boyfriend? Or should I give her a fictional boyfriend? (PLEASE! I need this for next chapter!)  
><strong>

**EDIT: Chapter revised/updates April 16, 2013**

* * *

><p>Ariella Snow had sung to crowds of thousands. She'd been in movies alongside much more experienced actors, with amazing famous directors. She'd walked the red carpet countless times, had faced rejection by ten different record companies. She had been raised by an alcoholic mother and an abusive father that had molested her, and she'd testified against him when she was ten after witnessing him murdering her mother...and yet, she'd never been more nervous in her life, than when she was going to the hotel to meet her birth mother. Even though she'd briefly met her, this time was different. This time, Olivia wanted to see her. This time it would be on her terms. This time, Ariella hoped, would be better, and she'd get to ask questions.<p>

She'd been barely able to make it all the way through sound check at Madison Square, where her concert was going to take place for the following three nights. She just wanted to get it all over with, make sure everything was set up right, and then fast forward to two fifteen.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the technical managers declared everything was set up right, and cleared her to leave. Ariella, Brooke, and her agent, Mary, were soon in the SUV on the way back to the hotel. Brooke traveled with her, and when her legal services weren't needed, she was much like a stand in mother for Ariella. While Mary was her legal guardian and was with her all the time no matter what, Mary was also first her agent. She loved Ariella but a lot of the time, it was her career on her mind, not her well-being. With Brooke, it was the other way around. Brooke was a mother figure, and a best friend.

Sitting between them in the SUV, Ariella was unable to keep still. Her legs bounced up and down, she kept playing with the rings and bracelets on her fingers and wrists.

"Honey, calm down," Brooke sights, reaching over and putting a hand on Ariella's knees to stop them from moving.

"I can't help it, I'm excited!" Ariella exclaimed, "Maybe this could be everything I've ever wanted, Brooke! What if she wants to like, keep in touch or something!"

"Ariella, she didn't seem so excited earlier. We have no idea what she wants. Believe me, I'd be so happy for you if you and Olivia Benson developed a relationship, but...it just might not be in the cards, honey." Brooke said gently, ever the voice of reason.

Ariella shrugged and was silent for the rest of the trip, until they finally reached the hotel. Outside of it, on both sides of the walk way up to the building were fans lined up, screaming as the SUV pulled to a stop, waving signs. The four security guards were quick, opening the doors and letting Mary out, then Ariella, then Brooke. One stuck close to each Brooke and Mary, and the other two stayed with Ariella as, as always, all smiles she approached the fans screaming her name.

Despite her excitement to meet with Olivia, she owed so much to her fans. They gave her everything, really, they were what made her dream possible, and she loved to thank them, take pictures, sign stuff for them. So, she wound up being twenty minutes late for her meeting, but she made a lot of fans happy.

Phil told her Olivia was already waiting in her room, and on the elevator ride up, Ariella's stomach was churning. What if Brooke was right? What if Olivia wasn't here to make amends, talk about everything. What if she was here to yell at her for what she'd done? What if she was here to tell her she wanted nothing to do with her and she never wanted to see her again? She was no stranger to rejection, but that kind of rejection was something she didn't think she'd be able to handle.

Knowing this was something that she had to do herself, she said her goodbyes to Brooke and Mary at the door to her room, them moving down the hall to their rooms. Ariella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. After a moment, she opened the door with her key, and stepped in. Just like they'd told her, there was her birth mother. Olivia stood in front of the big window, looking out over the city, down at the crowd of fans on the street, only turning when Ariella stepped in and said, "Hi."

When she turned to face her, she smiled, and Ariella smiled back. Maybe this would be a good visit, like she'd thought.

"Hi," Olivia said back, her voice soft. "How are you?"

"Alright." Ariella said back, putting her purse down after she fished her iPhone out of it. "Sorry I'm late. There were some fans down there, waiting, and I like to do as much as I can for them."

"Don't worry about it," Olivia smiled, "I have no where else I need to be today."

"W-why don't we sit down," Ariella said, gesturing to the couch, and they both did. There was a moment of awkward silence, when they just looked at each other, looking into their own eyes.

It was Ariella who spoke first. "Look, Ms. Benson, I just...I want to say that I'm sorry for attacking you at work like that. Your place of employment was the only thing current we could access, because your address was not the same as it was on the adoption records." She explained.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I mean, it wasn't ideal, but it's nothing. Don't apologize." Olivia responded. "And please, call me Olivia."

"Olivia, then," Ariella corrected, smiling. She could sit there making small talk, but didn't think she could handle waiting anymore. Cutting right to the chase, she asks, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Olivia took a moment, pausing, trying to figure out what to say, before she spoke. "I want you to know that...it wasn't that I didn't want you." She starts with, Ariella's smiling face suddenly turning serious. "I did not give you up because I didn't want you. I wanted you, Ariella, more than anything. I didn't make the final decision to give you up until after you were born. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Then why?" Ariella said softly, hardly able to believe she'd finally be getting an answer to a question she'd had for years.

"Because I wanted to give you better than what I had. I was the product of rape. My mother was an alcoholic, and was not the best mother growing up. I didn't have a stable home. I felt like history was repeating itself in a way. You were not a product of rape," She verified quickly, as Ariella looked up at her, horrified. "But I was a single woman. Growing up, I always wanted to have a father, and I wanted you to have what I didn't. A stable, two parent home."

"Why was marrying my father out of the question?" Ariella asked.

"I'm not proud of this," Olivia said to start off, "But...he was married, at the time. He was married, and had two kids and his wife was pregnant with twins. No matter how much I wanted you to have two parents, I couldn't bring myself to tear that family apart."

"He's not married now?" Ariella questioned, after a period of silence.

"He and his wife got a divorce, a few years back. They're living together again, but no, they're not married."

"So you still talk to him?" Ariella asked, looking up at her.

Olivia nodded, and after a moment said, "The man that was sitting beside me earlier. Him."

"He's my father?" Ariella asked, and Olivia nodded. "Yes. Elliot. Elliot Stabler."

"Does he...know, now?" Ariella asked softly.

"Yes." Olivia said softly. "He was livid after you left."

Ariella looked away, looking down. "Oh."

"Ariella, he...he's mad, but not at you, he's mad at me. He is a great father, and he was mad at me for not telling him about you. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, and I'm sure he wants to know you."

Ariella nodded slowly for a minute, before turning and looking Olivia in the eye. "Do you, Olivia? Do you want to know me?"

"Yes," Olivia said quickly, without any doubt. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't wondered about you, Ariella. What happened to you, where you are now. I know it may not seem like it, but I do love you. I honestly thought I was doing the best thing by giving you up. I'm so sorry that you went through so much hell." Olivia said softly.

Ariella shook her head solemnly. "Don't apologize, Olivia. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known...you never could have known." The young star was silent for a moment, looking away, before she looked back at Olivia. "There was a time in my life where I couldn't go a minute without asking why me? Why did I get sick, why did I get the family I did. I asked myself that over and over, and never found an answer. One day I just realized...why not me? What makes me any different than anyone else? Why do I deserve this any less than anyone else?"

Olivia looked at Ariella intensely for a long moment. "You're wise beyond your years, Ariella." She finally said, voice soft, in awe of her. "But there are people that deserve the hell you've been through and more. I work with them every day."

"The man I was forced to call father throughout my childhood was anything but." Ariella said. "He was not a father, and he was not a real man. He hurt me in ways no man should hurt their child, any child, or any woman. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for saying this, but...I forgave him." She looked expecting of the look Olivia gave her, and she explained. "He terrifies me, Olivia. I know that given the chance, he'd hurt me again. I know I'm in danger when he gets out of jail. I know he's a disgusting bastard...But I have protection. I can be helped. He can't. And I feel sorry for him."

Olivia looked at her for a long moment. "Are you sure you're my daughter?" She finally said. "My daughter's only seventeen."

Ariella smiled, laughing with Olivia. "I'm sure. I look like you."

Olivia nodded, "I know. I'd always wondered what you looked like." She admitted. Olivia had spent hours thinking about what the baby she had given birth to grew up to be.

"You...you said that my father had other children...so I have sisters and brothers?"

Olivia nodded. "Three sisters and two brothers. Maureen is twenty-three, Kathleen is twenty-one, Elizabeth and Richard are your age, seventeen, and Elliot Junior is four."

'I've always wanted sisters and brothers." Ariella whisperd, smiling. "Do you think I'll be able to meet them?"

"I hope so." Olivia said honestly.

They were interrupted then, by a knocking on the door before the door opened, and Mary entered. Her cell phone on her ear, she blocked the microphone piece to speak to Ariella. "Darling, I hate to cut this short on you, but there's been a change in your schedule, we need to leave to get to People's studio within the next five minutes."

Ariella looked upset, but sighed and nodded. "Ok."

Mary left then, barking into her cell phone, and Ariella looked apologetically at Olivia. "I'm really sorry. I wish we could talk more."

"It's not your fault," Olivia said. "I'll talk to your father tonight," Olivia decided, changing her mind about going tomorrow. She needed to talk to him now, they needed to help her. "And I'll let you know what happens?"

Ariella nodded, "I'll give you my direct number, so you don't have to go through Brooke. So we can talk more." Ariella said, and waited for Olivia to open the right screen on her phone. She told her her phone number, and then pulled out her white iPhone 4 in it's bedazzled pink case, and tapped in Olivia's phone number.

Ariella stood and walked with Olivia to the door, where they both stopped. "Thank you," Ariella said softly, "For coming here. It means...so much to me." She said.

Olivia nodded. "I'm glad I did. I wish this had happened long ago, and that we weren't meeting under these circumstances."

Ariella nodded, "Me too."

Olivia wanted to hug her more than anything, but was unsure if that was ok. She moved her arms slightly like she was going to, and Ariella smiled, eagerly moving in to hug her.

When they pulled apart, they bade goodbye and Olivie exited the room, then walked down the hall to the elevator and went to the ground floor, and out to her car. She got on route for Elliot's house, needing to talk to him. She had to get him to help, because she couldn't let her daughter die...not after she'd just gotten her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Thanks again for the great reviews! They mean so much, you guys rock! As you can see, updates are less frequent now...college. Im going to keep going though, never fear! I love this story, and want to keep writing. Let me know what you all think, and I'll try to update quick this time since I'm going home this weekend! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before she was pulling up in front of Elliot's house in Queens. She parked, and got out heading for the door. She thought she should be nervous, but she wasn't. He might be mad at her, but it was his child. He'd do anything he could.<p>

She rung the doorbell and waited, and moments later Kathy opened the door, four year old Eli balanced on her hip.

"Olivia," Kathy said, sounding surprised, "Hi!"

"Hey," Olivia smiled, waving at the toddler, who giggled. "Um, is Elliot here?"

"Yea," Kathy said, opening the storm door and ushering her in, "Come on in. Elliot!" She called for her husband, putting Eli down in the living room in front of some toys. "As soon as he got home, he stormed upstairs, angry. Any idea what's wrong?" Kathy asked, but Olivia never got to answer.

Eliot appeared just then, coming down the stairs. He saw Olivia and glared at her. "What." Hen snapped.

"We need to talk." Olivia insisted. "This is important and you can't just brush it off, Elliot."

He stomped off and she followed, shooting Kathy an apologetic glance. She followed him to the small unused bedroom that he used as an office, and shut the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked once they were there, "About how you lied to me for seventeen years? Sure, go ahead." He snapped, angry.

"El, I know you're angry." She began, sighing.

"Of course I'm angry!" He exploded, "How could you not tell me I had a child for seventeen years? How could you just give it away and never look back, never consider my rights, never consider that I would have taken her!" He shouted.

"Wait just a second," Olivia said, suddenly angry herself, "What I did has eaten away at me for seventeen years, Elliot. I did not just give her up and never look back, I've thought about her every day of my life since I found out I was pregnant! A day hadn't gone by that I haven't regretted my choice, wondered what it'd be like if I'd chosen differently, but I couldn't take it back! I may have made a horrible mistake by not telling you, but don't you dare for one second say that I never looked back, because it's all I've been doing for seventeen years." She said, angry.

He looked at her for a long moment, and when he spoke she expected to hear anger, but when he finally spoke, she mostly heard sorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, "You had to have known I would have been there. For you, for her. I would have been a father to that baby, we could have done it together."

"No, Elliot," Olivia said, shaking her head. "I couldn't tell you! I wanted to give her better than I had! I wanted her to have a family with two married parents. I couldn't have told you, because I couldn't destroy your marriage! You had two kids, and Kathy was pregnant with the twins. You were happy and in love, and I didn't want to destroy that!" Olivia exclaimed, "I thought that she'd go to a nice, loving home, with two married parents. I wanted her to have that, not a single mother and single father, that had other kids and a wife. She'd have known what we did."

"We may not have been married, but together we could have given her better than that hell hole family that adopted her!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't know that would happen! I didn't think people like that would get past the screening process!" Olivia exclaimed, "If I had known, I would have hunted her down and taken her back myself, Elliot!"

"If this had not happened, would you have ever told me?" Elliot shot out. Her silence was his answer. "That's what I thought."

Just then, the door opened, and they both looked over to see Kathy, standing there looking like someone had shoved a knife through her chest.

Her eyes and Elliot's connected for a moment, and he moved quickly. "Kath," He said, moving there quickly, wrapping his arms around her. "Kathy-"

"Don't." She said softly. "Just don't, Elliot."

"We were drunk, Kathy, drunk, it didn't mean anything!" He exclaimed, "She's my best friend, nothing more than that."

"Maybe, if you had told me back then...but...you never would have!" She exclaimed.

"Kathy, I'm sorry." Olivia said, before Elliot could say anything else. "I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted things to turn out this way."

Kathy looked at her, then at Elliot. "Don't be mad at her too much." She whispered. "She was trying to protect our marriage."

"Kathy, I'm sorry." Elliot whispered.

"I know." Kathy said, sliding out of his arms. "I know," She said again, "And...we...we'll get through this. Just like we get through everything." She whispered, trying to convince herself. "Why did the girl contact you, Olivia?"

Kind of shocked that Kathy was being so...calm, Olivia took a moment before she spoke. "She's dying. She has leukemia, and needs a bone marrow transplant, but she's a special case and the donor can only be someone she's related to, by blood."

"I'll talk to the kids," Kathy said easily, "I'm sure they'll agree, when they know the severity."

"Thank you..." Olivia said, shocked again at how well she was taking this.

"No mother should loose a child. I know, if it were reversed, you'd do the same." Kathy said in way of explanation to Olivia's shock. "I'm going to go take care of Eli." She whispered, turning and leaving before anyone could say anything else.

Olivia and Elliot sat there in silence for a moment.

"I'm still pissed as hell." Elliot said finally.

"I know." Olivia said. "Didn't expect anything less. But we're both getting a second chance." She said.

"No, Olivia. I was never given a first chance." Elliot countered.

She was silent, not knowing what to say. She looked up at him finally, whispering softly, "I'm sorry."

"I know." He said. "Let me know, when we can figure this out." He said finally.

"I will." Olivia said quietly. "I'll see you."

He nodded, and Olivia let herself out of the office and then the house, getting into her car where she pulled out her cell phone, and called Ariella directly to tell her the good news.

When Ariella's doctor heard that there were some possible donors, she scheduled a meeting straight away. It was only the next day when Elliot, Kathy, their children, and Olivia were waiting in Doctor Linda Reynold's office, in New York General Hospital, Oncology center. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie had all been somewhat pissed off at their father upon hearing about their half sister, but had agreed to be tested, and do what they could to help her. They still didn't know who she was, though.

They were all waiting, about fifteen minutes past when Ariella was supposed to be there, conversing with the doctor. Finally, the doors opened and Brooke walked in with two of the men in suits from the day before. "I'm so sorry, we got held up, she'll be in shortly!" She exclaimed, greeting Olivia with a hand shake. "Olivia, nice to see you again."

"You too, Brooke. This is Elliot Stabler, her biological father, and his wife, Kathy, and their children, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, and Eli."

Brooke went down the line, shaking their hands (except Eli's). "Nice to meet you all, I'm Ariella's lawyer. Linda, nice to see you," She called to the Doctor, and then nodded to the men in suits.

"Secure, send her in," One of them said, speaking into the head set. A few minutes of small talk passed before the doors opened, and Ariella rushed in with two more guards, and Mary.

Ariella rushed in, wearing a black sparkly mini dress and pumps, makeup and hair done as though she came from an event. She explained as she hugged Olivia.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a photo shoot with Elle, and it ran much later than anticipated! I didn't even have time to change," She said, out of breath. Mary grabbed her arm, pulling her towards a door marked bathroom.

"Well go change now, that dress wasn't even supposed to be seen until the magazine's released!" She said, handing her a bag and pushing her inside.

"How long have I got, Mary?" The doctor asked, familiar with the busy schedule Ariella had.

"Rellie needs to be on stage at the Garden in an hour and a half for sound check, and it takes fifteen minutes to get there, so you have about an hour and ten minutes." Mary said.

"Perfect," Doctor Reynold's said.

"S-she's my sister?" Elizabeth asked in shock, having just witnessed her idol be pushed into a bathroom.

"Yes." Olivia responded, nodding. Elizabeth looked to both of her older sisters, who were also fans. It was only a minute more before Ariella came out of the bathroom, now wearing Juicy Coture sweat pants and a white v-neck t-shirt, black ankle Uggz on her feet. She was carrying a zip up hoodie that she put on as she came out, it was large, clearly a guy's. It said West High school Football on the back, and had the name 'Launter' stiched into the front. Her blond hair was down and in it's signature curls, and the stage makeup was wiped off, with a more simple look in it's place. Although you could see how tired she was, Ariella was all smiles as she walked over to Olivia, hugging her again.

"Thank you all," Ariella said, as Olivia turned to introduce her to them, "For coming, it means so much."

"Ariella these are your sisters, Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth, and your brothers, Dickie and Eli. This is Kathy, their mother...and you briefly met Elliot...your father." Olivia said softly.

Doctor Reynold's didn't give them any time for further interaction, however, because she had limited time to get a lot of information across. "So," the doctor said, "Ariella has a severe form of leukemia, a very severe form. The victims of this type of leukemia can almost always, 99% of them at least, be cured with a bone marrow transplant. The catch, however, is that the donor for these types of patients has to be of blood relation. We will take members such as aunts or cousins, but we prefer either parents, or siblings, full or half. In Ariella's case, we need a blood related donor because the risk of rejection is tripled if the donor isn't a blood relation." The doctor said, and then pulled out Ariella's file, and handed a paper to each Olivia and Elliot.

"Ariella has been through six rounds of chemo, and has achieved six remissions, but a person is really only supposed to go through five rounds of chemo in their life, because it's so harsh on the system. There is no possible way that it's safe for us to put Ariella on another round of chemotherapy.

"However, we need to do something. Ariella's most recent blood work shows blasts, which indicates to us that anywhere between the next five months to two years, the cancer will return. If we can't find a donor...then there is, unfortunately nothing that we can really do, besides making her comfortable and pain free until the end."

Sitting in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, Ariella was trying to zone out as much as possible. She'd heard this many times before, and didn't want to hear, again, how her life was hanging on threads about to break at the moment.

"We can test both of you, Detectives, and all of your children, Detective Stabler, as long as we have the consent forms signed by both you and their mother if they're under eighteen."

It was Kathy who asked, "What happens if none of them are a match?"

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it. If any blood relatives of hers are available and willing to be tested, we can try that. And, technically speaking, any children either of you, Detectives, has in the future could be a math. Of course, a full sibling to Ariella would be a better bet." Doctor Reynolds said.

"I don't want any of you to do more than get tested." Ariella interrupted. "You coming here is more than I should be asking for. If no one's a match, then...then I'm meant to die." Ariella said, though it terrified her, dying before she reached twenty.

"Like I said," Doctor Reynolds said before anyone else could respond, "We'll discuss that when and if it needs to be discussed.

"We can have the initial blood testing done today, and then we can schedule a time for a bone marrow aspiration for any potential donors after the blood testing." The doctor said.

"Bone marrow aspiration?" Kathleen asked.

It was Ariella who answered, having gone through so many herself. "It's quite simple, really. They give you local anesthetic to your hip, and you lay won your stomach with a pillow under your pelvic area, and they use a needle to retrieve the marrow. You'll just be a little sore for a few days."

"Carey, send in a nurse to do blood collection to send for the lab, to test for match for Ariella." Doctor Reynolds said, pushing an intercom button on her desk. Carey, her Secretary responded affirmatively. The next few minutes was spent with every one's questions being answered, until there was a knock on the door, and two nurses entered, carrying trays with the necessary equipment. They set to work on whomever Doctor Reynolds indicated needed to be tested, as the doctor asked Ariella a few questions about how she'd been feeling.

"Hey Rellie, look what the nurses drug in," Brooke said suddenly, smiling, pointing to the door.

Ariella looked over, and suddenly smiled widely, for standing there in the door was her long term boyfriend, Taylor Lautner. "Taylor!" She exclaimed, as she shot up, running over to the door, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey baby," He said, holding her tightly, kissing her.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be in LA?" Ariella exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, so happy.

He shrugged, "I got some time off, and decided to surprise you. I figured you'd be expecting it less here than if I'd showed up at the Garden."

"How did you even know that I was here?" She laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I have connections." He said smugly.

"Meaning he called me," Brooke supplied, "Don't you think you should make some intros, Rellie?" She reminded her.

"Oh, right. Taylor this is Olivia, my biological mother," Ariella said, turning to Olivia.

Taylor shook her hand, smiling "It's nice to meet you, Ms..." He trailed off, unsure.

"Benson," Olivia supplied, "But just please, call me Olivia."

"And this is...uh..." she paused, unsure of what she was supposed to call Elliot. He may be her father, but the emotional aspect of that wasn't exactly there yet, as they'd spent no time together whatsoever.

"Elliot." He supplied, shaking the teenager's hand. "Elliot Stabler."

Ariella nodded, "Yea. Elliot. My...my father." She said.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Taylor said.

"Likewise." Elliot said, as Ariella then moved on to introduce Taylor to her new found siblings and Kathy.

As she did, and then she sat down in the chair she'd recently vacated, only this time on Taylor's lap, arms around his waist, head against his chest as her family got blood taken, she looked around. Olivia was smiling at her, a look in her eye that Ariella had seen but once before: in the eyes of her adoptive mother. The look of love for a child. And then she looked to Elliot, and saw something she never had seen before, something at that time she was unable to place.

As he looked at her, the fourth daughter he hadn't known he had, he found himself wanting to kill the guy she'd clearly been with for a while. Watching her, sit on his lap, whisper with him, giggle. He wanted to go all out protective police man father, to make up for all the time he'd missed. And he would, eventually, he promised himself. He would make up for lost time. He was going to save his daughter no matter what it took, because he couldn't loose her once he'd just gotten her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews to the previous chapter. They all mean so much to me. It makes me so happy to hear what you guys think, I love knowing that you guys enjoy it, and love knowing what you guys think. Never hesitate to let me know anything you have concerning the stories: your thoughts, suggestions, what you want to see, even constructive criticism. And thanks for sticking with me despite the lapses between updates. I have so much planned for this and will keep writing, but college gets in the way sometimes! I'll stop talking and let you read though, I hope you're all doing well, and thanks again!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Once the nurse had finished the blood drawing and doctor Reynolds had answered any questions, Mary looked at the clock. "Just in time," She announced. "Ariella, we've got to get going."<p>

Ariella looked disappointed, but turned to Brooke who gave her an envelope, which she handed to Olivia. "This is front row tickets and VIP passes to my concert tonight. I-I thought maybe you all might want to come see it. And I'll have free time after the show." She said shyly.

"I'll be there." Olivia said, and Elliot nodded.

"We all will be." He said.

"I'm actually gunna take Eli home," Kathy said, "He's too young, and he's been not feeling well. You all go have fun."

"Mrs Stabler," Ariella said, walking over to Kathy. "Thank you so much for allowing this, when you have every right to hate me." She said. "I appreciate it very much, and I'm sorry."

Kathy, kind of shocked, gently took her hand. "Call me Kathy," She started with, "I am your stepmother. And...No one deserves what you've had to suffer through. You deserve to live, Ariella, and don't apologize because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Ariella," Mary said, pointing pointedly to the clock.

"Just go to the front seats like you would normally at concert, and don't leave after, someone will come get you and bring ya'll back stage," Ariella said quickly, "I'm really sorry I have to run so quickly, but thank you so much, I'll see you all later!" She waved at everyone, giving Olivia a quick hug before Mary basically pulled her out, Taylor calling a goodbye, keeping close to Ariella as their hands were intertwined.

Brooke stayed behind, and said, "Don't mind Mary. She's more focused on the technical details, and is very...anal about Rellie's schedule. But please come later, it would mean everything to her and she puts on quite a show. I'll see you all later, nice to meet you!" She said, before running out after them, sliding into the waiting SUV outside the hospital.

Brooke was seated next to Mary in the middle row of seats, with two of the security team in the drivers and passengers seats.

Ariella sat in the back next to Taylor, the couple already attached at the lips, Ariella's arms wrapped around Taylor's neck, his hands on her waist trying to pull her as close as possible.  
>Only Brooke was aware of the teenagers little make out session, though, because like a limo, there was a divider between the front seats and the back, and Mary was talking, thinking Ariella was listening, unaware that the superstar was otherwise engaged.<p>

Brooke knew she should tell Mary, but she also knew Mary would snap at Ariella, and Brooke thought that the poor thing deserved to have a moment with her boyfriend, with all that she'd been through the past couple of days. Chuckling to herself, she buckled up and pulled out her iPhone to check up on her emails.

In the back, when the two finally had to surface for air, Ariella let her head fall to rest against Taylor's neck. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, wishing they weren't in a car so they could really cuddle. She'd missed him, missed how safe she always felt with his arms around her, laying against his strong chest.

"It finally feels like things might work out," She murmured to him softly, and he smiled, softly rubbing her back.

"Good," He said back, "It will, baby. Everything's going to be ok."

"You have to say that," Ariella laughed softly.

"I don't have to, I do because I know it is. You're too great to have it not work out for you. And no one is going to mess with you, because if they do, they answer to me."

"But baby, you're just a big teddy bear." Ariella giggled, watching him narrow his eyes at her.

"A teddy bear, huh?" He asked, and she laughed, nodding.

"Yup, my big loveable teddy bear."

"Whatever you say, Relie." He said, shaking his head, and she smiled.

"Smart boy, you are." She said, kissing him.

"Ariella! Are you even listening to me?" Mary shrieked, finally realizing Ariella's attention was focused elsewhere.

"Oh come on, Mar," Brooke said, "Let the girl have some time with teddy bear." She said, laughing as Taylor pouted.

"I hate you all." He said, and Ariella looked up at him, smiling innocently.

"I love you," She said sweetly, kissing his cheek, and he couldn't help but smile, kissing her lips.

"I love you too."

Looking at the two teens, Mark for once listened to Brooke, finally admitted to herself Brooke was right. Ariella had been through a lot in her seventeen years of life. She should let her have some time with Taylor, to enjoy her happiness, since it came so little to her.

Back at the hospital, Kathy had just departed with Eli, leaving Lizzie, Dickie, Kathleen and Maureen with Elliot, who said he'd take them all to get dinner, before they went to Ariella's concert. He found it strange...he never thought he'd be going to a teen singers concert.

It was Maureen that said, "Olivia, you should come with us."

The groups had just been about to part, Olivia to her car, and them to Elliots. They all stopped, and she looked slightly shocked. Out of all of Elliot's kids, she had though Maureen liked her least.

"Yea, Olivia, come with us!" Lizzie said. The seventeen year old had never had a problem with her father's partner.

Olivia looked to Elliot, who nodded. "Come...if you want."

Looking to the kids, who all nodded, she shrugged. "Ok...sure."

Thirty minutes later, they were at an Italian restaurant about thirty minutes from The Garden, and had ordered already. There was a TV a few feet away as they were near the sports bar section, and Lizzie pointed. "Look."

They all looked over, seeing it was on E! news, and the person behind the bar saw their interest and turned it up. A video of Ariella and Taylor getting out of a SUV, and walking into the Garden was playing. They were holding hands, but stopped and approached the waiting crowd of fans, and signed autographs for and took pictures with them.

"...teen country pop sensation Ariella Snow was seen leaving New York City's New York General Hospital earlier today with boyfriend of a year and a half, fellow celebrity Taylor Lautner. Snow and Lautner got into an SUV accompanied by Snow's security, manager, and lawyer, and headed over to Madison Square Garden where Snow is performing her last of two shows here, and also her last US show of her Speak Now World Tour. She has a two month break from touring until she leaves for the European leg in November. We just wanted to take a moment to kill some roumors for Ariella as we're a fan over here, and let everyone know that it's highly unlikely that they were at the hospital because she's expecting. We'd like to remind you that Ariella is a cancer patient, and has been battling the disease for a good portion of her life. They were indeed leaving the oncology department of NYG, and it's reported that Ariella was seen very happy, and smiling, so we're hoping she got some good news. In other news..."

They stopped paying attention as the news moved off of Ariella, and Elliot asked, "European tour? She's leaving?"

"The European leg is the last leg of her tour, its from November to February, with a break for the holidays." Lizzie nodded.

"What does she sing, anyways?" Elliot questioned. "I don't know if I've ever heard anything."

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "About two weeks ago, we were in the car, and that song about Romeo and Juliet came on, and you went on and on about how it was flawed because they both die in the end."

"Oh, that was her?" Elliot questioned, and his daughters all nodded.

"Ariella is amazing, dad. She's got pure talent, shes gorgeous. She writes all of her own songs, and she's not afraid to say what she wants to. She's known for being honest in her songs. She does anything she can to give back whether it be to charities or to her fans, and you can genuinely tell that she appreciate everything that she has. She's the youngest person to ever win Entertainer of the Year at the Country Music awards, and she's won countless other awards. Plus, she's been in many TV movies, had minor roles in big screens, and has starred in some big screens, and she has a recurring role in a television show." Lizzie said, as though she had Ariella's resume memorized. "Even Maureen and Kathleen are fans! She appeals to people of all ages."

"She's done all that in seventeen years, while having cancer?" Elliot asked, in shock.

Lizzie nodded. "Amazing, right? Plus, she's someone that parents really want their children to look up too. She's an amazing role model."

"I'm surprised you didn't fall at her feet begging for an autograph," Dickie muttered. Everyone turned to look at him and he raised his eyebrows. "What? It's true, she's acting like she wants to marry her!"

"She's a very admirable person, Richard." Lizzie said. "Excuse me for being fans of people that are good people and artists, and not Kanye West and Chris Brown!"

"What's wrong with them?" He exclaimed.

"Chris brown beat up Rihanna, and Kany West is heartless. No pun intended."

"Oh that's right!" Richard exclaimed. "It was blondie that he went up onstage and dissed." He said, laughing. "That was gold."

Lizzie glared, before hitting him in the back of the head.

"What the heck, Liz!" He exclaimed.

"She's our sister, Dickie. Don't be a douche bag." Lizzie said.

"Elizabeth," Elliot warned, "Watch the language. And Dickie...stop being what your sister said."

Elizabeth smirked triumphantly while Dickie rolled his eyes.

"Olivia, dad?" Maureen asked, and when the detectives turned to her, the young adult asked, "What's going to happen once this is all over? Does she inconspicuously slip away again, or do we get to have some sort of relationship with her?"

"So far, from what I've understood, Ariella and I both agreed we want to be in each other's lives'." Olivia said slowly. "We haven't really discussed the logistics of it, but there will be contact between us. As far as you guys, while I think it'd be great, we never really mentioned it. It's up to Ariella if she wants to know your dad, and up to your dad and her if relationships are formed with you. But...she has no family, Maureen. The lawyer, Brooke, told me that more than anything she's wanted to know her biological family for forever. I'm pretty sure that to the best of her ability, you will all be able to have relationships with her...should you want them."

It was Kathleen that said it, softly as though she were afraid. "You guys keep talking as though this is all going to work...what if...what if one of us isn't a match?"

"Like the doctor said," Olivia said quickly, not wanting to think about it, "We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it."

Just then, Olivia's phone beeped from inside her pocket, and she pulled it out, to find a new text message from none other than Ariella herself.

**To: Olivia**  
><strong>Hey Olivia! Do you think earlier went well? I feel bad, not being able to talk to them much. Do you think they like me? I really want to get to know them all better.<strong>

Olivia smiled, and texted her back.

_To: Ariella_  
><em>I think it went pretty good, hon. Don't worry, we understand you're busy. We'll have time tonight, right? And I think they do, they all (and me, of course) want to get to know you better as well.<em>

Olivia didn't tell them what Ariella was saying, she figured she'd want it between them. It wasn't long before Olivia got another text from Ariella.

**To: Olivia**  
><strong>I'm really glad...but even Elliot?<strong>

_To: Ariella_  
><em>Yes, of course...you're as much his daughter as you are mine, Ariella. He's a good man.<em>

**To: Olivia**  
><strong>I know that. But I'm not the best daughter. Not after what happened to me. I know Brooke told you.<strong>

Olivia's heart broke right then. She was angry...at the man that had hurt her baby, and at herself for ever making it possible.

_To: Ariella_  
><em>Don't think that you're any less of a person because of what happened to you. Don't you dare, not even for one minute. And like you and I talked the other day, you and Elliot should have a talk tonight. You two need to figure out what's going to happen.<em>

**To: Olivia**  
><strong>That's true, we should. I just don't want to force myself on people.<strong>

_To: Ariella_  
><em>You came asking for help, and we want to help you, Ariella. But more than that, we don't want you to slide back to how things were before. We're all getting second chances I never thought that we'd get. I want mine more than anything...I want you in my life more than anything.<em>

**To: Olivia**  
><strong>I have to run off to eat dinner and get ready for the show...but thank you, again. For what you just said, and for everything. I can't wait to see you tonight. I hope you like the show...just know I've had a lot of different people see my shows, including the First Lady. But I'm going to put on my best show tonight for you and them. I've never had parents to make proud when I did a concert.<strong>

Her heart breaking again, it swelled to. Tearing up, she sent her a quick message back.

_To: Ariella_  
><em>I can't wait to see you tonight, either. Both in concert, and afterwards. And you don't have to make me proud of you, Ariella. I already am. Good luck! I love you, Ariella.<em>

Over at The Garden, back in her dressing room, Ariella sat in a chair, while her hair and makeup person, Gina, twirled strands of her blond hair around a hot curling iron to give Ariella her signature hair style. She held her iPhone in her hands, looking down at the most recent message from Olivia, her eyes staring at those four words.

I love you, Ariella. I love you, Ariella. I love you, Ariella.

Over and over she read them. It wasn't like no one had said it to her before. Fans said it all the time, and it meant the world to her. Taylor said it to her all the time, and it meant so much more.

But when Olivia said it, it was different. Eventually, she edited Olivia's contact record in her phone, changing her name in it.

When she went back to the text to respond, she typed in four simple words she'd been unable to say for a long time, unable to ever to say to her real mother. Four simple words that changed so much, so quickly, to one person that she never wanted to live without again, and she barley even knew her.

**To: Mom**  
><strong>I love you, too.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, a timely update for once! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if there's a long wait for the next one. My great grandmother passed today, so everything sad and...you know. So, hope you enjoy, thanks for everything!**

**All the songs and performances are Taylor Swifts, or based off of performances of hers. Youtube Speak now tour sparks fly and you can get the first performance! I don't own anything recognizable!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>"Babe, you've done this hundreds of times before," Taylor said, gently reaching and grabbing Ariella around the waist, pulling her close to him to stop her from pacing in nervousness some more. "You're never this nervous. What's wrong?" He asked gently.<p>

Ariella was all set to take the stage. Like she always was wearing on stage, she was in a dress. This one was a short mini tank top dress, dress which was sparkly and covered in tassels, and on her feet she was wearing knee high black leather heeled boots. Her hair was in its curls, her makeup was done, and the little box to her ear buds, that would wirelessly receive the music to her songs, was clipped inside the back of her dress.

He was very right - she had done this before, hundreds of times before. But never for the people out in that audience.

She didn't have to say anything, she just looked at him, and he nodded. "I know." He sighed, "Don't freak out. You'll go out there, and do amazing, just like always. And they'll love it."

"Rellie, lets go!" The stage manager Laura said, sticking her head out of the backstage area.

Ariella looked up at Taylor, who, hands on her shoulders, said, "Don't worry, baby, you'll do amazing - I know you will. I'll be right out there too, I wanna see from the audience."

She looked up at him, and he said seriously, "You can do this."

She nodded after a moment, and he smiled, kissing her lightly. "I love you," He said, and she smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Ari, come on!" Caitlin, her fiddle player in her band and one of her best friends called, standing beside Elizabeth, her back up singer and other best friend.

Ariella kissed Taylor's cheek quickly, before smiling, and running off through the backstage door, which was shut securely behind her. Taylor smiled, and went to go sit in the VIP area, where the camera men were that filmed the show.

As he got there, the intro video to the whole show started. It was, luckily, dark, so no one saw as he slipped into an empty chair, wordlessly greeting the crew he was familiar with. He saw, like everyone else, as Ariella's band walked out on stage as the intro played. It was Ariella's voice speaking, with some words falling across the screen.

"Life is a funny thing, you know. I think must of us fear reaching the end of our life, and looking back regretting the moments we didn't speak up. When we didn't say I love you. When we should've said I'm sorry. So there's a time for silence, and there's a time for waiting your turn. But if you know how you feel, and you so clearly know what you need to say...you know it. And you should speak now."

With that, the arena was full of screams, and the fog machines got to work. The band began to play, and within seconds Ariella was raised to the stage. "_Drop everything now_!" She sang into the mic, before the band got into the real intro to the song.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin', but I kinda know that I won't get far. And you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. Drop everything now!_" The lights intensified, and small fireworks flew up through the air as Ariella suddenly ran to the right, to the runway, throwing her hand out to the fans as she ran by.

_"Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile! Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile!" _

It was then, in this moment, that she forgot all ounce of nervousness she had. This was where she shined, this was her element, this is who she was. Nothing compared to the feeling of standing on a stage in a stadium in front of thousands of people, there to see you. Nothing compared to hearing them scream your name, hearing thousands of voices sing along to the lyrics you wrote.

She smiled wide, continuing with the song, heading over to the side she knew that they were.

"_My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...Drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_."

As she sang, she saw her parents and her siblings. The forty year old adults looked somewhat out of place at the concert, but they were there for her. She saw them both watching her every move, both with looks she couldn't place, but looks that seemed positive.

She started on the bridge, now back in the center of the stage, popping her mic into the stand that waited. "_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show...Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile..The sparks fly...Oh, baby, smile...The sparks fly..._"

The song ended, and the screams were deafening. She grinned at the crowd, waving in all direction.

"How's everyone doin' tonight?" She called into the microphone, "I'm so glad ya'll came to join me tonight, on the finale of my American leg of the Speak Now tour! It's so great to be back here in New York, this is definitely one of my favorite cities of all time. The city is beautiful, the shopping is marvelous, and the fans are AMAZING!"

Olivia stood next to Elliot and his children, who were all acting like everyone else, singing along, dancing, and cheering (well, besides Dickie), looking up at her daughter in awe.

Ariella spoke a little bit, inducing the next song, title 'Mine'.

As a special surprise to the audience, Ariella even brought some guest performers in. About halfway into the concert, she pulled her microphone stand to the center of the stage, and clipped the microphone in as she spoke. "Now, since this is my last show here in the states, I thought I'd make it extra special for all ya'll, and I called up some friends to come sing with me. Please welcome Joe, Kevin, and Nick Jonas!" She called, and the crowds went wild as three guys were lifted onto the stage, and the intro to her song began to play.

Around the Stablers and Olivia, fans kept commenting how awkward it be, considering the song she was singing was about one of them.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything...is gone. Yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you, feels wrong. You say, that you'd take it all back, given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, and you said yes.._." Ariella did agree with everyone: it was super awkward. She'd written this song two and a half years ago, after Nick, her boyfriend of two years, had cheated on her with Selena Gomez. Nick had been her first love. She knows, everyone scoffs saying how young they were, but to her, love had no age requirements. She was young, but it was real. And she was still bitter about it.

"_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_." It was her show managers and Mary's and Brooke's idea to have them come as guests. Ariella had rejected it every time, but they still arranged it. As she sang the chorus, she made she to look at Nick with each line. Ariella wasn't one to let go of grudges. If he hadn't wanted the song written, he shouldn't have done bad things.

Smirking at how uncomfortable he seemed as he played his guitar, she went on, now moving around the stage, and Joe was singing with her. "_You can see that I've been cryin', baby you know all the right things...to say. But do you, honestly, expect me, to believe...ee could ever be the same? You say, that the past is the past, you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, and you said yes...you should've said no, you should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why! You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, you should've said no, baby and you might still have me_."

As she finished that part, she went right over to him. Anyone could believe it was just two arists performing together, but she knew, he knew, and all of her fans knew...she wasn't singing with him, she was singing to him.

"_I can't resist, before you go tell me this...was it worth it? Was she worth this?_" She knew his answer, because he had tried to get her back relentlessly for a long time. "_No, no, no, no...you should've said no, you should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go! You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why! You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, you should've said no, baby and you might still have me.._." The song trailed off to cheers and screams, and Ariella called into the mic, "The Jonas Brothers, everybody!" as she gave each of them a hug, as they went back to the lift and then down.

As Ariella continued with the show, she didn't realize Taylor watching, angry look on his face, from his seat.

The finale to the two and a half hour long show was Ariella's song 'Long Live,' which she dedicated to her band, and all the fans. In the middle of the song she stopped to introduce her band before continuing, and then they all left the stage, but came back shortly for the encore, her songs 'Fifteen' and 'Love Story'. During the last song, she stood in a basket that went out, above the audience.

At the end of Love Story, Taylor and her band and dancers, as well as her guest performers,took bows, before the show ended to cheers and screams, Ariella disappearing on the lift that brought her up.

Olivia, Elliot, and the kids did as Ariella had told them, and waited as everyone began to exit the packed arena. Soon enough, two of the security guards came and retrieved them.

Back stage, Ariella, smiling widely at how well the show went, entered her dressing room where Mary, Brooke, the Jonas boys and their family, and Taylor waited for her.

"You go girl!" Brooke said, high fiving her as she entered. "You killed it, like always."

Ariella grinned wider, feeling exhausted. The shows usually didn't affect her as much when she was healthy, but she was feeling it now. Her body was revolting against her, she ached, and she was so tired. But she didn't want to sleep, she had so much to celebrate right now.

After a hug and warm greeting from the boy's mother, who had always loved her, she turned to Taylor, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, but she noticed he was less than enthusiastic.

Pulling away, face concerned and somewhat hurt, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said in a way that made it clear that something was wrong.

"Taylor, I know you," She said, "Don't lie."

"If you know me so well, then you should know what's wrong, and don't tell me not to lie when you've been lying for two years." He snapped, pushing her away.

Everyone was silent, watching, and Ariella knew it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, so confused, head pounding, a headache coming out of nowhere.

"You say you're over him and you've moved on, but after that show you put on tonight, its clear to everyone in the world that that's a straight lie." Taylor said, arms crossed over his chest, eyes hard.

Ariella flushed, glancing at Nick who was paying close attention, before turnign back to Taylor and hissing, "Can we do this later, please?" Tears stinging at her eyes.

"Whatever, Ariella. I'll leave you alone, but don't count on me being waiting for you to talk things out when you feel like it, like I always do." He said, grabbing his jacket and wallet, just as security brought her mother, father, and siblings in.

"Taylor," She said, heart dropping, "What do you mean, what are you saying?" He ignored her as he headed for the door, but she ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could exit. "Taylor," She said again, this time her voice breaking, tears filling her eyes.

He stopped at the sound of her crying, standing there for a moment, eyes closed, fighting his hurt anger. "I don't know, Ariella. You go with your family, and we'll talk later." he said slowly, before pressing a quick, what felt like emotionless kiss on her lips, and heading out.

"Why now?" She called after him. "Why couldn't you get angry at me over nothing some other time, why did it have to be now, the first night we have together in months, when I'm finally freaking happy? I didn't do anything, Taylor!"

"Of course not, Ariella. You never do." He said, clearly sarcastic. "Just please, go, ok? We can talk later. I want you to be happy with them. Text me when you're back at the hotel." He said, and left before she could say another word.

Mrs. Jonas spoke after a while, softly and nicely. "Honey, we're going to go. We have to get to the airport. It was great to see you, and I'm so happy things are going well. We miss you, honey, and you did an amazing job."

"Thanks, Denise," Ariella said, hugging the woman that was the closest thing she used to have to a mom for a while.

She bade a quick goodbye to everyone else, and then turned to her family.

"You ok?" Olivia asked gently, stepping forward.

Ariella shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. She just moved forward, and hugged her. Olivia hugged her back tightly, and Ariella felt a comfort she never had before.

She decided not to elaborate as the hug ended and said, "I, um, have a few weeks off now. I was going to go back to LA, but if you all wanted I could stay here in New York...so we could hang out and get to know each other better."

"I'd like that." Olivia smiled, Elliot adding, "We both would."

Maureen said from that, "We all would."

Ariella smiled widely, and then frowned, looking guilty. She just couldn't do this right now, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed to sleep for hours, and she needed Taylor to not be angry. "I'm so sorry, I thought I'd be in shape to talk and do something now, but the show took a lot more out of me than I thought, and I can barley think right now."

"Its ok," Olivia said, "You go get some sleep. Maybe we could all get dinner tomorrow, after Elliot and I are off of work?" She suggested, and Ariella nodded.

"That'd be great! I'll call you tomorrow to figure something out?" She asked, and Olivia nodded.

"Perfect."

Ariella bade her goodbyes, hugging only Olivia because she was still unsure whether it was ok with anyone else.

The ride back to the hotel seemed to take several hours instead of a few minutes, and when she got there, she was so happy to be in her room. Taylor was waiting on the sofa in the little living room, laying down on it when she drug herself in.

He'd been expecting her to be raging at him, angry, but he saw she could barley stand and was fighting back tears.

"Baby?" he asked softly, and she broke in tears.

"It's already coming back, I feel awful, like when I'm sick," She sobbed, "I have less than two years, and...and this isn't fair." She sobbed as he took her in his arms, forgetting for right now the anger as he cradled her to him.

It seemed like nothing could ever be fair. When something went right, something always, always had to go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you all like this=) I was really iffy about it, I didn't think it'd be so well liked! You guys are awesome! This chapters pretty long, so I hope you like it! Let me know! And I'm always open to hear what you wanna see happen. I can't promise anything, but I consider every suggestion! **

**Enjoy, guys! **

**-Jen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Ariella woke in the morning, her body still ached. She felt like it would exhaust her just getting herself out of bed. She'd fallen asleep crying in Taylor's arms, where she'd stayed for the rest of the night, but at that moment she was alone, and she wondered where he was.<p>

Her question was answered as Taylor walked into the room from the bathroom, towel around his waist, and saw her awake. He quickly slipped boxers on, letting the towel fall, before going over and laying down beside her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Not as good as I should." she said, upset.

"I told Brooke. She's calling Linda."

Ariella frowned at him. Now they would all fuss over her. "I don't need to talk to Linda. I-I'm sure it will pass," She said, "I just over worked myself. I have a break now." She tried to sound confident, but she was scared shitless.

He ignored her, as she knew he would. He never took chances when it came to her health.

"I'm sorry about last night." Taylor said after a moment of silence. "I was overreacting."

Ariella was silent for a moment, before speaking. "I was completely honest with you Taylor." she said slowly. "I told you that part of me will always love him. He was my first love, and a huge part of my life. But it doesn't matter that he was my first, because you're my now. You're my always. Forever." she said seriously. "I love him, but I'm in love with you. I need you, Taylor. I don't need him anymore. Last night was just me being passionate in my art."

"Sometimes, I'm afraid you'll go back to him." he admitted softly.

"Never." Ariella whispered, kissing him lovingly. "I have you. You're all I want, for forever."

"Funny," He said softly, "You're all I want too."

She smiled, pecking his lips. "I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too, baby." He said, wrapping his arms around her. Together, the couple lay in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes spent just cuddling, Ariella spoke very softly, making it a good thing her mouth was near his ear. "I'm ready now." She said softly.

Surprised, he looked at her with a serious expression, knowing exactly what she meant.

It had been a few months after their one year anniversary when he brought up the topic of sex. He made it clear that he wanted her to be comfortable and not feel pressured, and it was completely up to her, and she'd been secure enough in his love for her to tell him honestly that she wasn't ready. He had never pushed the subject on her or tried to convince her to do anything. He had mentioned it again, and they had talked about it in depth on a few occasions.

But now, she was ready. She didn't know what had changed, suddenly...but at the same time, she did. No matter what happened with Olivia, Elliot, and her siblings, she still may die. She might not have enough time, it might not work. Her health was not a secure thing right now, and she wanted to share that one thing with him while she could. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, she wanted them to express their love for each other. And, she knew that part of her, because she was so in love and had someone, didn't want to die a virgin, if she did die. It wasn't a "I'm dying tomorrow, I'll have sex with the first person I see."

She'd thought about this, they'd talk about this, and no matter what happened to her afterwards, death or a cure, she would never regret making love to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Never been more sure of anything."

"Not now though." He verified, and she nodded.

"No. Not now...but now I'm ready too. I don't quite want to plan it out to the T. But when we're together. How long do we have?"

"Mom wants me to come home in a few days. She wants you to come with me, though." he said. Kelly Lautner loved Ariella, and Ariella was glad. She cared for her too, his whole family was so good to her.

"I would, but I need to stay here." she said softly.

"I know. She'll understand. And besides, I'll come back soon. I'm off until we start the publicity tours for Breaking Dawn."

"I'm off until I go to Europe." Ariella said, "And while I'd planned on going back to LA, right now...I just need to be here."

"That's understandable. You just found everything you've ever wanted." He said, rubbing her back.

"No." She said softly. "They're everything I ever needed. You're everything I could ever want."

He smiled and kissed her, and she smiled, laying her head against his chest.

They cuddled in silence some more, before Taylor softly opened his mouth. "This is gunna work, baby. I can feel it. One of the kids is going to save you, and then once you turn eighteen I'll get you a nice diamond rock for your left hand. And we can get married, and be together forever. We'll live in our own house. We'll have one in LA, and one here in New York, and sometime we can have babies and everything will be perfect." He whispered, painting this picture perfect life in her head...until her realism came and shattered it.

"Taylor...you know this might not work." She whispered. "You know this might not work, and you know that I can't have babies after all the chemo, and you know that this life you have planned could never happen."

He let her go, getting up. "Why do you have to do that," He snapped, "Why can't you, for one second, think positively, Ariella?"

"Because I'm trying to be realistic, Taylor. I don't want you to get your hopes up, and then have them crash when I'm buried six feet under within six months!" She shouted. "I want you to know that this might not be the savior we think it is, this could change everything but nothing at the same time, and I could still just die!"

"I'm not going to let you die!" He roared, pounding his fist against the wall, screaming at her in a way that he never had before. "I will not let you die." He repeated, voice breaking.

"Baby, I know you want to protect me from everything, and you do, you make me feel super safe," She said softly, getting up and walking over to him, gently taking his hands. "But this is one thing that you can't save me from. You can't protect me. And I...I need to know that you'll be ok if it happens. Because I know they're being optimistic, the doctor and Brooke and Mary...but I know the chances are slim. I need to know that when I'm gone, you'll move on."

He shook his head, fighting at the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He'd never cried in front of her before, never cried in front of anyone besides while acting. But he couldn't stop them from pouring over this time, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. "I won't be ok, I can't loose you," He sobbed. "I don't know what I'll do if I ever loose you."

Seeing him cry, something that had never happened before, broke her heart. He was one of the strongest people she knew. He was her protector, and she'd never ever seen him cry until now.

"Baby please," She said, her own voice breaking, "M-maybe you're right," She hastened to say, "Maybe everything will work out."

"It better, because you are my life." He said, holding her close, "You have to be ok, you have to." He said firmly. "You will be."

She stood there, holding him tightly, wondering if finding her family was wrong. Before she'd found them, everyone around her knew that her premature death was inevitable. When she found them, it gave them hope...it gave her hope. Hope that will probably be crushed. And now the family she already loves has hope that they can save her...hope she falsely gave them.

It seemed that by trying her one last hope to save her life, she'd just wind up being a huge disappointment, and letting everyone down.

-X-x-X-

Ariella and Taylor were still laying in bed doing nothing when Olivia called that afternoon at three thirty.

Ariella picked up her iPhone and answered it, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Olivia!" She said happily into the phone.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine. Every thing's better now." She said, smiling as Taylor kissed her cheek.

"That's good, I'm glad," Olivia said, sounding genuine. "It looks like Elliot and I will be out of work at five today, so we can meet you anywhere."

Just then, Brooke walked into the room. Since Ariella and Taylor had pretended to be asleep all afternoon, Brooke had been unable to come in and check on her after Taylor had revealed that she was feeling bad.

"Sure," Ariella said, looking wearily at Brooke. "Anywhere you guys want to go is fine, I can be brought anywhere."

"Don't even think about it Ariella Renee Snow," Brooke said sternly. "You're not leaving this hotel unless it's to go see Linda, and she couldn't see you until tomorrow morning."

Ariella groaned, "One second, Olivia," She said into the phone, before taking it away from her ear. "Brooke, I don't need to go see Linda, I'm fine. I'm just going out with my family for dinner!"

"I meant what I said, Ariella." Brooke said. "You're not leaving this hotel until you get checked out. And I've told you countless times if you feel less than fine to tell someone. This isn't a joke, Ariella, this is your life we're talking about!" She said.

Growing annoyed with being treated like a baby, Ariella exploded. "Stop telling me what to do!" She whined, her real age showing in this moment. "I'm seventeen years old, and I'm me for God's sake! I don't need you watching out for me all the time, Brooke, you're not my mother!" She snapped.

Brooke looked at her for a long moment, face angry, before turning on her heel and storming out without another word, door slamming behind her.

Ariella instantly regretted what she'd said, and sighed. Putting her phone to her ear again, she said, "Olivia? Do you think you could all come here? We can hang out in my suite and get room service, the have really good food."

"Yea sure, that sounds great. We'll have the kids meet us there, Maureen and Kathleen both have their own cars. Is 5:30 ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yup, that's perfect!" Ariella said.

"Ok, great honey. We'll see you in a few hours!" Olivia said, sounding happy.

"Ok great, see ya!" Ariella said before hanging up the phone. After hanging up, she tossed the phone down onto the bed, and then fell back to lie down again, sighing in annoyance, turning to bury her face against Taylor's bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead. "You've gotta go talk to her." He said softly.

"I know." She mumbled. She took a few minutes before she pulled away from Taylor, and got up, sliding her feet into her slippers, and padding out of the room, into the hallway where Phil was sitting in a chair right beside her door.

"Phil, can you let me in Brooke's room, please?" She asked sweetly, and he nodded, walking the few feet to Brooke's door, and using the master key that the security obtained from the hotel to let her in.

She thanked him then went in, and found Brooke sitting at the chair at the small table in the bedroom, drinking coffee and staring into space. She saw the young celebrity, and raised her eyebrows. "Am I talking to Ariella, or her nasty whiny teenager twin?"

Ariella let out a soft laugh. "Ariella." She promised, sitting across from Brooke. "I came to apologize. You know I didn't mean it, Brooke. I just...I know I have to be careful. But I hate it. I've had to be careful my whole life, it seems, and I just want to be able to do anything. I know you only care about me and are looking out for me, and I love you for that. You know I do."

Brooke sighed, and nodded. "I know you do. And I guess I should cut you some slack and let go to few times you act like a normal whiny brat teenager, since you don't do it often."

Ariella laughed, before saying, "And about the other thing I said...that was harsh."

"But true." Brooke shrugged.

"But still," Ariella said. "You may not be my mom, but you're the closest thing I ever had. Even when Carol was alive...she cared about me, but never enough. I love you, Brooke, you've been the best mother ever. And no one can replace the special person you've been in my life, and I wouldn't want them too."

"But she is your mother." Brooke supplied what Ariella didn't know how to say. "I know, Rellie."

"I still want you to keep your role in my life." Ariella said. "But like any mother, you need to realize that I'm growing up, Brooke. I'll be eighteen in a few months."

"And like any teenager, you'll realize that I'll be like any mother and refuse to accept that." Brooke pointed out. They laughed together, and Ariella got up and hugged Brooke.

"Thank you," Ariella said softly as she hugged her tightly. "For everything."

"You don't have to thank me." Brooke said softly, hugging her back equally as tightly.

When the two broke apart, Ariella smiled at her, before heading back to her own room, calling out, "Love you!" As she left the room.

She walked back into her room, and found Taylor still laying in bed. "I'm going to take a bubble bath." She announced randomly, walking into the bathroom. Taylor laughed and followed her, leaning against the door frame watching as she filed the jacuzzi tub, and added apple scented bubble bath.

She turned and shooed him out, and he left after kissing her. She shut the door behind him, and undressed, piling her hair up in a pile on her head that she secured with a clip. She then stepped into the warm water, and sat down, sighing with relief as the hot water began to soother her aching body.

She shut her eyes, laying back, and before she knew it Taylor was knocking on the door, calling out, "Ariella? I'm coming in!"

She woke, unaware of when she'd fallen asleep. The door opened, and he stepped in, shutting it behind him.

"You fell asleep?" He laughed, "Baby, it's five twenty. They got here early."

"Crap! Why didn't you wake me?" She said, playfully smacking his chest as he was kneeling at the edge of the tub.

"It's not my fault you fell asleep!" He pointed out in his defense. "Just take a quick shower, I'll let them know. I'll entertain them."

"Ok," Ariella sighed, pecking his lips, "Out!"

He laughed, exiting the bathroom. She stood up and drained the tub, and stepped out only to quickly step into the shower. She took the quickest shower of her life (and still took ten minutes), before she stepped out and dried off, before wrapping her hair up in her towel and sliding into her pink bath robe.

She left eh bathroom to walk into her bedroom, only then remembering that she'd have to walk through the living room of the suite. She put a smile on and walked in, to see everyone conversing and laughing.

"Oh nice look," Brooke teased as she stepped in, and Ariella stuck her tongue out.

"Hey everyone...sorry about this, I kinda fell asleep." She said, standing beside the couch where Taylor sat at the end. He reached up, putting an arm around her waist as she said, "I'll be right back, just give me a quick second." She apologized.

"Yea, when she's rushing, she can get ready in forty minutes! She's a joy when we're getting ready for an event." Taylor teased.

"Oh you hush up!" She said, her southern accent pushing through. "You just wait till the Breaking Dawn premiere, wolf boy, I'll take hours, make you late, then laugh when they yell at you."

"They know it'd be your fault," He bickered back, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be back," She said, leaning down and pecking his lips, before heading to her room.

It took her only twenty five minutes to blow dry her hair into smooth, straight locks, put on a natural look with makeup, and get dressed in yoga pants and a three quarter length pink v-neck shirt over a white cami. She knew she wasn't leaving so she simply put socks on, and then she gathered her hair and braided it into a single plait to the side, securing it with a simple elastic.

When she entered the living room, Brooke had left, and only Taylor and her family was left.

"Hi," She said brightly as she entered, this time hugging Olivia before she sat down beside Taylor.

"Did you want me to go?" He asked everyone at large. Ariella shook her head, but looked to Olivia.

"No," She said, "You're clearly a big part of her life. I want to get to know you, too."

"Same here." Elliot said. "I should get to know you before I make the fatherly threats."

Everyone laughed, but Elliot's daughters, besides Ariella, knew he wasn't kidding.

They all ordered dinner from room service, then got to talking.

"So Ariella," Dickie said, "My sisters, especially my twin, are freakishly obsessed and know your whole life. But I don't! So where'd you come from?"

Ariella laughed as Lizzie flushed, and Maureen and Kathleen rolled their eyes. "Well, when Olivia put me up for adoption it was in Tennessee, and I was adopted there. I lived there until I was ten, and um...a lot of stuff happened. My adoptive parents weren't fit to be parents and I was put through hell. When I was ten I entered foster care, when I was twelve I was diagnosed with leukemia, and when I was thirteen I got signed by my record label. That's when Mary was granted legal guardianship of me, and I was removed from foster care. I've been in and out of remission in between recording my albums and being in shows, movies, and touring. It's been a busy our years, but I have the best fans in the world, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"If you could buy one car, what would it be?" Dickie went on.

"I'd ask him, because he drives me everywhere when my security doesn't." Ariella laughed, pointing to Taylor. "I don't have my license. There have been some really bad occasions with overzealous fans or creeps, and so I have security with me at all times."

"Are you a trillionaire?" He asked.

"Dickie!" Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie said all at the same time.

"It's fine," Ariella waved it off. "And no...I don't have trillions. I um...have millions. But I don't have direct access to all of it until I turn eighteen. It's set up in a branched account system at my bank.I have a specific allowance set up per month that's attached to my debit card, and there's a limit on my credit card. If I make big purchases, I have to go talk to my banker to put the money in the right account, and Brooke has to be there." She explained. "Even teen celebrities don't have control of all their money before they turn eighteen." She laughed.

"At least you've got money." Dickie said, and Elliot supplied,

"You'd have money too, son, if you had a job."

They all laughed, and then Olivia asked, "So Ariella, you mentioned acting in movies...what movies have you been in?"

Ariella thought for a minute, before saying, "Ummm, well I was the lead role in The Lovely Bones, I played the voice over for Coraline in the movie, and I starred in Juno."

"I work a lot and don't get out much," Olivia laughed, Elliot nodding in agreement. "What were those all about?"

"Well Coraline was an animated movie about a little girl that gets sick of her parents, and goes to another world where she has perfect parents, but it turns out to be kind of horrific. The Lovely Bones is about a girl named Susie, who was murdered by he neighbor. She's watching what goes on from heaven, seeing her family coping with it and seeing how they fight to figure out what happened. And Juno is about a girl that gets pregnant at sixteen and how she handles going through giving it up for adoption. And I also have a recurring main role on the TV show Gotta Give, it's about a detective for the Los Angeles Police. I play her psychic medium teenage daughter, Isabelle."

"And she starred in the High School Musical Movies!" Lizzie supplied.

"And to think, all we've done is go to high school and college!" Kathleen laughed.

"I think that's amazing!" Ariella gushed, "I've always wondered what it's like, real high school. And college!" She exclaimed.

"It's nothing special," Lizzie shrugged. "You can't say that about your life!"

"No, I can't," She agreed, "But I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit. Everyone always wonders what the other option is. My life isn't all glamour, Lizzie, believe me."

"It sure seems like it. The Hollywood part, I mean." Lizzie said. "I've always wanted to go to like...a celebrity party, or a movie premiere."

"I'll take you sometime!" Ariella offered happily. "All of you, if you want!" She said to the rest of her siblings. "In fact, Breaking Dawn part one, the premiere is in a month. I can bring people with me, and there's an after party. You all should come with me!"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"You...you'd want to bring us?" Maureen asked.

"Of course," Ariella said, looking surprised. "Well...we're sisters...a-aren't we? I know you've all had each other for ever, and that I'm not...supposed to be here but, I mean...I've always wanted sisters and brothers. I don't know if you feel the same, but I really want to get to know you all."

"Of course we are, I didn't mean it like that!" Maureen said quickly. "Of course we're sisters. I just meant that...we're not famous or anything..."

"But we're family." Ariella said seriously. "Family's important. I mean, it's up to you, because once it gets public, paparazzi may be hounding you, and you could get a lot of attention. But if it's ok with you, I want everyone to know. I've never had siblings...or-or a father." Ariella said softly, looking to Elliot. "Olivia and I already talked, but...I don't know what you guys want or don't want out of this."

Elliot looked to Olivia who nodded in encouragement, before he asked, "Could you and I talk privately, Ariella?"

She nodded, "Of course. We can go onto the balcony." She said, leading the way and Elliot following.

She shut the French Doors behind them, and drifted over to the edge of the railing, holding on to it, looking out at the city skyline. It was getting dark, and everything was lighting up.

"I've always loved it here," Ariella commented. "It's so pretty. And it's different then Los Angeles is."

"How often are you here?" He questioned, standing beside her.

"Not as often as I'd like. Before anyways. When I'm not on tour or shooting a movie, I'm usually in LA. That's where we film the TV show, and where my record company is. LA was where everything important to me was. But now, things are different." She said softly.

"I've known Olivia for a very long time. We were friends long before we started working together. And now, she's my...best friend." Elliot said softly. "I can tell she loves you, Ariella. More than anything."

"I love her too." Ariella said softly. "When I came here, I honestly wasn't looking to disrupt all your lives. I just wanted to take every option I could, before giving up. I never expected this to happen." She turned to look at him. "But this is everything I've always wanted. All of you are everything I've always wanted. But I don't want to force this on you." She said.

"Ariella," He said gently, "If I had known...then I would have always been there, honey. I'm so sorry that I didn't know. I'm so sorry for the hell you went through...that bastard wasn't a real father." He said, near tears.

Her tears spilled over as she spoke. "Don't be mad at Olivia. She was doing what she thought was best. Its' not your fault, what I went through. It's not anyone's but his. For a long time," She cried, "I thought it was my fault. That I'd done something wrong, but I finally realized I didn't do anything wrong. He needs help."

"I do my job to keep people that could hurt my family off the streets. I try my best to protect them, and I couldn't protect you." He said, sounding destroyed. Before she knew what she was doing, she was in his arms, hugging him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his daughter for the first time, holding her close, and Ariella held on to him tightly as she cried. They both heard the door slide open, then shut as Olivia waled out onto the balcony. Ariella reached out for her with one arm, and she went to her quickly.

Ariella hugged both her parents at the same time, their arms wrapped around her, and for the first time in her life felt whole.

"I love you," She cried as she held them tightly. She restated it quickly, and as she said it it felt more right than anything.

_"I love you, mom and dad."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, it's another long one, and it's important! I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for the reviews, ya'll are the best!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>If you were someone looking from the outside, into Ariella's hotel suite that night, you might think that you were seeing the life of a normal family. Take away the fact that it's a hotel, and the fact that Ariella's famous, and you'd see two adults, the two parents, and their children enjoying dinner. They laugh and talk, enjoy their food, and one of them has their boyfriend there.<p>

Then, dinner's over. The hours go by and you could still believe it was just a normal family. But then, eleven o' clock came around, and reality set in.

Olivia and Elliot weren't the parents. Well, they were, but they weren't married. They weren't the parents of all the children. And legally, Ariella wasn't even theirs.

When eleven came, they all had to go.

"When can I see you next?" Olivia asked as Ariella walked them all to the door, Taylor following.

"Whenever," Ariella said easily, "I mean there's a few things I need to do, but besides that my schedule's open."

"What do you have to do?" She inquired.

Ariella shrugged. "Brooke's making me go get checked out by Linda because last night's show took a bigger toll on me than we thought it would. And I'll be doing a surprise concert within the next few days, and Brooke said that the director of Gotta Give might move up shooting a bit since I'm here anyways, because we have to film some stuff for an episode here."

"Are you ok?" Olivia and Elliot said at the same time, concerned.

"I'm fine," She brushed it off, "I was just feeling a little crappy. It's nothing, I'm sure. It comes with the territory, that's all. Brooke's just freaking out."

"What's a surprise concert?" Dickie asked, confused.

"Oh, it's to thank the fans! It's completely free, but they only get about two hours notice. I send out a tweet with the location a few hours before it's supposed to happen. I've only done it once, but it was in Los Angeles, Hollywood and Highland. I have a huge bus with my album cover on it, and the top is open, so my band and I go up there, and we drive up, and I perform." Ariella said.

"On top of a bus?" Elliot asked.

"It has rails around it. Look," She said, and pulled up a photo on her iPhone (which now had the cell numbers of all of her siblings, and Elliot) of the show in Los Angeles. "Since only California fans could really make it to the last one, I'm doing one here on the east coast."

"When's it gunna be?" Lizzie asked.

"Well I can't tell you, then it won't be a surprise!" Ariella laughed, "Plus, I don't even know yet."

"I gotta get you kids home," Elliot muttered, glancing at his watch. The kids all looked disappointed, but proceeded with saying goodbye. They all hugged Ariella, waved goodbye to Taylor, and then stepped out into the hall.

Taylor's phone rang then, and he shook the Detective's hands, before answering the call with a "Hey ma," As he walked out of the room, leaving Ariella with Elliot and Olivia.

"You'll let us know what the doctor says?" Olivia asked.

"If it's that important to you, but I promise you it's nothing." She shrugged it off. "I've been dealing with this for so long, I know." She tried to convince herself it was nothing serious.

"Then how come you sound scared shitless?" Olivia questioned.

Caught, Ariella looked away for a moment before speaking. "Every time I go into remission, the time between each time it comes back keeps getting less and less. Linda said that I had at least about a year...but it's only been two months. I know what it feels like when it's coming back. Afters so long, I just...know the physical effects. It's like a really bad case of the flu, but something that can't be cured with rest and fluids."

"What if you are just getting the flu?" Olivia reasoned hopefully.

Ariella shrugged. "I could be, I guess. I hope." She said. "But I'm trying not to worry about it." She said, smiling. "I'll call you, I promise." She said. "But you should go get sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"We're hoping it stays as slow as it is. No work means no crimes." Elliot said. "But you're right. We want to see you soon, though. We have lots of time to catch up on." He said, and she smiled, nodding, and accepted the hug he opened his arms for. She stood there for a moment, letting him hold her, as she let the unfamiliar feel of a father's hug. It felt comforting. He felt safe. Even more foreign to her, he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, Ariella."

She smiled, not wanting to let go. "I love you too, daddy." It slipped out, easier than she ever thought it would be, and she froze. They'd never really said anything about how she'd said mom and dad earlier.

"It's ok," Elliot said, happy. "You can call me that."

She smiled, finally letting go, only to move into Olivia's arms.

"Thank you," Olivia said softly, holding her daughter close.

"For what?" Ariella asked, confused.

"For coming looking." Olivia said. "Ever since the day they took you away, I knew that you were the missing piece in my life. And now that I have you here...and you want me...just thank you." She said softly.

"Of course I want you." Ariella said, "You're my mom. I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

"I've always wanted you." Olivia said firmly.

"Well we've got each other now," Ariella said, "That's what matters."

"I love you, Ariella." Olivia said, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too, mom."

It took a few more minutes, but finally, Ariella was shutting the door behind them, just as Taylor came back.

She turned to face him, smiling, and began walking towards him as well, throwing her arms around his neck, and jumping up, him catching her around the waist, as she locked his legs around his waist. He smiled at her antics, and she grinned, kissing him. "I'm happy." She said, smiling.

"Good," He smiled, sitting on the couch with her, so that she was now straddling him.

"Life is perfect right now." She added, moving her arms from around his neck, and moving her hands to his face. She gently traced around his facial hair, that he usually let grow more when he wasn't filming Twilight. "You need to shave like right now, baby."

"Naw," He drawled, "The beard makes me look more manly."

"No." She said. "It's all scruffy and scraggly. I miss your smooth, soft skin," She pouted.

"But isn't facial hair sexy on guys?" He asked.

"Meh," Ariella said, "I mean you're always sexy, but I like you without facial hair better. Maybe it just has to grow on me."

"Always sexy?" He questioned, smirking. "Even when I get back from the gym and I'm all sweaty?"

"Well, I don't like how you think it's ok to touch me when you're sweaty, or how you smell, but when you're just standing there shirtless with your hot bod, yea, you still look sexy." She allowed.

He smirked, "Go me!" He said, as his fingertips slid under the hem of her shirt in the back, trailing softly across her back, giving her goose bumps. He kissed her then, an intense, passionate kiss that both of them were lost in.

When they stopped for air, Ariella breathed out, "Lets go to the bedroom," and he complied, lifting her up again, and heading to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and kicked his shoes off, peeling his t-shirt over his head to reveal his white wife beater, that showed off his muscular body, and took off his jeans, now only in the wife beater and his boxers. She scooted up the bed to lay down, head on the pillows, and he was then suddenly on top of her, though he wasn't putting all of his weight on her. He kissed her again, and as it intensified to full on making out, his hands grasped the hem of her shirt, and he tried to pull it up over her head. He'd tried this before, when he'd gotten caught up in the moment, only she'd always stopped him, then he'd apologize profusely, and they'd just cuddle or something. This time, though, she didn't stop him, and he pulled the shirt and camisole off all in one motion.

When he realized that she didn't stop him, though, he stopped himself. Hands cupping her cheeks, he kissed her sweetly, asking softly, "Are you sure you want to do this, baby?"

Her hands tangled in his hair, she paused, before nodding. "Never been more sure of anything. I love you...I want this - I want you."

He still didn't continue, hovering over her still, searching her eyes.

"Taylor," She said softly, "I'm ready. I want this."

He nodded after a moment, and that night, they gave each other everything.

xXxXx

The pounding on the door from Brooke was what woke Ariella and Taylor the next morning. Both of them completely naked, intertwined together, they were pulled from sleep just before Brooke opened the door and barged in.

"Ariella, let's go, your appointment is in an hour!" She said, "Why didn't you set an alarm, I told you about this! Ariella, let's go!" She called when Ariella still didn't move. It was then that Brooke looked around. She took note of the hurricane of clothing items all over the floor. "Ariella." She said, and it was in a voice that made Ariella sit up.

Brooke's thoughts were confirmed when Ariella held the sheet up around her upper body.

"What?" Ariella said, yawning.

There were many parent-like things that Brooke wanted to say. Were they safe, was she sure, did she know what this could do...but she didn't. She looked at the girl she'd known for years, and she looked happy. So, so happy.

She said nothing that she originally planned, and instead said, "Get up, honey. We're leaving in forty minutes."

Ariella nodded, "Ok, I will. Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm."

"No problem." Brooke said softly, before smiling at her, and leaving, going back to her room. The little girl she'd met at twelve was now a woman. Even though she wasn't her mother...she still couldn't stop the feeling that she was loosing her.

Back in her room, Ariella lay back down, head falling to Taylor's chest. Awake but not ready to function, Taylor wrapped his arms around her, and pulled the covers up around them securely. They sat in comfortable silence, until Taylor felt tears falling onto him. He sat up, and gently made Ariella look at him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"R-Rellie? What's wrong?" He panicked. "Did I hurt you? Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, I'm sorry," He said, still panicky, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not hurt," She finally said, head against his chest, through the tears. "They're happy...overwhelmed tears," She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," He said, holding her close, kissing her softly, slightly confused with the tears, but accepting it. Girls were emotional.

She sat there, holding him for a few more minutes, before kissing him again and getting up, heading off to get ready. He sat there for a moment watching her, before smiling softly, getting up, and going to get a quick shower.

xXxXx

That afternoon, after spending several hours on a case that brought them into work at six in the morning, Elliot and Olivia dropped into the chairs at their desks. It was now four in the afternoon, and they'd been at it for almost twelve hours straight. A teenaged girl had been attacked in an alleyway, and they had worked to find the guy, which they did. They got him to confess to this attack, plus three unsolved ones.

Now that her daughter was in her life, Olivia knew what Elliot had been going through. Any time she saw one of the teenaged victims that day, she thought she was seeing her daughter. And now, after that, she wanted nothing more than to see her, and hold her.

"Ok," Cragen said, coming out of his office, "Fin, John, start filling out the paperwork on your case. Liv, Elliot...talk to your daughter." He said, and at the strange looks from the detectives, he pointed. Sure enough, Ariella was walking down the hall towards them, hand in hand with Taylor, Brooke right beside her, and her security forming a box around her.

"Don't you mean just Elliot?" Fin questioned, confused, as Elliot and Olivia had neglected to explain this to any of them yet.

"No, uh, Fin, Munch...seventeen years ago, I had Elliot's daughter. I gave her up, without him knowing, and now she's back. She's been through hell, she's famous, and she's sick, she found me to see if I could help save her life, and out of that, we're forming a relationship." Olivia said quickly, finishing just as Ariella reached them.

"Is everything ok?" Oivia asked as her daughter came over, reaching up to take her hands as Elliot came over too.

Ariella sighed, "Yes, for the most part. The um...the blasts are getting bigger, which means the cancer's probably going to return quicker than they thought. She gave me some experimental drugs that have had mostly positive results at delaying remissions from ending. And she said that the tests will be done by tomorrow, and we can all meet with her tomorrow evening, if its ok with you."

"That works for me, what about you, El? And the kids?" Olivia said, panic setting in. Cancer coming back quicker?

"Works for me, and I'm sure the kids'll be fine with it. I'll talk to them when I get home." He said, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "So is your tour getting cancelled or something? So you can rest?"

Ariella shook her head. "I can't cancel the rest of the tour. It's too important, for the fans."

"Well isn't your health important?" Elliot asked, not understanding.

"Whether or not I perform isn't going to effect whether or not I'm sick, dad." She said. "I never cancel shows. I've only cancelled one, ever, because I lost my voice. These shows are important to my fans, and if I'm getting sicker than these are even more important, since they could be the last ones."

Knowing Elliot wouldn't drop it unless he had to, Olivia said, "So, Ariella," interrupting, and putting her arm around Ariella's shoulders, "These are our coworkers, and friends. This is Fin, and this is John Munch," She introduced. "I'm sure you'll meet Casey and Alex, the lawyers, later on."

Ariella smiled sweetly, shaking their hands, "Hello, It's so nice to meet you."

"Guys, this is our daughter, Ariella." Olivia then said.

"Jeez Elliot," Munch said, "You're having issues producing male children, too? Maybe this is why the male population is decreasing."

"Ignore him," Fin said, "He's always like that. Welcome to the family, kid."

Fin was telling the truth. Over the years, the SVU department had created a family. It was strange, and overwhelmingly dysfunctional sometimes...but it was a family, nonetheless, the Detectives, and their families.

Ariella smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, Cragen stepped out of his office. "Olivia, Elliot...IAB is on their way up now. They want to see you."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, while Munch and Fin voiced what they were all thinking at the same time: "What did they do now?"

"What's IAB?" Ariella asked.

"Internal Affairs," Olivia said, and Elliot went on to say,

"The biggest bunch of pains in the asses to ever exist."

"So...you investigate crimes, but they investigate you?" Ariella clarified.

"Yea," Olivia said, "And it's not fun."

"Do you want me to go?" Ariella asked.

"Oh no, Ms. Snow," A voice said, and Olivia and Elliot looked to see Lieutenant Ed Tucker, of IAB. "Please, by all means, stay. In fact, I was just coming to talk to them about you."

"Me?" Ariella asked, suddenly nervous.

"Leave her out of this," Olivia said, "Whatever this is."

"Unfortunately, Detective Benson, she is 'this'. You see, I was reading the newspaper while eating breakfast this morning, while my teen aged daughter was watching some entertainment crap like she always does. And what did I see on there, might you ask? Something along the lines of this," He said, nearly throwing a packet of papers at her. Elliot and Cragen read over her shoulders.

It was a picture of the embrace that Ariella, Elliot, and Olivia had shared last night on the balcony, all in or near tears.

"_Last night, teen star Ariella Snow was photographed on the balcony of her Four Season's hotel room in New York City, embracing two adults, all of them upset. A few months ago, an inside source told us that Ariella had begun a frenzied search for her biological parents, in hopes of getting a life saving bone marrow transplant. Here at E!News, we're wondering if maybe, Ariella succeeded in tracking them down, and they're the people she's pictured with. It's an unconfirmed belief that the people she's with are two Detectives for the NYPD, who work as partners. If they are indeed her parents, then it looks like there was a scandal in the NYPD_!" The caption read.

"Ah." Olivia said. "I see."

"Yea." Tucker said. "Would you two care to clue me in, here?" He sneered.

"Well, seventeen years ago I had a baby, that just so happened to be Elliots. I didn't think I was ready, and I wanted to give her better than I had, and so I put her up for adoption, without telling Elliot she even existed. She has cancer, she came searching for a possible donor match like the caption said, and...we're building a relationship now." Olivia said.

"You do realize that the NYPD is in the news enough, and the last thing we need is for you to be in there more, least of all in effing celebrity tabloids! And that if you two are now raising a child together, you can't be partners."

"Um, excuse me," Ariella said, "I'm months away from being eighteen, and in some ways am legally emancipated. I don't need anyone to 'raise me," She said.

"Regardless," He said glaring at her, "You should have brought this information to us yourself, Detectives. Now we'll be launching another formal investigation on you."

"They didn't do anything wrong." Ariella said, stepping forward. "How is associating with me going to make you look bad? If anything, they look good. They're hopeully saving the life of and building a relationship with their long lost daughter. How is that bad? Plus, I'm one of the good teen celebrities! It's not like I'm Lindsey freaking Lohan!"

"Regardless, we don't need any unnecessary publicity. So don't let it happen again." He said to Elliot and Olivia.

Ariella spoke up again, "They can't control it. The paparazzi and press are part of my life, a part I can't just make go away. Don't blame them for something that's my fault."

"Well then, Ms Snow, maybe you should just go away!" Tucker shouted, hand raising.

"You lay a hand on her, and I'll have your ass hauled to jail," Brooke said, "I don't care if you are a cop."

"I wasn't going to touch her," He sneered, hand lowering. "Who are you?"

"Brooke Harris, I'm Ms Snow's attorney, and if necessary and they have no arguments, I will fight for the detectives. I've studied all kinds of law, and there's no reason for a formal investigation against them because they're spending time with their daughter. If you're going to make them switch partners, that's one thing, but a formal investigation seems unusual, mister..."

"Tucker. Lieutenant Tucker." He supplied, sneering.

"Lieutenant, then. Why don't you go do your job, and stop harassing these fine detectives."

Before he could respond, Ariella said, "Can someone turn that up?" And pointed at the TV. Fin complied, and Ariella moved closer.

It was on the news, and the anchorwoman was speaking. "..._And parents in Nashville, Tennessee are terrified and protesting now, after just minutes ago, a judge granted Thomas Snow parole, after only six years of a twenty year sentence. In 2004, Snow, the adoptive father of teen celebrity Ariella Snow, brutally murdered his wife, Carol, in front of ten year of Ariella. At that point, he turned on her, but the little girls screams had summoned neighbors to call the cops, and Snow was caught in the act. Upon investigation, it was found that Snow had been abusive of Ariella since she was a small child, both mentally and and physically, and also sexually. The case was open and shut, as Ariella testified on the stand to what he'd done to her, and what had happened to her mother. Snow was given only twenty years because of the statue of limitations on some of the abuse, and he took a deal. However, he's being released on parole fourteen years early. Jim's with us now, from Nashville county jail..."_

_"Thanks Robin. I'm here at the jail, where just minute ago Thomas Snow was granted parole by a judge. There are protesters here in an outrage, parents are now scared for their children and are seriously questioning the judge's decision. In a statement from the facility, Snow was granted the hearing when he petitioned for it because of quote, impeccable behavior. The hearing took place today, and everyone was shocked when Ariella Snow didn't show up. It's policy that victims be notified, and they are given the chance to make a statement, but Ariella didn't show up, and nothing was sent in. We just got word that Snow is indeed required to report to a parole officer three times a week, and that the judge himself put in place a protective restraining order so that Snow cannot go within two hundred yards of Ariella Snow. Regardless of the measures put in place, residents of the county are still outraged at this decision, or eve that Snow was considered for parole in the first place..."_

Ariella tuned the rest out. She'd gone completely pale, she looked like she was going to be sick as she turned on Brooke.

"Did you know about this?" She croaked, as Taylor wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, trying to calm her down.

Brooke looked incredibly guilty. "We got a letter. We didn't tell you because there was no way you could have been there for the date they wanted you to give a statement. We thought there was no way he'd be granted it, Rellie, and we didn't want to stress you out."

"Well are you happy now?" She shouted, "Now he's going to be out of jail, and I'm fucking scared beyond belief! How could you not tell me something like this?"

"Rellie, you know he won't get near you, honey," Brooke said, putting her hands on her shoulders, "He can't even leave Tennessee, and you're too protected, he could never get near you. We won't let anything happen to you, you know that."

"I want security increased." Ariella demanded, looking at Phil. "I want it doubled throughout the hotel."

"Of course," He nodded, "Right away."

"Ariella," Olivia said, "No one is going to let you get hurt," She promised.

"Over our dead bodies will anyone hurt you," Elliot agreed.

"No one can protect me from him." She whispered, shaking her head. "He has ways. He always gets what he wants, and he promised me he'd get revenge. I don't give a damn that he had good behavior, he's a fake!" She said. "Are things always like this with the law? they just...let awful criminals out?"

"It happens more often than it should." Olivia said gently.

Ariella said nothing, still pale. "I...I wanna go back to the hotel." She said. "I...I'm tired."

"Ok, they'll get the car, we'll go now," Brooke said quickly.

Taylor let her go, and she hugged Olivia and Elliot goodbye, mumbling her goodbyes to Fin and Munch. "I'll um, call you tomorrow with a definite time." She told Olivia, "See you then...love you both," She said.

"We love you, too," They both said softly.

Taylor waved goodbye, putting his arm around Ariella's shoulders, as she wrapped hers around his waist, leaning against him as they walked down to the car, realizing that it really was true: nothing could just go right for her, something bad always had to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I know this is so shocking, an update only two days later! But here it is =) this one is a really big chapter, and I really hope you guys like it. just a warning, this chapter and the rest of the story will be about a very controversial topic that is brought in the open at the end of the chapter. I hope you guys will still read, but I will understand if you choose not to. I'm sorry if anyone finds it offensive. Please review and let me know what you think, your thoughts mean the world to me. Thank you for everything!  
><strong>

**Enjoy, guys! **

**-Jen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day was spent with Ariella refusing to leave the hotel room. She claimed that she was tired, and just wanted to lay in bed, but they all knew she was scared. Taylor gave in, cuddling with her for the first day, but when morning came and she still didn't want to move, he drew the line.<p>

"Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up as he got out of bed and began pulling jeans on over the boxers he was wearing.

"Out." He said, "We've been in this room since yesterday afternoon, Ariella. Come with me, we'll go get some lunch. It's noon. We have to go meet with Linda later anyways, remember?"

"I don't want to go anywhere," Ariella said stubbornly, "IT's not safe."

"Baby," He said, sitting down and taking her hands. "You can't shut yourself away now, just because he's out. He's not allowed to leave Tennessee. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that."

"He gets what he wants, he always does," Ariella insisted.

Taylor suddenly stood, and lifted her off of the bed. "Get dressed, or I'll take you out like that, Ariella. I'm not going to let you let him win. My girlfriend is stronger than this, so where is she?"

Not answering but scowling, Ariella stomped over to her stuff and slowly got dressed and ready. Tayor stood at the door waiting, and when she got to him, purse on her shoulder and cell phone in hand, he smiled. "Thank you."

"I don't want to do this." She said in response, as he took her hand.

"I know." He said simply, as he gently pulled her out of the room. "We're all set boys," He said to the security. There were six guards, instead of the usual four, as they headed for the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Ariella asked.

"A little cafe down the street. Then We'll go shopping," He said, trying to bribe her, "You love shopping!"

She didn't say anything else as the elevator brought them to the bottom floor, and they stepped out, heading for the doors. Even before the got out the door, there was someone yelling, "It's them!"

Ariella and Taylor both put on sunglasses, and Ariella pulled the hood of her zip up sweater up on her head, before taking Taylor's hand, fingers lacing together. Before they walked out, she leaned up and pecked his lips. "I know you're right," She admitted.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "It'll be ok. Let's go."

The guards formed around them, and they stepped out of the hotel, the cameras flashing from every direction.

"Ariella, how do you feel about the judges decision to let your father out of jail?"

"Ariella, are you afraid that he'll come here and try something?"

"Taylor, how do you feel about Thomas Snow's release?"

"Ariella, Ariella! Did you really find your birth parents?"

"Taylor, are you still going on the press tour for Breaking Dawn, with your girlfriend's attacker on the loose?"

"Guys, can we get a few pictures!"

"Can we get a kiss?"

Questions flew at them from every direction, but they didn't stop...until Ariella saw a few teen aged girls, looking starstruck and shocked, all of them wearing the wristbands she sold on this tour.

"Wait," ARiella stopped the guards, "Babe, come on." Together, the security staying a few feet back, Ariella and Taylor walked over. "Hi," Ariella said and the girls looked like they were going to die. "I noticed your wristbands," She said, "And I thought I'd come say hi to you guys!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's really you! And you!" One of the girls said, looking from Ariella to Taylor.

"What are your names?" Ariella asked sweetly.

"I'm Crystal, and these are my friends, Katie and Zoey," One of them said. "All three of us are hug fans, of both of you! We see every Twilight movie the day it comes out, a-and we've been to every single show you've had here. We just love you!"

"Thank you so much," Ariella said, flattered, "That means so much to me, I'm so glad I ran into you girls!"

"W-would you both mind taking a picture with us?" Zoey asked.

"Of course not," Taylor said, "Do you have a camera? Our lovely security can take it for you!"

Once a camera had been retrieved, Ariella and Taylor stood with the girls, and smiled for a few pictures.

"C-could you sign this for me?" KAtie asked, poining to the Speak Now wristband.

Ariella nodded, and took one of the sharpies her security team was always supplied with, and scribbled her signature onto all of the girl's wristbands, as did Taylor (only on paper).

"Well, we have to get going," Ariella said, "But thank you so much for your support, it means a lot!"

"Thank you so much for stopping!" Crystal said.

Ariella smiled, and hugged each of the girls, as did Taylor, before they waved, bade goodbye, and headed for the cafe again.

"See," Taylor said, arm around her shoulders as they walked, hers around his waist, "You just made those girl's young lives, and you wouldn't have done that if you hadn't come out with me."

Ariella rolled her eyes, "Yea yea, Taylor. You're always right."

He grinned, "Damn right."

They said little until they got to the cafe, where they ate a nice breakfast. After they finished, carrying coffees, they did hit some stores, where Ariella put her credit card to good use.

At five that evening, they got back to the hotel, where they dropped off their bags, and then got into a car with Brooke, to head over to the hospital for the meeting to get the results.

As always, they were running late, and Olivia, Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, Kathy, and Eli were already sitting in Linda's office when they arrived.

After hugs and greetings had been exchanged, Ariella sat down beside Olivia, while Taylor Sat in the chair next to her, and Brooke sat next to him.

"Alright," Linda said, organizing some papers on her desk, her face showing no sign of whether or not she carried good or bad news. "The lab did extensive tests."

"Please, Linda," Ariella said softly, "Just tell me, don't do some prologue."

Linda nodded, before softly saying, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. None of them are matches." And you could tell she truly was sorry. She cared for Ariella, she'd been in charge of her care since the beginning.

The room was silent. Ariella's heart fell, and Olivia's grip on her hand tightened. Taylor wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Head buried against Taylor, hand reaching out to hold her mothers, she breathed in deeply, trying to hold back the tears.

It wasn't as though she'd expected it to change, her death sentence. She'd hoped, of course, but she'd grown not to expect some miracle.

It was Ariella who spoke, when someone finally did. "So...so that's it." She said softly. "How long do I have...I...I need to get everything in order."

"No!" Tayor roared, "There's got to be something else, there's got to be another option."

"Taylor, you knew this was iffy," Ariella said gently.

"No, he's right!" Olivia said fiercely, "There's got to be something else we could do! You wouldn't be brought back to us, just for there to be nothing for us to do!" She said, wanting to cry.

"Maybe that's just it, mom," Ariella said gently, taking both of Olivia's hands. "Maybe God brought me to you, so that we could have this before it happened, maybe this is just how it's supposed to be," She said, trying to get her to be ok with it.

"No, that's crap," Elliot said, "There's no way a seventeen year old is supposed to die," He said, "Not my seventeen year old," He corrected, knowing he worked with dead teenagers all the time.

"Linda," Brooke said, a few tears rolling down her face, "You said before, we'd cross this bridge if we came to it. Well we're at it. So what've you got?"

"Like I said before, any potential sibling, half or full, has a chance of being a match." She said, but they could all tell there was something else.

"But there's clearly a big chance that it won't be." Taylor said, "So what else do you have to say?"

Linda looked conflicted, before she shut Ariella's file, and closed her laptop, and getting up, to walk around, and lean against her desk. "There is one other option," She said, "But it's not one that I can professionally advise you to do on record."

"What is it?" Olivia said, eager for any option that might save her baby.

It took a moment before Linda finally said, "With today's advanced medical technology...if they harvested some of your eggs, Olivia, and your sperm, Elliot...then technicians could genetically engineer an embryo that would be a perfect genetic match for Ariella. When the baby was born, we'd transplant the cord blood, and it's a ninety eight percent chance it would cure you, Ariella."

"No!" Ariella yelped, before anyone could even say anything, "No, no way, that is not even an option! I won't let you bring a baby in this world to be my...donor sibling! That's so wrong, that's playing God!"

"Ariella-" Brooke began, but she wouldn't let her talk.

"No, Brooke!" She shouted, "I will not take the transplant, heck, I won't even pay for the procedure! That has to cost thousands of dollars, and I will not pay for it! If I'm supposed to die, then I'm supposed to die, the end. I don't see the point in further delaying something that's been inevitable since my diagnosis, especially in that way!"

"Ariella, please," Olivia said, taking her daughter's hand, "I just got you back, I can't loose you," She said.

"Please," Elliot agreed, "We can save you."

It was them that made Ariella stop. She looked at them, expression unreadable for a while. "Y-you guys would do that for me?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"You...you would have a baby?"

"Ariella, I've wanted to be a mother since the day I said goodbye to you after I gave birth. I tried to adopt a few years ago. Not that I'm not ecstatic to have you back, but...I want a baby so much. The fact that it would save the one I already have would just make it that much better." Olivia said, speaking all truth.

"Exactly," Elliot agreed softly, "How could we not want this baby, knowing what it could do."

"You know what, I think Ariella's right." Kathy finally spoke up. All eyes turned to her, and she said, "Elliot, this is insane. It was one thing, having these kids tested...but a genetically engineered baby, for the sake of donating to Ariella? Isn't that a bit unethical?"

"Wouldn't you do it to save one of them?" Elliot asked, gesturing to their children.

Kathy flushed. "I-I...I don't know." She said.

"You perfectly well know that you'd do anything to save our kids, Kathy," Elliot said, "You just don't want this to happen because it would mean me and Olivia having a child."

"No!" Kathy shrieked, "Not just a child, another child! Another child that shouldn't exist, because the first one shouldn't even exist!"

"I knew you were mad." He said.

"Of course I'm mad!" Kathy yelled, "You slept with her while we were married! If I wasn't mad then you should be concerned!" She shrieked. "Getting our kids tested was one thing, but this is where I draw the line, Elliot. If you do that, then we're done, we're done for good. You can leave."

Elliot looked at her for a moment, before saying, "Then I guess we're done."

"Dad," Ariella said, "Don't do this, not for me."

"You're my daughter. You're my child. I will do anything for you," He said firmly.

"Fine, Elliot." Kathy said, standing up, balancing Eli on her hip. "We'll stick to the custody agreement that's in place for Eli from before. You can come by to get your stuff, just let me know." She said. "Kids, are you coming?" She asked Lizzie and Dickie, since they were the only minors.

They both quietly said, "We'll come home later."

She nodded, and headed for the door.

"Kathy," Ariella said, and she turned back, speaking.

"Honey, I don't blame you, I really don't. And I don't want you to die, no one your age should go through that...but I just...I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said. "I really hope this works for you, though, because you deserve it." She said, before leaving.

The room was silent for a long stretch after the door shut behind Kathy, as Ariella stood there, look of intense guilt upon her face.

"Ariella," Elliot said gently, "It's not your fault. Do not blame yourself...she would have exploded eventually anyways."

"You can't do this," She said softly, looking up at him, then to Olivia, "You...none of you are supposed to care this much."

"Well we do," Olivia said softly.

"And we're doing this, Ariella." Elliot added. "We'll find a way to pay for it."

"No," Ariella said, "If I can't stop you, then I won't let you go broke."

"Well then," Linda said after a moment, "I will talk to the fertility clinic that we partner with, and get you information as soon as possible. Could I get contact information for you both, Detectives?"

After Olivia and Elliot had left numbers with her, and Ariella had an appointment to come get checked out in a few weeks, they all left, agreeing to go out to dinner.

Sitting between Taylor and Brooke on the way to the restaurant, Ariella was silent, trying to figure out how the hell her life had become this, and whether or not he could really let this happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! This chapter's considerable shorter, but still eventful!Let me know what you think, especially abut what happens at the end...wy do you think it happened? Enjoy it, and thanks so much!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later - September 24, 2011<em>**

**AriellaSnow: hey NY, ready for the surprise concert? I'll be rolling into Times Square at 3 PM! =D**

Ariella sent out the Tweet at noon, giving people three hours to get there. Two weeks had passed since Olivia and Elliot had decided to have the baby that could save Ariella's life. Just yesterday, the embryo had been implanted in Olivia. Now, they just had to wait and see if it resulted in pregnancy. Because she'd just been implanted, she had to take it easy and had a few days off of work, so she was going to ride in the bus, as were Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie. Dickie was grounded, and Kathy wouldn't let him out. She'd been good about letting the twins out though, she didn't try to keep any of the kids from spending time with Ariella, or their father. Last weekend, They had all, Olivia included, gone to Six Flags, with Eli. It had been really fun, Ariella would always remember it.

At that moment though, she was running. The hotel had a VIP gym, and her security was at the door. When she was stressed out, she ran off the stress, and so she was having a date with the treadmill. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Thomas had shown no contact, but she was still nervous, still freaking out. She knew she'd have to stop soon, she was pouring sweat as she ran, moving on to the tenth mile, listening to music on her iPhone. She'd have to shower and get ready, and Olivia and her sisters would be there soon.

Taylor had left two weeks previous to go see his family. It was hard, not having him around now, after she'd grown accustomed to having him there. She missed him, especially at night when she had to sleep alone.

She let out a scream as she felt a hand on her arm, and she looked over to see Olivia and her sisters, and a surprise was that Elliot was there too. she pulled her headphones out, and began slowing down the treadmill, until she could stop. She tossed back half of a water bottle, before saying, "Hi!"

"Why were you doing that?" Olivia asked, "You weight nothing, you don't need to loose weight!"

"I run to relieve stress," Ariella shrugged, "I've been doing it a lot lately. It makes me feel good."

"How can you run that much?" Lizzie asked, "It says you ran ten miles!"

Ariella shrugged, "I'm in shape, I guess. Running around on stage helps. Anyways, Daddy I thought you had to work?"

"The captain let me off early," Elliot shrugged, "Plus, we wanted to talk to you."

Ariella raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What about?"

"Can we go up to your room?" Olivia asked, and Ariella nodded, leading the way tot he door. Once up in her room, sitting on the couches she asked, "So what's up?"

"Well you've been here for a month, and I know you plan on staying until the end of November," Olivia said, "And we both thought it might be good if you maybe...stayed at my apartment. That way we could be together more, and maybe it'd be more comfortable."

"Oh!" Ariella said, shocked. "Wow."

"If you don't want to, I'd understand, I just thought that maybe..."

"No, mom, it's not that I don't want to. It's just that, I'm not sure if they'll let me, and I just want you to know what it would mean...people would realize I was staying there, and the paparazzi would be all over it. Plus, the security would invade the building." She explained.

"We took that into consideration, and we don't care." Elliot said...he'd been staying in Olivia's guest room. Maureen had said that Kathy wasn't very happy about that. "We want to try and be a family, since we never got too."

"And sometime soon, I'm going to look at houses, so when the baby comes there'll be enough room." Olivia added. "Once I'm pregnant for sure."

Ariella knew she'd say that, but she was ahead of her. She had Brooke looking at houses in the area, pre-screening them to find ones for Ariella to look at. Ariella was going to get her mother a house, a house with enough room for Elliot, her sisters and brothers, the baby, and her.

Just then, Mary came in. "Ariella Karina Snow, what on earth are you doing? Get in the shower, we still have to get there early to make sure the sound system is working!"

"I will, Mary, just-"

"Now! Go!" Mary said, and didn't leave until Ariella was in the bathroom, shower on.

Brooke came in after Mary stormed out, apologizing, and chatted with them to wait for Ariella.

xXxXx

"Brooke, can you come here?" Ariella called after she'd been out of the shower for a while, and Brooke disappeared. In Ariella's room, she found her sitting on her bed, in a bathrobe and hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hon, why aren't you getting ready? Mary's going to have a cow!"

"Olivia wants me to stay at her apartment for the rest of the time I'm in New York." Ariella said, and Brooke looked surprised, sitting beside her.

"Oh? And..."

"And I never expected any of them to care this much, Brooke!" Ariella said, "They weren't supposed to care enough to have a baby for me, or want me to live with them. Because what if all of this crashes? What if I die anyways? That'll just make it harder. I don't want them to get hurt, too."

"That's what family is, Rellie." Brooke said gently. "You give and take for your family. You do things you'd never do for anyone else. You risk everything for them. If this still doesn't work, then the outcome is inevitable. But they're fight so that doesn't happen, Rellie, and that's what matters. It might hurt, on all sides...but it's family, so it's worth it."

"Ariella!" Mary then screamed, knocking on the door, "Let's go!"

Ariella grinned at Brooke, hugging her. "Thanks...now I'm gunna get ready, before Mary murders me!"

xXxXx

Almost five hours later, Ariella jumped off of the bus, grinning, onto the floor of the warehouse where it was being kept. "We rocked it!" She called, high-fiving her band.

"Did you see all of the people, Ari?" Her guitarist, Paul, exclaimed.

"I know!" Ariella exclaimed.

"So, what're we doing to celebrate? Party at the hotel?" Caitlin asked.

"Actually, I can't...I'm...moving into my mom's aparment today, for the rest of the time I'm in New York." She said. Olivia looked at her when she said this, grinning.

"That's cool!" Caitlin said, "I'm getting a flight out of here tomorrow, back to Tennessee though, so call me and stuff! Love you girl!"

"Love you too!" Ariella said, hugging her, and the rest of the band, goodbye.

"Really?" Olivia asked, once she was alone with her family, plus Brooke.

Ariella nodded. "I told Brooke earlier, and that I wanted to right before I went on."

Brooke took over, saying, "We've arranged to have the security team outside your door at all times, even one person when Ariella isn't there. The landlord agreed to rent us an apartment for the security to go between shifts and things like that, and for me. Ariella is my only family," She explained, "So I'm with her all the time."

Olivia smiled, hugging her daughter, "Thank you," She said to Brooke, over Ariella's shoulder, and brooke nodded, smiling.

"Whenever you're ready for her, she can move."

"How about now!" Olivia exclaimed, and Ariella shrugged, "Sure!"

Several hours later, it was nearing midnight. Elliot and the girls had just left, the girls back to Kathy's and Elliot to the new apartment he'd found at another building a few blocks away. They'd had dinner and hung out until just then, and now Ariella was exhausted. For the first time in hours, she picked up her phone, which she had left on the nightstand of the room that was now hers. Olivia had decorated it, too, and it was beautiful.

She checked her messages, and answered a few from her friends Demi (Lovato), Miley (Cyrus), and Ashley (Greene), before she got to the one Taylor had sent her, only an hour ago.

_**From: Taylor**_  
><em><strong>To: Ariella<strong>_  
><em><strong>i don't think i can do this anymore.<strong>_

Her heart almost stopped. What did this mean? Was he...breaking up with her?

She quickly called him, heart beating faster and faster.

"Hi." He answered, a voice so unlike him, and she just knew.

"Baby, what do you mean," She said, voice breaking, "What does this mean."

"It means what I said, Ariella...I just...I can't do this anymore." He said.

"But...but everything was fine a few days ago! What happened, what's wrong, what did I do?" She said, beggining to cry.

"Nothing. This has nothing to do with anything you did, Ariella, this is all me," He said sincerely, but still sounding so strange.

"Don't do this," She begged, "Don't do this, Taylor, I love you."

"I know!" He practically yelled, "I know, please don't make this harder than it has to be!" He said.

"You're the one doing this!" She shrieked, "You're the one doing all of this! What, was this all a lie?" She cried, "I gave you everything, Taylor, everything! You know what that meant! You...you're just one of those guys." She whispered. "I was the stupid one, I should've seen you were just like him!" She shouted.

"No, Ariella, no! I'm not like him!" He said, "You don't understand, I just..I can't, baby, I can't..." He said, own voice breaking.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, "Don't you dare call me that you bastard! I-I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me, how could you!"

"Ariella, please, I'm so-" He didn't get to finish, because she hung up, throwing her phone across the room at her bags as she let out a sob.

A moment later, Olivia knocked gently on the door, and came in. "Ariella? What's wrong?" She said, hurrying over.

"He broke up with me," She sobbed, holding the pillow tightly to her chest, "T-Taylor."

Looking shocked, and unsure how to handle a child's heartbreak, Olivia said, "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"I don't even know why!" She exclaimed, "I love him," She sobbed, reaching for Olivia, who sat on the edge of the bed, as Ariella wrapped her arms around her waist, letting her head rest against her as she cried.

"I know, baby," Olivia said gently, "It's going to be ok."

For the next few hours, Olivia did something she'd never been able to do: comfort her through heartbreak. When Ariella had discovered that Nick had cheated on her, it had been Brooke, and her friends that had helped her through the pain.

Now, it was her mother doing what she should have been able to do the first time. Olivia lay in Ariella's bed with her, holding her as she cried for hours into the night, until she eventually fell asleep, still holding tight to her. Olivia, though upset that Ariella was upset, smiled as her daughter slept. No matter how old she was, she didn't care. Olivia always wanted to be there to hold her while she cried...it gave her time to figure out how to kill the person that made her cry without being caught.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, another long chapter! Thanks so much for the the wonderful reviews, and for reading, favoring, and alerting! You guys rock. Pay attention to the mars of time on this one. And, the song at the end I don't own (obviously haha), and it's also not a Taylor Swift song, but it's a beautiful, wonderful song that I thought I was fitting for her situation. As always, I don't own anything you recognize, I'm just borrowing it =) thanks again and enjoy!**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday...<em>**

"Honey, come on, you have to get out of bed," Olivia pleaded, gently shaking her, as she lay in bed like a log, staring into space, eyes red and puffy.

"No." She mumbled, moving her hand to reach out and grab a notebook off of the night stand, and a pen, which she pulled toward her, and began scribbling out song lyrics, drowning out the world.

Olivia sighed. She'd been trying to get her out of bed all morning, it was now nearing two in the afternoon. She left the room and went to the kitchen, picking up her cell phone to call Elliot.

"Hey, Liv, what's up?" He answered, and she could hear the sounds of the office in the background.

"What do you do when your daughter had her heart broken?" She asked, at a loss. He must know something, he'd raised three girls!

"Why?" He asked, suddenly sounding protective.

"Taylor broke up with her last night. I was holding her while she sobbed all night, and now she won't get out of bed," Olivia said, and she heard him let out a sound that somewhat resembled a growl.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He said then hung up.

An hour and a half later, he arrived, Maureen and Kathleen in tow, as Lizzie was at cheering practice. The girls said hello to Olivia, before heading right for Ariella's room and walking in. She was still writing away on the notepad, her hair a disheveled mess and makeup still running down her face.

"Hey Rell," Maureen said gently as they walked in. She mumbled a response, and they sat down on either side of her. "You ok?"

Ariella finally looked up and stopped writing, looking between her sisters. Her eyes suddenly filled with renewed tears, and she shook her head as they overflowed, pouring down her face.

"I love him," She sobbed, as Maureen wrapped her arms around her, Ariella resting her head against her, as Kathleen took her hand. "I love him so much," She choked out.

"I know, hon," Maureen said gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I want him back," She sobbed again, "This sucks."

"It's going to be ok," Kathleen said gently, holding her sister's hand tightly.

Together, the two girls sat with Ariella for hours, being the big sisters she'd never gotten to have.

xXxXx

**_Monday..._**

"No, El, tell him I'm taking a sick day," Olivia said, "She still won't get out of bed and I don't want to leave her."

Ariella heard her mother from her bedroom. She felt bad...she didn't need to stay home for her, she would be fine. It's not like she was being much company anyayws.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her phone light up again, and within a minute the alert on her phone told her she now has 30 unread text messages.

Numbly, she reached out to pick up the phone, and went through it.

**From: Brooke**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's worried, Rellie, we all are. You need to get up...don't make me send Mary in.<strong>

**From: Demi**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>Hey love! I'm gunna be in nyc with Miley at the end of the week, we need to hang out! xox<strong>

**From: Miley**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>Hey girlie! Miss you bunches, but I'll be in nyc with Demi at the end of the week, so we're going to hang out, that's an order! Love ya! xo<strong>

**From: Ashley**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>hey sweetie, i heard from Rob, who heard from Kristin, who heard from Taylor about what happened. i'm so sorry sweetie, if you need me i'm here, i love you!<strong>

Ariella looked at them, and debated responding, but wound up tossing her phone back on the nightstand, and pulling her song journal towards her once more.

xXxXx

**_Tuesday..._**

_"Rellie, it's Miley. Why aren't you answering any of our texts or calls? We're getting worried, babe. Please call me back or text me or something...love you."_

**Delete**.

_"Ariella, it's Demi. I'm really worried, Miley is to. What's going on, please let me know! I love you!"_

**Delete**.

_"Hey Rell, it's Ash...you never answered my text...please call me back, I just wanna talk, I miss you. We all love you, hon!"_

**Delete**.

xXxXx

**_Wednesday..._**

"Come on sunshine, get up and out of bed, now." It was now Mary that stormed into the room, letting the shade pop up so sunlight would stream into the room.

"Go away," Ariella mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"No. You need to get your celebrity ass out for bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Eat something, get in the shower, and get ready, we leave for the airport in two hours to go to Los Angeles so you can be on Ellen this afternoon. She wants you on to talk about finding your family ans stuff, and they're going with you for a short appearance."

"I don't want to go on Ellen. I don't want to go to California." Ariella mumbled.

"I don't care, it's already scheduled. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do shit, Ariella, so lets go. Now."

It took a while, but soon, Ariella was in the shower, then dressed, packed and ready. She looked miserable and angry as she sat in the private jet on the runway at JFK, in the plane with her parents, sisters and brother (Eli was staying with Kathy), Brooke, Mary, and Security.

As soon as she was on the plane, she put her ear buds in her ears and blasted music, writing songs, and did that, and slept for the duration of the six hour flight.

They landed in Los Angeles at two, and had just enough time to get to the studio and get hair, makeup and wardrobe done by four, when the live show started.

In an outfit typical of her, Ariella was wearing a short black dress that was long sleeved, with a red belt and red heels. Her hair was in it's regular curly style, and her makeup was done, jewelry was on. She looked normal, and not like she'd been doing nothing but cry the past three and a half days.

Her family was seated in the audience, while she was waiting backstage. She heard as Ellen introduced her. "Now, this next guest has been on my show many times before, she's one of my favorite people to have on the show! At only seventeen, she's an amazing actress and singer, and has gone through more trials that ten average adults put together. She's got millions of dollars, is a Grammy winning artist, and as beautiful as a sunset but is still down to earth and sweet. Here to catch us up on what's going on in her life right now, please welcome Ariella Snow!"

The crowd cheered, and music played like it always did at Ellen, and Ariella, using her acting skills, put on a big smile, and headed out there, waving at the audience, and then dancing with Ellen for a bit, before hugging her, and sitting down.

"Welcome back, first to California, since you just flew out here to be on, and also to my show!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Thank you! I've missed you, Ellen, it's so good to be back!" Ariella exclaimed.

"Well thank you so much, it's great to have you back, we love you here, don't we?" The crowd cheered, and Ariella smiled.

"Now, you've been in the news a lot recently, pictured with some people we've never seen you with before," She said, pointing to the screen where various photos of Ariella with her family were being shown. "Can you tell us who they are?"

"I can," Ariella said. "I'm sure many of the fans know, and I know we've talked about this before, that I was adopted when I was a baby, and that I have cancer. I decided to search for my biological mother, to see if she'd be willing to be tested for a donor match for a bone marrow transplant. I was lucky enough to find her."

"So this one is your mom?" Ellen asked, pointing to now a single picture on the screen, of Ariella and Olivia walking out of a Starbucks.

"Yes, that's Olivia, she's my mother. And I was luck enough to also find my biological father, Elliot, and my half siblings Maureen, Kathleen, Richard, Elizabeth, and Eli." Ariella smiled.

"And so that's your dad, and your sisters and brothers?" Ellen clarified, gesturing to more pictures.

Ariella smiled, and nodded. "They are."

"So you and your biological family have been getting to know one another?" Ellen asked.

"We have. When I went looking for them, I never intended to get what I have gotten from this. I didn't want to interrupt their lives anymore than necessary, and I know that what I do would bring unwanted attention. But, knowing the risks, they didn't care. I've been fortunate with my schedule, and I've been getting to know them, and spend time with them, and it's been...more amazing than I could ever put into words." Ariella said, smiling.

Ellen smiled, "We can all tell how happy it's making you! Now, I know I've recently seen ont he news that your adoptive father, Thomas, was just released on parole?"

"Yes." Ariella said. "Unfortunately, he was. That man was never anything good to society, and he did...disgusting things. I can't fathom why anyone would think he was good for society, but he's out there."

"How did you feel when you found out?"

"I was angry and terrified. I know that I'm very protected, and that no one would let him hurt me, but remembering what he did to me, to Carol...it haunts me. It terrifies me." Ariella said truthfully.

"Now, with the past you had with your adoptive family, where you nervous about building a relationship with your biological family?" Ellen inquired.

"I might have been, at first, but it went away so quickly. I mean...it's different, with them. With my real family, I've felt things I've never gotten to have before, and it's so comforting to know that I have that now. I never really had a mom, besides my amazing publicist and lawyer, Brooke who's been so great to me...but nothing beats your mother. And my father is...amazing. Thomas Snow was never fit to be a father, some people are. My real father is a wonderful man, and I know I can trust him with anything." Ariella gushed.

Smiling, Ellen said, "And now you have siblings!"

"Yes! That's been beyond great! My band has been great, and of course, Demi, Miley, and Ashley are like sisters to me, but this has been great. I have two big sisters, and a sister and a brother almost the same age as me, and we all get along really well, I adore them all. And I have a little brother, Eli, and he's adorable! I just wanna have him around all the time, he's so sweet."

"And we actually have your parents and siblings here with you today, right?"

"Yes! All besides little Eli, he's home in New York. But down there is my Mother, Olivia; father, Elliot; sisters, Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth, and my brother Richard."

The camera panned over the front row of the audience, and her family waved as they were pointed to.

"Alright, we have to take a break, but when we come back, more with Ariella, and we'll meet her family!"

Once they were cleared, Ellen turned to Ariella, hugging her again. "How are you doing?" She asked seriously, "With the cancer?"

"It's slow, but it's coming back. But we're working on a fix for it," Ariella said. "But I'd prefer to not talk about that on the show. It's very...controversial and private right now."

Ellen nodded. She seemed very pushy, but if you specifically asked her, she wouldn't go somewhere. "Of course," She said.

The stage guys had just finished putting enough seating on the stage, and within seconds they were back.

"And we're back, if you're just tuning in, with Ariella Snow! Now, she was just telling us about how she found her biological family, and how it's going so well. And all but one of the members is actually here with us, and we're going to bring them up here right now! Come on up, guys."

More music played, and the audience applauded, as they all made their way up and said hi to Ellen. When they were seated, Olivia was directly beside Ariella, with Elliot next to Olivia. Maureen was next to him, Kathleen next to her, and the twins after her.

"Hello to all of you, it's great to have you all here! Now, It's said in all the tabloids that you, Olivia and Elliot, are both cops for the city of New York?"

"Yes," Olivia answered, "Detectives."

"And you both work in the same department?" She clarified.

"We do now," Elliot said, "But we didn't when she was conceived."

"And are you two married? Ariella said that you were all her half siblings." Ellen asked.

"No, we've never been married." Olivia said. "We're not proud of it, but people do things that maybe they shouldn't."

"I was married at the time, to someone else, who I had these four great kids with, plus my youngest at home." Elliot said. "I'm not proud of what I did, but knowing that I get this beautiful fourth daughter out of it, I would never change it. What happened happened, and I would never say that she were a mistake."

"Well put," Ellen nodded. "Are you married now?" She asked.

"No. My ex wife and I have been divorced for a couple of years. We were living together, but not anymore."

"And now to ask your kids, what did you guys think when you were told you had another sibling?" Ellen asked.

"Uh, I think all of us were kind of shocked," Maureen spoke.

"Yea, it was definitely shocking, but we wanted to meet her." Kathleen agreed.

"Especially when we found out that she was looking for a donor that could help save her," Elizabeth said. "We knew that we had to be tested, we had to do anything we could."

"Did you know at first, who she was?" Ellen asked.

"No," Dickie supplied, "We didn't know until the first time we met her, no one told us. Once the initial shock wore off, it wasn't weird. She's our sister."

Smiling Ellen said, "Well this is wonderful, Ariella, it seems like you've got a great family here."

Ariella smiled, nodding. "Thank you, I think so too."

"Now, I'm sure they're becoming very big parts of your life?"

"Oh yes," Ariella agreed.

"So, how is everyone getting along with the other big member of your life, Taylor? We all know you've been together for a little over two years, and we've seen him out with you and your family."

Ariella froze. Of course Ellen would ask this, she didn't know they were over. No one did. Nothing had gotten to the press...until now.

"Uh, well...Taylor is unfortunately not a...not a part of my life anymore."

There was a shocked murmur throughout the audience. Ellen herself looked shocked.

"Since when?" Ellen asked through her shock.

"A-A little bit." Ariella said, the tears swimming behind her eyes. She couldn't do this. "Excuse me, I...I need a minute," She choked out, standing up and running off of the stage. She heard Ellen cut to commercial quickly, and within a minute, Olivia was there, holding her again.

A few tears escaped, but she remained composed for the most part, just holding her mother.

"Ariella," Ellen said, rushing over, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea!"

"It's fine," Ariella said, shaking her head, moving away from her mother and wiping the tears off. "You had no way of knowing."

"We have to go back on the air, but I won't talk anymore about that, ok?" Ellen asked, and Ariella nodded.

The makeup people quickly touched her up, and they all got back into place.

"And we're back again with Ariella Snow, and her new found family. Now Ariella's gonna perform a new song for us in a little bit, but before that I have a surprise for her. Now, I love stories like yours, when people have happy family stories, and I want to give you all a chance to really bond," Ellen said, "So to do that, I'm going to send you, Ariella, and whomever else you want to bring, on a seven day, six night trip to Walt Disney World Resort in Florida!"

The crowd cheered, and her family looked shocked. "And I know that you're going to say 'but I can afford that, give it to someone else,' so I thought of a compromise, ok?" Ellen said.

Ariella nodded, because she had been about to voice those thoughts.

"I know you have a couple of charities very close to you, so how about together, we make a matching donation of the cost of the trip, to each of the three charities you wholeheartedly support," Ellen said, to cheers from the audience, "And, while you're there, I'm going to arrange for you to meet with some kids from the Make a Wish Foundation!"

Everyone was cheering, and Ariella hugged Ellen, thanking her, as did the whole family.

"Now, before Ariella sings for us, we're gunna take some caller's questions for Ariella!" Ellen said, pointing to the phone on the side table between her chair and Ariella's. "Our first caller is Becky, from Maine! Becky, you're on with Ariella!"

Ariella took about five calls from girls ranging in ages from ten to twenty-two, and then Ellen said they'd take one last caller.

"And Tom from Tennessee, you're on the air with Ariella!"

The line was silent, for a long moment, before a rough voice said, "I'm going to get you, you bitch. You can't hide from me," And then a crash as he hung up, and they were greeted by a dial tone.

Cold fear spread through Ariella, she knew that voice, it haunted her. "Sorry about that, we're working to heighten our call security!" Ellen said, trying to joke. "When we come back, Ariella's going to sing her new song for us, so stick around!"

Ariella didn't have time to dwell on it, as Mary came and pulled her away, and makeup did some more touch ups for the stage makeup, and her band ran out to the stage.

Ariella put her guitar on right, and took her pick from the stage hand, and took her place in front of the microphone. Ellen came over, and seconds later they were back on the air.

"And we're back. Ariella Snow's here, and she's going to sing one of her new songs for us, Ariella tell us about it?"

"Well this song hasn't even been officially recorded yet, so it's brand new never heard anywhere. I just recently wrote it, and it's one of my favorites, and I hope it'll be your's too, it's called 'If I die Young'."

The audience clapped, and Ellen said, "Singing her new song, 'If I Die Young,' here's Ariella Snow!"

The soft country music began to play courtesy of her band, and Ariella began to play the guitar herself as she began to sing. "I_f I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song...Uh oh, uh oh. Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no...ain't even grey, but she buries her baby, the sharp knife of a short life, well...I've had just enough time.._." Ariella song in her softly country accented voice. This song she had just written a couple of weeks ago, when everything had been changed.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time...And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand. There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever, who would have thought forever could be severed by, the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time."_ She'd written this after she and Taylor had made love, but the lyrics still made sense to her.

_"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner, and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'...funny when you're dead how people start listenin'...If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. Uh oh, the ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love, gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh, the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time. So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls..."_ She sang the last line, fading out to cheers and shouts, and smiled, taking a little bow, blowing a kiss to the audience, tossing the guitar pick out as Ellen rejoined her onstage.

"That's our show for today, thank you to Ariella and her family for being here, we wish you guys all the best in getting to know one another. Live tomorrow, we'll talk with Katy Perry, Adam Sandler, and the Duggar family, so don't miss it, have a great night!"

"AND WE'RE CLEAR!" The director shouted, "Great job everyone!"

Ariella hugged Ellen goodbye, and then was brought by Mary back to the dressing room where her family waited, her security right there as always.

It was then that finally, the cold blooded fear and panic could actually set in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been long since the last update, college has been really hectic! But I'm back :) I hope all my American readers had a great Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all of you =) Please let me know what you think after reading this =) Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Only an hour after finishing Ellen, they were all back on the jet, headed towards New York. "So now do you believe me?" Ariella shrieked at Brooke. "You said this was nothing to worry about, but try saying that again after what just fucking happened!"<p>

"Ariella, this could be just a sick joke-" Brooke started, but Ariella cut her off.

"Don't you dare say that was a joke." She said slowly. "I know that was him, Brooke. I know his voice, more than anyone. That voice is forever burned into my thoughts, my nightmares, and I know it was him. It was the same voice I listened to screaming at me, at Carol. The same voice I listened to when he molested me!" She screeched.

"I know, honey," Brooke said softly. "I know. But nothing is going to happen to you. He can't get near you. He can't even leave Tennessee."

"Just because he's not supposed to doesn't mean he can't!" She shouted.

"I'll look into it, ok honey?" Brooke said, "I-I can see if they'll consider house arrest."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to look into it now if you had told me about it when this happened. If you had told me there was a hearing, I would have gone and said something, and maybe he wouldn't be free right now." Ariella said. "You can defend yourself however you want, but you were wrong not to tell me, Brooke. Of all the things in the world, I deserved to know that." She said, angry.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Brooke said softly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm going into my back lounge." Ariella said. "I don't want to be bothered." She snapped, before heading to the back. The jet, specially made, had a private back room, with a few seats, and a close able door. There were special walls, so she was able to use her cellphone and have Internet in there without it interfering with the planes connection to the ground.

Once there and buckled up, and once the plane was up in the air, Ariella pulled out her phone, and saw her three unread text messages.

**From: Demi**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>so my sister just called me after seeing ellen...honey i'm so sorry. why didn't you tell me? stay strong, i love you and CALL ME!<strong>

**From: Miley**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>rellie, i'm so sorry babe. brandi saw ellen and called me...why didn't you tell us, rell, we love you. please call me, we're worried.<strong>

**From: Ashley**  
><strong>To: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>i saw you on ellen, i know you're getting my messages. please please PLEASE respond or call me or something, rellie, I'm worried about you. love you, please call!<strong>

She ignored them all again, and settled into seep.

They arrived back in New York at five the next morning, and Ariella continued to ignore everyone as they were driven to their respective houses. She did say goodnight to Olivia once they were back at the apartment, before going into her room and shutting the door.

She then took up what she'd been doing before that day: she didn't leave her room. No matter how much anyone tried, she just stayed in bed watching sad movies, writing, or listening to sad songs.

On Friday, after calling out of work again, Olivia went into Ariella's room. "Ariella, come on," Olivia said, "Let's go out to breakfast."

"No." Ariella mumbled.

"Honey, you need to get up." She aid, sitting on the edge of the bed, "This isn't healthy. You can't waste your life away crying over him, he doesn't deserve your tears."

"He was my everything." She whispered. "He is my everything. I need time."

"Time to do what? Grieve? It's not like he died, Ariella. I know you need time, but spending a week holed up in your room isn't healthy."

"Yes, to grieve!" She said, "Grieve my relationship! He meant everything to me, Olivia!" She said, and Olivia noted the return of her name, instead of mom. "Don't tell me this isn't healthy, because this is how I deal with things. It's how I've been dealing with things my whole life, and this is a major loss for me!"

Olivia looked at her for a moment, before shrugging, and leaving. She left the apartment, and went down to Brooke's. "We need to do something," She announced.

"I know," Brooke said sighing, but picking up her phone, "Got it covered."

It took a week for Brooke's plan to be able to work out, and it was on the two week mark of the breakup. It was Saturday, October 8th, and it was the day of the world wide premiere of Breaking Dawn, the premiere that Ariella had been going to as Taylor's date. She'd also planned on bringing her siblings with her.

Although she was invited regardless of whether or not she was with Taylor, she had no plans on going...she'd done nothing but stay in the apartment for the past week, ignoring all incoming calls and texts.

It was about one in the afternoon when there was a soft knock on Ariella's door, and Olivia stepped in. "Hey, sweetie, there's some people here to see you." She said.

"I'd rather not, please just tell them I'm busy." Ariella said, returning her attention to her laptop, where she was watching The Notebook.

"Busy doing what?" Miley Cyrus said, walking into the room, followed by Demi Lovato, and Ashley Greene.

"It's time to get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself, Ariella." Demi added.

"So we're here to help you do it!" Ashley added.

Ariella blinked for a moment, taking in what was in front of her. "Shouldn't you be somewhere getting ready for a movie premiere?" She finally said, speaking to Ashley.

"I am going to get ready, here with you. We're all going to get ready, and you're going to start living again." Ashley said.

"Oh great idea, let's take me to the premiere of his movie!" Ariella said sarcastically.

"Damn right!" Demi said.

"You're gunna get all dolled up, and then eat his heart out! Don't waste anymore time moping, Rell, show him what he gave up! You're stronger than this, I know you are. You know you are."

"I just want him back." Ariella said.

"Well sitting here and moping isn't going to get him back," Demi said.

"So let's go. We're not leaving unless you're with us, so you can walk the red carpet with out having showered in a few days, wearing ducky pajama pants and a tank top with fuzzy socks, or you can shower and get ready and wear that amazing dress we got for this event, and let us do your hair and make you even more stunning than you naturally are." Ashley said. "Your choice."

"You wouldn't." Ariella said, eyes narrowed.

"Try us." Miley challenged. "Are you really willing to risk it?"

"Mary wouldn't let you. That'd ruin my image." Ariella said, smirking.

"I don't care if people think you're disgusting, at this point," Mary said, "I just want you to leave this apartment and do something."

Ariella looked from her manager/publicist, to her friends, to her mother, to Brooke, who stood at the door.

"I hate you all." She finally muttered, shutting her laptop, and disappearing into the bathroom.

Ashley, Miley, and Demi turned to Brooke, "Problem solved!" They said togehter.

Brooke grinned, and hugged them all. "Thank you, we've all been insanely worried."

"So have we," Demi said, "She's never like this."

"I know," Brooke said, "Do me a favor and kick him in the balls for me?"

Ashley laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

"And I'm sure Ariella would introduce you properly, but I'll do it. This is Detective Olivia Benson, Ariella's biological mother. Olivia, this is Ashley Greene, Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato, Ariella's close friends." Brooke introduced.

Olivia shook all of their hands, "Please call me Olivia, and it's great to meet you all," Olivia smiled. She loved meeting parts of Ariella's life.

"Brookie," Demi said, using what Olivia recognized as Ariella's nickname for her, "Do you know where she put the dress?"

"Closet," She said, pointing, and Demi retrieved the garment bag from the closet, while Miley pulled out makeup and hair products from her large purse.

"I thought Ariella said she planned on bringing her sisters and brother?" Ashley inquired, going through the shoes at the bottom of Ariella's closet, and selecting a pair of gold, five inch pumps.

"She did before," Olivia said, nodding.

"Well then call them up and get them over here! Tell the brother that clothes he may wear to a wedding, but even slightly less formal is acceptable, and we can take care of the girls if they bring different outfits." Demi exclaimed.

By the time Ariella stepped out of the bathroom and into her room in her robe, her room had been turned into a salon, and her siblings where there. Dickie stayed out in the living room with Olivia, and Elliot who accompanied them over, while for the next few hours, the girls got ready.

Ariella started on Maureen's hair, while Demi did Kathleen and Miley did Elizabeth, all the while Ashley did all of their nails. Then, while their nails dried, Ariella and Miley did Ahley's hair while Demi did her nails, and then Demi did Ariella's hair. Once Ariella's hair was in a lose curled bun up-do to the side, she did Demi's, then Miley's hair. It was a process, but eventually their hair and nails were all done, and they each did their own makeup.

"The limo will be here soon," Ashley commented, as they began deciding on clothes for Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth.

"Limo?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup," Ariella said easily, "It's pretty common, especially since Ashley's a star. The red carpet's pretty hectic, so if you want, you can go in the back. But if you're ok with it, I'll bring you on the carpet with us."

"Actually, they need to go in the back," Mary said, as she came in, "After Ellen, we want to wait a little before we go more public." She added, before rushing off again to take a call.

"Ok...nevermind. Sorry."

Her siblings shrugged, and they all got dressed.

Ariella then led the way out to the living room, wearing a strapless mini dress with a sweetheart neckline, that was sparkly gold. She carried a matching gold clutch in her hand, and wore the gold pumps Ashley had picked out, and only simple earrings.

"I won't be back till really late," Ariella said to Olivia, "The after party lasts till early in the morning."

"Alright," Olivia said, "You'll have security with you, right?"

"Yes," Ariella said, "Of course. I have my phone, too."

"Dad, do we have to be back by curfew?" Elizabeth asked on behalf of her and her twin, as they were staying at the apartment that night.

"No," He said, however reluctantly, "But be careful." He hugged his daughters and son, and Ariella moved to Olivia.

"Bye mom," She said, hugging her.

"Bye honey," Olivia said, feeling sort of like she was sending her off to prom, only this was so much different. "Be careful. I love you, and you look beautiful."

"I will be, and thank you. I love you too." She said, hugging her again, and then, they were all being shepherded down to the waiting limo outside. The Stabler children looked at each other. They were in a limo with four celebrities, on their way to a movie premiere...holy crap.

The limo ride was exceptionally short, and before they knew it, they were dropped off. The Stabler kids were ushered in through the back, while Ashley, Demi, Miley, and Ariella were driven to the beginning of the red carpet.

The paparazzi and reporters waiting immediately began taking pictures as a man in a suit stepped up to the door and opened it, then helped all four of the girls out. Jackson Rathbone had been waiting for Ashley, and they joined hands, and began walking.

_"Ariella, does Taylor know you're here?"_

_"Are you and Taylor still friends, Ariella?"_

The questions started right away, and Ariella's heart dropped. Demi and Miley linked their arms through either of hers, so she was in the middle, and together the trio began to walk the carpet.

They stopped to pose for pictures, Ashley even joining them for a few. When they reached half way, they ran into Kristin, Rob, and Taylor himself. Kristin smiled, immediately greeting Demi and Miley, and hugging Ariella tightly...Ariella had hung out on set with Taylor whenever she could, and was close with the whole cast.

"Rell, I missed you!" She said, then whispered in her ear, "Ignore the paps, try to have fun?"

Ariella gave a small, close lipped smile, and nodded, before hugging Rob hello, then taking pictures with them at the request of the paparazzi. Many of the stations there, including Ryan Seacrest were asking for interviews, but Mary, who walked a few feet behind, denied all requests.

After Rob had stepped away from Ariella, she was face to face with Taylor. He looked perfect in his black suit, his tie perfectly matching the color of her dress making her want to cry.

"Hey," He said, softly. "You look beautiful." He said sincerely.

She felt her lip start to quiver, her eyes start to pool up, but she forced it all back. "Don't." She said quietly. "Just don't."

"Ariella," He started, but she held her hand up.

"Don't!" She hissed. "You think this isn't hard enough for me, seeing you like this? I didn't even want to come, I wanted to stay in my room like I've been the past weeks. Don't make this harder for me. I got your message loud and clear already." She said, before being guided away by her friends.

She was glad when they were finally inside the darkness of the movie theater. Seated between Maureen and Demi, she slumped down, wishing she could go back to feeling numb in her bedroom.

She barely paid any attention to the movie, and before she knew it, applause broke out. What followed was walking back out to the waiting limo, and being driven to the club hosting the after party. Mary departed for home, leaving the kids to go alone. It was a very secret event, high security. No one that didn't belong there got in, all the employees signed legally binding contracts stating not a word would be said about what happened. All the managers and the people that ran it figured they'd give the under 21 stars a chance to have fun without getting caught...no one was ID'd, and they had access to a full service bar.

Only Maureen and Kathleen each had two drinks, since Elizabeth and Dickie knew they'd be in huge trouble. Miley and Demi each had one, choosing to just have fun dancing. Ariella noticed that Demi and Dickie were getting on well...Miley was dancing with her boyfriend, who'd come to the after party. Alone, she drank more than she ever did. She'd actually never drank anything a day in her life...but she found herself downing a three beers in five minutes. Twenty minutes later, feeling sick, she escaped to the bathroom, where she gripped the counter, looking down at the sink. She knew this was a bad idea. She wanted to go home, and return to the comfort of her bed. The door opened, and in he walked, locking the door.

"Ariella, I need to talk to you," He said, "I need to explain."

"I told you to leave me alone, Taylor. Can't you do that for me? I know you don't love me, but-"

"I do love you!" He shouted, "that's what I'm trying to say!"

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have done this to me, so that's crap," She hissed, "Now let me go, I don't want to listen to this." She went to push past him, but suddenly put her hand over her mouth, running for the sink, and puking. "Beer is even more gross the second time," She moaned, hunched over the sink.

"You were drinking?" He asked, kind of shocked. One time, at a party like this, he'd drank a few beers and she'd refused to kiss him, and hadn't talked to him for the rest of the night, or the next day.

Alcohol scared her, he found out when he'd confronted her, angry. It made her remember the past, she remembered smelling alcohol on _his_ breath as he touched her, hurt her.

"I wanted something to help me feel numb." she admitted quietly, taking the paper towels he handed her. She cleaned herself up, and used mouthwash the club stocked in the bathroom. "I still feel awful," She admitted.

"Come here," He said gently, taking her arm and guiding her to the couch.

"Why do you care so much?" She whispered.

"Ariella, I do love you." He said firmly. "I didn't want to break up with you. It...it was my mom." He finally admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I told my mom about genetic matching the baby, and she went on a rant about how that's so wrong and I shouldn't be with you for allowing that." He said softly.

She didn't respond, gasping as she clutched her stomach, moaning in pain, "Ow," She gasped out, pulling herself up, thinking movement would help, but it didn't.

She swayed, but Taylor caught her, "Ariella, you need to sit down." He said urgently, "I need to call an ambulance!"

"W-what?" She mumbled, as he lowered her back onto the couch, "Why?"

She heard him urgently on the phone with 911, as her head drooped. She was suddenly aware that the back of her dress felt wet, and she reached to feel it. Looking at her hand, she was shocked to see the red of her blood, before the fuzz trying to take her over consumed her, and she heard Taylor screaming her name, before she lost all consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I have another chapter, and it's a long one here so I hope you enjoy it, lots happens! Let me know what you guys think, please! You all rock!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Ariella heard and saw brief glimpses of what was happening as she drifted in and out of coherence. She was aware of Taylor holding her hand tightly, barking at the paramedics to make sure she wasn't hurting, that she was ok. She saw her friend's and sibling's scared faces over her, Maureen on the phone with Elliot in tears.<p>

She saw the security surrounding her as they brought her to the ambulance, trying to give the press as little opportunity to get pictures as possible. She heard Taylor telling them which hospital, and to page ahead to make sure Ariella's specific doctor was there.

The next time she was coherent, they were pulling the stretcher out of the ambulance, already at the hospital, and then she felt Taylor's hand slipping out of hers as he was forced to leave when they brought her past the triage doors. Doctor Reynold's face over hers, telling her it'd be ok was the last thing she saw, before blacking out.

When she came to thirteen hours later, the first thing she heard was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. As more focused, she could her other machines, and also the soft whispers of her family and friends. She felt the breathing tube in her nose, the oxygen monitor on her finger, the tape holding the IV in her arm.

She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light, and holding onto the hand in hers. As soon as she did, Taylor was above her, smiling gratefully, "You're awake," He said with relief, and that drew everyone else. Olivia had already been at her other side, and she was suddenly closer, Elliot right beside her. Her siblings and friends gathered at the end of the bed, and she saw Brooke step out to get the doctor.

"What happened?" She whispered, trying to sit up, but being stopped by her mother and Taylor.

"We were at the party and you started bleeding, and you blacked out," Taylor said softly.

No one said anything else, because Brooke came back, followed by Doctor Reynold's.

"I'm glad you're awake," She said gently, removing the breathing tube from her nose. "Can you sit up for me, slowly?"

With the doctor's help, Ariella did, and went through the routine check. After Linda finished checking her eyes, Ariella asked, "What happened? Is it the cancer?"

The doctor glanced around, but before she could ask Ariella said, "They can stay, what happened?"

"It wasn't the cancer, Ariella, not directly." She said gently. "Honey, you were...you were about four weeks pregnant."

It took a moment for that to register, before she choked out, "P-pregnant? I'm pregnant" You said I could never get pregnant because of the cancer!"

"No, Ariella, I said chanced for you to naturally conceive were low, because your eggs were attacked by the chemo too." Linda corrected.

"So...I'm pregnant?" She whispered, looking at Taylor briefly, who was in shock, still holding her hand.

"No, honey...your body is so weak from the cancer right now, you just couldn't handle it. Even if it had progressed, the fetus probably wouldn't have held on to full term. The stomach pain you had, and the blood, was you miscarrying."

"Oh." Ariella whispered softly. "I want to be alone now."

"Do you want to stay? Physically, there's nothing wrong for you to be here. I can discharge you." Linda said gently.

"Ok. I want to go."

"I'll tell the nurse to get the discharge papers." Linda said gently. "I'm sorry, Rellie."

Ariella ignored her, staring forward.

"Do I need to sign them?" Olivia asked, unsure of anything else to say.

"She's medically emancipated," Brooke explained, "She makes all decisions when it comes to her health, and she signs herself out."

"Here, Rellie," Lizzie said gently, holding out a bag, "We brought you your clothes."

A nurse came in with papers, which Ariella scribbled her signature again, then waited until she was unhooked from the IV and the machines, before going into the bathroom. She numbly changed out of the gown and into clothes, hair in the messy bun it had been in.

When she went back into the room, Taylor stepped forward. "Can I drive you home?" He asked gently, "I want to talk to you."

Even though she was hurt by the breakup, and she didn't know where they stood, she nodded. Right now, the only thing she wanted was his comfort, and she'd never get it if she didn't see what this would lead to.

Olivia stopped Elliot from saying something, as Ariella left the hospital room without saying anything to anyone, Taylor following her, worried about this state she was in.

"Don't, Elliot." She said.

"I know you're knew to this parent thing," He said, angry, "But you don't ordinarily let your seventeen year old that just got out of the hospital go off with her ex-boyfriend that impregnated her!"

"She needs this, Elliot, let her go. Maybe they can work this out, and he's the one she needs to be with right now, they just lost a baby!" Olivia argued.

Outside, Taylor helped Ariella into the passenger seat of his car, in the private parking garage, and then got in the driver's seat, and got onto the roads.

"Take me to your hotel." She said, emotionless. "I don't want to go back to the apartment."

He nodded, and drove to the Four Seasons, where he was staying, in silence.

Once they were in his hotel room, she sat in the center of the couch, staring straight forward. He sat beside her, softly asking, "Are you ok?"

"Don't do this." She said. "Don't pretend to care."

"I'm not pretending, Ariella," He said, "Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. My mother wouldn't shut up about how you were being so wrong with the whole baby to save you thing. I love you, Rellie, more than anything. These past two weeks have been absolute hell, and I don't want to spend another minute without calling you mine."

She didn't say anything, but as her tears finally escaped, she scooted over, closer to him, and he gently lifted her on to his lap. She buried her face against him as she broke down into sobs. "Don't ever leave me again," She choked out, clinging to him as though her life depended on it. "Everything fell apart when you left me, everything."

"I heard," He murmured stroking her hair, holding her close. "I'm so sorry."

"This is all my fault," She sobbed.

"No, you heard the doctor, baby, it's no one's fault." He said gently, "It's just not meant to be."

"I didn't even know about that baby, but now that it's gone, I want it and I feel empty," She said, "What if I hadn't drank that night? What if I wasn't so fucked up with all this cancer and all this shit?" She cried.

"You're not fucked up," He said sternly, "You're beautiful, and wonderful, and smart, and loving, and talented. There's nothing wrong with you, Ariella. Once you're all better, and we're married, we can have a baby. Then it will be the right time, it's not right now."

"Are we together again?" She whispered through the tears.

"If you want to be," He said softly, and she hugged him tighter.

"I never didn't want to be." She reminded him. Her phone began to ring, and she took it out and ignored Olivia's call. She sent a text message to her security guard saying where she was, then shut her phone off, tossed it in her bag, and dropped her bag on the floor. "I wanna sleep." She said. "I just want you to hold me, so I can sleep."

He stood, holding her bridal style, and carried her over to his bed, unmade from when he'd rushed back to her this morning, since he didn't like every day maid service.

He set her down, then got in beside her. They lay down, Ariella curling to his side, resting her head on his chest, as he pulled the covers up. and she lay there in silence. Within minutes, she was asleep, and he followed after her, wondering when the hell this is what their lives had become.

Together, they slept through the day, and night, and didn't wake up until they heard pounding on the door to the hotel at 10 the next morning. Taylor rolled out of bed and went to the door, opening it to a fuming Brooke, who stormed in, over to the bed. "Let's go, Ariella," She said, snatching the covers back. "Olivia may not feel entitled to let herself or Elliot come do this, but I'm fully entitled. Get out of bed and get your ass downstairs into the car."

Angrily, Ariella rolled out of bed, and snatched her stuff. She paused to hug Taylor, kissing him. "I love you," She said to him, holding on tight.

"I love you too," He murmured, kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to come?"

"No." Brooke answered for her.

"Brooke, come on," Taylor said, "I said I was sorry, she's forgiven me and we're together. I made a mistake, don't hold that over her head. She needs me."

"Now's not the time, Taylor. But if you're going to pull that, then she needed you two weeks ago...but where were you?" Brooke said. "Lets go, Ari."

Ariella rolled her eyes, and kissed him. "I'll text you." She said. "I love you."

"Love you too," He said, not letting go of her hand until they reached the door.

In the car, Mary was waiting, and as soon as they were on the way to Olivia's, Mary and Brooke took turns yelling at her.

"How the hell could you be so stupid to have unprotected sex?" Mary shrieked, "Do you know what that could have done to your career, young lady! It would have ruined you, _ruined_ you!"

"It was not very considerate to just run off with the boy that put you in a depressive state for two weeks, when we were all worried sick!" Brooke yelled, "You're not going to just get back together with him, are you? That's stupid, what makes you think he won't leave again!"

"We already went through the breakup publicity, and I have to make an excuse for that trip to the ER, now you're getting back with the douche bag?" Mary yelled, "Do you know how much of a headache this is for me, Ariella?"

"Olivia and Elliot have both been worried sick, too!" Brooke added, shouting, "And Elliot is beyond mad!"

They pulled in front of the building then, and Ariella quickly got out of the car, stomping into the building, and up the stairs. She ignored as they continued to reprimand her up to the fourth floor, into the apartment. Olivia was the first to react to her walking in the door. "Thank God," She said, rushing forward, pulling her in her arms in a tight hug, "Don't do that to me again, I was so worried."

Ariella hugged her back, then walked into the living room with her, where Elliot and her siblings sat.

"Nice of you to come back, young lady," Elliot said, fuming, and Ariella held back what she wanted to shout. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been, any idea how much trouble you're in?" He yelled.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me, just like them," Ariella retorted.

"Damn right!" Elliot said, "Never again will you ditch us for that boy, young lady, and then leave us clueless for hours on end! Because you're not going to see him again, ever! I don't know what part of you thinks it's ok to go back to him, but it's not, and you will not. And you're grounded for drinking, and having sex! And if you're going to have sex, then be smart about it and use a condom, but we wont worry about that because you're not leaving this apartment for the rest of your life!"

Ariella stared at him for a long moment, him staring right back. Slowly, she said, "You, have **_no_** right."

"I have every right!" He exclaimed.

"No!" She shouted, stomping her foot, "No you don't, and you know why? Because legally, I don't even have a father, never mind _you_!" She screamed, "Don't you fucking dare try to treat me like a little child that you have all this control over! I will be with him if I want to be with him, and I will do what I want to do, know why? Because that's what I've been doing for the past five years. I don't have people that ground me and treat me like I'm five. I'm seventeen, an emancipated minor, and I decide what I want to do and what I can do!"

"You're a minor, and they have legal guardianship of you!" Elliot said, gesturing to Mary and Brooke.

"Yea, guardianship! I'm still emancipated in a lot of ways, and if you forgot this, I'm the one that signs their paychecks. No matter how much they mean to me, and how much I love them, they still work for me, and they have no power to ground me!" Ariella shouted. "I come from a different world than you and your kids do, because of the choice she made!" Ariella yelled, pointing to Olivia. "It's too late to pull me into that world, so don't even try. You have no power over me."

"Some respect would be nice!" He yelled back at her.

"Yea! It would be!" She countered, "Some respect from all of you would be nice, because the moment I saw any of you this morning you all just started yelling at me! Thanks for the concern, you know, thanks for caring! Ever think how I must be feeling right now? I just found out I had a miscarriage for fuck's sake, I just lost a baby! And all you care about is trying to be something you're not in my life," She said, pointing to Elliot, "And all you two care about is how it's evidently so awful to want to be with the father of the baby I lost, and the one that's been my reason for living the past two years, and how much this could ruin my career!" Ariella shouted, in tears. Now talking directly to Mary, she said, "That's all you ever care about, my career! How about you care about my happiness for once in your life, because you know what, Mary? I'm dying!" She shouted, "I'm dying and no matter what happens, I might not be able to be saved, so maybe you should be concerned about my well being for once."

Her shouting left them all in silence, and she took her chance to stomp into her room. She came back two minutes later, holding a Very Bradley duffel bag.

"Wait," Olivia said, "Rellie, don't leave, please." She begged.

"I'll come back," She said, "Call me when he's not here." She said, meaning Elliot.

"Well where are you going?" Olivia asked, not letting go of her hand.

"Back to Taylor." She said, although they'd all known that was coming.

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow," Olivia pleaded, "We can spend the day together, just you and me. I have my doctor's appointment, don't you want to come?"

"Sure, mom, I promise." Ariella said sincerely, "I'll come back in the morning, and we can spend all day together, and I'll go with you, I want to. I'll be back in the morning...I just need to get away for now."

"Ok." Olivia said gently, wrapping her arms around her. "It's going to be ok." She whispered to her teen aged daughter gently. "I'm so sorry."

Ariella hugged her back tightly, saying nothing. "I love you, mom." She said, a minute later, as she finally let go. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok. Olivia agreed, "I love you too."

Ariella turned to her siblings. "I'm sorry, guys, about ruining the party for you. And I'm sorry, but I just...I can't. I'll talk to you guys later." She said, before finally turning on her heel and meeting her security at the door. They brought her down to the waiting car, and once she was sitting in the back, she called Taylor.

"Hey, are you ok?" He answered, sounding concerned.

"I guess. I'm coming back, can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Of course you can, but why?"

"I'll explain when I get there, I should be there in fifteen."

"Ok, babe, I'll see you soon. I love you." He said, and it almost calmed her, hearing the familiar words from the familiar voice...hearing them from him like she'd wanted to for the past two weeks.

"I love you too," She said, hanging up, and resting her head against the cool window.

When had this become her life?

There was a tense silence in the room after the door snapped shut behind Ariella, and not long after, Brooke and Mary excused themselves.

"Kids, please go home. Olivia and I need to talk." Elliot said, sounding tired, angry. The kids listened, saying goodbye and exiting the apartment, and once they were alone, He turned to her. "You know, a little back up would have been nice!" He snapped. "You should probably start being a parent, Olivia, instead of bending backwards so she'll like you. She needs parents, not friends!"

"No, Elliot, because she's right. I am her parent, but I know where to draw the line that you don't! She isn't Maureen, Kathleen, or Lizzie. She isn't your daughter in the same way that they are, and you need to see that!" Olivia argued back.

"How is she different from them? She's as much my daughter as they are!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Biologically, yes, but not emotionally!" Olivia countered. "Like she said, El, she grew up in a different world because of the decision I made seventeen years ago, and when I made that decision, I signed away all parental rights. The birth certificate that says my name on it as her mother was voided when she was adopted and they got a new one! We don't legally have any control over her, and right now, that's not even what she needs!"

"Were you mentally there for the past two days, Liv? The past two weeks?" He yelled, "She got drunk, she had a miscarriage! Meaning she was pregnant, which means she had sex!"

"Yes, of course I've been here and I know what happened!" Olivia shouted. "She had a few drinks because she was upset, Elliot, her friends said that she never drinks. And yes, she has sex! This is 2011, she was with him for two years, of course they were having sex! I figured that out the first time we found out about him!" She said, "Just because you still live in the eighteen hundreds doesn't mean everyone does!"

"And you're ok with that? You don't think it's a big deal, you don't think we should tell her she can't? She's living under your roof, Olivia!" He exclaimed.

"I know, Elliot, but no, I don't think we should because she's right, we don't have the right to act like that! Making her get out of bed and eat or something like that is completely different. That's the amount of power we can put on her, that's the right we have, if we even have that! I'm not going to go psycho mom on her, Elliot, she's seventeen, and look at all that she's done, all she's been through!"

"We still need to protect her!" He argued, "And you never gave me a choice to give up that right, you made it for me."

"I KNOW!" Olivia shouted, "I know, and I'm sorry! How many times are you going to fucking bring that up, Elliot. I get it, I'm sorry, but it's how it was supposed to be! It's in the past, so stop making me feel like crap about it all the time!" She said, tears spilling over.

"Liv," He said, taken aback at the tears, stepping towards her, "I'm sorry, I...don't cry, please. I don't mean to bring it up all the time."

Still crying, she stepped forward into his arms, and he held her as she sobbed, "I regret it every day, Elliot, every damn fucking day! If I hadn't done that, then she would never have been hurt by that bastard, she'd never be having all these problems, she would have been safe with me, with us!" She sobbed.

"Liv, it's not your fault," He said gently, rubbing her back, "It's not like you could've known what would happen. It's what was meant to happen, but we have her now, and that's what matters."

She was silent for a stretch, besides her cries, before she finally spoke. "Can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

He nodded, and she sighed before saying, "Part of the reason I never told you was...was because I was afraid that you'd freak out and I didn't want to face rejection from you. I wanted it Elliot," She admitted, new tears spilling over, "I wanted you to leave Kathy and be with me, so we could raise our baby together. But it was horrible of me to think that, and I didn't want to be that woman, in the slight chance that you did feel the same way."

Socked by what she revealed, Elliot just looked at her, from where she was, her head on his shoulder as she cried. She...she'd loved him? She'd wanted to marry him? Did that mean that she still felt that way?

"What about...now?" He managed to say.

"Seventeen years went by, Elliot...we've been partners for thirteen. I guess, in ways, you became my best friend because you weren't available in the way I craved." She admitted. "I wanted you in my life somehow."

Silence fell over them again, and for a long period they stood their, arms wrapped around each other. In to the semi-comfortable silence that surrounded them, she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

It took him a minute, before he gently pushed her away. "What?"

"I was supposed to wait for the appointment to confirm it...but I wanted to know. So I took a test, and it's positive." She said, smiling.

"It worked." He said, sounding like he hadn't believed it would. "It worked..."

She smiled nodding, and then he grinned, and she was suddenly being swung around by him. He held her close, smiling, "We can save her."

With that, Olivia was pulled back to reality. This baby was conceived in a test tube, not the normal way. The daughter they had legally wasn't even theirs. There was no ring on her finger, no wedding pictures up on the wall. This baby wouldn't exist if Ariella hadn't needed saving. He didn't love her, not like that.

She wanted to pull away, and tell him to get out. But at the same time, she never wanted him to leave, not ever. The feelings she'd felt for about nineteen years were stronger than they'd ever been, and she didn't know if it was due to the hormones, or that their child was around again, or that she was carrying their child. Maybe she was just falling in love again.

Either way, she decided, she had to ignore it. Focus on keeping her baby healthy, and focus on building a relationship with the one that she already had. Focus on her children, and be a good mom. That's one thing she'd wanted for as long as she could remember, to be a mother. The super strong female, head bitch in charge detective only wanted to be a mommy. Now she really was, and she loved it, she did...but she couldn't help but think that it might be better if she had the whole pretty picture.

'_No Liv,'_ she finally told herself, '_Not the whole pretty picture. Just Elliot, Ariella, and the baby_.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!I can't apologize enough for how long this has taken. I know it's been over a month, and I'm so sorry! Things god busy, and I had no motivation over Christmas break...but of course, my muse returned as soon as I'm back at school, and have classes and homework! But I'm back, and feel motivated again, so I'm going to try and update more timely now! I hope you all had a great holiday and new years, and a great start to 2012. I'll stop rambling and let you get on with it, please let me know if you're still reading and what you think! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Ariella couldn't sleep. She was exhausted, of course, but she couldn't sleep. She was mad, angry, confused...so many things, all at once. Her head rested against Taylor's bare chest, their naked bodies intertwined together. He'd fallen asleep as they cuddled together, after making love. He'd been cautious when she'd initiated it, but she insisted she was fine, and after some convincing, they went forth.<p>

She didn't know why she'd suddenly wanted to be with him so bad, but now, laying here awake with ample time to think, she knew the answer. She wanted him to make love to her so she could feel secure again. He wouldn't do it if he didn't love her, she knew that, and so if they were together, that way, it would be some security.

But now, like normal people, he was sleeping since it was now eleven at night. It was comforting, the rise and fall of his even breathing as he slept, underneath her head. It wasn't suppose to be like this. That's what kept repeating in her head, over and over, a constant echo. Her new found family was supposed to be perfect, the perfect families like on TV shows that she'd never gotten to have.

Slowly, she slipped from his arms, and felt around in the dark for some form of clothing. Finding his boxers and her tank top, she slipped those on, and grabbed her phone from her bag, powering it on as she slipped out in to the living room of the suite. She curled up on the couch, and dialed a contact she hadn't spoken to in too long.

As she expected, she answered after only one ring. "A-Ariella?" Hearing her voice brought back so many memories of her old life, which is why she had stopped calling once her new life had started. "Are you there?" she asked, and Ariella realized she had yet to say anything.

"Yea, I am. Sorry. Hi, Becca." She said. Becca was Thomas' brother's daughter, so in a way, Ariella's cousin, although she would never consider Tom her father. When it happened, when Tom had finally lost it, his family refused to believe it. No one had ever seen him treat his wife or their adopted daughter kindly or with any love, and they all refused to accept what she'd said happened, what a jury said. No one would take her in, and she'd but put into foster care. The year that she got signed to the record company, she plucked up some courage, and called the only one in her family that had ever shown her kindness: Becca, her cousin who was only a month younger than her.

"Ariella," Becca said, sounding relieved. "How are you, are you alright? I saw on the news that you collapsed at some party!"

"I'm fine, just a little mishap, from the cancer," Ariella said, the story that Mary planned on using. In reality, it wasn't a lie. She'd miscarried because of her cancer.

"I wish you'd call more often. I worry about you." Becca said, and Ariella felt bad. Her cousin had always been kind to her, always cared for her.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just...things are so busy all the time." Ariella said.

"And you don't like...remembering, do you?"

Becca was smart, too.

"No, Becca. It makes me sick, thinking about that, thinking about him." She whispered.

"He's staying here." Becca said quietly, and Ariella knew right away who she meant. She wanted to be sick, thinking about him there, with Becca, with Becca's little sister. "He's drunk most of the time, and when he's not...my God, Ariella, he's awful. When he's drunk he's angry, when he's sober he's angry. I wish my mom would make my dad kick him out, but she won't! It used to be normal, but now..."

"He ruins everything. Everyone." She whispered, now knowing why she caled. "Becca, I have to go, but promise me something, it's important."

"Of course, Ari, anything." Becca said.

"I don't know if he will, who knows what he'll do, but make sure you protect Hailey. Don't let him hurt her, and...if he leaves, if he goes away for an extended period...let me know. Call me, text me, whatever...but just let me know."

"I will." She said, and Ariella knew she could count on her.

After hanging up with her cousin, she slipped back into the room, and back into the bed. As soon as she was laying down, Taylor slipped his arms around her, pulling her close to his warm body, pressing a warm kiss to her lips.

"Where were you?" He murmured, still half asleep.

Snuggling close to him and kissing him softly before she buried my face against the crook of his neck, she murmured, "Just thinking. Go back to sleep, baby."

"I love you, Ariella," He said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry."

"I know," She said back, "It's ok. I love you too, Taylor. So, so much."

Taylor was aware that she was crying before she was, as he felt her tears against his neck, before she was aware of the sobs pushing through her body. Before she knew she was crying, he was rubbing her back, running his fingers through her hair. He didn't ask her why she was crying, and she was relieved, because she realized she wouldn't know what to say. In that moment, there with him, everything was fine...but in the bigger picture, on the outside of their little world, the answer to 'what's wrong?' could be 'almost everything.'

xXxXx

The next morning when they woke up, Ariella called Phil to come get her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Taylor asked, as she gathered stuff to go in the shower. "To Olivia's, I mean." He clarified.

She smiled, laughing, before saying, "No, I have to go alone. We're having a girls day."

"Are you gunna talk to Brooke, Mary, and Elliot?" Taylor asked, as Ariella headed for the bathroom.

"I have to." Ariella said, before going into the bathroom.

Once she was showered, she dried her hair and braided it to one side so it hung over her shoulder, and dressed in black leggings, tan Ugg boots, and a white tank top with a hot pink off the shoulder sweater.

Taylor knocked and came in as she was doing her make up, tracing her lower lid with eyeliner. He went to hug her from behind, but she stopped him saying, "Touch me and I smack you."

He stopped, looking apprehensive. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," She said, then took a second to finish, before putting the eyeliner down and moving into his arms herself. "I didn't want you to mess me up."

"You don't need that crap," He said, one hand resting on her cheek, the other arm wrapped around her waist.

She rolled her eyes, pecking his lips, "You have to say that."

"I say it because it's true. Phil called up, he's here. I put all your stuff in your bag for you."

Ariella sighed, and turned to scoop all her makeup into her makeup bag, and together the couple walked back to the bedroom. Taylor quickly pulled a coat on, slipping his feet into shoes, and helped Ariella slip into her coat. He gathered the duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and she settled her purse over her shoulder. He grabbed his key, and together they left the room and headed for the elevator, hands laced together. In the elevator, he leaned against the wall, and she slipped her arms around his waist, leaning against him, resting her head against his chest.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," He said honestly. "I'll stay as long as I can...my mother is uh, coming out tomorrow." He said. "She wants to see you. When she saw the news about you collapsing, she called me freaking out, worried. I think she'll be ok."

"And if she's not?" Ariella whispered, moving her head to look up at him.

"If she's not, then she'll get over it, because I'm not leaving you again. It didn't work out well for either of us the last time." He said softly.

The elevator had reached the lobby, and they stepped out once the door opened. Phil and Dan waited at the door, Dan was on the phone. "Here she comes, Brooke, we're leaving now." He said, hanging up the cellphone and adjusting his headset. Hand in hand, they walked over.

"Goodmorning Ariella, Taylor." Phil greeted. "You ready, hon?" He asked Ariella.

She nodded, "Yea."

Phil took the bag from Taylor, handing it to Dan, but still, Taylor put his arm around Ariella's shoulders and walked her out to the SUV that waited outside, and opened the door for her. She hugged him tightly before she got in, and then once she was seated, she leaned down to kiss him, holding his hands in her lap.

"I'll call you tonight," She said.

"I'll text you in a minute," He smiled.

"I love you." She responded, stealing another kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Have fun with Olivia." He said, "And good luck with your dad, Brooke, and Mary."

She grimaced, "Yea. Now go take a shower, you smell," She ordered, sticking her tongue out.

He faked hurt before saying, "Fiiiine. Love you," He added once more, kissing her again, before shutting the door, and standing back.

She rolled down the window to call out, "I love you too," As the car pulled into the street, and drove off.

Olivia was ready and waiting for her when she let herself into the apartment to drop her bags off, sitting on the couch.

When Ariella walked in, she stood up, and walked over. "Feeling better today?"

Ariella nodded, "Yea. Let me just put this away, then we can go." She said, heading for her room. She was stopped by Olivia, who hugged her tightly for a brief moment, before letting her go. Ariella smiled at her, then went and dumped her stuff, taking only her purse, before joining Olivia in the living room. "Let's go," she smiled, linking her arm through her mother's, and leading the way to the door. Smiling, Olivia walked with her, and they met the security team downstairs, and got into the waiting car.

"Does he hate me?" Ariella said quietly into the silence after a few minutes of driving.

"Who?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Dad." Ariella said, looking over at her, and saw Olivia look surprised.

"Rellie, of course he doesn't hate you! Neither of us could ever hate you, we love you. He's upset, a little angry maybe, but he loves you, so much." Olivia said sincerely.

"After the appointment, do you think we could go so I can talk to him?" Ariella asked.

"Yea I want to tell him about the appointment anyways. I'm sure he'll be able to talk to you."

Ariella nodded, satisfied. They soon pulled up in front of the doctor's office, and together they walked in. Olivia checked in, and was called back not long after, the mother and daughter walking hand in hand. A nurse weighed her before taking her back to the exam room, where the OBGYN Doctor Reynold's had told them about, Doctor Noble, was waiting.

"Welcome back, Olivia," She welcomed smiling, shaking her hand. "And I know who you are, Linda's told me about you, and my daughter is a huge fan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Snow." She smiled, shaking Ariella's hand.

Ariella smiled, and said, "Thank you so much, you as well. And please, call me Ariella."

Doctor Noble nodded, and then turned back to Olivia. "Ok, it's been five weeks since the procedure. The nurse mentioned you said you were getting nauseous, and you took a test?"

Olivia nodded, as Ariella looked over at her in shock. "Yea, I didn't want to wait. It was positive."

Smiling, the doctor said, "Well they can be wrong so we'll double check. Since you took the test, we'll just try confirming it with an ultrasound."

Within minutes, Olivia was laying back on the table, her shirt pulled up leaving her stomach bare. The doctor had squeezed the cold blue gel on to her, and was now picking up the transducer. It took her a minute, but sure enough, an image of a tiny mass of cells showed up. Smiling, Doctor Noble said, "Well you are correct, Olivia. You are indeed five weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Olivia smiled widely, and Ariella grinned at her from where she stood beside her, holding her hand. The doctor froze some of the images for some sonograms, and then began telling Olivia a bunch of information as she cleaned the gel off. After telling her to schedule an appointment for a few weeks, giving her a folder of information, and telling her to get some prenatal vitamins, she sent mother and daughter on their way.

They got in the car and were on their way to the precinct when Olivia pulled one of the sonograms from the folder, and together they looked at it.

"It looks like a grape or something." Ariella said. "It's so weird to think that in 8 month it'll be my baby sister."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Olivia laughed.

"I don't, I'm assuming. It was genetically engineered to be a match for me, so most likely it'll be a girl. I want a baby sister, I have a baby brother." She said.

Olivia laughed, sliding the picture back in. They were already at the precinct, and so they got out, and headed in, then upstairs to Olivia's unit. When they entered, Fin and Munch were at their desks, and Cragen was just walking from his office with Elliot, a woman, and a little girl holding the woman's hand, looking miserable. A blonde in a skirt suit that Ariella assumed was the lawyer her parent's worked with was with them too. The little girl had been walking looking at the floor, but she looked up, and happened to be looking right at Ariella. Her eyes widened, and then her face brightened, and she tugged on her mother's hand. "Mommy, mommy look!" She said, interrupting the mother, who had been talking to Elliot and Don. "Mommy, it's Ariella Snow!" She said.

"I see that, Jenna, but don't bother her sweetie." She said gently, but smiling, Ariella walked over.

"It's no bother," She said, smiling as she knelt down to the little girl's height. "Hi Jenna, it's wonderful to meet you!"

"It's really you!" The little girl exclaimed throwing her arms around Ariella. Smiling, she hugged the little girl back tightly.

"It is! I'm so glad I got to meet you, I love meeting my fans." Ariella smiled as the little girl leaned back. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"Nine!" She said proudly.

"That's awesome! You looked so sad earlier, are you ok?" Ariella asked gently.

Jenna frowned, looking down. "My daddy was mean and he hurt me really bad. They say I have to tell everyone what happened in court, but I'm scared." She said softly.

Ariella's heart broke, and she gently hugged her again, before gently putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry to hear that Jenna. I know what it's like too, though. When I was your age, the person I called daddy hurt me really bad too. I was really scared before I told everyone in court too. But can I tell you a secret?" Ariella asked. Jenna nodded, and Ariella said, "Once you tell everyone what he did to you, they will make him pay for what he did to you, Jenna. The people you tell in court will make it so he can never got near you ever again, and it feels really good to tell everyone how mean he is. So I know it's hard, but you know what, Jenna? I can tell you're a super strong girl, and that you will be able to go and tell them. My real daddy here, Detective Stabler, and all the nice people here will help you and make you all ready. I know you can do it, sweetie." She said softly.

"Does it really make you feel better?" Jenna asked softly, looking Ariella right in the eye.

Ariella nodded. "It really does, sweetie, so much better. Me and your mommy, and my parents and their friends here all know you can do it, Jenna. You'll be just fine."

Jenna looked at her for a moment, before nodding. Looking up at her mother, she said softly, "Ok. I'll do it."

Relief flooded her mother's face, and she leaned down and hugged her tightly, before Jenna turned back to Ariella, who smiled at her. "Good girl. An you know what? I'm going to give an email address to your mommy," Ariella said, digging in her purse for Brooke's business card, handing it to the mother. "And if she emails that person with your address, then next time I have a concert here, I'm going to send you some tickets so you can come see me, because I think you're such a brave and strong little girl."

Looking shocked Jenna said, "Thank you!"

Ariella nodded, smiling. "If you want, I'd love to take a picture with you for you to have. Mom, is there a piece of paper and a sharpie around here?" She asked Olivia, as the girl's mother pulled out an iPhone. Ariella posed, smiling at the camera with Jenna, and then took the paper and neatly ripped it in half.

On one, she wrote out _brookeharris(at)ariellasnowofficial(dot)com._ "Here you go," She said to the mother.

The woman grabbed her hand, squeezing it, and softly said, "Thank you, so much." With so much sincerity. Ariella knew what she meant, and she shook her head.

"Don't thank me, not for that. If I can just get your name, if you email that address with your name and address, I'll make sure you get sent tickets." Ariella said.

"It's Wendy Mitchel," She said. "And really, Ariella. Thank you."

Ariella squeezed her hand gently back, nodded. She then turned back to the other paper, picking up the Sharpie.

**_Jenna,_**

**_Always remember to keep your head up, and fight for what's right. You're an amazing, strong, brave girl, and everything will be ok. Keep fighting._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Ariella Snow_**

She folded the paper in half, and handed it to Jenna, who smiled. "I have to go, but I hope you'll come to the concert." She smiled, "And good luck, Jenna. You'll be fine."

Jenna smiled, and hugged her again. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ariella smiled, standing up straight again. Wendy and Jenna bade goodbye to everyone, and then left, and the Captain looked from Ariella, to Olivia, to Elliot.

"Can we hire her?" he asked, "She'd be good with the kids."

They all laughed, and Ariella smiled bitterly, chuckling. "When you've been through it, it's easier to identify with them. You know what they want to hear, what they need to hear. But anyways, come on mom, show him!" She said, bouncing on her feet a little, hands on Olivia's arm.

She laughed, but reached into her purse and into her folder, pulling out the sonogram. Smiling, and held it up to Elliot, and took a moment to register what it was. Then, he slowly smiled, and took it from her.

"What am I missing here?" Cragen asked, looking at Olivia with an eyebrow raised. Her and Elliot had decided to neglect telling their boss their plans until this had happened.

"Uh, I'm...I'm pregnant." Olivia said. Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Alex all looked at her in shock. Alex was the first one to recover, moving forward and hugging Olivia. "Congratulations!" She said, despite how confused she sounded.

Olivia smiled, thanking her, and then said, "Alex, this is mine and Elliot's daughter that e told you about, Ariella. Rellie, this is Alex Cabot, our ADA."

Ariella shook her hand, smiling, "It's nice to meet you!"

"You as well," Alex said, "Your parents have told me a lot about you." she smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Cragen said, finally speaking. "And he's the father." He clarified, pointing to Elliot. When Olivia nodded, he said, sounding confused soon, "Since when are you two together?"

"We're not." Olivia said. "It was through artificial insemination. Neither of us and none of the kids were a match for her, and so her doctor made an embryo that would be a perfect genetic match." She said. When everyone was looking at them weird, she went on, "You all know how much I've been wanting a baby. It's not just to help her. This baby will have two parents that love it, and great siblings."

When everyone still looked shocked, Ariella spoke up. "I wasn't too hot about the idea at first either. But I know they will love it, and the only thing that will be used to help me is the cord blood. That will hopefully work as a cure, and if it doesn't, that baby isn't going through anything else, we all agreed on that. We won't put it through any procedures for me."

"We made our decision." Elliot said. "We know it was the right one."

"Of course," Alex nodded. "And we'll all support you, right guys?"

"A lot of parents would do the same thing. I'd do anything to save my son." Fin said.

"It's your life." Munch shrugged.

"You know I'll support you," Cragen said, "But you also know I need to report that to IAB, and you two can't be partners anymore."

"Yea." Elliot said,

"We know." Olivia finished.

"Liv, can I talk to you in my office for a moment," Don asked.

Olivia nodded, turning to Ariella, "I'll be right back. Wasn't there someone you wanted to talk to, Rell?" She said pointedly, before following Cragen.

Sighing, Ariella turned to Elliot. Avoiding his eyes, she asked quietly, "Can I please talk to you?"

"Yea. Go on up those stairs, I'll be up in a minute," He said, pointing in the direction. She went and took the stairs two at a time, and at the top she found a loft type lounge area. She went over to the window, putting her purse on a table, and looked out at the city.

It was only a minute before she heard Elliot join her, and he said, "So?"

She took a minute to figure out how to say what she was trying to say, before finally speaking. "I've always known I was adopted." She said finally. "Ever since I can remember, he'd yell it at me when he got drunk. And when I was little, I'd always dream about my real parents showing up one day, coming to rescue me out of the blue. I always saw all the other girls at school, and how their parents loved them, and they were daddy's little princess, and I was jealous. I always wondered why me, why I never got to have that." She said, eyes stinging with tears, as she finally turned around, and went over, sitting on the other end of the couch that he sat on.

"When he was finally put in jail, I always dreamed of what it'd be like to find my real parents. I'd paint these pictures in my head of a perfect family, perfect parents. When I got my dream and got signed, and I finally had the means to try and find you guys, I never did because I was scared. I was scared that neither of you would want me," She said, "I was scared that this picture I had painted in my head would crumble to then I found you guys, and you did want me, and it was more then I ever could have asked for.

"I'm so sorry about what I said," She finally said, the tears spilling over. "I didn't mean it, and it was awful. I was awful. But...I just need you to understand that I come from a different life. I never had a parent, a real one. I never had anyone who cared about me like a parent until Brooke came in to the picture, and even that's different. I'm just...I'm not used to being some one's child."

"I know that you didn't mean it," He sighed, moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around his daughter, and let him, buried her face against him, letting him hold her like she'd never been before. "And I realize that now, and...It makes me sick, Ariella." He said honestly. "It makes me sick thinking of what you went through, what he did to you. I would kill him, if I could."

That just made her cry harder, the thought that he'd kill for her. She knew that Taylor would like nothing more than to kill Thomas, he said it countless times. But with Elliot it was different.

"I want to make this work," Ariella said, "I just...we all need to do some give an take while we figure everything out."

"I know," He agreed, kissing her forehead. "And...I'm sorry for overstepping."

"It's ok. I know it's because you care." She said softly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess," He said, which only brought more tears to her eyes.

Father and daughter sat upstairs, father holding daughter, for a long time, until Olivia finally came up. "I came to make sure you guys were still alive." She joked. Ariella laughed, and nodded, reaching out to her. Olivia went over, sitting on the other side of Ariella, and Ariella put an arm around her shoulder, Olivia putting an arm around her. Mother, daughter, and father sat there together, Ariella feeling grateful that at least this part of her life was ok again.

"We're a family." she said. "We may not be your ordinary family, and we may be somewhat dysfunctional...but we're a family."

From across the room in her purse, Ariella's cell phone rang, but she shrugged. "It'll go to voicemail." She said, choosing to stay with her parents, enjoying this small piece of normalcy.

xXxXx

_Hey, you've reached Ariella! I'm busy and can't take your call, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!_

**_Ariella, it's Linda. Call me as soon as you get this, and I mean as soon as, it's urgent. I had the techs do some tests on your most recent blood work and...well, please just call me back as soon as possible. Bye._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey amazing readers! You guys are the best, you never cease to amaze me. I never thought this story would get the response that it has been getting, and I'm so grateful to all of you that read and review. Knowing you guys love this story means so much to me. I love you all, thank you so much. Here's a nice, quick update for you :) And, just to let you know, there will be some nice EO in the next chapter! Please keep reading, let me know what you think, and of course, ENJOY! :)  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>A little while later, Ariella and Olivia were sitting in a small cafe. One of her security guards was standing outside the door, and another right near their small table in the corner. After ordering their food, Ariella excused herself to go to the bathroom, picking up her purse and bringing it with her. She did what she had to do, and then washed her hands, before pulling her phone from her purse. She saw the missed call and voice mail alert, and so she played the voice mail.<p>

"Ariella, it's Linda. Call me as soon as you get this, and I mean as soon as, it's urgent. I had the techs do some tests on your most recent blood work and...well, please just call me back as soon as possible. Bye."

Her heart started beating faster, and although she really didn't want to, she dialed Linda's office number. It was her doctor that picked up, saying "Hello?"

"Linda, it's Ariella. I got your message, what's up?"

"Ariella," Linda said, "Your blood work, the most recent tests I did came back and...it's not good."

"How so?" Ariella asked.

"Every time we do tests on you, the blasts are bigger and bigger, you cell counts get worse and worse. The cancer is coming back so much quicker than we thought."

Ariella's hear dropped, her stomach clenched. No.

"How long?" She whispered.

"You probably have a couple weeks, two at the most, before you start feeling the effects. After that, we have to do something to hold you over until the baby is born." Linda said.

Ariella leaned back against the wall of the bathroom, slowly sinking to the ground.

"What else is there left to do, Linda?" She whispered.

"I don't know, Ariella, but I'm sure there's something. I will find something, I promise."

"Don't tell Brooke or anyone about this." Ariella said quietly.

"Ariella, you can't tour anymore. You need to postpone the tour, and pull out of any movies. It's not practical right now." Linda said.

"I-I know." Ariella said, though she hated to admit it. "I just need to tell them when the time is right. Give me a few days."

"Ok." Linda sighed. "I'll call you soon."

"Ok. Bye." Ariella hung up. She stayed there for a moment, before realizing she'd better get back out there, or Olivia would be suspicious. She got up and grabbed her purse, and looked in the mirror, forcing herself to calm down.

She went back out to Olivia, who looked at her puzzled. "You ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, just hungry!" Ariella lied, smiling. Just then the food showed up, and they ate, then departed.

In the SUV, Ariella couldn't do it anymore. "Phil, could you drop me off at Taylor's hotel? I just remembered I promised that I'd go with him to get his mom from the airport," She said. Olivia didn't know Kelly wasn't getting in till tomorrow. "I'm really sorry." She said to Olivia apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I'm kind of tired anyways. Will we get to meet his mom?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure I could set something up. Dinner or something. She's a lovely woman."

They made small talk until Phil pulled up to the hotel, and Ariella leaned over and hugged her goodbye, promising she'd call. She got out of the car, heading in until the car pulled away, and which point she pulled a scarf and large sunglasses from her bag, and looped the scarf around her head, and put the sunglasses on. She pulled her phone out as she walked out to the street, and dialed a number she never thought she would again.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding some what confused.

"Nick, it's Ariella. I know you're here for rehearsals for that musical...could you meet me at Starbucks on Broadway now? It's important."

"Uh, sure," He said, "I'll be there in five."

"Thanks," Ariella said, and hung up, continuing to walk towards Broadway. She made it there in seven minutes, and she walked into the coffee shop, and looked around. He waved at her from a table in the back corner, and she headed over there. He stood as she came over, and they awkwardly hugged, before they both sat down. He pushed a cup towards her.

"I don't know if that's what you still drink, but I know you did when we were together."

She smiled, somewhat touched that he remembered that, and took it. "Thank you." She said. They were both silent until she finally said, "I don't really know why I called you. I just...I was thinking a lot lately about the past, and I was thinking about us."

He looked at her without saying anything for a period before asking, "Does he know that you're here, Ariella?"

"No one does." She said. "I'm gunna tell him," She defended. "It's not like he can tell me what I can and can not do, Nick. He's my boyfriend, not my father, and he loves me."

"I loved you, too, you know."

"Well you had a funny way of showing it!" Ariella said, voice breaking. "Nick, I'm dying. My doctor called today and told me that the cancer's coming back quicker, and that we're gunna have to move heaven and earth to keep the cancer away until my transplant can be done. I'm dying, and I might not be able to stop it." She said softly. "And like I said, I've been thinking a lot lately and I guess I just want to know, because this could be my last chance to ask you. I just...why did you do it, Nick?" She asked softly.

She wanted to know why he did what he did to her. She wanted to know why Tom had done what he did to her, too, but asking Nick was easier and more realistic. She knew Tom was a sick fuck, but she'd never known what possessed sweet, caring Nick that had been her first prince charming to break her heart.

He was silent for a long period of time before finally saying, "I'm going to tell you the truth because I don't want to lie to you anymore, Rellie. You deserve the truth. It happened after you went back in the hospital. You'd just started chemo again, and I'd been with you at the hospital all day, I'd seen you puking your guts out, sobbing all day, your hair start to fall out. I'd held your frail body in my arms, and...it scared me to death. You were one of the strongest people I knew, and to see you like that, it broke my heart. I called Selena that night because I needed to talk to a friend, and she could tell how messed up I was and I told her everything that I thought I couldn't tell you. You were so sick, and me telling you how I was scared about you would have seemed heartless. I started dumping everything to her and...one thing led to another. She was comfort for me.

"I knew it was wrong," He said softly, "I knew, Ariella. But I was young, and stupid."

"I guess that makes sense." She whispered. "But you could have talked to me, Nick. Out of all people, don't you think I would have understood?"

"I should have." He said.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Ariella finally said, "Well thank you for telling me the truth. And thank you for meeting me. I should get going."

He nodded, and they both stood. "Rellie, I know I've said it millions of times - but I really am so, so sorry."

She looked at him for a moment before slowly nodded. He had said it many times before, and she hadn't believed him, but now she did. And she knew what she had to do to be able to feel right herself. She nodded, and said, "I know you are, Nick. And I guess I'm finally ready to say that...I forgive you."

"You'll pull through this, Ariella." He said gently, looking right at her. "You're still one of the strongest people I know. You'll be ok. And when you are, maybe we could really hang out sometime, and catch up? As friends."

She nodded. "Maybe." She allowed, and then she hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, holding her like he used to, and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Ariella," He said softly.

She kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Bye Nick." She said, feeling like she was finally letting go for good.

She left Starbucks, and took the walk back to Taylor's hotel, heading up to his room, deep in thought. She got to his door and knocked, then stood back to wait. A minute later, the door opened, and he looked surprised to see her.

"Hey," He said, opening the door wider, allowing her to slide in, into his arms. Shutting the door behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "What's wrong?" He asked as she let her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing, I just missed you." She said, feeling right. His arms were where she felt most safe, felt loved. Not Nick's.

He slid an arm around, and suddenly was lifting her up, carrying her to the bed, where he gently sat her down. She put her purse down, and kicked her shoes off, as he unraveled the scarf from around her head. He then joined her on the bed, and they lay down, as she cuddled to him, his arms arapping around her. She leaned over and kissed him, before resting her head on his chest. They lay in silence for a while, before she said, "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Ok..." He said. "What's up?"

"After I got lunch with Olivia, I got coffee...with Nick." Ariella said.

She felt him stiffen, and he asked, "Why?"

"Because I've been thinking about stuff a lot lately. About life. And I realized that I don't want to go through my life holding this grudge against someone forever. I don't know how much longer I have left, Taylor. I don't want to die hating him. And so I asked him to meet me so I could finally get him to give me a real answer as to why he did it...and I got one, and I forgave him." She said. "I hugged him when I got there, and I hugged him when I left. He kissed my cheek, I kissed his cheek, and then I left."

"Do you feel better, having talked to him?" Taylor asked.

Ariella nodded, "Yea. Yea, I do."

"Ok." He said, letting out a breath. "Then I support what you did."

She didn't say anything in response, just laid there with him. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, and sighed. She coudn't do it, she couldn't lie to them all.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, and called Olivia.

"Hey, hon, you ok?" Olivia answered.

"Yea, mom, I'm fine. Listen, can you get dad, the girls and Dickie, Brooke, and Mary and meet me at 1430 Liberty Street in Queens in an hour? I know it's a weird request, but trust me." Ariella said.

"Uh, yea, sure honey. Whatever you want." Olivia said, skeptical, but willing to go along with it.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too," Olivia said, before they hang up.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked, suddenly feeling like big news was coming. He sat up, looking at her, a serious expression on his face.

"I signed the papers for a house a few days ago. That's the address." Ariella said. "I want to give it to mom and dad, and...I need to tell everyone something." She sighed. "But I'm going to tell you now, but you have to stay strong for me."

"Baby, what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Linda called...the blasts keep getting bigger and bigger," Ariella said, voice soft. "I have to cancel the tour, and decline my movie rolls, because I only have about two weeks until I start feeling the relapse." Ariella said gently.

"But...but she said you had one to two years!" He said, "She said you had time!"

"Baby, you know it's unpredictable," Ariella said, "It's not Linda's fault. She said she'd try and find something to hold it off, until the baby's born."

Taylor said nothing, just looked at her for a moment, before reaching out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap, where she curled up into him, wrapping her small arms around him, kissing his cheek, before his head fell to her shoulder. Her heart broke when she felt the wetness on her skin, when his body shook with a cry. She'd never seen him cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," She said softly, gently making him look at her, letting her hands rest on either side of his face, "I'm not gunna let the cancer win, not when we finally have a way to kick it's ass. I'm gunna live this out, and I'm going to stay strong until the baby is born, and then I'll come back so I can be the big sister that baby deserves. I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"Promise?" He whispered. "I can't loose you, baby. You stay strong and fight for me."

"Always." She promised, kissing him, "I'm going to do this."

There was a new anger in her, anger at her disease for refusing to back down. Her life was finally going pretty good in some parts, and it had to rear it's ugly head in. Not this time. Not when a cure was so close, but still so far away. She was going to make it through.

She had to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok. You guys are seriously amazing. I got nine reviews in about twenty four hours. I never expected this to do so well, and the response you guys give me makes this so amazing. I love you all, thank you so much. I hope I can continue to satisfy you and keep you reading. You are the best people ever, and I had to get this up ASAP for all of you, so here I am at 2 am. (good thing I don't have class till 11!). Please let me know what you think, I tried to make this chapter super special =) **

**Love you all, enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**PS. In your review, please tell me this: what do you guys want me to do with Kathy? Keep her involved in the story, kill her off, have her leave? Let me know!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Ariella and Taylor pulled up outside of the house in the SUV driven by Phil, the others were all waiting. The house was in a upscale neighborhood, and the property was entirely gated. She knew that they weren't accustomed to having a gated house, but it was a requirement of Brooke's, so she'd sign to have the money let out of her account. Because she was under eighteen, Brooke was in control of her account. If Ariella was going to be living there, then she had to be protected.<p>

They all waited outside of the gate, the cars parked in the street. Ariella rolled the window down and said, "Hey, I'm gunna open the gate and you can all drive up, ok?" Everyone looked confused, but nodded, and got back in the cars. Ariella used the little remote she'd gotten when they'd closed on the house, and the gates slid open, allowing them all to drive up to the front of the house, in the half circle driveway.

Smiling, Ariella got out of the car with Taylor, and went over to where everyone was waiting.

Brooke was smiling softly at her excitement, as Olivia asked, "Ok, honey, why are we here?"

"Do you like the house, mom?" Ariella asked.

She looked at Elliot, questioning if he knew anything, before saying. "Well yea, it's beautiful," Olivia says. "It's like the house I always dreamed of having growing up."

"Good," Ariella said, "Cause it's yours."

There was a moment of silence as everyone took the information in.

"Wait...what?" Olivia asked.

"Despite the weird circumstances, we're all a family. You, dad, me, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Eli...eventually that baby," She said, pointing to Olivia's stomach. "Plus our extended family." She said, "And even though it's not an ordinary family...it's a family. So I thought I'd get a house for you, so we could be a family. There's a room for you, one for dad, one for Maureen and Kathleen to share, one for Lizzie and I, one for Dickie and Eli. There's a spare room for the nursery, and a few guest rooms. It has a gourmet kitchen, huge dining room, living room, home office, a fully finished downstairs with a home theater, and bar, plus an outdoor kitchen and in ground pool."

"You bought me a house?" Was all Olivia could say.

Laughing a little, taking her mother's hands, she said, "I bought all of us a house. It's in my name with Brooke as a co-signer so all the bills and stuff will be sent to Brooke and my accounts, but it's yours. You and dad."

"We can't accept this," Olivia said.

Ariella stepped back, still holding her hands, as Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Yes you can." She said, unsure why they'd say that.

"Children aren't supposed to buy their parents houses, Ariella." Elliot sighed. "How can we accept this when we'll never be able to repay you?"

Ariella looked at both of them, and softly said, "You already have. I don't care if normal children don't buy their family a house, we've been over I'm not exactly your normal child. Please understand that I have the money, I wanted to do it, and it's for us. So we can all be in one place, together, and just...be a family sometimes. It's for this baby that you're bringing to life because of me." She said. "Please just accept it, guys."

The look of pleading she gave them took a while, but eventually they agreed. Olivia pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly, tearing up. "Thank you," She said, gently rocking back and forth.

Ariella smiled, hugging her back just as tightly. "Come on, let's go inside!" Ariella said, and walked with Olivia up tot he front door, and unlocking it.

Everyone ran off to look around the house, it had been all decorated and was set up and ready for whenever they wanted to move in.

After an hour of exploring each and every area of the new house, they all made it back to the living room. "Can everyone sit down...I need to tell you guys something," She said, dreading this. Once everyone was seating in the overstuffed couches and chairs, Ariella sighed. "Mary...I need you to call of the rest of the tour to an indefinite date, and pull me from all movies I've signed on to. I want to have two shows, a Saturday and Sunday night, one at the Staples Center and one at Madison Square, within the next two weeks."

They all looked at her in shock.

"Sweetie, look, I know I've overworked you, and I really am sorry," Mary said, "You were right, I should have been more caring, you know I love you. But...you never cancel shows. Is that really necessary?"

Ariella took a deep breath before saying softly, "Linda did a test of my recent work and...the blasts keep getting bigger and bigger. The cancer's coming back, and it's coming back quick."

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. They all took the information in, looking at one another, then back to her.

"How long?" Brooke asked softly, eyes closed.

"She gave me two weeks before we need to find something to try and delay it. She said she's going to look, try and find something." Ariella explained.

"So there's a chance she can stop it until the baby is born?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"A chance, but-"

"Don't." Lizzie said, shouted, before Ariella could go on. Standing up she said, "Don't you dare say it! You're not going to die, not after all this!"

"You think I want to die, Liz? I don't! I have so much more I want to do with my life, I have so many things planned! I'm not going to just give up, but you all need to prepare for that possible outcome!" Ariella said. "I don't want to leave any of you but I might not have a choice. I'm going to do my damned hardest to fight."

It was silent for a while, before Mary said, "So tell me again, what do you want me to do, sweetie?" She asked, and it shocked Ariella. She'd never actually asked her that.

"I want to tell the fans outright, myself. Schedule a press conference, and I'll tell the why I'm canceling, and that I'm having two more concerts. Pay the venues whatever you have to, so we can get them on such short notice. I want every single ticket, no matter how good the seat, to be sold for ten dollars each, and I want all proceeds to go to the cancer foundation. Talk to the movie people, and see what they can do. Tell them I'm very sorry, and I'd love to do them, but it's not possible right now. After each of the concerts, I want to do meet and greets so I can see as many fans as possible. And...I want to do the second concert in Los Angeles." She said softly. "That's where my first show ever was, the Staples Center. And just in case it's the last one...that's where it should be."

Mary had been writing it all down, and she nodded. "Ok." she said, and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, saying simply, "Ok. I have to get started on this. The Teen Choice Awards are next weekend...you can go to those, you were asked to perform anyways. We can fly out to Los Angeles in a few days, have the press conference, and do the TCAs, and then do rehearsals for the show." She said. "We can have the LA one that Friday, do the meet and greet the Thursday right before the show, then fly out here right after the show, do the meet and greet here Saturday morning, the show Saturday night."

Ariella nodded, "Sounds good."

"Ok. I'll go back to the apartment and get everything in motion. I...I love you, Ariella," Mary said, suddenly pulling her close for a hug. Ariella hugged her manger back tightly.

"I love you, too."

Mary slipped out, and Ariella turned back to her family.

"Look, how about we take some time to take this in, and then meet for dinner at Romans at eight?" Ariella asked. "I just really need some time to clear my head and get some rest. I'm gunna go with Taylor for now, but I'll sleep at home tonight, ok mom?"

Olivia nodded, numb. Ariella hugged both her and Elliot, then left with Taylor.

One by one, Brooke and the kids departed, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone.

She got up slowly, and went over to the big bay window, looking out at the back yard of the house.

After she said nothing for a long time, Elliot softly said, "Liv?"

"I hate this!" She shouted, turning around to face him. "It's like nothing can ever just go right, it's like everytime something good happens, something just as bad happens. Every good thing has to be leveled out with a bad thing. I can't even be happy about being pregnant, because my daughter is dying, and it's my fault!" She sobbed.

"Liv, it's not your fault," Elliot said right away, but she cut him off.

"No! It is! It's God's way of showing me I was stupid. My mother kept me and I was a rape baby, Ariella is the strongest person I know, but I couldn't keep her because I didn't want to face rejection, because I didn't want to remember what she represented but never really could be! I was weak and selfish, and this is the punishment, watching my baby suffer!"

"Olivia, you could have kept her, and been a horrible mom because at that time you had to give her up!" Elliot said, "Even I've accepted that. That's what had to be done at the time, for things to turn out this way."

"But this way isn't even good!" Olivia cried, "My daughter is dying, I barley know her yet, and...and..."

"And what?"

"And you still don't want me!" She cried. "I still want that dream, Elliot. I'm forty, and I still dream of the house, and the dog, and the husband and kids, my perfect little family then I never had."

"You can still have it, Liv," Elliot said gently, an inward debate taking place in his head.

"I know I could have." She admitted, shrugging, looking at him helplessly. "You've seen my try to find someone to have it with for the past thirteen years."

"You always had an excuse for why the guy wasn't right." Elliot chuckled.

"But can't you figure out the real reason now, Elliot?" Olivia asked softly. "I didn't want them because I wanted you! You were the only one I could ever see that dream with."

She went over, dropping down onto the couch, miserably wiping at her eyes. "You probably think I'm some desperate crybaby now."

"I would never think that about you." He said honestly. He looked at her for a moment, before going and sitting beside her. "Seventeen years ago, almost eighteen, I was married to Kathy. I had two kids, twins on the way...I thought I was in love...and then I met you." He whispered, finally telling her the truth. "I met you, and everything I'd ever believed flew out the window. I didn't care that I was married and a dad, I wanted to know you more, and then once I did, I wanted to be with you. That night was so much more than I drunken fling, Olivia. Since I first met you, you were the one I wanted most." He said.

She looked over at him, shocked hope on her face. "But everything I'd ever been told by the church, and my dad about being a man, and supporting your family, and the blessing of marriage...I had to take care of my kids. I couldn't just give that all up for a wish, or a dream. I had to do what was right, and that meant being with Kathy, and not the one person I wanted to be with most. And since I first met you...that's always been you."

She wasn't sure she was breathing, or that her heart was even beating anymore. All she could think about was what he'd just said. "Huh?" She eventually breathed out, looking at him, eyes wide.

He laughed, but reached over and took her hands, and said softly and sincerely, "I love you, Olivia Benson. I've always loved you." She looked at him, tears pooling up again, and then he was kissing her.

She'd dreamed of this happening since she first met him, and now, she couldn't believe it was. Kissing him was better than in her dreams, better than she remembered the night they made Ariella. It was everything she'd been wanting for so long, and she never wanted it to stop...she just wanted to forget the sorrows out there and spend the rest of her days there, with him. Bring in the kids, make everything ok, and give them their perfect family.

"I know this might not be easy," he murmured once they broke apart, "I know that I don't have the best track record with relationships. And we should figure things out before we tell anyone, even the kids...but I want to be together, Olivia. We finally can, and what better time, considering we're having a baby."

Still unsure of what to say, now considering the fact that this might be a dream, she just nodded. "Yea." she finally figured out how to say, breathing it out as she nodded. "Yes."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, her moving closer, wrapping hers around him, letting her head fall to his chest. "I love you, too." She finally said back to him. "God, I love you so much El."

She let her eyes close, taking a deep breath. And then, as if he knew what she was thinking he promised her softly, "It's not a dream."

xXxXx

Hours later, it was nearing three in the morning. The family had gotten dinner as planned, but Elliot and Olivia hadn't said anything. Not yet. They needed to go out and talk things out, figure everything out before telling anyone. It would be their secret for now. Making good on that, he was sleeping on the couch, and Ariella and Olivia were in their respective rooms.

Olivia could hear him snoring, from where she lay in her bed, staring into the dark, unable to sleep. She was so upset and scared, guilty...yet so, so happy. Happy for the obvious reason, guilty because she was happy when her daughter was so sick, and upset and scared because her daughter was so sick. And then part of her just felt like something else was wrong, and that she just couldn't sleep.

Down the hall in her own room, Ariella was just as awake, also staring into the darkness. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do so many different things all at once. But mostly, she just didn't want to be alone. She wanted comfort from someone, she wanted someone to hold her...and what surprised her was that it wasn't Taylor she longed for. She wanted a parent's comfort.

Feeling foolish, she slid out of her bed. Leaving her room, she heard Elliot snoring, and so she went down to Olivia's room, and quietly opened the door. Olivia heard it open, and lifted herself up to look.

"Rellie?" She asked, knowing the tiny, slender frame was her daughter. The teenager stepped into the light shining in from the window, and Olivia could see her better, her blonde curls framing her face. Her face looked more scared than Olivia had ever seen it, and she looked lost. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, sitting up as Ariella came closer.

"Mom," Ariella said, the word coming out like a pleading cry, as tears overflowed. "Mommy, I'm scared." She sobbed. Olivia pushed the covers back, patting the bed, and Ariella climbed in with her, moving close to her. Pulling the covers over both of them, Olivia then pulled Ariella, so slim and tiny, over to her. Her daughter curled close to her, burying her face against her shoulder and neck, her arms snaking around her. Olivia wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to her, rubbing her back. "Mommy I don't want to die," Ariella sobbed, "I don't want to die now."

"I'm not gunna let you die, baby." Olivia said, knowing she'd do everything she possibly could to keep her daughter healthy and alive. "I let you go once, there's no way I'm letting you go again. I promise. We're gunna help you fight this." Olivia said, a mother's fierce determination showing through.

They stayed there like that for hours, eventually falling asleep like that, after Ariella had cried her eyes out, with Olivia holding her, rocking her, trying to soothe her, and promising her that she'd be ok. Only once she was sure that Ariella was evenly breathing with sleep, did Olivia finally start to nod off, realizing that maybe that feeling preventing her from sleeping, was a mother's intuition telling her that her baby needed her. Looking down at her teen daughter, asleep with her head resting against her, clinging to her, she felt confident for the first time that she could do this. She would be Ariella's mother. She would be with tiger protecting her cub.

She would make damned sure that about a year from now, she would have two children: a newborn baby, and an eighteen year old on her way to recovery.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! I'm so glad you liked that chapter so much, and hope this one is enjoyed just as much! Let me know what you think :) **

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up early the following morning, Ariella still sleeping in bed beside her. She smiled, smoothing her hair back, and kissed her forehead softly, before sliding out of bed, and quickly changing. Once she was all ready, she slipped out of the room and gathered her wallet and keys. Elliot was still sleeping in the living room, and so she scribbled a quick note saying she'd be back soon, before slipping out.<p>

She headed straight for the precinct, although she wasn't scheduled to work that day. She knew Don was always in early, and she had to talk to him.

Much was sitting at his desk when she walked in, and she waved, but headed straight to Cragen's office door, and knocked softly. He looked up from his desk and waved her in. "Liv, come in," He said, "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"I need to talk to you." She said, shutting the door behind her, and sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He pushed aside whatever it was he'd been working on, and leaned forward, attention on her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I want to take an extended maternity leave." She said, the decision she'd made last night.

"Starting when?" He asked.

"Now." She said. "Ariella's cancer is getting worse, fast." She said softly. "We're doing everything we can to fight it, but...just in case. I missed out on seventeen years of her life, Don...I don't want to miss what might be the last change I get. I believe she'll be ok...but just in case."

"Well, you have to do what you have to do, Olivia." Don said. "And I can't say I disagree with your decision." He added. "Don't be a stranger, Liv. But go be with your daughter."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said sincerely. There was a knock on the door then, and when Cragen called out for that person to come in, it was Elliot that walked in. He looked surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I decided to take an early, extended maternity leave...starting now." She said.

He nodded, knowing why without asking, and being fully supportive.

He turned to Cragen and said, "I want to use up a months worth of my built up vacation time. Starting now."

Cragen sighed. "I guess I'll be calling in a temp for you, and a long term temp for Liv. Liv, you'll need to clean out your desk for now, until you come back."

She nodded, having expected that. "Ok. I promise, I won't be a stranger."

"Good," He said, and then sighed before giving her a hug, and shaking Elliot's hand. "Keep me updated."

"Will do." Olivia smiled, before heading out to her desk. Fin had arrived since she'd been in the office, and both him and Munch watched as she began pulling her stuff from her desk, and putting it in a spare box.

"You're leaving?" Fin asked.

"I'm taking early, extended maternity leave. I need to be with Ariella because things aren't looking good right now. Elliot's taking a month off." She said. "I'll be back. Sometime." Olivia said.

She didn't mean to rush out, but she wanted to get back to Ariella. She hugged them both, as Elliot came out, and bid his goodbyes, promising to keep them all updated. Soon enough, Elliot was carrying the box with her stuff in it as they headed back to their cars.

"I'm going with her. To LA." Olivia said as they walked.

"Me too." Elliot said. "Maureen and Kathleen both want to come, and so do Liz and Dickie. I'm going to talk to Kathy. Ordinarily I wouldn't be ok with missing school...but this is different."

Olivia nodded. "Yea. I know."

Everything was different now.

xXxXx

When they got back to Olivia's apartment, Taylor had arrived and was sitting on the couch, Ariella next to him, leaning back against him, his arms around her. Mary sat on a chair, and Brooke sat opposite her.

"Oh good," Mary said when they walked in. "We were just about to go over all the plans. I got everything finalized overnight."

"Ok," Olivia said, her and Elliot sitting down. "Taylor, where's your mom?"

Before he could say anything, Ariella said, "Flight got delayed, she's flying in today." She discreetly elbowed Taylor as she did, warning him not to say anything, and he got the message.

"Ok, it is Tuesday. We're leaving tomorrow night at nine pm for Los Angeles, we'll arrive there at midnight, California time, and go straight to your house, Ariella. Thursday at noon is the press conference, and in the afternoon you have rehearsals with your band for the TCAs, then Friday you have rehearsals at the venue, then Saturday all day is dedicated to the TCAs. Once the TCAs are done, you have Sunday and Monday to rest and see your friends. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday are all plans and rehearsals for the concerts. We're using the Speak Now stage, obviously, but we'll change it up a bit. Friday morning is final rehearsals, Friday afternoon and in to the evening will be the meet and greet, and then Saturday afternoon is the California show. Right after that show, we get on the plane, and fly back here and do sound check at night, then Sunday morning is the meet and greet, Sunday afternoon is the show, and then Monday you're all Linda's, depending on what she has planned. I faxed this schedule over to her, she said to rest whenever possible, and take it as easy as you can."

"Ok." Ariella said, nodding. "Sounds good. Can you guys come?" She asked her parents, expecting a no.

"Yes, we both are. Maureen and Kathleen are too, and I'm going to talk to Kathy about Lizzie and Dickie." Elliot said, and Ariella's face lit up. "I used some built up vacation time, and took the next month off." He went on to say.

"And I'm taking an extended, early maternity leave, starting now."

"You guys don't have to do that." Ariella said, shaking her head.

"We know we don't have to," Olivia said, "We want to, and you won't change our minds."

Ariella sighed, but said nothing else. "Did you call to have them get my house ready? I haven't been in it in so long, someone should clean it and stuff."

Brooke nodded, "I called the maid service and told them to air it out and clean it up, and prepare all the guest rooms, as well as our rooms."

Ariella nodded, relaxing back against Taylor. "This is really all happening." She said, tracing nonsense patterns on the back of his hand.

"It's gunna be ok," He murmured, kissing her forehead. "I'll be with you every step of the way, through all of this."

"We all will." Olivia promised.

Ariella was about to say something, but was interrupted by slamming on the front door. Olivia got up and hurried over, opening it to reveal Lizzie and Dickie, Lizzie having been the one furiously knocking.

"Dad," She said as son as she saw him, rushing in, "Mom got married!"

Everyone was silent as they processed it, and then Elliot said, "_What_?"

"Liz, calm down before you blow up," Dickie said, taking it upon himself to explain. "Mom's been dating this douche bag, since like a few days after you guys called it off and she said since you never really got married again, she was free to do whatever, and her and the jerk went to the court house this morning. They're married."

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Olivia asked.

"Professional development day." Dickie said.

"Dad you can't let her do this! This guys a jerk, I don't even know what she sees in him!" Lizzie complained.

"Honey, I can't do anything," Elliot said. "Your mother's a grown woman, and while it seems that she moved pretty damn fast, that's her choice. She's able to get married, just like I could."

"Well I'm not living in that house with him! I hate him!" She shrieked. "At least if you got remarried we all know it'd probably be to Olivia!"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, then back at Lizzie. "What?" She asked, "Everyone can see the chemistry and tension between you two, even mom saw it. Even your coworkers saw it. If you ever got together, everyone would just say it's about damn time."

Olivia and Elliot shared a look again, both nodding in agreement that now was as good a time as any. "Well...you can say it." Olivia said. It took them all a minute, and Ariella was the first to understand.

"You're together?" The singer asked, eyes lighting up.

"We still need to talk and figure how we're gunna do this out and stuff, but...yea." Olivia nodded.

"Since yesterday." Elliot said.

"Well it's about damn time, and I'm happy for you," Lizzie said, "But I'm still not living with that disgusting man!"

Elliot sighed. "Well both of you are 17, at fourteen you were legally able to choose who you want to live with. We can talk to your mom about it, and you could live with Olivia and I, when we move to the other house. If that's ok with Liv." He said, and they all looked at her.

"Of course it is," She said right away. "I figured they'd be over anyways, a lot, so that would be even better. We could all be together."

"Is your mom home now?" Elliot asked, "I needed to talk to her anyways."

The twins nodded, and so Elliot stood, grabbing his jacket and wallet, then grabbed his keys. "Alright, I'll be back." He said.

"Good luck," Ariella said.

Olivia nodded. "Yea. Have fun. Don't loose your temper."

He nodded, then shrugged since they all knew anyways, and gave Olivia a kiss goodbye, before leaving with the twins. She smiled as he left, turning back to Ariella, who smiled at the look on her face, happy anyways. "This is awesome!" Ariella exclaimed. "Speaking of the new house, when do you want to move?"

"Well, my lease is up in a few weeks anyways, so we could just move once we get back from California." Olivia said.

"Sounds good to me," Ariella agreed. Taylor looked at his watch, and sighed.

"Well, I have to head to the airport." He said.

Pouting, Ariella nodded. "Ok...have fun." she said, kissing his lips.

"My mom wanted to get coffee with you later, to talk to you." Taylor said.

"Alright, that's fine. Let me know when and where. Do you think she'd be up to getting dinner with all of us tonight, so she can met my family?"

"That'll probably work. I'll check with her and call you." He said. "Take it easy and rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Taylor, I'm fine."

He ignored her, and kissed her again saying, " I love you, baby."

"Love you, too," She said, moving so he could get up. Saying goodbye to everyone else, he departed. Mary and Brooke also left then, to go make more plans, leaving Ariella and Olivia alone.

"Wait here a minute," Olivia said to Ariella, "I have something I wanna show you." Ariella nodded, and so Olivia went back to her room, to the back of her closet, and grabbed the battered shoebox. She went back to the living room, and sat beside Ariella, putting the box on the coffee table in front of them, removing the cover. She pulled out the hospital bracelet's first, looking at them, smiling softly, before handing them to Ariella.

She took them, looking at them for a minute, before smiling. "Baby girl Benson?" She asked, looking at her.

Olivia nodded. "I was never completely sure until I saw you. When I saw you, I wanted to keep you so, so much, but seeing you also just made me realize how much I wanted to give you better than I thought I could give you. I never gave you a name because I thought I'd get to attached. Tennessee state law gave me seventy-two hours with you in the hospital, and I took every single one of them. I called you baby girl."

Ariella smiled softly, asking, "What would you have named me?"

Now handing her a photograph of herself while she was pregnant, Olivia shrugged. "When I was pregnant, I always called you Lily. When I was a little girl, I named all my imaginary friends Lily, and my doll Lily. But when I saw you, I thought it was too common. You were too beautiful for an ordinary name."

Ariella smiled softly, tears in her eyes, as she looked down at all the pictures Olivia was showing her. "You kept all these?" Ariella whispered.

"When I went into labor, I asked the nurse to take pictures for me. Once I decided to give you up, she asked if she should throw away the film, but I refused. I kept it in the bottom of a drawer for a while. I started seeing a therapist, and she said maybe it would be good for me to look at them, and so I got them developed. For a while, I brought them everywhere with me. I'd look at them when I needed to keep sane, when I needed to cry, when I needed to stop crying. Eventually, I put them and everything else in this box, and put it up in my closet. I'd take it down every so often." Olivia explained, also looking down at the pictures, before looking up to Ariella. "I always wondered, you know. As the days, and weeks, and months turned in to years. Where you were, what you were doing. What you looked like. What your name was. It's nice to finally have answers." She said.

Ariella nodded as she finished looking at them all, looking back at Olivia, who reached out, taking her hands. "Ariella, I regretted letting them walk away with you every single minute of every day after it happened. The day you walked through the doors of the precinct was the best day of my life, besides the day you were born. And you better believe what I said last night," She said, crying now, reaching up to cradle Ariella's face between her hands, tears falling freely from the teenager's face too. "I let you go once and it was the worst decision I ever made, so you better believe that now that I have you back, I will never let you go. I will do anything I can to keep you alive. I won't let you go."

Ariella put the photos back on the table, scooting closer to Olivia. Their arms wrapped around one another as Ariella let her head rest against Olivia. "I love you, mommy," Ariella whispered as she cried.

"I love you too, and I'm going to get you through this," Olivia promised. "You're going to be ok, and this time next year everything will be fine."

Mother and daughter sat there together, mother cradling daughter, crying together. Olivia meant everything. She was going to find a way to save her no matter what. She was a mother, and she wasn't about to let her baby die.

xXxXx

When Elliot arrived at Kathy's house with the twins, she was waiting in the living room, the man Elliot assumed to be her new husband sitting on the couch. Eli was sitting next to him on the couch, scribbling with a crayon in a coloring book. Kathy had stood when the kids entered, seeing Elliot walk in behind them. Eli looked up and smiled, tossing the book aside calling "Daddy!" And running towards Elliot, who lifted him up.

"Hey buddy," He said to his son, "What's up?"

"Is Ellie here too?" The four year old asked, looking around. He loved Ariella.

"Not this time, buddy, she's at home with Livvy," Elliot explained, Livvy being what Eli called Olivia.

"Mommy and Lizzie yelled." Eli whispered.

"I know, buddy, that's why I came over. Can you go play in your room for a while for me, and I'll come see you when mommy and I are done talking?" Elliot asked.

"Ok!" Eli said, and ran off once Elliot put him down.

Lizzie stood, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her mother a few feet away from Elliot, while Dickie was more relaxed and just throwing dirty looks at the guy, standing beside his sister.

The guy had now stood up and was standing beside Kathy, arm around her waist.

"So Lizzie tells me you're evidently remarried?" Elliot asks Kathy. "A little heads up to the fact that you were dating would have been nice. Especially since these are my kids."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kathy snapped.

"If I were dating someone and had Eli around her, you'd be giving me the third degree, Kathy, and you know it! I have a right to know what strange man is around my kids!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, man, I understand what you mean," The guy now spoke up. "I'm Rob Saunders, it's nice to meet you," He said, holding a hand out.

Elliot shook it, eying the guy up and down, perhaps shaking a little harder than necessary.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Kathy said. "You've been quite busy with your daughter. But now you've met him, so feel free to leave. Elizabeth, Richard, and I need to have a talk." She said, glaring at her children.

"I'm not done. I need to talk to you. Olivia and I are flying out to Los Angeles with Ariella for two weeks in a few days." Elliot said.

"Oh that's just great, Elliot," Kathy said. "You know, Ariella Snow isn't your only child. Legally, she's not even yours, and legally these kids are, so how about thinking about them!"

Anger boiling, he tried to stay calm. "Ariella's mine just as much as Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli are, Kathy. And she's really sick, and needs our support. Maureen and Kathleen are coming with us, and I want you to let Lizzie and Dickie come, too. You know what, since you're just married, if you'll let me I can take Eli too. You can have a...honeymoon." He said, now seeing a way to let him take all the kids.

"They have school." Kathy said.

"Their sister's really ill, Kathy, this could be a once in a lifetime chance to bond with her while they have time. You know I wouldn't let them miss school if it weren't important, and they can get all their work to make up." Elliot said.

"Elizabeth is grounded." Kathy said.

"What?" Lizzie shrieked. "I didn't do anything!"

"That little show you put on before running off to your father was disgustingly disrespectful, and I won't have it!" Kathy said back.

"You got married after dating a guy for three and a half weeks without telling us! And he's a disgusting jerk!" Lizzie said, "I'm allowed to have an opinion! Besides, you can't ground me because as of now I don't live with you! We're both moving in with dad."

"Into where with dad?" Kathy said, "He lives with Olivia."

"Olivia and I have a house, now. Since she's pregnant, Ariella thought it would be better to raise the baby, and it's so we can all be together." Elliot said.

"Oh wonderful. Must be nice having a superstar famous kid!" Kathy said sarcastically.

"Ariella did this herself, Kathy. She's a sweet kid, and we tried to decline." Elliot said, getting super angry with her now.

"You're not even with Olivia, why should you live together?"

"We're having a baby. And we are together, as of yesterday." Elliot said, successfully shutting Kathy up. She was silent for a moment, her face showing no emotion, before finally speaking.

"Well...it's about time, I guess. But they're not living with you." Kathy said.

"It's their choice, Kathy. We have split custody, and their both over fourteen. They get to choose who to live with." He gently reminded her.

She shut her eyes, as if not believing this was happening. "Fine." She eventually said. "But they still have to come here every other weekend. Or more." She said. "And Eli stays here."

"I know. But I get him the weekends the twins are with me, and other days if it fits in your schedule." He said. "And I'd really appreciate if you'd let all three of them come to LA, Kathy. For Ariella. She wants to spend time with her family." He said softly. That got to her. A sick, possibly dying teenage. How could she deny her the right to be with her family.

"Fine." Kathy said, eyes shut. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night." Elliot said. "The twins can go to school tomorrow and get what work they can, and get the rest when they get back. You guys have to stay here tonight, and pack and spend time with your mom. We'll pick you up on the way to the airport tomorrow." He said.

"Fine." Lizzie said, though she really didn't want to stay with her mother, as right now she was so mad at her.

"I'll pack for Eli." Kathy said quietly.

Elliot nodded. "Thank you, Kathy." He said. "I'm not sure when we're moving into the house yet, probably as soon as possible once we get back. I'll let you know."

She nodded. "Ok."

He walked over, taking her hand. "Really, Kath. Thank you." He said sincerely.

She nodded. "You're welcome." She said, then squeezed his hand gently. "And I am really sorry. About Ariella."

Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat that showed up whenever Ariella's condition was brought up and nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night." Trying to be the bigger person, he turned to Rob, and shook his hand again. "Take care of her?" He said to him, and Rob nodded. "I'm going to go tell Eli, and say goodbye," Elliot said, and he went upstairs, into Eli's room.

The four year old was playing with toy cars on his floor, and he looked up when his father came in. "Daddy, play with me!" He said.

"I can't right now, buddy, but come here." He said, and Eli got up and came over. Elliot picked him up, and sat with him on his bed. "Tomorrow night, I'm gunna come back and pick you up, and you're gunna come with me, Olivia, and your sister's and brother on a trip for a few weeks." He said.

"Rally?" Eli said, eyes wide. "Everyone? All my sister, even Rellie?"

"Yes, even Rellie. We're all gunna be together."

"Ok! What about mommy?"

"Mommy and Rob are gunna stay here." Elliot said.

"Oh. I'll miss mommy." Eli said sadly.

"I know, buddy, but you can use daddy's phone and talk to her every day, ok?" Elliot said. Eli nodded. Elliot smiled, "Ok, good. Daddy has to go for now, but I'll be back tomorrow to get you, Lizzie, and Dickie, ok?"

"Ok, daddy. I love you."

"I love you to, Eli." Elliot said, kissing his son's forehead. "You wanna play here still?"

Eli nodded, so Elliot put him back down, said goodbye, and departed. Downstairs, Kathy and the kids were the only ones in the living room, and he said, "I'm heading out. You two need to talk with your mother. I'll call and tell you the exact time, ok?"

They nodded, and Elliot leaned down to kiss Elizabeth's forehead, before saying goodbye, and going back out to the car, driving back to Olivia's apartment.

He found her alone on the couch when he walked in. She smiled as he came in. "Hey," he said, "Where is everyone?"

"Brooke and Mary are making plans, and Rellie went to get coffee with Taylor's mom. We're going to dinner with her later. Us, Ariella, Taylor, and Kelly Lautner."

"Ok." He said, sitting beside her. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her. It seemed so natural for them, you'd think they'd been together for years.

"How'd it go with Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"Fine. I met the guy, Rob." He shrugged. "She said they could go, and is even letting me bring Eli. And she said ok to the twins moving in with us."

"Does she know about us?" Olivia asked.

He laughed, and nodded. "Yea. She said it was about time. Did everyone think we wanted each other?"

Olivia shrugged. "Evidently. Casey once commented on all of our, and I quote, pent up sexual tension. Remember those kids that were alcoholics that thought we were together?"

"Evidently everyone admitted we should be together before we did." Elliot said.

Olivia shrugged. "We're together now. That's what matters."

"Exactly."

They sat there together, Olivia cuddling to him for a while before she tilted her head up to look at him. He looked down at her, their eyes connected. "I'm gunna save her," She said fiercely, needing to tell someone else. "I won't let her die, El. A year from now, we'll be a healthy family. Me, you, Ariella, the baby, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli. I will not let anyone take her away from us."

He nodded, looking at her. "We're gunna be ok, Liv. She's gunna be ok."

She only nodded, letting her head rest against him again, saying nothing. He held her tighter, kissing her forehead, and the two parents sat there together. This may be a weird situation, and it may be hard, but they were going to make this work, and they were going to save her, even if it was the last thing they ever did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone :) I love you all, you're the best! Please feel free to let me know if you'd like to see anything happen. I'm always open to reader ideas. I can't promise that I'll use them, but you never know! Please let me know what you think, I hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Ariella walked cautiously into the coffee shop where she was to meet with Kelly, Taylor having left the two to talk alone. She looked around, and spotted her waving from a corner table, and taking a deep breath, Ariella headed over. Kelly stood up, holding her arms out as Ariella came over, and she hugged her. Ariella was surprised at how long Kelly held her considering Taylor said she was the cause for their short break up.<p>

"Ariella," Kelly said, "Thank you so much for coming. Please, sit." She said, finally letting her go. Ariella sat down in the chair across from Kelly, smiling nervously at her. She hated how awkward it felt. She used to feel so comfortable with this woman.

"Of course, Mrs. Lautner." Ariella said. Kelly looked at her, kind of shocked. The day that Taylor had introduced them, the night of their first date, Kelly had insisted Ariella call her by her first name, and she had ever since.

"Ariella, why would you call me that?" Kelly asked softly.

"Because, Kelly...I don't know where I stand with you anymore." Ariella said, shrugging helplessly. "I honestly don't. You must know that Taylor told me why he broke up with me when we got back together. I know how you feel about me."

"Rellie, I made a mistake. If you know how I feel, then you know that I love you, Rellie. I love you like a daughter, and I have since you and Taylor got together. I was shocked when Taylor told me the route you were taking to get a donor, and my beliefs made me do things I regret, number one being pressuring my son into breaking up with you."

Ariella sat for a moment, thinking before finally saying, "I didn't want them to do it, Kelly. I thought it was wrong too. I didn't want to go through that extreme of a measure to live. I was willing to die. But think of how much you love Taylor. I know you would do anything to save him, and...that's what my parents are doing for me." She said softly. "I wouldn't even let it happen if I wasn't sure that no matter what happens to me, that baby will be loved. I know my parents will love my little sibling more than anything. It will have two parents, and a whole team of siblings that love it. It's more than being my savior. That baby is a miracle, a blessing." Ariella said. "We all love it already."

"And I know that now, Ariella. Please try to understand how extreme it looks." She begged.

"I know it's extreme, Kelly. But in reality, what in my life hasn't been extreme? Look, the only thing that will be donated to me from the baby is cord blood. That's it. It will never be touched with a needle or go under any procedure for me. And...I just don't know what to tell you, Kelly. What's done is done. I don't want to have an awkward relationship now, but I won't not be with him because you don't want me to be. I love your son with all of my heart, I would do anything for him."

"Ariella, you are the only one I would want to be with my son. You're the only one I can see being with him. I know you love him, and I know that he loves you just as much. Not only do you deserve to live a long, happy, healthy, life...but if anything happened to you, I just might loose my son, as well as someone like a daughter to me. I want you to be ok, Ariella, I don't want to see you leave us so soon."

Ariella felt that things would be fine with Kelly, the easiness was returning. As they continued to talk, Ariella kept thinking about what she said...that if anything happened to her, she might loose her son. Ariella didn't know whether Kelly meant emotionally, mentally, or physically...or all three. But either way, she knew she had to make sure that nothing would happen to Taylor, even if she was gone.

After her and Kelly finished and plans had been made to all get dinner with Elliot and Olivia, they were back at the hotel. Kelly went to her room to rest before dinner, and Ariella headed to Taylor's room, knocking on the door. He didn't answer, and so, confused, she pulled her phone out and called him.

He picked up on the last ring. "Yea?" He mumbled into the phone.

"Babe, where are you?" She asked, confused.

"I was sleeping. Where are you?" He asked, yawning.

Laughing she said, "Outside your door."

"Oh...oh!" He said, hanging up. She laughed, and a moment later the door opened to reveal Taylor with bed head, wearing boxers.

"It's three in the afternoon, baby," She laughed, walking in to the dark hotel room.

"I was tired," He mumbled, grabbing her hand as he headed for the bed again. He crawled back into bed, pushing the covers back and patting the mattress beside him.

Shaking her head but smiling, Ariella dropped her bag on the floor by the bed, kicked off her shoes, and took her coat off, before sliding into the bed beside him, cuddling close to him, kissing him. They lay there in silence for a while before Ariella said, "I need to talk to you."

"Hmm?" He asked, looking down at her.

She took a moment to figure out how to say it before going on. "Taylor...if I don't make it-"

"Don't say that, you're going to," He said.

"No, Taylor, you need to listen to me, ok? Please, just listen!" She said, exasperated.

He nodded, seeing how serious she was.

"If I don't make it, what will you do?" She said.

He shrugged, looking away.

"Baby, I need you to promise me that you'll move on." She said seriously. "I need to know that if something happens to me, you'll be ok. I know it will be hard, and I know you'll want to die sometimes, but you have to promise me that you'll work through it, and be ok. If I can't be with you, I want you to find love, and be happy. And before you say no, or that you won't be able to, think of how you would want me to move on if the situation were reversed."

He was silent for a while, before letting out a sigh. "I hate this." He said, voice breaking. "I hate that we even have to talk about this."

"Promise me." She said softly.

"I promise you that I will make you happy forever. If that means making you happy up in heaven, seeing me work through it and be ok without you, then I will try my damned hardest to do it, but know that I will do everything I can to get you through this, Ariella. I will get you through this, and once you are, I will make you my wife. We'll be together forever, because so many of us are fighting for you."

Satisfied that he promised, she nodded, kissing him softly, hugging him tightly.

It would seem like with everyone promising to fight for her, she should be able to beat it all no problem. But she knew that it never worked that way.

xXxXx

The next day was super busy, filled with everyone packing and rushing around to make sure everything was in order before they left.

Around five Ariella's, Olivia's, Elliot's, Brooke's, Mary's, and Taylor's stuff was all loaded into the back of one of the SUVs, and they all piled in, headed over to Kathy's house, where they were picking up Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli.

The drive over there didn't take too long, and when they got there, as requested by Brooke, they were all waiting with their bags in the front. The security started loading it into the back of the second SUV with them, since not everything or everyone would fit in to one.

As the security put everything in, Kathy hugged and kissed all her kids goodbye, making them promise to call once they landed. She saved Eli for last, hugging him close and kissing his forehead, before letting Elliot take him. Elliot carried him over to the car, and buckled him into the car seat they'd put in. Everyone was in the cars, ready to go, and Elliot turned to Kathy.

"Thank you, again." He said.

She nodded, softly saying, "You're welcome. Take care of them."

"Of course." He nodded. "Have a good two weeks, Kathy."

"You too, Elliot." She said, standing back, watching as he got in the SUV, and then as the cars drove away.

She turned back to Rob, heading back into the house, only looking back once as the cars turned the corner and turned out of sight, before looking back at Rob. He was her husband now. He was her future, not Elliot. Elliot had a new future with his new love, and new kid.

xXxXx

The six hour flight on the private jet was spent sleeping, watching movies, and joking around. When they finally landed in Los Angeles, it was nine PM local time, but midnight to their bodies.

When they stepped of the plane that had landed at LAX, they immediately got into two waiting SUVs, and headed for Ariella's home in Toluca Lake. As they drove through the streets of Los Angeles, they all looked out the windows in wonder, the streets lit up. When they'd come for the Ellen show, they'd barley gotten to see anything.

Ariella looked out happily. Though she missed Nashville a lot, and New York felt like home now because her family was there, Los Angeles was important to her. It was where she got her dream, where she had her own home, the first thing she bought when she made it big. Brooke and Mary lived with her, and Brooke signed for it since Ariella was only fourteen at the time.

When they pulled up in front of the house, as expected, a crowd of paparazzi were waiting, since the press conference had been announced they all knew she was coming back. She ignored them, though, and grinned as the SUVs turned into the driveway, punching the code into the gates.

When they drove up in front of the house, the lights were on, as Brooke had requested of the cleaning service. They all got out of the cars and everyone grabbed a bag or two from the trunks, before heading for the front door. There was a delay as Ariella dug through her purse for a moment before pulling her keys out, and happily, she put the key in the door and unlocked it, opening the door, and leading the way in.

"Oh my God," Olivia said as they all entered. "This is beautiful."

"The one for you in New York is bigger, since it's for everyone." Ariella said, putting her keys on the table in the foyer. "But this is home. After I got signed and started making it, I told Brooke I really wanted to get a house. After all the foster homes...I wanted a home that was mine. Come on, I'll give you guys a tour." She said, leaving her purse on the table too.

She led the way, and they all followed her into a huge, gourmet kitchen, which opened into a large dining room. "Wow," Lizzie said, "When you buy houses, Rellie, you don't mess around."

Ariella laughed. "This is the kitchen, clearly," She said, walking over to the fridge, which she found fully stocked, as well as the few cabinets she opened. "The cleaning people stocked it, so you guys can help yourself whenever you want. The dining room's over there, and down that little hallway is a bathroom, Brooke's office, and Mary's office. Through here," She said, now bringing them through a set of french doors, "Is the living room."

There was a second set of doors leading to what must be the foyer again, and off the living room was another door. "This is my favorite room in the house," She said, "My music room."

She opened the door and motioned everyone inside. The room was big, and home to a huge grand piano, and had about ten or fifteen guitar stands, all but two of them holding a perfectly cared for guitar. "These are my babies," She said. "I carry two with me, they're with my stuff out there. I have others that go on tour with me for the shows."

"Holy crap!" Lizzie said, having turned around to the other half of the room. Hanging from the walls, and resting upon shelves were countless awards. Curious, everyone went over to it besides Ariella, Taylor, Brooke, and Mary.

"Oh my God! It's the plaques from when all your CDs went multi-platinum! I watched Ellen, when she gave you the Fearless one!" Elizabeth said.

"What are the surfboards?" Elliot asked, pointing to the three leaning against the wall.

"They're the awards from the Teen Choice Awards," Ariella said, "The award show that's this weekend."

"Are you nominated?" Olivia asked.

Ariella nodded, "Yea, for a couple." She said shrugging.

"For five total," Brooke said proudly.

They all looked at them: plaques for records going platinum and multi-platinum, Teen Choice Awards, American Music Awards, MTV Music Video Awards, Country Music Awards.

"Dude! Is this the thing you won when Kanye ran on stage?" Dickie said, trying to stifle laughter.

"Yes." Ariella nodded, "But it wasn't funny, Richard!" She said, "It was awful! And that one right next to it is the award I won for the song I wrote after he did that," She said triumphantly.

"Is that a Grammy?" Elizabeth said, pointing to the center of the wall, on the biggest shelf, where the Grammy she won for Album of the year sat in the center, with a CMA entertainer of the year award on either side of it.

"Yup. Fearless, Album of the year," Ariella said.

"You've won all of these, but you're still so sweet and grounded." Olivia stated. "Wow."

Ariella shrugged, "These mean everything to me. Not because they make me feel like a huge star, but it means that the fans really care. It means that these songs about my experiences are getting out to people and affecting them in good ways, and it means I'm being a role model for someone."

Olivia walked forward, taking her hands, smiling proudly. "You never cease to amaze me, you know? I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

Ariella smiled widely, hugging Olivia. "I'm proud to call you my mother," She murmured.

"Honey, it's getting late and we're all tired," Brooke said after a long moment. "Maybe you should finish the tour so everyone can get settled."

Ariella nodded, pulling away from Olivia. "Right...we can go downstairs first." She said, leading the way to a door out in the hall, which had carpeted stairs that led down to a fully finished basement.

"This is the family room," She said, as the entered a room with a huge sectional sofa and a couple overstuffed chairs. On one wall was a big TV, with a few gaming systems in the cabinets on the wall. On shelves by the TV was enough DVDs to stock a rental store.

"Sweet," Dickie said, gravitating toward the gaming systems.

Laughing, Ariella said, "Now, there's two guest rooms upstairs. One has a king bed, I thought that could work for you, mom and dad, since you're together now. And the other has a queen and a trundle, so I thought you three could take that, and there's another room right down that hallway over there, with two twins I thought you boys could take." She said.

"Works for me," Dickie shrugged. "I'll see upstairs later, I'm gunna hit the hay." He said. "Eli, you ready for a sleepover with me?"

Phil came downstairs. "Ariella, honey, we put every one's bags in the rooms you told us. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Phil, every thing's all set." Ariella smiled. "You go on home."

"Will do. Have a good night, and if you need anyone just call." He said. She thanked him and bade goodnight, and he headed out.

"Ok," Elliot said, "Dickie, you can handle helping him get changed?" Elliot asked, talking about Eli who was half asleep in his arms.

Dickie nodded, and headed over, stopping to hug Ariella, "Goodnight, Rell. Thanks for bringing us."

She smiled, hugging him back. "Goodnight," She said quietly, then leaning over to kiss Eli's head.

"Goodnight sweetie," She said gently.

He smiled. "Night sissy." He murmured.

Elliot, Olivia, and the girls said goodnight to the boys, and then left them, heading upstairs, and then up to the top floor. "That's Mary's room, that's Brooke's," She said of the two rooms right at the top of the stairs. "This is yours, mom and dad," She said, opening the door to a large, beautiful room. "Then over here is for you three," She said, opening another door for Lizzie, Maureen, and Kathleen.

"Where's your room?" Lizzie asked, not seeing another door.

"Come here," Ariella said, and lead them to the end of the hall, where a small hallway was easily hidden. It led to another door, and behind it they found Ariella's room.

Large and open, it was a turquoise color with neutral colored furnishings and accessories. There were a few zebra print chairs in one corner, as well as a couch. A queen sized bed was in the center, and across from it on the wall was a flat screen TV. On one wall was set of French doors, opening out onto a balcony. "All of your bedrooms have baths attached, and that door leads to mine, and then that door is my closet."

Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth all looked at each other, before looking back at Ariella eagerly. Laughing, she said, "Go ahead."

The three girls ran to the door and into the room. "I think we've died." Elizabeth called.

"And gone to heaven!" Kathleen added.

Olivia had to see what was so great, and headed over, followed by Elliot.

They found a huge room with racks and racks of clothes, a bunch of drawers, a whole wall with racks of shoes, and hooks with purses and other accessories. There was an island in the center of the room that was a makeup vanity, and had a whole lot of jewelry.

"Does the house in New York have closets this big?" Maureen asked. "I never looked in them."

"They're smaller, but there's walk in closets." Ariella laughed. "We're all pretty much the same size. You know you guys can borrow anything you want, just let me know you're borrowing it." After she finished saying it, she broke off in a huge yawn.

"Bed," Brooke said right away. "Everyone should get to bed. You have rehearsals tomorrow, Rellie, not to mention the press conference."

Ariella nodded. "Ok. If you guys need anything, please let me know."

"We'll be fine honey," Elliot said, "You get some rest."

"I will, it'll be nice to sleep in my amazing bed," She said, eyeing it. "Goodnight, daddy." She said, hugging him. He held her tightly for a moment.

"Goodnight, honey," He murmured, before kissing her forehead, and letting her go.

As she hugged her sisters, Elliot noticed the bags that Phil had put in the corner of the room, and noticed that they weren't just Ariella's.

"Phil put his stuff in here too," Elliot said, pointing.

Ariella let go of Maureen, looking at Elliot, biting her lip. She looked to Olivia helplessly before saying, "Yea, daddy...Taylor stays in here with me. He always has. I know you're probably not comfortable with that, and I'm really sorry, dad. But..that's how it's always been. If I know he's in the same place as me, I can't sleep without him."

Olivia put a hand gently on Elliot's arm, and when he looked at her, she shot him a warning look. Though he desperately wanted to protest this, say that she was too young, he knew he shouldn't. She said she felt more comfortable with him there, and she was trying to be ok with the having a parent thing.

Give and take. He slowly nodded.

She smiled gratefully, and hugged him again. "Thank you, daddy." He just kissed her forehead, before She pulled away, and smiled, kissing his cheek.

She said goodnight to Mary and Brooke, then hugged Olivia. "Goodnight, mom," She said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ariella." Olivia said, holding her tightly for a moment, kissing her forehead, then letting her go. "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

Everyone drifted out, the door shutting softly behind them, and she was alone with Taylor. She waled the few steps to him, sliding into his arms, and letting herself lean against him. "It's been a long day." He murmured.

"It's gunna be a long two weeks." She countered. "A long and hard two weeks."

"We're all here for you, every step of the way, baby." He reminded her.

"I know." She said softly, before letting out a sigh, and reaching up to kiss him. "Let's get ready and get to bed. I missed this bed so much," She said, happy to be back.

Fifteen minutes later, in pajamas, she slid between the covers of her soft bed, into Taylor's arms. She went to sleep easily that night, and slept soundly, knowing that even though so much was about to happen so fast, she had so many people that loved her were going to be with her through it all.

Down the hall, Olivia and Elliot were getting into bed at the same time. "Awkward comment time! You know the last time we were in the same bed was the night she was conceived." Olivia stated, turning over to face him in the dark.

He chuckled asking softly, "Do you remember much of that night, Olivia?"

"I wasn't as drunk as you, Elliot." She said quietly. "I remember a lot."

After a moment of silence he said, "I wasn't as drunk as I led you to believe. I knew what I was doing. I never mentioned it after the fact because I thought it would be easier for both of us."

She said nothing in response, and now adjusted to the darkness, and moved closer, reaching out to pull her closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Liv." He promised softly. "I told you, you're all I've wanted for a long time. You can loosen up." He said.

"I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up, like I always do when it comes to you and I being together" She said, shrugging, a few tears escaping. "That I'll wake up and you...and Ariella will be gone, and things will be exactly how they were before."

"I'm here to stay, always. And so is she." He said. "I love you, Olivia. Always have, and I always will. We're meant to be together, everyone knew it. Don't cry, baby."

That only made her cry more, but she said, "I have to cry...I just...I don't know, Elliot. I'm not used to this. The past seventeen years I've had one failure relationship after another, one one-night-stand after another. You...you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man, and we weren't even together. You're the only one who has ever seen me so vulnerable." She admitted. "I hate feeling weak."

"You're not weak, Olivia. You're only human, and humans have vulnerabilities." He murmured, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I know. But I always tried to be super human. I didn't want to get hurt."

"I won't hurt you," He promised. "I'd have to arrest myself if I did, because I'd have committed murder and killed myself."

He succeeded and got her to laugh. Then, serious again, she whispered softly, "Promise not to laugh at me?"

"Of course."

"Can you just...hold me?" She asked, feeling so vulnerable, but wanted so badly to just be in his arms, be with him.

He didn't say anything, just pulled her close into his arms. She let out a sigh as she let herself rest against him, her head resting on his chest. "I love you, Olivia. It's ok to need someone. It's ok to need me. I'm here now, and I won't leave you."

She relaxed further, cuddling to him. "I love you, Elliot," She whispered, finally feeling as though her life was where she wanted it to be, even though the road that had gotten her there had been; and the road ahead still was, filled with obstacles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like this one, please let me know. Thanks so much for all your positive feedback and reviews, you guys rock! If you want, check out my new SVU story, an EO (of course) titled 'Life Unexpected.' Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>"Ariella, let's go! It's nine in the morning, the press conference is an three hours!" Mary's voice yelling was the thing that woke Ariella and Taylor the next morning. As she came to, she groaned, snuggling into bed deeper, too comfortable to wake up. There was silence for a few minutes until Mary came back. "Ariella Renee! Let's go!" She called, knocking on the door.<p>

After a minute, Taylor began to move, sitting up.

"No," Ariella said, reaching for him, "Come back."

"I will, baby, bathroom..." He mumbled, still half asleep as he got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Taylor still hadn't come back, and this time, her bedroom door opened. Ariella pulled the covers tighter, knowing Mary was about to rip them away, but instead, the bed sunk as someone sat. "Rellie, come on," Olivia's voice said softly, gently shaking her. "I convinced Mary I could get you up, so get up or she said she'd come in with a bucket of water." She said gently, smoothing her hair out of her face gently.

Still not opening her eyes, Ariella smiled. "She's done that before. It sucked."

Laughing softly, Olivia said, "Then come on, get up. I made breakfast!"

Ariella opened an eye, peeking at her. "You can cook?"

"It's not that hard to make pancakes. They're from a mix...even I can't screw that up!" She defended. "I couldn't sleep, I felt sick. And then I craved pancakes."

Laughing, Ariella finally sat up, yawning and stretching, hearing the shower turn on from the bathroom. "You liar!" She shouted out, "You said you were coming back!"

"I heard you awake and I know you'll be in the shower for like an hour!" He called back.

Mary came in then. "Come on, honey! We're on a tight schedule for the next couple days. I promise that Sunday, Monday and Tuesday you can sleep as much as you want."

"I plan to," Ariella said, finally sliding out of bed, and stepping into slippers. Olivia stood, and put an arm around her shoulders, and together they headed downstairs.

In the dining room, everyone was awake. Dickie looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and she guessed he probably did, but everyone else looked awake, despite being in pajamas. They all ate, Taylor joining them a few minutes later, hair still wet.

"Good morning," He said brightly. Ariella groaned, playfully hitting his chest as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Stop being so happy in the morning," She said, before accepting the kiss.

"Babe, you should be used to early morning wake-up calls by now," He laughed.

"Never. It's been years since I've had to wake up to go to school, and I just never got used to it." Ariella shrugged.

"Do you have your diploma?" Elliot asked.

Ariella nodded, "I finished California's home school requirements last year, got my diploma. It's somewhere in this house." She shrugged. "I considered doing some online college classes or something, but there was never time."

"Why would you want to?" Dickie said.

"Just to have options." Ariella shrugged. "For all I know, my fans could start hating me one day. I may have enough money to have to never work again, but I don't want that. What would I do with all my time?"

"Ariella, I was upstairs and you phone kept ringing, here," Brooke said, handing her the iPhone.

Confused, Ariella took it, and sure enough it started ringing again. Her heart almost froze when she saw it was Becca. "Hello?" She said, answering it, putting it on speaker.

"Ariella!" She choked, "I just got up for school and...my dad just got of the phone with him. He left two days ago and we hadn't heard from him, but he just called and daddy says hes in New York! He left, he's looking for you!" She cried.

"I...I'm not in New York, I'm back in California for the next two weeks." Ariella whispered.

"Rellie, he'll find you. You should have seen him. He-he's been like, deranged! He went into Haily's room and ripped down her posters of you, and burned them. He threw in your CDs, the DVDs of your movies. He spent hours on the computer researching everything...where you live, what your schedule's like. He's been planning, but my dad just told me this!" Becca cried.

"What part of New York was he in?" Ariella asked.

"He told my dad he'd landed at JFK last night." Becca said.

They all heard as a voice said, "Rebecca, who are you talking to?"

"I have to go! Be safe, Ariella!" She said, before the sound cut off.

The room was silent until Brooke got up. "I'm going to call his parole officer in Nashville. One of you should call your boss," She said, "Tell him that a convicted child rapist and more is in the City. Rellie," She then said to Ariella, who was leaning against Taylor, looking haunted. "Don't let this stress you out, ok? He's in New York, and he won't get to you."

"Come on Ariella, you need to get in the shower. Focus on what's happening right now." Mary said gently. "Ok?"

Numb, Ariella nodded, and got up, leaving the room. Elliot was already on the phone to Cragen, and when he picked up he said, "Elliot, I was just about to call you."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"A woman was attacked in Central Park last night," Cragen said, "The perp left a message, and DNA."

"Ok..." Elliot said, the phone now on speaker for Liv.

"Elliot, Liv...the DNA was a hit for Thomas Snow." Cragen said solemnly.

"And the message?" Liv said, fists clenching.

"He left a piece of paper, it was for you guys specifically. It...it said 'I'll do worse to your bitch daughter when I find her, even worse than before."

"Any leads? Do you know where he is?"

"No. No witnesses, and the girl doesn't remember anything." Cragen said.

"Well find him!" Olivia shouted, "And don't run this on the news. Just say you're looking for him because he bailed on parole. Don't run the attack."

"You can't protect her from this, Olivia." Cragen said. "She should know."

"I can, and I will!" Olivia said, annoyed, "She's stressed enough as it is. Please, Don. Please."

"Fine," He agreed. "Be careful out there."

"We will." Olivia said softly.

They hung up with their boss, and everyone looked at one another. "No one says anything to her about this," Olivia said firmly, "Not one thing."

They slowly all nodded in agreement. She didn't need this on her mind. Not now, not ever.

xXxXx

Several hours later, Ariella and Taylor led the way into the building housing Big Machine Records, Ariella's recording company. The woman at the front desk smiled. "Welcome home, Ms. Snow," She said.

Ariella smiled back at her, waving. "Thanks, Kim!"

"They're waiting for you up in prep, the sleaze bags are already arriving." Kim said, meaning the reporters. There was a room with a separate entrance where they did press conferences. This way, her management could control who got first access. At Ariella's wishes, the release was going to be put on live feed to her website, so her fans could see it.

"Ok, thanks Kim!" Ariella called as they all got into the elevator.

"This is so cool," Elizabeth said, "A real recording studio!"

"If I ever get to record another album, you guys should come watch. The process is long, but it's pretty interesting." Ariella said.

"That's be awesome!" Dickie said, "I love the sound engineering stuff."

They got off the elevator on the fourth floor, and Ariella led the way down the hall. "The studios are on the second and third floors. The first floor is offices, and the fourth floor is where they do photo shoots for the covers of the albums and stuff, and have prep. Hair, makeup, wardrobe. Then, downstairs there's another entrance and elevator that brings the reporters up to the room where the conference will be." She explained, stopping at a door, and opening it, leading the way into a huge room, full of racks and racks of clothes. Some racks were labeled with celebrity's names, and they passed Ariella's right near where she stopped. A hair stylist station was in front of them, a man and woman bent over cases, pulling things out and getting them ready. The guy looked up and saw her in the mirror and grinned.

"There's my gorgeous girl!" Her hair stylist, Paul said, coming over and embracing her, kissing both cheeks. "It's so wonderful to have you back, my dear, and how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, Paul, thanks," Ariella smiled. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, especially now that you're back!" He smiled, before the woman stole her, hugging her.

"Welcome back, girl!" He makeup and wardrobe artist, Anika, said.

"Thanks!" Ariella said, before turning to her family. "You guys know Brooke, Mary, and Taylor of course, but these are my parents, Olivia and Elliot, and my sisters and brothers, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Richard, and little Eli." She introduced. Everyone shook hands, greeting one another, before Paul took Ariella by the shoulders, gently guiding her to the stylist chair.

"Come along, my dear, we don't have a lot of time and we have to do hair, makeup, and clothes!" He said, undoing the ponytail holder that held her long side braid in place. He ran his fingers through her still wet hair, undoing the plait, and 'tsked.' "Oh my, I need to redo these extensions, and fix your roots!"

"You have extensions? I thought that was your real hair!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"Yup. My actual hair is only down to like, my chin. From the chemo. I have my real hair bleached and colored to match the extensions, and have the extensions put in."

"You have to come see me at the salon, I fix this all!" He insisted.

"Soon, Paul." She said, looking down.

"You better not let anyone else touch this hair, Ariella Snow!" He warned. "You're my girl!"

"Of course not, Paul, I'd never trust anyone else with my hair," She said sweetly.

He smiled, patting her shoulder, and grabbed a round brush and blow drier, setting to work drying her hair. Everyone grabbed seats that Anika insisted they take.

"Rell, you thinking dress or jeans?" Anika asked when Paul turned the blow drier off to brush through her hair.

"Dress," Ariella said, "Of course."

"Just checking," Anika smiled. "Her girls, wanna see all the clothes we've got for your sister?" She asked.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie nodded, eagerly following Anika back to the huge area marked with Ariella's name. They all came back ten minutes later, Anika carrying a garment bag, shoe box, and little bag with jewelry.

"I've been waiting for you to get back," Anika said, hanging the garment bag on a little rack to the side, pulling over the shoebox. "Look at what I got for you!" She exclaimed, pulling out a six inch, soft teal peep toe pump. Ariella grinned.

"I love them! Size 4?"

"Of course!" Anika said.

"How do women walk in those things?" Dickie asked, eying the shoe that looked more like a weapon to him.

"I've always wondered that." Elliot muttered.

"It's a skill." Olivia retorted.

About a half hour later, Paul had finished drying and curling Ariella's hair into it's signature look, and Anika had started on her makeup. "Come here, girls, I'll teach you some makeup secrets, from a Hollywood makeup artist."

The girls all crowded around, watching as Anika skillfully traced Rellie's eyes with liquid liner, added shadows, some blush, and lipstick, completing a subtle, yet wonderful look.

"We've got ten minutes, Ani!" Mary warned, pacing.

"Ok, chill Mary, she's done! Go on, get in the dressing room," Anika said, handing Ariella the garment bag. Ariella disappeared for a minute, then came back in a soft pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, that stopped a few inches above the knee. It was strapless, and she wore a flowing white cardigan over it, and the dress had a pattern of little flowers scattered everywhere. She sat back down in the chair, and slid the teal heels on, as Anika put a gold heart necklace on for her. "Ok, get up," Anika said, hurrying her. Ariella stood, and let Anika do her inspection, and she nodded. "Ok, she's perfect!

"Come on!" Mary said, reaching out for Ariella, who took her hand, and they began fast walking to the elevator, everyone following. "Ok, Rellie, remember what we said. Apologize and explain the situation as much as you feel comfortable, but don't say anything about the baby, don't mention anything about the accident at the after party, explain the concerts, and then open to questions. I'll intervene if I don't want you answering." She said, looking at her watch as they went. "If you don't feel comfortable answering something, look to me, and I'll dismiss it. Ok?" Mary asked.

Ariella nodded, "Alright."

"Ok." Mary said, as they reached some of the management of the company, who waited for her.

"Welcome back, Ms Ariella," John Cohen, the person who had signed Ariella to the label greeted her with a hug.

"Thank you, John." She smiled.

"Before you go out there, dear, we all just wanted to extend our happiness to you, that you've found your family, and welcome you all to our family here. We all work for Ariella, mainly, to give her the best opportunities. We want what's best for her, and her career, and she's been a joy to have. We'll have time for formal introductions after, at lunch. And, Rellie, I want to tell you that I want you to take as much time as you need to get through this, and recover. Your health is most important, and once you're all set, we'll be waiting to welcome you back happily. Just remember, take care of yourself first. You'll always have a home here at Millennial Records." Mr. Cohen, who was somewhat of a grandfather to her said.

Ariella smiled, hugging him again. "Thank you, John. For everything."

"You got it, kid," He said, hugging her back. "Now, you gotta get out there."

"Good luck," Olivia said, hugging her, Elliot doing the same, before Mary took her hand, and pulled her gently towards the door, which security opened, and Ariella and Mary walked through, out to a podium on a raised platform. The door shut behind them, leaving everyone else behind.

"Come on, we'll watch from the control room," Brooke said, and brought everyone to a smaller room next to it, which has a one way window, they could see through.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm Ms. Snow's manager, Mary, and...well, Ariella would like to speak." Mary said, before standing to the side, letting Ariella approach the podium. Cameras were rolling, flashes were going off.

It took her hirty minutes to explain about how she had to cancel the rest of the tour and withdraw from her movies, about how the cancer was coming back and she was taking time to focus on getting well and be with her family. She explained about the two shows, and how they could buy tickets. Last, she apologized again and again to her fans, and thanked them for everything. Lizzie and Kathleen were on Twitter on their phones, seeing all the responses coming in from her fans, upset and worried.

Finally, she opened it to questions.

"Ariella, how has it been with your family?" One reporter called.

"Absolutely amazing. I'm thankful every day that I found them, and I could never have asked for a better family. My parents are wonderful, amazing people, better than I ever dreamed. As someone who was an only child, the chance to have a relationship with all my amazing brothers and sisters has been wonderful. I love each and every one of them so much, and God has blessed me, giving me this wonderful family."

"Are you and Taylor still together?"

"Yes, Taylor and I are happily together, going strong. He's a wonderful person and the most amazing boyfriend, and I'm blessed to have him." She answered.

"Are you confident that you'll make it through this relapse, Ms. Snow?" A strangely polite reporter asked.

Ariella smiled at her. "I know that I have so many people, family, friends, and my wonderful fans alike, out there rooting for and praying for me. I am going to do my hardest to fight this off because there's so much more I want to do and be alive for. I'm not read to go yet, and I will fight this until I can't anymore."

"Ariella, what do you have to say to your father, Thomas Snow, now that he's on the run?" Another called.

Ariella paused for a moment, and Mary was about to step in when Ariella said, "He's not my father. He was never my father, and it disgusts me to think I ever called him that. And what I have to say to him is...bring it. I hope you find me, you disgusting excuse for a human being, because when you do, there will be _hell_ to pay."

Before anyone could ask anything Else, Mary gently slipped in front of Ariella. "That's all the time we have for today, thank you for your time and understanding," She said, before leading Ariella off the stage. "Ariella, you never cease to shock me, child," Mary sighed, as they headed to meet everyone in the conference room where lunch would be served. They were all waiting when they walked in, and Ariella said to Mary,

"I've just finally realized that you're right. He can't get to me, and will never find me. So why should I show him fear. It only gives him satisfaction."

Across the country, in a dingy hotel room in a ghetto of Manhattan, Thomas Snow rewound the last part of the press conference over and over, grinning a gross smile, speaking in a voice that was hoarse from years of smoking.

"Oh don't you worry, you little bitch. I will find you, and when I do, you'll regret _ever_ turning me in."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!I've been on a roll lately =) I hope you enjoy it! I wanted to make the 20th chapter a big one, and it is, though not in the way I originally intended. I had a plan for this chapter, but it wall wound up coming out differently! I'm still very happy with it, though, and know this is how it's supposed to go. The originally planned big event will take place next chapter =D I hope you like this chapter, I have a feeling you will! Let me know what you think! Love you all, and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**PS: If you want, I'd greatly appreciate if you all would check out my brand new SVU story, called "Life Unexpected." Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days were really busy for Ariella. She had rehearsals for her Teen Choice performance, fittings for her dress that night, plus meetings about the coming concerts. They could all see the effect it was having on her, as she barley made it into bed each night, and slept for hours, and got naps whenever she had a minute.<p>

She couldn't help but be somewhat happy when the Teen Choice awards were over. It turned out to be amazing night that she got to share with her family and friends alike, and she went home a winner, taking six awards total, including the 'Ultimate Choice Award'.

Despite being happy and enjoying the night, she was glad it was over, because it meant she had a few days to rest. She tried her best not to let it show, but slowly and surely, she was feeling it, the effects of the cancer.

When Sunday came, she was pleasantly surprised to find it to be one in the afternoon when she woke up. She felt well rested, though somehow still tired, as she slipped out of bed, and padded downstairs in her pajamas.

She found everyone in the living room. "Oh good, you're up, sweetie." Mary said. "Honey, we're going back to New York today."

"What? Why?" Ariella asked.

"There was a double booking at Madison Square. It's available Friday, not Saturday. So we're switching. You still have until Wednesday to relax, but we need to get back there sooner rather than later."

Ariella shrugged, "Ok. When are we leaving?"

"The jets at LAX waiting, whenever you're ready. Everyone else is all packed." Brooke said.

"Ok. I'll go pack now and then we can leave." Ariella said, getting up and heading back upstairs.

"She looks worse by the day." Taylor said once she was gone. "She gets paler and paler, she feels thinner and thinner."

"Linda said it would start to pick up." Brooke said quietly.

"Maybe she shouldn't do the shows." Olivia said, concerned.

"She probably shouldn't," Mary said, "And even I'm admitting that. But she won't cancel them unless something drastic happens. Even then, she'll fight it."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, both worried. Silently, Olivia slid her hand into his, holding on tightly, letting her head rest against his shoulder, wishing again that she could take her place as the sick one.

xXxXx

They arrived back in New York, and Ariella got her much needed days off. But, with each passing day, especially once rehearsals started, she got progressively worse and worse. They could all see it, and she knew it, but she still did her best to downplay everything.

Olivia and Elliot were kept informed by Don that two more girls had been attacked, with Snow's DNA found at the scene. Both were left alive, but were found with notes that promised Ariella wouldn't be, and they still kept the information from her.

Each day, Ariella would get out of bed at the last possible second, and fall right into bed at the end of the day, sleeping for hours. She barley ate, and everyone saw how much this was affecting her.

While Ariella was at rehearsals one day, everyone else moved her and Olivia's stuff from the apartment to the new house, and then the twin's stuff. That night, Ariella came home to the new house. She smiled, seeing everyone hanging out in the living room, and instead of going right to bed, she stopped, and sat on the couch between her parents. Taylor was at the hotel that night, hanging out with his mom.

"It's nice here." Ariella smiled, "I like it." She said, yawning, letting her head fall to Elliot's shoulder, leaning against him. "I'm so tired," She yawned, her eyes shutting.

"Ariella, are you sure you can do this?" Olivia asked, "You get worse by the day, it's taking so much out of you."

"I'm fine, mom." She murmured, already dozing off. Olivia sighed, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," She said softly.

"Love you too," Ariella said, before falling into complete sleep.

"Brooke, call Linda," Mary said, "I want Linda to see her tomorrow morning. If it's so bad that she shouldn't do the show, then Linda will stop it, otherwise we won't be able to convince her. I want to know it's ok before I let her do this."

"I've never seen you tell me to try and cancel a show," Brooke said, as she pulled her phone out.

"I love her like she's my own daughter." Mary said. "I got so invested in her career because it was what she wanted...but I won't be the reason that she gets worse. She's more important."

Brooke nodded, and called the doctor, securing an early appointment for the next morning.

"Want me to carry her upstairs?" Dickie asked.

"Do you have that much strength?" Lizzie snorted.

"I can bench like 250, thank you very much! She weights what? Not even 100?"

"No, I'll do it," Elliot said, standing and lifting his daughter into his arms. He was worried more by the fact that his son was right. She weighed barley one hundred pounds. She felt weak and frail, like if he moved too fast, she'd break.

He slowly carried her to the stairs, and went up one by one, trying to move her as little as possible, finally getting to her and Lizzie's room. It was big and purple, with two full sized beds, a flat screen on the wall between them, and a huge closet that made Lizzie almost throw a party.

He set her gently on the bed, and pulled the covers back, easily pulling them out from under her, removing her shoes, and then pulling them up over her.

He watched her for a moment, as she turned over, cuddling to the bed, before leaning down to kiss her forehead, before leaving.

He stopped at the door when she said softly, "Daddy?"

"Yea?" He said, walking back over, crouching down beside the bed.

"Would you and mom ever try to get custody of me back?" She whispered, still looking half asleep.

"If we could, probably...why?" He asked.

"You can." She said, "Mary and Brooke are technically only permanent foster parents to me. Once I was famous, we didn't want someone trying to adopt me, because it would probably just be for money and stuff." She said, yawning. "We'd have to go to Nashville to do it, but you could have the adoption voided, and you'd legally be my parents again."

"How do you know this?" He asked, confused.

"I asked Brooke."

"Do...do you want us to?" He asked.

"It'd be nice to be a family legally. I've never had that before." She said softly. "When I was in foster care, they could only put me in single mother homes. I'd freak out when the guys came near me for a long time. But you never made me feel uncomfortable. It's like I could feel that you were the real deal. You wouldn't hurt me."

"I'd never hurt you, princess," He said, stroking her hair back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You, and mom, and my brothers and sisters. I love you all so much, and...daddy, remember that no matter what happens with my cancer, if I can't be saved that I died finally having everything I wanted. I got my dream to be a singer and actress, I had an amazing boyfriend, and great friends...and I finally got what I'd been searching for forever. I don't want to die, but at least I got to have a real family before I did."

"I'm not going to let you die, Ariella," Elliot said, "We're gunna get you through this."

"I know," she said, "I just wanted to tell you, in case."

He nodded, trying not to cry. "You get some sleep, Rellie." He said softly, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she yawned, before letting her eyes flutter shut. He knew she was asleep when her grip on his hand, which she'd been holding, loosened. He sat there, watching her for a few minutes, before getting up, and leaving the room.

He called down the stairs that he was tired, and also going to bed, then went to his and Olivia's room. They'd decided to keep Olivia's as their room, and the room that had been intended for him was now a guest room. Not thinking, he changed, and lay down on the bed. It wasn't long before Olivia came in.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over.

He looked up at her for a moment, and then knew what he needed to do, wanted to do. He sat up, and suddenly kissed her deeply. Unsure of what was driving him to do this, Olivia didn't complain and went right along with it happily. Then, he suddenly stopped. He left his forehead rest against hers, his hands finding hers. "I love you." He said softly. "Olivia Serena Benson, I love you so much and...I always have."

"I love you too, Elliot." She said softly.

"Then do something for me," He said quietly, not sure how she'd react.

"Anything," She said, concerned.

He just looked at her for a long moment, before saying only two, soft words. "Marry me."

She could have sworn her heart stopped. "El...?" She said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know we've only really been actually together for such a short time. But Olivia, we know each other better than we know ourselves sometimes. We've been partners for twelve years, we're best friends. We have a daughter together, and everyone thinks we should be together, and has for years. We've been dancing around each other for years, flirting and having so much sexual tension build up it's ridiculous. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or next month, or next year." He said, "But I know that the one thing that will always be constant is my love for my children, and my love for you. I know that in a week, a month, a year, or ten years I will still want to call you mine." She was crying now, and he was panicking, hoping it was a good kind of crying.

"I don't have a ring yet, and I know I should get that first" He said, "But lets be real, everything about our whole relationship has been done out of order. Please, Liv, say yes. I will be the best husband to you, and the best father to our daughter, and this baby," He told her, letting one hand fall to her still small stomach. "We can be a real family, like both of them deserve. And we can finally get what's been coming to us for years...each other, for better or worse."

He finally stopped, watching her, praying she'd say yes, still unsure of how this had come on so quick, but knowing it was right.

She said nothing for a long time, until he said softly, "Liv?"

She started nodding, still crying. "Yes," she said, "Yes, I'll marry you Elliot."

He let out a breath he'd been unaware he was holding, face slowly breaking into a grin. "Really?"

Shocked and on cloud nine, she nodded. "Really." She got up then, shutting and locking the door, before coming back, this time, sitting on his lap, straddling him, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I told you before, you were the only one I wanted for good." She said.

"Well I hope you mean that, because now you're stuck with me." He smiled, and she laughed, kissing him.

"I've always been stuck with you."

"True." He shrugged. "We'll go out tomorrow, get you a ring. Once it comes in, we can tell everyone."

"I never thought this would happen." She said. "Me, be engaged. To you."

"Neither did I, but life has its ways of surprising us. And I like it working out like this, with you."

"This is everything I've ever wanted." She whispered. "I act like a tough bitch cop, but I just wanted what most women do, with you."

"You're getting it. It's real." He promised.

She smiled, kissing him again, only this time not stopping. The kiss kept progressing, eventually leading tot heir clothes being shed, one article at a time. When they became aware of what was happening, he was just in boxers, she in her bra and panties, and he was now on top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I want you." She said, with clear desire. "God, Elliot, I want you. Make love to me." She demanded, kissing him again deeply.

Through the kiss he murmured one thing before they continued.

"Gladly."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the wonderful reaction to last chapter! You guys rock! As a warning, this chapter is the shortest since the first one, but it's very eventful. I hope you guys like it, I know you'll have something to say, so please tell me! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>The following morning, when the SUV bringing Mary, Brooke, and Ariella to the rehearsal venue stopped instead at the hospital, Ariella looked at Brooke. "Why are we here?"<p>

"Linda wants to see you, and so you're seeing her." Brooke said. "For one last ok before you do the show. If she doesn't clear you, then you can't do it, Ariella. You get worse and worse by the minute."

She said nothing, but as they went in, her face was set into a unimpressed, unhappy face.

They were immediately sent to Linda's office, and she was waiting. "Ah, good, you're here in time. You're heading down for a bone marrow aspiration." She said.

"How am I supposed to perform after that?" Ariella objected, "My hip will be stiff and sore!"

"Ariella," Linda said gently, walking over and taking her hands. "If I say you're fit to perform, they you'll have to improvise. You should be more concerned about your health. Now, if you don't do it then I'll pull the plug. If I say it's not ok, you know they won't let you do the shows. If you do the procedure, there's at least a chance."

Lips pursed, Ariella said nothing, and just sat in the wheelchair the nurse showed up with.

"We're going to head out and grab some breakfast, and talk to the stage manager real quick." Mary said, "We'll be back in three hours, once she's out of recovery, and Elliot and Olivia are meeting us here."

"Alright. I put a rush on the results, so they'll be ready by twelve." Linda said. "Just come right here."

They nodded, and left the hospital. Two floors above, Ariella was changing into a hospital gown. Being back there for this again, finally made this feel real. She hated bone marrow aspirations, despite how run of the mill they were for her. But maybe it was because she was so used to them that she hated them. No one should have to be used to them.

She told the technicians not to bother telling her about the procedure once she was wheeled in. She just got on the table, lay on her stomach, with the pillow under her pelvis. General anesthesia, the norm for this procedure, never worked for her, and so she was always given real anesthesia.

I was like she'd never even been in remission, it felt like, as they rubbed iodine on the crease of her elbow, as the needle tot he IV line slid in and taped down, and as the anesthetic made it's way into her body, making her world go blurry before she finally fell into drugged sleep.

xXxXx

Several hours later, she came to in the recovery stiff ache in her hip was familiar, just like this whole situation, and as expected, the nurse was hovering over her, smiling. "The procedure went well, dear. Once you wake up a little more, you can change and I'll have you taken back down to Doctor Reynold's office, you'll be more comfortable there."

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Ariella was changing into her own clothes. It was a slow process, but it was eventually done. The IV was still connected, and they planned on leaving it until she left. It was delivering a low dose of morphine to ward off the pain of having a needle stuck in her hip bone, but it was making her tired and out of it. She finished changing, and then checked her phone to find a message from Taylor, which she responded to, before stowing her phone inside her bra, since she had no pockets.

She then rode in a wheelchair back down to Linda's office. The doctor had been doing some paperwork at her desk, but she looked up, and smiled. "Hey, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Ariella said, as the nurse put the break on, and left.

"I'm gunna go check in with a patient, and then see if the results are back yet. You make yourself comfortable, try and rest, and I'll be back soon, ok?" She asked.

Ariella nodded, and Linda smiled, gently patting her back before she left, the door shutting behind her. With a little difficulty, Ariella got up from the chair, and moved over to the couch, wheeling the IV stand beside her. She knew Linda wouldn't mind, and she really needed to lay down. She sunk into the soft cushions as she lay down, sighing with relief, easily drifting into a light sleep.

She was woken harshly two minutes later when the door slammed shut, and she groaned, wondering why Linda would be so loud. She found it odd when the doctor locked the door behind her, the lock clicking with finality as she did. Ariella didn't bother waking up, not until she heard, "Hello there."

Her blood turned to ice, her heart stopped, her eyes flew open. She sat up, turning towards the door, and there he was, her worst nightmare now a reality.

Her ex-adoptive father stood there, a sick, sadistic grin on his face. His left arm hung casually at his side, his hand gripping a sharp knife, and with his right hand he pulled the shade on the door down, to cover the window.

"Ariella," He said, and his voice made her want to run an hide, the way he said her name made her hate it. "Long time no see, eh? What's it been...seven years? Almost eight?"

Breathing was hard, she was so scared. Just the thought of this man had her crying for a long time, and she'd gotten over that. But he was here. feet away from her, in a locked room, with a weapon, and she knew he wanted revenge.

"Just do it." She finally spoke, her voice a whisper, pleading.

"Do what, baby doll?" He said, his voice mocking. He used to call her that once he's beat her into submission, he'd called her that as he violated her.

"Just do it quick. Just kill me." She pleaded. She tried to look at the positives. If he just did it, then she wouldn't have to ever suffer through a prolonged cancer death. It would just be quick, at least she hoped.

He laughed darkly. "Oh, but that wouldn't be fun, would it baby doll? Too easy. I have a plan, you see, one I've been thinking of for such a long time. You have a lot of time, see, when you're stuck in a jail cell."

"Please," She said, coming out as a sob as the tears overflowed, "Please just do it quickly. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything, you little bitch." He said, voice changing. "If anything, you owe me everything! You got me locked up in jail for fucking seven and a half years!"

There was a knock on the door, and Linda's voice called, "Rellie? Honey, why'd you lock the door? I left my keys in there, open it please!"

He grinned, turning towards the door, and let the shade spring up. "Sorry Doc," He spat through the door, "Ariella's a little busy right now."

Linda's face turned into horror, and she ran down tot he nurses station, grabbing the phone from the desk, and calling the Special Victims Unit, since she knew it'd be their case anyways. When she ran back to the door, the shade was pulled again, and she knocked again. "Ariella!" She shouted, "Ariella, are you ok?"

All that answered her was a high pitched, girl's scream.

xXxXx

Olivia and Elliot strolled into the hospital hand in hand, both really happy. They'd just come from a jewelry store, where, as promised, Elliot had gotten her a ring. It would be a few weeks before it came in, but it was beautiful, and she loved it.

They were walking in a comfortable silence, when they ran into Mary and Brooke, who had just come in a different entrance.

"Hey," Brooke said, smiling, "You two look unusually happy."

Olivia shrugged. "Might as well take whatever happy moments we get."

"True. Ariella's back in Linda's office, the procedure went fine." Brooke told them. "We're meeting them there." Together, the four headed for the office, but when they got to the hallway, they found it filled with police officers.

"Linda!" Brooke said, seeing the doctor, in tears, talking to a man, "What's going on?"

Linda turned and saw them, pale and crying, she hurried over to Brooke, "Its him," She choked out. "I left her in there to rest after the aspiration, I just went to check on some patients and get the results and when I came back the door was locked and...he's in there, Brooke, he's in there."

"Who?" Brooke said, but Olivia and Elliot had put it together, because walking towards them was their boss.

"No," Olivia said, gripping Elliot's arm. "No." She said, shaking her head as Don stopped in front of them. She felt like her legs would give out, she clung to him for dear life, and he wrapped his arms around her, heart cold.

"We got here a few minutes ago. He pulled all the shades over the windows, the snipers cant get a shot." He said.

"Is she ok?" Olivia choked out.

"We don't know." Don said. "They've only heard one thing from her."

"What?" Elliot asked, holding tightly to Olivia.

"That." Don said quietly, as Olivia began to cry when it happened again: Ariella's voice, clear as day, letting out a scream of intense pain.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long! Please, please let me know what you think and what's going to happen next! There's still quite a few chapters left =) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>So this is what it felt like, being on the other side. That's all that Olivia could keep thinking. She had been involved in so many hostage situations, but she was always the one talking someone out of it, she'd never been the parent on the other side, waiting t see what would happen to her child, waiting to hear the gunshots or screams that told her information she both didn't want but did want at the same time.<p>

She sat, stiff and terrified, in a chair in the hospital waiting room, while Elliot called the kids. Brooke was beside her, on the phone with Taylor.

"Liv?" She jumped, and looked up at her boss. "You ok?" He asked gently. "It's going to be ok. We'll get her."

"Cap, I'm not a civilian." She said, looking at him. "Don't try to tell me it's going to be ok because now I'm on the other side. I still know what your side is like, I'm still a cop."

"What's it like being on the other side?"

"I'd rather get shot. At least she'd be safe." She whispered. "I hate this. I need to do something," She said, trying to stand. Don put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her sitting.

"Liv, you're on maternity leave. You can't do anything." He said gently.

"Well then who is, Don?" She said, "That's my daughter in there, my baby! Where's Fin and Munch?"

"They're working with the hospital staff, to see if we can find access to the room." He said.

"Captain, the doctor just said that all offices in the building are equipped with cameras inside, but they aren't always on. We put a call down to hospital security, they're going to come open access to it at the nurses station, so we'll be able to see inside." A blond woman said, coming over. Decked out in a vest, gun and badge on her hip, Olivia figured she was either her or Elliot's temp.

"Ok, good. Any word from Fin and Munch yet?"

"No, nothing." She said.

Cragen nodded, then turned to Liv who had now stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Liv, this is Amanda Rollins. Rollins, this is Olivia Benson, the one you're filling in for."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, though I wish it weren't under these circumstances." Rollins said, and then pointed. "Security is here."

Olivia and Don went over to the nurses station, as the security guy clicked and typed on the computer furiously. "Let me sit behind there. I need to see. Me and Elliot." She said.

"Liv," He sighed, but she stopped him.

"Cap, please. I need to see her." She said softly, begging.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Where is Elliot?" Olivia said, realizing he'd been away for longer than it took to call the kids.

"I'm right here, baby, right here," He said, hurrying over from where he'd been, talking to a brunette male, also wearing the police garb. "Nick Amaro," He said, seeing where she was looking, "My replacement. He said that Fin just said they might have a way in."

Sh said nothing, just slid into his arms, burying her face against him for a minute. "I feel so useless." She said, as together they went over to the nurses station. "We should be in there, figuring this out."

"Liv, you're pregnant." He said. "I tried to get Don to let me, but he said he couldn't, because of the relation."

They both sighed, as at the same time, Elliot's four older children and Taylor arrived.

"Dad!" Elizabeth called, they all ran over, "Daddy is she ok?"

"We don't know." Elliot said, hugging her, "I hope so, Lizzie."

"How did this happen?" Taylor said, turning to Brooke, "How the hell did this happen? Why wasn't someone with her, how the hell did he get in here?" He shouted.

The lawyer stood, putting hands on his shoulder. "Taylor, you need to calm down, ok? We don't know how it happened, he slipped past security." Brooke said.

"We got in!" The hospital security said, turning the three computer monitors to face everyone, showing different views of the room.

xXxXx

Her arm was searing in pain, as he'd violently ripped the IV line from it, saying that he wanted her to be coherent, not drugged. She'd tried to get away as he'd advance, but that only resulted in him smacking her, hard, bringing back so many memories. Now, she stayed still, trying to be as tiny as possible, as she sat in fear on the couch.

"Stop crying, for the love of God!" He shouted. "That's all you ever do, I swear! All I ever heard out of you was crying! Maybe if you hadn't been such a brat, I wouldn't have had to keep you in line!"

That was how it went with him, always. He twisted how he had hit her all the time into being her fault. He'd done it back then, and she'd had a feeling he'd just keep doing it now.

She silenced herself, letting the tears flow silently down her face. She felt dizzy, her hip hurt so bad, and her whole body ached.

"Why would you lie to them, Ariella?" He said, absently polishing the knife he held. "Why would you swear to tell the truth, and then get up there and tell them nothing but lies. And then you told the whole world lies."

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes darting around the room. 'Come on Ariella, your parents are cops!' She said to herself. 'Don't go down like this.' The shades were draw over the windows, he was blocking the door. Suddenly, her eyes saw something that hadn't been there when he'd first came in, something she'd never seen before. The little black cameras on each of the corners in the room, usually inactive, had tiny green lights on.

They were all probably watching, trying to figure out a way to get in, she just had to stall. Her parents would save her, she knew it, and even if they didn't, she didn't want to be a weakling in her last moments. She took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I didn't lie, Thomas." She said clearly. "I didn't lie, and you know I didn't lie. Everything I told them was the truth. How you would hit me so bad I bruised for the stupidest little things, how you'd try to rape me and I'd runaway, only for you to beat me so bad I couldn't move, before you took what you wanted. I told them exactly how you took a knife, and stabbed your own wife so many times she was barley recognizable right in front of me! I told them all about the hell I put up with for ten years, and you know it's true!"

"Hey, little girl," He sneered, pointing the knife at her. "Don't disrespect me, you little bitch. I'm your father, God damn it, so treat me like it!"

"You are not my father!" She said, not even needing to gather bravery or strength to say it, it just came out in a fit of anger. "You never did anything to deserve to be called father! All you did was hurt me, beat me, rape me! No one who rapes a child, let alone a child that's legally theirs, should ever be called dad! I have a dad, and it sure as hell is not you!"

"Yea, I've seen the man that you call daddy nowadays," He snorted, plopping down on the couch she sat on, on the other end. "And the woman you call mother. How does it feel, Ariella, knowing that she never even wanted you? Your own mother didn't want you, because she knew that you'd be nothing but a whiny, untalented, ugly little bitch!" He shouted. "And she gave you to us. If we treated you so badly, then how could you love the woman that caused you all this pain?"

She could smell the booze wafting off of him, and it made her stomach churn, as it brought back all the horrid memories. The smell of the stuff had made her vomit before, and she remembered that as a child, when she caught the stomach flu, he would always stay away from her like she was the plague. No one liked puke, but Thomas hated it, he couldn't stand to be near it. She eyed the door behind Linda's desk, which was ajar, and led to a bathroom, idea brewing in her head.

xXxXx

"My mother loves me," They heard Ariella say, voice strong and sure. "She could never know that I'd wind up with a pedophile drunk as a adoptive father. She's always wanted me back. And my daddy never knew about me, and he loves me. And you know what, he's five hundred times the man you will ever be!" She shouted at him.

"Shut up!" Snow screamed, suddenly swinging his arm out, the knife slashing Ariella's arm. She let out a cry of pain as blood began dripping down her arm, and she covered it with her hand, trying to stop the flow. Elliot's fists were clenched, Olivia looked ready to kill, and Taylor gripped the back of the chair he stood behind, pale and angry

"Cap," Fin said, running up, "The ceiling tiles are the kind that life up and out in the rooms, and each one connects to the next room. If someone can climb up from one room, they can get tot he ceiling of the office, lift the tile, and shoot."

"Get Rollins." Don said.

"Wait, look." Elizabeth said, pointing at what Ariella was doing.

xXxXx

She cried out in pain, clutching at her arm, trying to stop the blood loss. Now, in addition o her hip searing in pain, so was her arm. She was breathing deeply as the pain coursed through her body, in turn inhaling the awful stench of booze, which made her stomach churn more.

Making a split second decision, she moaned, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm gunna be sick," She moaned, pretending to choke back vomit.

He immediatley backed away, the grown rapist drunk afraid of puke. "Well...go in the bathroom and do it! And shut the door!" He snapped.

She got up with a little difficulty, but hurried as fast as she could to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She locked it, and he was suddenly banging on the door. "If you're not out here in five minutes, I'll make your life a living hell, Ariella! He called.

Because she knew she had to be convincing, She took a deep breath, before sticking her fingers to the back of her throat, which triggered the reflex. She got sick, throwing up into the toilet,before cleaning up quickly, turning the faucet on. Quickly, she pulled her phone from her bra, thinking how big of an idiot he was. He was drunk, but still. What person trying to take a hostage wouldn't check for a cell phone?

Unlocking it, she quickly went to favorites, and it the one on top, Mom.

"Ariella?" She answered after barley half a ring, "Ariella are you ok? You're on speaker."

"I'm fine, he just cut my arm and my hip hurts from the aspiration...I have like, three minutes before he busts this door down, mommy what do I do?" She sobbed, her fear showing through.

"Baby, it's ok," It was Elliot who answered, "One of our detectives is crawling in through the ceiling now."

"Ariella, it's Captain Cragen. We need you to do something for us, ok honey? We need you to distract him."

"O-ok," She cried, "How?"

"When you leave the bathroom, don't go back to the other side of the room. Keep him facing that way, keep him talking. Do you see a gun on him?"

"No," Ariella said, trying to catch her breath. "Just a knife."

"Ok," Cragen said, just as he began to pound on the door.

"Let's go, you little bitch!" Thomas called.

"Rellie, it'll be ok," Olivia's voice said softly. "We'll be with you soon, honey."

"I love you," Ariella cried.

"We love you too," A bunch of people said at once, the combined voices of her parents, siblings, boyfriend, Brooke, and Mary.

"Go now," Cragen said, and she hung up, sticking the phone back in her bra, she flushed the toilet and shut off the water, and took a few deep breaths, before opening the door, and slowly stepping out. He sat on top of the desk, just a few feet away.

"Good," He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Someone taught you how to listen better since we last saw each other. Now, where were we?"

"You were insulting my parents." She provided, and he nodded.

"Ah, yes. I did a little digging, you know, Ariella. Wasn't your so called perfect daddy married when you were conceived? Not so perfect after all - your dad's a cheating bastard, and your mother's a desperate whore!"

"They made a mistake one night." She said through clenched teeth. "Maybe it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and they got me. And they both said they wouldn't take chat back. And they're together now, happily in love. And don't you dare call my mother a whore, you jerk. She's a wonderful mother, and a wonderful person." From the corner of her eyes, behind Thomas, she could see the ceiling tile being lifted up, a blonde woman in a bullet proof vest crouched up there, gun poised. She put a finger to her lips, and then waved her hand telling her to go on. "And you know what? You can call them what you want, Thomas, but it won't change the fact that you are nothing but a disgusting, abusive, rapist, bastard!"

She saw his eyes narrow, his lips pulled back as he snarled. "Bitch," He hissed.

It all happened so fast then. The woman in the ceiling said, "Snow!" which cause him to swing out the knife at her as he turned. The gun went off as the knife connected with her neck, and she let out a scream of shocked pain, and fear. The two bullets that the blond fired from the gun hit him in the back, and he let out a cry of pain, falling forward.

Realization that this was over now, Ariella slowly leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground as she choked through sobs.

The blond gracefully dropped to the floor, and came over, pulling him to his feet, slapping cuffs on him. "Good news, Snow. They were only plastic bullets, so you might be a little uncomfortable, but you'll be just fine to stand trial and have your ass hauled back to jail." She said, calling out, "It's clear!"

There was a key in the lock, and then the door opened. She saw through her tears as two uniformed officers came in, and led the bastard away. The blonde was then kneeling beside her. "Ariella, I'm Amanda Rollins, sweetie, are you ok?"

Ariella said nothing, she didn't know what to say, she just cried, sobbed, rocking back and forth in place, one hand pressed against the cut on her neck, the other on her opposite arm.

Everyone started rushing into the room. People in uniforms declaring them cops, from crime scene investigation, and then Linda, closely followed by her parents.

"Ariella!" Her mother said, voice sounding so relieved. Amanda got up, backing away, as the doctor knelt down, and gently moved ariella hand, pressing a pad of gauze to the wound on her neck, and then to her arm, taping them down.

Linda then backed away, and there they both were. Olivia was on one side, smoothing her hair away from her forehead, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her close, trying to comfort her. "It's ok, sweetie," She said softly, "You're safe now, it's ok."

"Liv, Elliot, you should get her out of here," Don said quietly to them, coming over. "She'll probably need stitches."

"I have a room ready upstairs," Linda said quietly.

"Come here," Elliot said gently, reaching for her, "I'll take up up."

"Don't leave me," Ariella finally spoke, sobbing out the words, not wanting to let go of her mother.

"I won't," Olivia promised, "Neither of us will, Rellie, we'll stay with you the whole time, we promise."

Ariella nodded, letting Olivia go, instead reaching for her father. Elliot wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for a moment, kissing her forehead. He didn't want to let her go, for fear she might disappear, be in danger again, but he knew she needed stitches to stop the blood loss.

He gently cradled her in his arms, standing up with her. Olivia held her hand, and together they left the office. Waiting only a little bit down the hall, Taylor, Brooke, Mary, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie all hurried forward. Olivia stopped them, holding a hand up.

"Is she ok?" Brooke asked for them all.

"She's got a few cuts from the knife," Olivia said, "We're bringing her up to get stitches now. We'll send for you when she's settled."

"I love you, baby," Taylor called as the headed for the elevator.

"I love you too," She called back softly, tears still rolling down her face. "They're cancelling the show, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yea." Olivia said softly, astounded that Ariella still cared so deeply about that when her life was just on the line.

"Daddy?" Ariella said, her eyes shut again. "I wish you could kill him without getting in trouble."

"So do I," Elliot agreed.

"Hey, can't I have a shot too?" Olivia joked, succeeding in getting a smile out of her.

"As many as you want." Ariella murmured.

They'd left the elevator, and arrived to the hospital room, where Ariella's security had been called in and was already waiting. As soon as they stepped inside, where a doctor and nurse were already waiting, the two guards stepped in front of the door.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Johnson," The woman introduced herself as Elliot gently set her down on the bed. "Ariella, we're going to replace your IV line, and get the morphine back into you, ok?"

She nodded, and was silent as the nurse cleaned her arm, prepped the site, and got a IV line hooked up.

Another nurse began to clean both of the wounds inflicted by Thomas, Ariella wincing in pain every so often. The nurse put butterfly bandages ont hem to hold them togehter, before applying a numbing cream around them, the only kind of topical anesthetic that worked for Ariella. "Ok, sweetie," the nurse said, "Once the sites are numbed and you get some morphine in you, Doctor Johnson will be in to do the stitches. If you want, you can have someone bring you some clean clothes, the detectives want those for evidence." She said.

"I'll call the girls, ask them to go grab stuff from the house for you," Elliot said, pulling his phone out, stepping into the hall, and doing so. Once he was gone, Olivia helped Ariella out of the clothes and into a hospital gown for the time being.

When Elliot came back in, Ariella had dosed off into sleep as the morphine began to work. Olivia stood, silently slipping into his arms. They both stood there, holding each other tight, looking sideways to their daughter, unsure how to process what had just happened, but just grateful that she was alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter for you! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys continue to like this! Please continue to let me know your thoughts :). **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**PS: I've posted a second new SVU story, titled 'Pieces'! Please check it out :) **

**'Pieces' summary: In the aftermath of the shooting, Elliot's run away, not wanting to face anyone. But, what he didn't know was that he left Olivia hurting, alone, and pregnant. When he finally finds out and comes back, can he pick up all the pieces left in the aftermath?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Around ten the following morning, Olivia and Elliot found themselves at the precinct. Snow had been kept in the hospital because the plastic bullets had cracked some ribs, so he'd been handcuffed to a bed. He was released at 9:30 that morning, and both detectives had agreed they wanted to be at the precinct.<p>

When they got there, Cragen just looked at them. "Are you seriously here? You know that you're on maternity leave, an there's no way I'm letting you in that interview room Elliot!" He said. "All of us wanna kill this guy, but you'll actually do it."

"You wanna kill him?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, he did horrible things to three women, and your daughter. Ariella's part of this dysfunctional family that somehow formed here, so yea, we want to kill him."

"We know we can't be int here, we just want to listen." Elliot said.

Cragen sighed, "Alright, fine."

They joined him in the observation room where Alex, Casey, and Wong were waiting to observe, and Rollins and Fin were waiting to go in.

Snow sat in the interrogation room, handcuffs on, attached to a bar on the table so he wasn't going anywhere. He was sobered up now, and had been forced to shower at the hospital so he looked cleaner, but he still looked psycho.

"Go ahead," Cragen sighed, and Fin and Rollins headed in.

Only a few minutes after they headed in, there was a knock on the door to observation. Fin and Amanda hadn't gotten anywhere, he claimed the three rapes weren't him and the DNA found at the scene was someone framing him.

Cragen went and opened the door, and standing behind it was Brooke, Ariella, Taylor, and her security.

Taylor had to support her so she could walk steady, her leg not happy after the bone marrow aspiration. she had bandages on her neck and arm, covering the stitches. Dressed comfortable in sweatpants, sneakers, and a sweatshirt, despite the fact that she felt like crap, she was determined to do this.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Olivia said, standing up when she saw her.

"I checked myself out." Ariella shrugged, and then after a look from Brooke she added, "Against medical advice."

"Ariella!" Olivia said, "Get back to the hospital!"

"I can't." She said, as Cragen gestured them in, shutting the door behind them.

"She insisted that she come here." Brooke said. "She wants to know if she can talk to him, Captain." Brooke said, turning to Don.

He looked to Casey and Alex.

They shrugged. "Maybe she could get more out of him then they are." Casey said.

"It's up to your parents." Cragen decided.

"No way!" Olivia said, the same time that Elliot said, "Absolutely not!"

"Mom, Dad...I need to do this!" Ariella said, holding onto the back of a chair for support. "For seventeen years he's had his weird, annoying hold over me that has me living in fear of him always! He's tried to kill me countless times, he attacked me, he raped me for God's sake! I have every right to talk to him on my terms. It's always been on his. Yesterday, that was on his terms. When he was in jail the first time, I was too young and afraid." She said. "I need to talk to him on my terms so I can finally be able to move on." She informed them, "All my shrinks have said it would be good to confront him. Ask any psychologist."

With that, all heads turned to George. "I have to agree with her." He shrugged. "It would be helpful for her recovery process, and I have a feeling that she's the one he wants to talk to."

Olivia and Elliot sighed, looking at Ariella, then to each other, silently coming to a reluctant agreement. "Fine."

"Did he waive Miranda?" Brooke asked, seeing in to he room. "There's no lawyer."

"He didn't want one." Cragen said, "He signed the paper."

"Can I go in there with her?" Brooke asked.

"No." Ariella was the one to answer, her gaze stuck on the window that she could see him through. "I need to do this alone."

"Ariella," Phil said, "That's not wise."

"Phil, he's handcuffed to a table. He can't do anything. I need to do this alone." Ariella insisted, still looking at him.

"Best get this over with, so you can get back to the hospital." Cragen said, going to stick his head in the room. "Detectives, join me outside for a moment please."

Fin and Rollins got up and came out, the door shutting behind him.

"What's up Cap?" Fin asked.

"Ariella would like to confront her attacker."

At this time, Ariella had moved right up to the window, standing in front of it, starting in at the guy that had made her life hell. Taylor stood with her, arms around her to help her stay steady, and to comfort her.

"Whever you're ready, Ariella." Cragen said. Ariella took a minute, before taking a deep breath and nodding. She leaned up to kiss Taylor, before he reluctantly let her go.

"I'll help you in there," Brooke said, "Then I'll leave."

Ariella nodded, and let Brooke put her arm around her to steady her, and Cragen opened the door, allowing them to walk in. He watched them walk in silently, not speaking until Brooke pulled out the chair across from him, had Ariella sit in it, and left, the door shutting behind her.

"Well, well, well. What brings you here?" He drawled.

She just looked at him for a long moment, before finally speaking. "For seventeen years I've lived in fear of you." She admitted to him. "Before you killed Carol, I'd cower in fear in my bed every night, praying to God that you'd leave me alone, be to drunk to come in. I'd try and find every and any possible reason to stay at school as long as possible, just so I could stay away from you, from that house." She said, remembering her childhood. "I was five year old little girl, and while all my friends were daddy's little princess, I was deathly afraid of mine."

He said nothing, his face showing no emotion as he listened to her.

She took another deep breath, going on. "Before the trial, when I testified, it took them hours of convincing to make me agree to take the stand. Hours of bringing me into the empty courtroom and practicing. They found a guy that looked exactly like you to sit at the defense table, so I would be ready. They went over my testimony hundreds of times, I knew it in my sleep. I was ten years old, and being prepared to recount how my father had tortured me my whole life. I had to tell them how the man I was forced to call daddy would beat me so badly I could barley move, how you'd rape me every damn night." She said, voice breaking. "What ten year old should have to do that? What thirteen year old should be afraid of having her first kiss because all she remembers is the man she called father violating her? What person should have to live in fear every day of someone that was supposed to love her and care for her?" Ariella said slowly, voice dripping with hate. "I had to do that, Tom, because of you. And now, I want to know why. I want answers, because you fucking owe me that much."

She finally caught his attention, he was surprised she held so much anger. He nodded once, and she went on.

"Why did you and Carol even adopt me?" She asked, the one question that had been haunting her for years.

"She wanted a kid." He said. "She wanted a kid, but couldn't get pregnant. She kept begging and begging, and I finally gave her what she wanted to shut her up. I was an angel through all the home inspections and interviews. Then we got the call that there was a baby for us, a little girl just like she wanted, and we brought you home." He said. "I never wanted to be a father. It was all her."

"Why didn't you just leave her, then?" Ariella asked. "You didn't have to stay."

"My stupid brother had his perfect wife and perfect job. I was already the family laughing stock, I couldn't just get a divorce. My father was a pastor." He snorted.

That got to her. "So you had no problem committing murder, being a wife and child beater, drinking yourself to sleep every night, and being a rapist..." She said, listing it all off, "But you couldn't get a divorce?"

"Everyone would know about a divorce, baby doll." He drawled, taunting her with the name.

"Don't call me that," She hissed through clenched teeth, hands clenching into fists.

Outside in the observation room, where Olivia and Elliot watched, looking sick, Fin tried to lighten them up. "Well, we know where she gets her temper, huh Elliot?"

Back in the room, Ariella went on to her next question. "Why." She simply said. "Why would...why would you do that to me? I was just a baby, a little kid. I called you daddy for God's sake, so why would you do that to me, how could you do that to me?"

Everyone out watching was impressed that she had yet to cry. Her voice would break, and she sounded on the verge of tears, but she kept it together.

"I told you, I didn't want to be a father. The last thing I wanted was a pain in the ass kid to take care of. You sitting there all smiley and in a cute little dress calling me daddy didn't tug my heartstrings or anything, it didn't pull out some hidden paternal instinct. I didn't care what you called me," He said honestly, shrugging. "And I guess I just always had a thing for little girls," He added, a sick grin on his face.

She held back vomit, staring at him, realizing just how much of a sociopath he really was.

"You still don't think you did anything wrong." She said, a statement, not a question, but he answered anyways.

"Society sees everything as wrong. I was doing what's only natural. I was being a man. And that bitch got what she deserved. She whined and begged for a kid, I get her one, and then she tells me to get a job to take care of you? She tells me to stop drinking? She tells me to clean up my act?" He said with disbelief. "I put up with her nagging for fifteen years too long, and she deserved every stab she got!" He exclaimed. "She never loved you, you know. I made sure of that. As soon as she got you, I made her life a living hell and made sure she knew it was because of you. Sure, she took care of you so she wouldn't go to jail. But she never loved you."

"Oh I know." Ariella said. "If she'd loved me even a little, she would have done anything to stop you from doing what you did to me. But Tom, you should know - she never love you, either." Ariella said.

"The bitch worshiped the ground I walked on, baby doll. Don't kid yourself." He said.

"I said not to call me that!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "And, no. She didn't. I asked her one day, when you were at the bar. I asked her why she'd ever marry a disgusting dirt bag like you, and she said she had no choice, her father made her. He thought you were a good man. She said she hated you more than anyone, that she wished she could get away. I never told her she was wrong. I hated and still hate you more than anyone ever could." Ariella said.

He said nothing, just looked at her for a moment. Then, smirking, he said, "How does it feel to know three women got raped because of you?"

She looked at him, confused.

"Oh, they never told you? Yea, three women. I did it for two reasons. One, I was bored. And two, to show you that hiding wouldn't get you anywhere. To send you the message that the longer you hid, the more women would suffer."

"It's not my fault you're a sick bastard." She whispered, shaking her head. "For a long time, I thought it was. But I know now, it's not my fault you're just psycho. You know there's a bunch of cops and lawyers out there, right? Listening to every word you say. You just admitted to rape."

He looked pissed for a minute, having been unaware that someone was listening, but he quickly brushed it off, shrugging. "I was going back to jail anyways, cause of you. You ruined my life, you little bitch." He said, suddenly angry. "Things were fine. If you hadn't made so much damn noise, they never would have found us. I never would have gone to jail. I bet you felt all high and mighty, watching them cart me off, huh? And then you go become useful and get talent after I'm gone? You owe me a lot money, bitch, for all the dough I spent on you all those years. And for the years of my life I'll never got back."

"I don't owe you jack _shit_." She said, pissed off, shaking her head.

"You know, I spent years thinking it was my fault, before I finally realized you were just sick. I was the one that was beaten, and raped, and almost killed. I was the one left without parents, in foster care. I'm the one with cancer that's dying." She said, listing it all off. "But you're the one that I feel sorry for. Because medicine and psychologists can help me. I found great friends and stand in family, and now, I have the best parents I ever could have asked for, and amazing sisters and brothers, an amazing boyfriend. I can be helped!" She exclaimed, "I was!"

Pointing at him, she said, "But you...you're just a disgusting, sick bastard. You're a murderer, and a rapist...and everyone knows it. I got help. I'm a normal person...but you're so beyond help. And you don't even deserve it." She told him. "When I do reach the end of my life, whether it be a month from now, or years from now...I'll be able to look back and be happy, feel accomplished. I was a good person. I know that much. I know that I'm going to heaven...but you...you'll be burning in _hell_ for the rest of eternity." She said darkly, "But that's fitting. Because that's _right_ where you belong."

"You've got a lot of nerve suddenly, bitch." He breathed out, leaning forward.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." She said softly, not backing away from him. "You are nothing to be afraid of because after you finish you life sentence for murder in Tennessee, you have a sentence to serve in New York for rape, kidnapping, and attempted murder. You'll be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of your pathetic life. Have fun with that." She said, pushing the chair back and getting up. Slowly and with a limp, she made her way to the door.

"Ariella," He said, and she turned. "You're not going to ask for an apology?"

"I never ask anyone for apologies. If you have to ask for them, they don't mean anything." She said. "And I wouldn't believe it even if you did say it. Have a nice life, Tom. I'm sure you will, because I heard they really don't like kiddie rapists in jail." She said, before turning around, and pulling the door open, leaving the room, and shutting it behind her.

Her strength reaching it's peak, she let herself lean back against the door. She looked up, and everyone was looking at her in awe. "You kicked ass babe!" Taylor said happily. "Can I go...talk with him now?" He asked.

"No, because by talk you mean beat to a pulp," Brooke said.

Ariella smiled weakly, the room suddenly spinning. She was suddenly freezing, she felt queasy, her whole body ached.

"Help me." She said weakly, reaching for him, and in a second he was there.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, as Taylor lifted her into his arms, and then gently set in in a chair.

Ariella didn't answer, instead she leaned forward, puking up blood.

"Oh my God," Olivia said, as Ariella sat back, crying. "Is that normal?" She asked, looking from Brooke to George.

"It's the leukemia...it happens a lot when she's...when she's really bad." Brooke murmured.

"It's so cold in here," Ariella murmured, shivering violently. Olivia pressed a hand gently to her forehead, as Taylor helped her remain upright in the chair.

"She's burning up," Olivia breathed out.

Fin grabbed the walkie-talkie, calling it in. "Manhattan SVU, we need a bus to the SVU precinct to New York General. Seventeen year old female, leukemia patient."

He got the affirmative they were on the way, as George was trying to help out.

"I'll call Linda," Brooke said, "Have her on stand by. We never went over the results of the aspiration, but clearly they weren't good," She sighed, pulling out her cell.

"Ariella, stay with me," Olivia was saying softly, "It's ok, we're gunna get you help."

"It hurts," She cried softly, leaning against Taylor. Elliot was beside her, holding one hand, Olivia holding the other.

"What hurts, princess?" Elliot asked gently.

"Everything." She whispered back. "She told me what the results said." She admitted through her tears.

"What?" Olivia asked quietly after a moment.

It took Ariella a moment to answer, and when she did, she dropped the bomb. "It's back worse than it's ever been. She said we have to do something quickly, because we don't have long before it's too late."


	24. Chapter 24

**Annnnd, another new chapter =) I'm on a roll! Haha, I'm glad you guys liked Ariella's confrontation with Thomas :) Thanks for all the great reviews, please continue letting me know what you think! You guys rock!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**PS: I've posted a second new SVU story, titled 'Pieces'! Please check it out :) **

**'Pieces' summary: In the aftermath of the shooting, Elliot's run away, not wanting to face anyone. But, what he didn't know was that he left Olivia hurting, alone, and pregnant. When he finally finds out and comes back, can he pick up all the pieces left in the aftermath?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Olivia had seen countless young girls get strapped onto a gurney and loaded into the back of an ambulance. It was commonplace in her line of work. But no one had ever told her that it was an entirely different thing when it was your own child. As the paramedics came in and lifted her onto it, securing the buckles around her, she stood with Elliot, hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She felt so useless, watching her daughter not moving, having lost consciousness.<p>

"One can ride with us," One of the paramedics said.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, and he said, "You go with her, I'll get the car and call the kids on the way."

Olivia nodded, pale, and accepted a kiss from him, before hurrying to catch up with them, getting into the elevator just in time. She grabbed Ariella's hand, holding it tightly, as though maybe she could transfer some energy, some life back into her.

The ride in the ambulance was torturous, as she watched Ariella as she floated in and out of consciousness, always holding onto her hand.

When they got to the emergency room, Linda was waiting with two nurses.

"We'll take over from here, she's my patient," Linda said, "Get her upstairs, I want her on a heart monitor, and oxygen," She ordered the nurses.

Olivia and Linda rode up with her to the oncology floor, where a private VIP room was ready. "I can't have anyone in there while we're figuring everything out, Olivia," Linda said when they reached the doors into the ward. "Wait in the waiting room, as soon as she's stable, I'll let you know. "

Numb, Olivia nodded, and she entered the waiting room, which was empty. She dropped into a chair, and sat alone to wait.

As she sat there, she did something she hadn't done in a very, very long time. She prayed.

'Please God, please...I know I don't talk to you often at all, but please listen.' she pleaded, 'Don't take my baby away from me. Help her through this, she's too young to die. She's got so much life left to live. Don't take her, not my daughter. Please'

"Olivia!"

She looked up to see Maureen, who had just rushed in. She was wearing work clothes, having gotten the call from Elliot at work. She worked as a secretary while attending school, and had explained to her boss, who'd told her to go.

She sat down right beside Olivia, her bag dropping to her feet, and wrapped her arms around her. Grateful to have someone there, Olivia hagged her back tightly.

"Is she ok?" Maureen asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't know anything yet." Olivia said, "Your dad should be here soon."

"She'll be ok, Liv," Maureen said, "I can feel it."

"I hope so." Olivia said helplessly.

"Liv," Elliot said, rushing in, Taylor, Brooke, and Mary trailing him, "Is she ok?"

"She hasn't heard anything yet," Maureen said so Olivia wouldn't have to.

"She kept coming in and out on the way here." Olivia said, not looking at him. "Linda said she'd come get us once she was stable."

Then, he appeared in front of her, crouching down, catching her gaze. "Liv," He said gently.

She shook her head. "Don't." She said through her tears, "Please just don't, Elliot."

She heard him sigh, and then he said, "Come here," gently pulling her up, into his arms.

She said nothing, but stood there, face buried against him, crying. She'd never been this emotional before. Evidently having kids did that. It was worth it, she'd never give up Ariella or this baby, but she felt weak so much now.

"Olivia, Elliot," they heard, and looked over to see Linda coming towards them. They, along with Maureen, Brooke, Mary, and Taylor rushed to meet her. "I've got her stabilized. She's exhausted, but awake. Come back to her room so we can talk."

They all followed her to Ariella's room, which was close to the nurses station, and had two guards outside of it that stood aside to let them enter.

Ariella was laying in the hospital bed, prooped up. In a hospital gown with the covers over her, she looked tiny and frail, weak. Sick.

She had an IV line coming out of her hand, connecting to a IV bag hanging up, and there was the constant beep of the heart monitor.

"Don't crowd her too much," Linda warned. They all said hello, leaning down to give her a hug, and then backed off. Olivia claimed the chair right beside the bed, taking Ariella's hand. The grip Ariella had on her hand was weak, and so Olivia held on tighter, as if, again, some of the strength might transfer over. Elliot stood behind Liv's chair, one hand on her shoulder for comfort.

The others sat on a couch across from the bed, until Ariella, reached out to Taylor, and he came over, taking her hand. "Sit here," She demanded weakly, and so he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us about the results?" Brooke asked Linda, slightly pissed.

"You know that I can't do that without Ariella's permission, Brooke. She's medically emancipated. I told her, and she said she wanted to be the one to tell you all." Linda said, "Clearly she didn't."

"Why would you let her leave the hospital?" Taylor asked, wanting to be angry that Ariella would leave the hospital when she knew it was dangerous, but finding himself unable to be angry when she was so not well. Instead of directing anger at her he sat there, holding her hand, gently stroking her hair.

"We can't keep people here against their will unless there's a court order or they're under psych evaluation. She signed the paper saying she was leaving against medical advice. I couldn't stop her." Linda said.

"Just tell them." Ariella interjected before anyone could say anything else.

Linda sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, pushing her glasses up to sit right on her nose. "The aspiration showed that she's definitely out of remission now. The cancers fully back, and her cell counts were worse then they've ever been."

"What can you do?" Olivia asked, grip tightening on Ariella's hand even more.

"I've found three different drugs in experimental stages. They're similar to chemo, but had entirely different chemical make ups, so it's safe for her to get them. They've all had success about seventy percent of the time." she said, before talking directly to Ariella. "We could try the one with the highest success rate, first. It's a three month regime. If that succeeds in putting you back in remission, then we wait. If it doesn't, we try the other one and so on. I believe that we'd be able to get you through until the baby is born."

"What are the side effects of the first one?" Ariella asked.

"Nausea, fatigue, body pain. The side effects are much like chemo just...just worse." Linda said gently.

Ariella was silent for a moment. "My hair?"

"It'll most likely cause hair loss, but it depends on the person." Linda said honestly.

Ariella was silent for a long period. She didn't look at anyone, just looked straight ahead, as is she wasn't even seeing. Eventually she whispered, "I don't want to go through that again."

"Ariella," Taylor said, "You promised. You promised me, you promised them!" He exclaimed.

"I can't do it again, Taylor, I just can't." She said, shaking her head.

"For God's sake, Ariella! You walk into their lives and completely turn them upside down. They're having a baby for you, they've been doing everything for you, and you're just gunna give up? Give up on them, give up on me? On your fans? Don't be selfish!" He said, trying anything to get her to see she had to do it, she had to fight.

She looked at him for a moment, before whispering, "Get out."

"What?" He asked, kind of shocked.

"I said to get out." She repeated. "You've were blissfully tucked away shooting for one of those movies when I was in chemo during the time we've been together. You haven't going through it even once, you haven't seen what it does. You think I look sickly and I'm too thin now? Well just wait. I'll loose so much more weight because I'll be puking and nauseous all the time. I won't be able to keep anything down, and I wont want to eat." She said, "It'll make me constantly tired, constantly achy, only like Linda said, it'll be even worse than it usually is. It'll take my strength, my freedom, my hair!" She exclaimed, "It's not exactly a fun time, Taylor, and I've done it six times!"

"If you don't do it, then the cancer will take your life." He said. "If it were the other way around, you'd want me to do the same thing."

"Yea, I probably would, because I would be blissfully unaware of what it did to you." She shrugged.

"She said it would get you through for the transplant," Taylor said, "In a year you'd be cured, or in a month you can be dead!"

"I said I'm not going through that again!" Ariella said, "Will you just give it a rest!"

"I won't just sit here and watch you die. You promised me!" He said, tears escaping from hurt anger.

"Then go back to California." She said.

He looked at her for a long moment, before getting up and leaving the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Linda asked softly.

"I don't want to go through that again." Was all she said in response.

Mary and Brooke both looked at her, upset, before excusing themselves. Maureen said nothing, but left, crying.

Elliot gently squeezed Olivia's shoulder, before heading for the door.

"Great. Now everyone hates me," She let out a frustrated cry. "I'm the one that has to go through it all, it's my body, I'm ready to give up, so why can't you all just accept it!" She said, angry.

"I don't hate you, I love you more than anything." Elliot said. "I just need some air. And I can't accept it because of what you just said...you're giving up." He told her, before stepping out.

"I'll leave you two alone." Linda said softly, leaving as well. When the door clicked shut behind her, Ariella turned on her side, away from Olivia, crying.

She half expected to hear her mother leave too, but instead she felt the bed shift as she sat beside her. Surprised, she turned to look at her, questioningly. She felt awful, seeing the look of pain on her mother's face, of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry," Ariella said through her tears.

"You don't need to apologize. You're right, you have the right to make your own decision." Olivia said quietly. "I just wish you wouldn't give up. Maybe we're being the selfish ones, baby, but we're the ones that will have to live without you, and none of us can imagine that anymore."

Crying, Ariella didn't know what to say, but Olivia gently wrapped her arms around her. She scooted closer to her mother, letting her head rest against Olivia as she cried, holding on tight.

Olivia held her, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead, trying to soothe her. It was true, she couldn't imagine any life going forward without Ariella in it. She'd walked back in, and Olivia never wanted to live without her again. Her heart ached at the thought. But she couldn't ask her to go through the pain for her.

It turns out, though, that she didn't have to. Ariella blindly reached for land line phone that sat on the nightstand, pushing the button for the nurses station. "I need Doctor Reynolds." She said quietly into the phone, before hanging it up. Five minutes later, Linda walked back in.

"What's up, what's wrong?" She asked.

Not leaving her mother's arms, Ariella turned to look at the doctor. "Fine." She said, "I'll do it. I'll do the chemo or whatever it is, I want to be cured."

Linda smiled, "Really?"

Ariella nodded. "Yea."

"Ok. We'll give you a day to rest, and we'll start Sunday. I want it to be inpatient treatment, until we see how it goes, so you'll be here a few weeks, at least." Linda said. It was Friday, the day she was supposed to have the show.

"You can tell everyone for me, please." Ariella said as the doctor left.

Feeling bad now, wanting Taylor to come back, Ariella reached for her phone on the bedside table. He'd probably ignore her call, so she texted him, since that would show up right on his screen.

**To: Taylor**  
><strong>From: Ariella<strong>  
><strong>baby i'm sorry. i'm going to do it. please don't leave, come back to me. <strong>

A few minutes passed, Ariella just laying in bed, Olivia holding her, mother and daughter silently bonding, and then everyone came back in, happy now that she agreed. Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie had shown up then, and entered with everyone.

She greeted them, sitting up a little in bed. "Hey, Linda said that I'll be here for at least a few weeks. Do you think someone could get me some stuff from the house?" She asked.

"Liz, Katie and I can go," Maureen volunteered for her and her sisters. "What do you need?"

"My laptop and the charger, my phone charger, the journal I keep in the drawer of my side table, my acoustic, the one on the stand in our room, Liz. And like, all my pajama pants, a bunch of t-shirts and sweatshirts, socks, and undergarments. If I'm gunna be stuck here, I won't be wearing this ugly thing." She said, pointing to the hospital gown.

Maureen was typing a list into her phone, and read it all back to Ariella, who nodded. "Ok, got it! Let's go, guys, we can go now. We'll be back soon!" Maureen said, and she, Lizzie, and Kathleen left.

Ariella lay in bed, saying nothing, while everyone else around her talked. Twenty minutes later, Taylor silently walked in the door, standing at the edge of the room. When Ariella saw him, she quietly interrupted everyone. "Could you all please give us a few minutes?"

"Of course," Olivia said. "Just text me when you want us to come back." She said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Elliot did the same, and everyone left the room, the door shutting behind them.

He didn't come closer, but was now looking at her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have stormed out on you."

"It's not the best feeling in the world, but you had to do it, to calm down." She shrugged. "You can come over here, you know." She added.

He walked over, sitting in the chair Olivia had been in before.

"I wasn't trying to break my promise. I don't want to leave you or anyone, Taylor." She said. "It just gets exhausting, going through this, time and time again. Each time I think it'll be the last, but it never is. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired."

He smiled softly at her attempt at humor, but then seriously said, "And I respect that. I do. It kills me that you have to go through this, and it'll be hell to watch you be so sick from the thing that's supposed to make you better. But when I think of the alternative, watching you die...the selfish part of me wants to stick the IV in you myself, because...I just can't imagine not having you with me. Not being with you. You not existing anymore." He whispered, reaching out and taking her hand, moving the chair closer to the bed.

She didn't know what to say to that, except, "I hope this really will be the last time."

"It will be. Linda said she believes this will get you to the transplant." He said, optimistic.

"Yea." she said softly. "Promise you won't leave me?"

"I'll be with you every step of the way," He said seriously. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It can get pretty ugly. It makes me pretty ugly." she said, trying to be funny.

"There's no way you can ever be ugly, Ariella. You're so, so beautiful. I'll always think that." He said, reaching up to caress her face gently. "It's going to be ok, baby." He said. "We'll all get you through this."

She smiled, gently pulling on his arm, effectively getting him to move up to the edge of the bed, and lay beside her. She cuddled to him, kissing him, sinking into his embrace.

"I love you," She whispered, fatigue pulling her closer and closer to sleep.

"I love you, too." He said back, watching as she dosed off, hoping that this really would be the last time she had to go through this pain.


	25. Chapter 25

**So it's been a few days, but here's the next chapter! I hope the fact that it's almost 6000 words makes up for the small delay :) This is the longest chapter for this story! I hope you guys enjoy it :) Thanks for the wonderful reviews, you guys are the best! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>That evening, Ariella insisted that they all go home and sleep in their own beds, insisting that she really just wanted to be alone, think. So, they all left and slept, but got up early, and were back at the hospital by ten. It was a Saturday, so the kids had no school, and Maureen and Kathleen both had the day off from work.<p>

Kathy worked as a nurse in the hospital, and had told Elliot that if they wanted, they could take Eli for the weekend. She was bringing him in when she started her shift at noon.

When everyone arrived at the hospital, they headed to Ariella's room and went in past the guards, only to find her sound asleep, cuddled against Taylor, who looked to have dozed off. Even in sleep, his arms were around her in comfort, protection.

Brooke went over and gently shook Taylor, who woke with a start, looking around drowsily at everyone standing around. "What time is it?" He muttered, yawning.

"Ten fifteen in the morning," Brooke said quietly back. "How early did you get here?"

"She called me at like, three this morning." He said. "She said she just needed me to come here, and when I asked what was wrong she wouldn't say." He whispered. "She still wouldn't tell me when I got here, just insisted I lay with her. I must've fallen asleep."

Even though the crazy protective part of Elliot hated any of his daughters having a boyfriend, and hated how serious Ariella was with hers, he had to admit that he was a good guy. He was only nineteen, they'd been together for two years. He knew every part of her horrible past, knew she was sick going into the relationship, and it didn't stop him. He did anything he could to protect her and make her feel safe, and he treated her like a princess, he was a gentleman.

Ariella started moving then, yawning as she opened her eyes, squinting against the light. "Good morning," Taylor said to her, kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" Ariella mumbled, snuggling closer to him, burying her face as she tried to hide from the light.

"Almost ten thirty." Taylor said, gently stroking her hair. "You should eat something, baby."

Ariella shrugged, before finally pulling her self into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. Taylor sat up too, stretching, letting his arms slide around her waist from behind.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, feeling her forehead.

Ariella shrugged. "About the same. I didn't sleep very well. It's difficult sleeping with the IV and monitors attached, even if I should be used to it by now."

Taylor, who had checked a text message on his phone, sighed. "Babe, I have to go back to the hotel, shower, and go to lunch with my mom like I promised. She wants to come see you after, is that ok?"

Ariella nodded. "Yea, sure. I'll miss you." She said, looking back at him.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He said, kissing her. "Relax and try doing the video for your fans like you told me you wanted to do, ok?"

She nodded, "Have fun with your mom, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled, kissing her again, before getting up, bidding goodbye to everyone else, and leaving.

Ariella got up and went to the bathroom, wheeling the IV Stand with her. When she came back, and once she was settled in bed, Brooke said, "Your breakfast must be there," pointed to the covered tray in the corner. Ariella gave it a look of disgust.

"I don't know what's under it, but no thank you. I'm not that hungry anyways." She shrugged.

"You need to eat something, honey," Elliot insisted from the chair he'd taken on the side of her bed, Olivia right next to him.

"How about I send one of them out to Dunkin's for you?" Brooke said, meaning the security guy. "He can get you a bagel and coffee, your favorite."

Though she really didn't want anything, Ariella nodded to pacify them. Once Brooke had asked one of them to go, Ariella said what she'd been thinking for a few days, since he'd held her hostage.

"Brooke," She said, "I want to change my name. My last name." She said, sitting up so she could look at Brooke properly.

Everyone looked kind of surprised. "Oh?" Brooke asked.

Ariella nodded. "I don't want anything to do with him. I don't want to be tied to him by my last name, he doesn't deserve to have his name carried on."

"What would you change it too?" Brooke asked.

Ariella looked at her. "What do you think I would change it to?" She said, teenage sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Don't get smart with me." Brooke said sternly.

"Sorry." Ariella sighed. "I don't know exactly. One of theirs. Both of theirs." She said softly, looking at her parents, before looking back to Brooke. "I don't care what the court paper say. They're my parents, I'm their child. I-Is that ok?" She asked hesitantly, looking to her parents. Olivia looked like he wanted to cry (a look she'd had a lot lately), and Elliot looked happy, touched.

"Of course." They both said together.

Olivia looked at Elliot for a moment, before going on. "But...just change it to Stabler." She said. "We were going to wait to tell you, till the ring came in. But uh...we're engaged, so my last name will be changed eventually too."

After a minute passed and everyone let the news sink in, it was Ariella who grinned, happy. "Really?" She exclaimed.

Olivia grinned too, "Really."

"This is awesome!" Ariella said, bouncing slightly with excitement.

"Congratulations," Brooke and Mary both said, smiling.

Elliot looked to his children, who hadn't said anything, and asked, "Are you guys ok with this?"

"Please be honest," Olivia said, "I'd understand if you weren't."

"Of course we are!" Maureen said quickly, speaking for all of them, who nodded in agreement. "We love you, Liv. But...you guys aren't going to get married like, tomorrow are you? You'll take some time?"

"We're going to wait until I have the baby, first of all," Olivia said, nodding. "I'd rather not be pregnant at my wedding. And we want to wait until Rellie's all better." She added, "I want you to be my maid of honor."

Ariella smiled wider. "Really?"

"Of course," Olivia nodded, taking her hand. "Who better than the one that brought us together? You'd be the maid of honor, and I was hoping you three would be bridesmaids."

All three Stabler girls smiled, agreeing instantly, happily.

"Does Dickie get to be the ring bearer?" Lizzie teased her brother.

"Actually," Elliot said, "That'd be Eli's job. I was hoping Dickie would be my best man."

Dickie looked up at his father, kind of shocked. "R-really?"

Elliot nodded. "Of course."

The seventeen year old slowly smiled, nodding. "Yea. That'd be cool, I'd like that."

Then, Elliot decided to bring up what Ariella had mentioned a few days previous. "Also, Liv and I were talking. About what you told me, Rellie." He said. "About the custody thing. And we both agreed that...if you want that, then so do we."

For the third or fourth time that morning, Ariella asked, "Really?" Only this one came out faint, a whisper, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of course," Olivia said. "It's something I never should have given up in the first place." She said, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, facing her. "I understand if you don't want to, since you're almost eighteen, and all, and I don't care what the law says because you are my daughter, you're our daughter. We're a family. But it'd be nice to have it be legal, huh?"

Ariella nodded through her tears, wrapping her arms around her mother, Elliot moving over to put his arms around both of them, kissing Ariella's forehead.

Smiling, Brooke said, "I'll call the judge in Nashville, see what he says, he's a friend of mine. The custody thing we can do, and of course we're so happy for you two, Elliot, Olivia. But Rellie...I don't think you can change your name, honey."

"What? Why? I have to!" Ariella argued.

It was Mary who explained, gently saying, "Rellie, you're whole enterprise is under the name Ariella Snow. Your albums are under that name, your merchandise, everything. It's not easy for a celebrity to just change their name. You're Ariella Snow, everyone knows who that is."

Ariella thought for a moment, and then said, "We don't have to change that. It can still be my stage name, my 'celebrity' name. I just want it to be Stabler legally."

"That could work," Mary reasoned. "I'll talk to the company management, ok?" Ariella nodded, satisfied with that for the moment.

Ariella sighed, pushing the nurse call button. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I need them to take the IV out and the monitor off, so I can shower." Ariella said, "I need to post a video explaining things to the fans."

"I thought maybe you could do a live chat instead," Mary said.

"Ok, sure." Ariella shrugged.

The nurse came in then, and Ariella asked for the removal of the IV and monitor.

"It's dangerous, Ms. Snow," The nurse said, hesitant, "You could pass out."

"I'll have one of my sisters sit in there while I shower if it'll get you to take them out. Once I'm done, I'll call you right back and you can put them back in. Call Doctor Reynolds, she always allows this." Ariella said, already aggravated with the overbearing staff. The nurse did call Linda who approved it, and so ten minutes later Ariella was in the shower, Elizabeth sitting in there to make sure she didn't pass out and get hurt. Everything went fine, and thirty minutes later, the IV was hooked back up. Linda said the heart monitor could stay off, and for that Ariella was grateful. The constant beeping got annoying.

Since her hand was attached to an IV, Kathleen offered to dry her hair for her, and by the time Mary had the live chat set up, her hair was straightened and dry, and Kathleen had applied light makeup for her. She was wearing her own sweatpants and Taylor's old high school sweatshirt, so she wasn't in a hospital gown.

"Where's Eli?" Ariella asked, noticing it was past noon and he wasn't there.

"Kathy's shift got pushed back, he'll be here in a few hours." Elliot answered, just as there was a knock on the door and Taylor came in with his mom.

"Hey, how're you feeling," He said, coming over to her to give her a kiss.

"Alright," Ariella shrugged. "Hi Kelly," she said, reaching up to accept a hug from her boyfriend's mom.

"Hi sweetie, I can't stay long, the car's waiting to bring me to the airport to head back to Los Angeles, I just wanted to come see how you were, I missed you." She said.

"I'm alright," Ariella shrugged. "Better than I was yesterday."

"You're a strong girl, sweetie. You'll pull through." Kelly said, confident.

Ariella smiled, nodding. "I have a great support system here, so I hope so."

"If you need anything, let me know, ok sweetie? I'll be thinking of you. Call me sometimes to stay in touch, ok?"

Ariella nodded. "I will, Kelly. Have a safe flight back."

"Thank you." Kelly said, hugging Ariella again, kissing her forehead. "It was wonderful to meet you all," Kelly then said to everyone, "You and Ariella are all very lucky to have each other."

Taylor got up from the bed and hugged his mom, "Have a safe flight, Ma, call me when you land."

"I will, honey. I love you." Kelly said, kissing Taylor's forehead.

"Love you too," He responded, before Kelly left.

"Ok, we're all set," Mary said, wheeling the tray table over to Ariella. On it sat her laptop, set up and open to 'U-Stream', the website she used for live chats. Although her laptop had a web-cam, they used a separate attached one because it could be moved around, so that was attached on top of the laptop. Beside the computer was Ariella's iPad, propped up in it's case and open to Twitter, where her fans could send in questions. "I sent the link out on your Twitter and Facebook, so just hit connect when you're ready. You, over there," She added to Taylor, who fake pouted, but moved.

Ariella sighed, taking a deep breath, and then pushed the connect button. After a few seconds, she was on live.

"Hey everyone," She smiled, waving at the camera. "I know you all probably have a lot of questions after the sudden cancellation of my concerts, and so I'm basically doing this to answer that, and any questions you may have, as well address some news stories about me that have been around lately." She said. She glanced at the iPad, and saw a common question was whether or not she was in the hospital. "First of all, yes, I am in the hospital. I've been here for a few days. I came in a few days ago for some routine testing for my cancer, and after the tests uh...after the tests I was taken hostage by Thomas, my ex-adoptive father." she admitted. Instantly, hundreds of people were Tweeting apologies and concerns. "Thanks to the excellent help of the NYPD, no one was really hurt. I got a few cuts, but he is back in custody, and is going back to jail for the rest of his disgusting life.

"Yesterday, I went to the NYPD offices and got to talk to him, and finally get some real closure, but after I was done, I got really sick, and collapsed, and got taken to the hospital by ambulance. It turns out that my cancer is fully back now, and is worse than ever before." She said, trying to sound brave.

She saw on Twitter that more than a few people were asking if and why Taylor wasn't there with her, and so she said, "And yes, Taylor is here with me. He's been extremely supportive, and just wonderful." She said, motioning him over. He stood and came over, taking her outstretched hand, and sitting beside her, coming into view of the camera.

"Hey guys! I am right here by her side of course. There's no where else I'd be during this." He said, kissing her cheek, causing people to Tweet about just how "oh so adorable" they were, while Dickie faked gagging off view of the camera, and Lizzie smacked him upside the head.

"But, that's why I had to cancel the shows." Ariella continued, hand laced through Taylor's now. "I wish I could more than anything, but it's just not safe for me to do them right now. I'm back in the hospital, clearly, and I start treatment tomorrow. A lot of you are asking if I'll be ok, and to answer that, I really hope so. We're not giving up, so don't worry. We're going to try and fight this, and prolong my life until we find a bone marrow donor." She said.

"Is Taylor the only one here with me?" She recited a question she saw on the Twitter feed. "No, he isn't. Here, I'll formally introduce you guys more personally," She said, reaching to twist the camera. "These are my parents, Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," She said, and they waved at the camera. "These are the parents I found at the end of my search, and I couldn't be more happier. They're great, and are the best parents ever, and they've been with me since I found them and aren't going anywhere. Then over here are my two older sisters, Maureen and Kathleen!" She said, and grinning, they waved and said hi. "Since I thought I was an only child and never had siblings growing up, I was ecstatic to find I had quite a few. These are my siblings, Elizabeth and Richard, they're twins and about my age. The only one not here is my little brother Eli. I love my brothers and sisters with all my heart, and they've been amazing throughout this whole ordeal too." She said, smiling over at them. "And of course, you all know Brooke and Mary, my lawyer, agent and publicist, and legal guardians! They've been with me since the beginning of my career, and have been with me through everything." She smiled, turning the camera back on herself, then looked at other questions on her Twitter feed.

_speaknow1423: are your parents together?_

_tayellaforever: is taylor going to be there with you? you guys are the cutest couple ever! will you ever do a show again?_

_liamlovessnow: MARRY ME?_

_colleen1678: is it true that you went to the hospital because you had a miscarriage at the breaking dawn party?_

Ariella looked at Mary over the laptop, and just by the look, she got up and came over, and Taylor pointed out the question. She sighed, and shook her head, mouthing, "Don't say yes!"

"Ok, now to answer a few of your questions I have here...yes, my parents are together happily." Ariella said, and before she could answer the next two, Taylor did.

"And yes, I'm going to be with her every step of the way. I'm not going to leave New York until she is healthy and out of this hospital. And sorry Liam, no, you can't marry her, she's taken." He said, kissing her cheek again to make his point.

Ariella laughed, pecking his lips. "Sorry Liam, you heard the man. And I don't think my dad would like me getting married right now either."

"No, no I wouldn't!" Elliot agreed from off camera, where he sat with Liv.

"And for the last question, this is the first and only time I will acknowledge this," Ariella said. "All of you guys mean the world to me, and I love each and every one of you with all my heart. For the past five or so years, I've tried to be as open with you as possible about everything, as open as I can be without feeling like my privacy is being invaded. I know I signed up for what came with fame, meaning the reporters and press. However, the intricacies of my health, beyond what I choose to tell you guys, shouldn't be any ones concern. I have always been honest with you guys, and I told you before that I was rushed to the hospital the night Breaking Dawn premiered because of complications with my cancer. That's the truth." She said, feeling so guilty. "But now, I actually want to perform a song for you guys. I just recently wrote this one, and want to share it with you." She said, "Baby, can you get me my guitar." she asked, pointing to where the black sparkly acoustic stood propped up in the corner of the room. He nodded, and went and retrieved it, handing it to her, then sitting in a chair next to the bed instead of with her, to give her room.

She reached to the bedside table, and grabbed a guitar pick, and got situated, before talking. "Ok, so this song is called 'Bless the Broken Road,' and I hope you like it." She said smiling, before she began to play, soft music flowing perfectly as she played. It wasn't long before she began to sing.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hooping I would find my fate along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, was beaten down but kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._" Her voice was still strong, but soft and beautiful as she sang the soft acoustic tune. Strumming the music on the guitar still, she went into the chorus. "_Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke me down, they were like Northern stars, pushing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true...that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you._" As she sang, she looked over at Elliot and Olivia, smiling, before turning back to the camera, glancing down at the guitar.

_"I think about the years I spent barley making it through, I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand, you love me, you understand, it's all part of a grander plan that is coming true...every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke me down, they were like Northern stars, pushing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true...that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you."_

Olivia's eyes were tearing up as she smiled watching her, leaning against Elliot who was smiling, arms wrapped around her.

Voice becoming minimally softer, she went onto the bridge. "_Now I'm just rolling home, into my momma's arms...this much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you._" She finished gracefully, and finished the last few chords on her guitar. Once she finished, everyone in the room applauded her, and she looked around at them, smiling, handing the guitar back to Taylor, who leaned down to kiss her again quickly.

"I hope you guys liked it, and as soon as I'm out of this hospital, I want to get back to the recording studio, to get my fourth album going! I have so many songs written, and want to share them all with you. And To answer a question from before, I really hope I get to tour again. Once everything is all set and I'm better again, I would really like to start over. I'll get my next album ready, and then tour for that. But we'll see how things go." She said honestly.

"Now, I only have a minute or two left, but I want to apologize to all of you for having to cancel the shows. It breaks my heart to let you guys down, and I will try to make it up to you as soon as I can! Throughout my treatment, I will still have my phone and various electronics, so I'll keep you guys updated as much as I can! Also, you can follow two of my sisters on Twitter, they're to to Twitter, and if I get too sick to Tweet, then they'll keep you guys updated. You can follow Elizabeth, she's LizzieS13, and Kathleen is KathleenStabler13, I'll Tweet them so you're sure to get the right ones. I have to sign off now, but thank you for tuning in, and thank you for all your support. I love you guys, you're the best!" she said, flashing her signature hand heart, before waving, and clicking the disconnect button.

"That song was beautiful, you sounded great," Taylor said.

"Thanks," She smiled at him, before turning to her parents. "I would've said 'mom and dad's,' or 'families'...but 'momma's' sounded better in the song." she said.

"It was beautiful," Elliot said, shaking his head, standing up and going over, hugging her tightly. "It was great."

Everyone agreed, and she smiled, thanking them.

"It's freezing in here," Ariella then said, pulling the thin blankets from the hospital bed up around her, shivering.

"That's a normal symptom," Linda said, coming in. "Too bad Taylor doesn't really have a steady temperature of one hundred nine." She teased, referencing Twilight.

"Right, I say that all the time!" Ariella said, teasing him, "You're no good for me when I'm cold, I need Jacob."

"Ok, let me know how cuddling a fictional character who isn't real goes!" He responded, her sticking her tongue out at him.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Linda asked, as the nurse came in. "Take her temp, please, Kim."

Ariella shrugged. "Like crap."

"Well, in a few weeks you'll hopefully be feeling better." Linda said optimistically. "I have you scheduled to do the chemo at nine tomorrow morning."

"In here, right?" Mary interrupted. "We don't want her out in the open around here much, we don't want people getting pictures."

Generally in hospitals, the patients receiving chemo went to a special room for the time needed for the dosage to be distributed. Because of Ariella's VIP status, she was always given it in her room, away from the public with camera phones, and paparazzi that snuck past hospital security.

"Of course," Linda nodded.

"The temperature is one hundred and three, Doctor," The nurse said, as the thermometer had just beeped.

"Ok, get her some Tylenol, please." Linda said, and the nurse departed to get the pills.

"How long do the doses for the meds take?" Ariella asked, holding her hand out to Taylor in the chair next to her. Once he took it she gently tugged on it, and he moved over to the bed, and she huddled close to him, shivering. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers up around her tighter, trying to help her be warm.

"Each dose takes about and hour and a half, and I have you on the max routine. Monday will be your first, then you'll have it again Thursday. Every three days." She said.

"Ok." Ariella sighed. "Am I getting a new IV every day, or will you run it into this one?" She asked.

"We can either do a new one, or I'd recommend just having a catheter put in. It gives us a direct line to your heart, so the medication gets pumped through you quicker, and it's one minor surgery. When we don't need it anymore, it comes right out and will leave the tiniest scar." She said.

"Where does that go?" Ariella asked, accepting the Tylenol pills and water from the nurse, and swallowing them.

"It would be right above your right breast. It would remain there until this is all over, but it's a two-line catheter, so we could attach the chemo and the fluids you'll inevitably need. If you want the catheter port, then I'll put you in for the minor surgery in the morning."

"Well, I might as well just do that." Ariella sighed, "Better than constantly being stuck by needles."

"Alright. You'll go in for surgery at six, so no food or drink besides water after six tonight." Linda said. "I'll be in to check on you a little later, but try to get some rest, ok sweetie?"

Ariella nodded. "I will. Thanks, Linda."

Linda nodded, smiling at her. "Anytime. See you all later."

Once the door had clicked shut after her, Ariella sighed. "I hate leukemia. Once I get through this, I swear, I'm getting a huge tattoo that says 'I kicked cancer's ass' or something of the sort."

"No tattoos," Elliot said, shaking his head.

"Daddy, you have tattoos, I've seen them. I'll be eighteen in just five months." Ariella said.

"You can get the tattoo," Olivia promised. "It's for something important, it's not like she wants to tattoo 'I love you Taylor' on herself."

"Of course not, I already have that." Ariella said, "Why would I do that a second time?" She said, completely serious.

"What?" Elliot said, glaring at Taylor.

"I'm kidding, dad, calm down!" Ariella laughed. "Don't kill him."

Everyone laughed, and then a nurse stuck her head in. "I think it'd be good for Ariella if you all let for a few hours and let her rest."

Once the nurse left, Ariella sighed. "That's the bitchy nurse, I always get her!" She complained.

"She's right," Olivia said. "You should get some rest. Do you want someone to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine." Ariella shrugged.

"I'll stay," Taylor said, "If you want. I know you say I relax you."

Ariella nodded. "I mean, if you want to stay," she allowed.

He laughed, knowing that she wanted him to. "Of course I do."

"Do you mind stepping out for a few minutes, Taylor? I want to talk to her alone." Elliot said.

"Of course, sir," Taylor said. Though he called Olivia by her first name, he continued to call Elliot 'sir,' and Elliot never told him to do otherwise.

"We'll come back in a few hours, ok?" Olivia said, leaning down to hug her and kiss her forehead. "If you need anything, call."

"I will. Make sure you bring Eli when you come back, I miss him." She said.

Her sisters and brother hugged her goodbye, as did Mary and Brooke, and they all left, Taylor following to wait until Elliot was done.

"What's up?" Ariella asked as she lay back in the bed, looking at Elliot.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking her hands. "I'm really proud of you, you know." He said softly, "For doing this. You're so brave."

She shrugged, "I realized that you all were right." She said. "I finally got my perfect family...perfect parents, perfect siblings. I want more then a few months to enjoy it. I want years."

He smiled, gently brushing some hair back. "Honey, we're not perfect." he said.

"Yes you are," Ariella said softly. "You're all more than I ever dreamed of. You're the family I always wanted. It may not be conventional, and it may be dysfunctional sometimes...but we all love each other above anything. That's the perfect family." She said. "You and mom need to stop worrying so much. I can see it in your eyes, you know. Worried that you'll step over a line, or do something wrong. I know I've freaked out before but I realize now...you're a dad. And she's my mom. I know she worries I'm mad at her, and that she's beating herself up, but I wish she would stop. She's the best mom ever, and you're the best dad ever."

Even though he still knew he was far from perfect, he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. I love you, Ariella. And when you're all done with this, and all better...I'll take you to get that tattoo myself." He promised.

She smiled, "I love you too. And sounds like a good plan."

He smiled, holding her to him for a moment, before kissing her forehead. "You get some rest, sweetie. I'll be back later."

"Ok. Bye, daddy," Ariella said, waving as he left. Taylor came in a moment later, shutting the door and dimming the lights. He came over, and got into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she curled close to him, shivering still.

"I love you." She murmured to him, kissing his neck sweetly, the closest thing to her.

She felt him kiss the top of her head softly, and say, "I love you too. Always will."

She smiled, shutting her eyes, knowing that she was as ready as she could ever be for the hell that would start the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter, and "Bless The Broken Road" belongs to Rascal Flatts, go check it out! I changed a few things to make it fit Ariella better, however.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, I'm sure you'll have something to say, so please let me know! Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapter, they mean so much! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen  
><strong>

**An important note: So, I realized I haven't been giving you guys the timing for this, and then the OCD part of me had to go through and time this out. I'm going to try to keep putting timestamps on this stuff, to keep this realistic. So, so you all know, this is the current summary of time, and brings us up to where we are currently: **

**Friday, September 23, 2011 - Embryo implanted**** (Three weeks after meeting)**  
><strong>Saturday, September 24, 2011 - Surprise concertbreak up  
>Wednesday, September 28, 2011 - Ellen<br>Saturday, October 8, 2011 - Breaking Dawn Premiere/miscarriage  
>Monday, October 10, 2011 - call from Linda, coffee with Nick, gives them house, EO gets together<br>Wednesday, October 12, 2011 - Fly out to California  
>Thursday, October 13, 2011 - Press Conference<br>Saturday, October 15, 2011 - Teen Choice Awards  
>Sunday, October 16, 2011 - Fly back to New York<br>Wednesday, October 19, 2011 - EO Engaged  
>Thursday, October 20, 2011 - Ariella taken hostage<br>Friday, October 21, 2011 - Ariella confronts Snow, agrees to treatment  
>Saturday, October 22, 2011 - Live chat with fans<br>Sunday, October 23, 2011 - Gets catheter put in, starts treatment  
>xXxXx<br>Sunday, March 4, 2012 - Ariella's 18th Birthday!**  
><strong>Friday, June 15, 2012 - Olivia's Due Date!<strong>

**Sorry, that's kind of long, but now it's out there! Now, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, October 22, 2011<em>**

That night, Ariella again insisted they all go home, only letting Taylor stay. Once everyone had left, promising to be back in the morning, she lay in bed, staring out the window, into the dark city. Taylor was just outside the door talking to his mom, and when he came back in, he shut the light off, coming over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked up at him, "This is it." She said softly.

"You're going to be ok." He said gently, smoothing her hair back.

"I hope so." she shrugged. "I'm just scared that we won't be ok."

"Why would you think that?" He asked, gently pulling her up so she was sitting.

"I'm going to be so sick, Taylor. I'll be puking my guts out, I'll barley be able to move, my hair will fall out. I'll look sickly and disgusting all the time. There will be times where I act like I hate everyone around me, times where I never want to be alone. I'll be attached to this bed for the next three months." She said seriously. "We won't even be able to kiss because I'll be gross."

"I don't care about any of that. It'll be awful to see you like that, but it will help you. It will make it so I can spend the rest of my life kissing you."

"Maybe we should break up while I go through this. For you." She said.

"How would that be for me?" He asked, not following.

"Because then you won't be tied down to me. You can go out and go on dates, and have..." She suddenly trailed off, looking away.

"What, Ariella? Have sex?" He asked. She nodded, eyes closing and tears leaking out. "Ariella," He said, hands gently moving to her face so she'd look at him. He let his forehead rest against hers as he spoke softly. "I won't let you break up with me so I can go and play the field when the love of my life is fighting for her life. I only want to be with you, and I will be with you every step of the way. I don't care that we can't kiss or have sex...well I do, I mean, I love kissing you, and sex is great...but I only want it with you. No one else." He promised, "Ok? I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, all yours, only yours."

Through her tears she nodded, and he smiled. "Good." He said, and gently kissed her. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I'm going to be here for you."

"I love you too," She said through her tears, "I love you so much."

"It's going to be ok baby," He said, kissing her again before wrapping his arms around her.

She said nothing else, but eventually they both lay down, and she curled up against him. They lay there in each other's arms the whole night, both of them barley sleeping.

xXxXx

Across the city at the house, Elliot and Olivia lay together in their own bed. Olivia was wide awake, thinking about what the next few weeks were going to bring. She felt lost, scared, and alone, the only thing around her being the sound of Elliot's snores.

She turned over to face him, and sighed, gently shaking him. He woke with a start. "What? What's wrong?" He mumbled, shooting up.

She looked up at him from her position on the bed, laying down. She felt helpless, but she said. "I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about tomorrow and how...she's so scared, Elliot. She won't admit it, but she's scared. And so am I."

"So am I," He admitted, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "But it's only normal, Liv."

"You were right." She murmured.

"I mean, I'm always right, but what was I right about this time?"

She laughed, playfully smacking him in the chest, answering. "That everything feels different when you have a child. Things changed when I had her...but now that she's here, now that she's mine...it really changes everything. How you look at things, how you feel about things."

"Because now you don't just live for you...you live for her." Elliot said simply. "A part of your heart is out there walking around, separated from you, in your child. Now that she's here and you see her, it's real, and it scares you."

She nodded, him being spot on. "If I loose her I don't know how I'll manage El," She cried. "It would be like losing a part of myself."

He reached for her, pulling her close to him, and she scooted closer without hesitation, wrapping her arms around her. "It's going to be ok," He whispered, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. "She's going to be ok."

After ten minutes of crying, Olivia was sound asleep, curled up to Elliot. He sighed, kissing her forehead gently again, before settling into sleep himself.

xXxXx

_**Sunday, October 23, 2011**_

Ariella was already awake, snuggled against a likewise awake Taylor when Olivia and Elliot, got there at five thirty in the morning. Ariella had said none of them needed to come that early, but when they insisted, she'd asked that only them come today. She knew it would be bad, and she wanted to get used to it before seeing her siblings, Brooke, and Mary.

Everyone tip-toed in quietly, expecting her to be asleep, but she was up, staring into space, laying against Taylor. She looked up when they came in, looking at the clock. "Oh, it's five thirty already." She murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ariella, facing her.

Ariella shrugged. "I don't know. Tired."

"Did you sleep at all?" Elliot asked.

"Not really. I couldn't." Ariella said quietly. Taylor kissed her forehead, sliding out of the bed and into the bathroom, and Ariella sat up, stretching.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Linda came in. "Hey," she said quietly. "How are you feeling this morning? Worse than yesterday?"

Ariella shrugged. "About the same, I guess."

"Ok. Well, the nurse will be up in ten minutes to take you down for pre-op. The operation only takes about forty five minutes. It will give you time to recover before we start the chemo at nine."

Ariella nodded, "Ok." she sighed.

"Hey," Linda said gently, reaching out to take her hand. "We're gunna take care of you, honey. It's going to be ok."

Ariella gave her a small, forced smile, nodding, and then Linda said goodbye and she'd see her at eight forty-five.

"While you're in surgery I'm going to go back to the house and get a shower and change quickly." Taylor said to her. He was staying at the house, in a guest room since Ariella wasn't there, and had his own key. "I'll be back before you wake up."

"You don't have to be here for the drugs, Taylor," Ariella said, "It won't be pleasant."

"I don't care." He said. "I'm with you every step of the way. I meant what I said. I'll be back, ok?" He said.

She sighed, and nodded. "Ok."

"Good." He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she said, looking up to accept a kiss. He said goodbye to everyone and departed, leaving her alone with her parents.

"You've got yourself a good guy." Olivia said, holding Ariella's hands.

Ariella smiled, nodding.

"I'd rather none of you ever dated," Elliot said first, "But despite that little break up thing, he's a good guy."

Ariella smile, "He is." She agreed. "He's the best. He's it."

"You know that at seventeen?" Elliot asked.

Ariella shrugged. "Love doesn't have any age limits." She said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without him. He knew when we met that I was sick, and about my past. He knew that I was sick and damaged...and he didn't care." She said. "He's given me everything I could never find in myself before, he is my everything. I can't imagine my life without him. I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what's going to happen with this," She shrugged. "But when I'm better, I know he'll propose. We've talked about this before. I know he will, and...I'll say yes. I want him for forever."

"I wish I could have been so sure of myself when I was your age." Olivia smiled softly. "I had no idea what I wanted."

Ariella didn't get to respond, because a nurse knocked and came in, pushing a wheelchair. Elliot helped Ariella get up, and sit in the chair. They both walked with her to the elevator, where the nurse had them say goodbye. They watched her roll away, and then Linda appeared. "She's in good hands. It's a very minor surgery. The treatment will do her worse than this. You guys should wait in her room, ok?"

"How bad is it really going to be?" Olivia asked the doctor, looking up at her.

Linda bit her lip, sighing. "Come back to her room, we can talk there."

They followed the doctor down the hall, back to Rellie's room, and they all sat down. "Cancer is weird." She said. "It seems that when you go through chemo or something like it, the worse you are at first, the better you get. You have to get worse before you get better. The chemo is harsh. It bombards your whole body with drugs that kill the cancer cells, but also hurt healthy cells. She'll be sick all the time, her hair will fall out. She'll be tired all the time, so tired, it drains you. That's just basic chemo. This experimental drug...most patients report worse side effects, but I can't really say how Rellie will take it. Everyone does it differently. All I can say for sure is that...it's not going to be pretty." She said gently.

"You guys know, I'm primarily only an oncologist. I see a lot of cancer patients. It's hard, not just for the patients, but for the families too. It's not easy to see your child in so much pain over something that's supposed to make them feel better. I see parents walk out of their children's rooms and collapse in tears. It's not easy. The first time that she went through chemo, Brooke was with her. Brooke was a mess watching her. But just remember you need to be strong for her. If she sees everyone giving up, in agony, it won't be any good for her." Linda said, warning them.

"Do you have kids?" Olivia asked softly.

"I have a step daughter and step son that I've raised since they were little." Linda said. "I know it's hard Olivia. I've been with Ariella since the beginning. I'm her primary care physician as well as her oncologist because of her special status. I care about Ariella like a child, and believe me, I will do anything I can to help her."

"Doctor Reynolds to the hub please," a voice said on the intercom, and Linda sighed, standing. "I'll be back to check on her when she's out of surgery. It'll be ok." She said, before leaving.

In the silence after the doctor left, Olivia murmured, "I'm six weeks today."

"Only thirty-four left to go," Elliot said, and Olivia smiled.

"I'm excited," Olivia said, smiling. He smiled, putting an arm around her. They were sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. She leaned into him, sighing.

"I'd be concerned if you weren't." He said, resting a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Sometimes, this still doesn't feel real." She admitted. "This baby, our relationship, Ariella." She whispered. "Sometimes, it still feels like a dream, and I'm afraid I'll wake up any second, and be right back where I was. Alone, trying to find this but always getting to scared when someone seems to care."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elliot said softly, promising. "I'm not going anywhere, and this baby is not going anywhere. And neither is our daughter. Ariella will be fine. Linda's hopeful, and...she just will be, Liv. She's our kid, so she's stubborn as all hell and she's a fighter. She's strong. She'll be fine."

Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath. He was right, she would be fine. She had to be. "You're right." She nodded, kissing him. "She'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door, and Taylor entered, shutting it behind him. "Hi," He said, "I saw Linda, she said they started the surgery. She said I could find you guys here. I wanted to talk to you." He said, walking over, sitting on the chair facing the couch, across from it.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, moving so she wasn't leaning on Elliot, sitting up and looking at her daughter's boyfriend.

Taylor was quiet for a moment, and looked scared shit-less as he looked at Elliot. "Look. I know you don't like me." He stated bluntly. "And I mean, I think you like me." He added, looking to Olivia, who smiled, laughing.

"I do like you. You're good for her. You love my daughter, and you treat her right." Olivia said. "As long as that stays the same, I have no problem with you."

"And I don't not like you, son. I mean, you're not my favorite person in the world, but come on. You're dating and doing less-than-innocent things with my little princess." Elliot said, and Taylor looked away, wanting out of this conversation, but needing it to continue. "You know, I do actually like you." He sighed. "And I hate admitting that, so don't repeat it. But you love my daughter. We can all see that. And...you took care of and protected her when I couldn't. You make her happy, and you treat her right. That's all I can ask for."

Taylor let out a breath, relieved to hear them both say that. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "I do love her. More than anything. I would do anything for Ariella, anything."

"We know." Olivia smiled, nodding. "Was that what you wanted to say?"

"No," Taylor said, taking a deep breath. "I know she's only seventeen and I'm only nineteen. But I'll be twenty in a month, and she'll be eighteen in March. A month after her birthday is our three year anniversary." He began. "I know you will think we're young, but we love each other beyond words, and we both know that we've found the person we'll be together with forever." He said, looking up from the floor to look at them, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

Olivia almost stopped breathing as she put two and two together, realizing what that was before he opened it.

"I want to ask her to marry me." He finally said, flipping the top open, and holding it so they could see the three-diamond, platinum engagement ring. The stones glittered in the light of the room, tiny pink diamonds set into the band in addition to the three main ones. When they both said nothing, he went on. "I'm not saying I'm going to ask her today, that wouldn't be right. I don't want to do it when she's in the hospital like this, but I don't know what will happen. I just...I know that she would want me to have your blessing before I did it." He said. "She always said how she was scared that when she got married, she'd never have a father to walk her down the aisle, or a father daughter dance. I know that she would want your blessing, and so do I. You mean everything to her, you both do."

"She's barley eighteen." Elliot said, voice strained.

"I know," Taylor said, "I know, and I don't plan on doing it right away. I want to do it at the right time. I just...I love your daughter. I love her more than I can express in words, or in anyway. A lifetime with her wouldn't be enough, I never want our time together to end. I can't imagine my life without her. I will do anything to prove to you that I'm right for her, sir, I will."

Elliot looked at Olivia, who looked at Taylor. "Can you wait until she turns eighteen to actually propose?" Olivia asked.

He nodded, "If that would make you more comfortable with this."

"Wait until she's eighteen," Elliot finally spoke, "And Once you do propose, I want your word that you'll stay engaged for a while. No planning a wedding in six months and rushing into it. Give it time. Give her time to get well."

"Of course," Taylor said, nodding. "You have my word, I swear."

Elliot sighed, looking at Olivia, who gave a small smile, nodding. He turned back to Taylor and nodded, sighing. "Then you have our blessing."

Taylor let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and slowly broke out into a smile. "Thank you," he said, sounding so grateful, "Thank you so much," He repeated, standing. Elliot and Olivia did to, and Taylor shook Elliot's hand, still grinning.

"Now I'm her mother and a woman...let me see!" Olivia said, reaching out for the box.

Taylor laughed, but handed the box to her.

"It's beautiful," Olivia breathed out. "It's so...her." She said. It was a three stone ring, with one big diamond, with a smaller one on either side. The big diamond itself wasn't too big, so the ring would not look weird on Ariella's small frame. Set into the platinum band were tiny pink diamonds. It was very Ariella.

"I thought so too," Taylor said. "I designed it with a jeweler myself, to make sure it was perfect. It might need to be re-sized after she goes through this, but once she's healthy again and the size is right, I'm going to get it engraved."

"It's beautiful." Olivia said, handing it back to him. "Good job."

"Thank you." He said, smiling widely still, sliding it back into his pocket.

There was a knock on the door just then, and Linda came in. "She's out of surgery, everything went perfectly. She'll be brought down in a few minutes, once the anaesthesia wears off."

They all settled into wait, and out of the blue, Taylor said, "She's really scared this time. I was filming last time, but we talked all the time. Before she started chemo, she didn't seem this scared." He said. "Last night...she said that she thought we should break up while she went through this. She never said that last time."

"I think she's worried about how it will affect all of us." Olivia said. "Last time, you weren't around. You didn't see what it did to her. Neither were we, which is why she didn't want us to come, and she won't let the kids come."

"I think we all know it's not going to be a walk in the park," Taylor said. "It'll kill me to see her so sick and in pain. But she has to know that I wouldn't leave her for it. That you guys wouldn't. She knows that."

"She's mixed up right now," Linda said, walking back in. "She doesn't know what to think. She's coming now." She said.

A nurse rolled the wheelchair in, Ariella sitting in it groggy and dozing off. Taylor helped the nurse get her back into bed, and once Ariella was propped up on the pillows, blankets tucked around her, the nurse left.

Linda went over, and pulled down the neckline of the hospital gown Ariella now wore a little, so they could see what had been put in. Right over Ariella's right breast, was what looked like a little rectangle box, about the size of a credit card. It was taped down with a clear square, and coming out from the box, sneaking out under the tape were three tubing connections. "There's tubing inside of her, connecting to the box, that gives direct line to her heart. This will stay on until the end, once the transplant is over. It will come out with no problems, it will only leave a tiny scar."

"What time it?" Ariella muttered, barley able to talk, still out of it.

"It's seven thirty," Linda responded, letting the neckline cover the catheter again. "You have an hour and a half to rest, sweetie, the we'll start."

The hour and a half went by too fast for every one's liking. By the time nine rolled around, Ariella was tired but coherent, silently laying on the bed, one hand holding Olivia's and the other holding Taylor's. She'd eaten a little breakfast at Linda's insistence, even though she knew it would only come back up.

Linda came in, accompanied by the nurse that would remain in the room to monitor the drug as it was administered, and to care for Ariella once it hit her. Linda was carrying the IV bag filled with the drug, and she silently hung it on the waiting stand, Taylor moving out of the way so she could get to Ariella. "Ready?" She asked softly. Ariella looked anything but, but she nodded, and Linda gave her a reassuring smile, pulling the gown down a little again so she could grab one of the lines. She twisted the tubing coming out of the IV bag into the line connected to the catheter, and once it was done, and reach up, letting the block go, so the drugs began their slow entrance into Ariella's body.

"It'll take about three hours to do this." Linda said, as they all watched as the liquid made it's way to the end of the line, through the catheter, and disappeared in to the battleground inside her body.

"Here we go." Ariella murmured. "You all still have time to leave." She reminded them.

"Never." Elliot told her, Olivia holding her hand tighter. Taylor took his spot back as Linda moved back, grabbing her hand, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not leaving until you do." He told her stubbornly.

Silence set in, and they waited. Two minutes after they started, Ariella began itching. "It feels all tingly," She complained, growing nauseous. Two minutes after that, she sat up, gasping, hand over her mouth as she tried to fight it. The nurse hurried forward with a basin, getting there just in time for the breakfast she'd just eaten to come back up.

Taylor didn't move, he kept hold of her hand, and gently rubbed her back. Olivia pulled her hair out of the way, holding it back, and Elliot held her other hand.

When the first bout of vomiting subsided, the nurse left a clean basin, and hurried away with the other one to get rid of it. Sweaty, tired, achy, and crying, Ariella collapsed back against Taylor, who kissed the top of her head. "It's ok," He said softly. "We're all here."

As the minutes progressed, Linda had to go tend to other patients. It only got worse and worse. the tinging feeling was replaced with splotchy red patches all over her body, her chest was searing in pain since she kept vomiting up bile, since her stomach was empty. Her limbs ached, her body was plagued by exhaustion, but she couldn't sleep because she kept being overcome with nausea. She kept getting flashes of heat, where she was sweating so badly she wanted to strip, and then bouts where she couldn't stop shivering, unable to get warm.

She didn't stop crying throughout the whole three hours, not until, after Linda had removed the finished dosage bag, and replaced it with an IV of fluids to keep her hydrated. She didn't stop crying as she lay in bed, helpless for hours, continuing to get sick. She didn't stop crying until she fell into an exhausted, restless sleep around six that night, and even then, a few tears kept coming.

Afterwards, when Linda came in and practically yelled at Olivia to go eat for the baby, Elliot and Olivia slipped out to go to the cafeteria quickly, Olivia stopped in the stairwell.

He turned to her, and she said nothing, but fell into his embrace, shaking with sobs she'd been holding in after watching her baby suffer for hours, knowing this was only the beginning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, this story is officially at over 200! I never thought this would be that popular, and I'm so glad you guys love to read as much as I love to write it. Thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE check out and respond to the poll on my profile! It directly affects the outcome of this story! Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, October 29, 2011<em>**

_"Run, Ariella, Run!" Her voice was so uncharacteristically scared, and it scared her. In all of her ten years, Ariella had seen her father do awful things to both her mother and herself, but Carol had never sounded scared. Now, though, she sounded terrified._

_Her brunette curls flying out behind her, she did what her mother had told her to do, and she ran, but she heard him behind her, and then his hand grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back. "I don't think so you little bitch!" He snapped, his voice sounding deranged, as he dragged her back to the living room. There was a mess everywhere, furniture knocked over, glass figurines laying shattered on the floor._

_She shook with fear, letting out a cry as he threw her in the corner. Carol was holding a heavy figurine, poised to hit him with it if he came closer. There was a gash above her eye, dripping blood, and she was shaking, but was still fighting._

_"I swear to God I will kill you, you bastard!" Carol screeched, "I'm done with this! I'm done with you!" She sobbed._

_"Fine," He said, eyes alight with excitement, "Fine, you stand there, and I'll take care of her first!" He shouted, and grabbed Ariella by the shirt again. She let out a scream, as he put the knife to her throat. "Want that on your conscious? I'll kill your precious little daughter, and make you watch while I stab her so many time they'll have to use her teeth to ID her body!" He screeched, and Ariella let out another strangled cry._

_"Mommy!" she sobbed, "Mommy please make him stop this time!"_

_Carol looked at her, her eyes softening. Ariella had never called her that, since Carol had never shown her any affection. Thomas pulled the knife back, about to do it when Carol screeched, "No! No, don't hurt her!" She dropped the weapon she had, reaching out to Ariella for the first time in her life. "Don't hurt her." she whispered, pleading. He grinned sadistically, and threw Ariella to the side again, snatching Carol's wrist. "You stay there," He hissed at Ariella, pointing the knife at her. "Move one inch, and your life will be gone before you can blink."_

_She nodded, terrified, huddling into the corner, tears falling down her face, squeezing her eyes shut._

_"Please," She heard Carol pleading, "Please, Tommy, don't do this, you don't want to do this," She whispered._

_"I've wanted nothing more for years," He whispered, and Ariella heard Carol shriek, heard as the knife connected with flesh. She let out a high pitched scream, louder than she ever imagined could come out of her body, shrinking back into the wall, eyes shut tight._

_She heard it again and again, over and over, and she didn't stop screaming. He was too lost in sadistic, psychotic pleasure to realize she was screaming so loud._

_She thought it would never end, the little ten year old, sitting there, eyes squeezed tight, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing, rocking back and forth, screaming._

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm, and her eyes shot open, and tried to get away from the man hovering over her. In her fight to get away, she saw it._

_"M-mommy," she gasped. That deformed mess couldn't be Carol, but it was. Her face was unmoving, eyes open in terror. There was blood everywhere._

_She screamed again, as Thomas, being locking in handcuffs lunged at her, covered in blood. "You little bitch!" He shouted, "I'll get you! I swear to god, Ariella, I'll get you and do the same thing to you!"_

_Arms were around her again and she lashed out, her nails scratching something, and she ran, screaming, crying. She had to get away, she needed to get away._

_"Ariella, sweetie, it's ok, I'm a police officer-"_

_She screamed, trying to get away, it was him trying to grab her!_

_"No! No, please no!" She screeched, hitting and kicking at the hands holding her down._

"Ariella! Baby, wake up!"

_"Please don't hurt me, please!" She screeched, fighting as they held her arm down._

"Ariella, honey it's ok, it's mom, wake up, you're safe!"

_"No! No, leave me alone!" The needle sunk into her arm._

"Princess wake up, it's just us, you're safe!"

_"No! No, no, n...o..." She dozed off into sedated sleep, the police dragging Thomas by her as her eyes shut._

She woke with a start, dripping sweat, body shaking in fear, shooting up into a sitting position.

She looked around only to see the hospital room, Olivia and Elliot on either side of her, Taylor sitting in front of her, holding her hands, and her brother, sisters, Brooke, and Mary further back, spread out around the room, looking concerned. Linda was hovering near the heart monitor, checking it.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse from all the vomiting she'd been doing.

It had been a week since she'd started treatment, and it just got worse and worse as each dosage passed. She could barley stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time, she was so exhausted, she'd barley eaten anything and had already lost twelve pounds.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Olivia said gently, "Bad dream?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, letting out another soft cry, trying to calm down. "I-I dreamed about the day...the day he killed her." She whispered, shrinking close to Olivia, who wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I haven't dreamed about that in years."

"The drugs have been known to cause weird dreams." Linda said. "It's bombarding every part of you with chemicals, Rellie. I'm sure it will pass. Do you need to talk to Stacy?" She asked gently, naming the psychologist Ariella would sometimes talk to.

Ariella shook her head, letting go of Olivia, leaning back against the pillows again. "Not now." She said, running both of her hands through her hair. When she brought her hands down, she was silent, looking at the small clusters of hair in her hands. She let it fall to the bed, staring at it. "It's only been a week." she whispered, praying it was a trick, but when she gently tugged on some hair, most of it put up no fight, falling to a pile on her lap.

"It's a really strong drug, Rellie." Linda said softly, apologetically.

Ariella looked down at her hair in her lap, and quietly said, "Next time some one's at the house, can you bring my the black tote bag in the back of my closet, please? It's got a bunch of scarves and hats."

"Of course," Kathleen said, "Do you want me to get it now?"

"Do you mind?" Ariella whispered.

"Of course not." Kathleen said, "I'll be back soon," She said, leaving.  
>"Linda, can I have scissors?" Ariella asked calmly.<p>

Linda nodded, and left, coming back quickly with a pair. No one said anything or asked what she was doing, and she took them, and began cutting off large chunks of her hair. "It's taking everything else," She said through clenched teeth. "I won't let it take this, too."

"She's done this every time." Brooke murmured to Maureen and Lizzie. As Ariella finished, her hair in a pile around her, only fuzz left on her head, Brooke asked gently, "Sweetie, do you want me to call Paul and have him send a nice wig?" Ariella nodded quietly.

"I want to take a shower." She said quietly. She'd gotten chemo that morning, and still felt nauseous and tired, but she felt gross.

"Ok, just use the chair," Linda said. "And bring Lizzie with you, like always," She added, disconnecting the IV giving her fluids.

Ariella nodded, and Taylor got up, gently lifting her into his arms, and carrying her into the bathroom, Lizzie following. He came back out, and shut the door behind him, running his hands through his hair, sighing. "I hate seeing her like this."

"I know." Linda said. "After another week, I'm going to have another aspiration done, to check where her cell counts are. It will tell us if the cancers responding to the drug at all."

"If it's not?" Elliot asked, holding Olivia's hand.

"Then I up the dosage more."

"But it's already destroying her!" Taylor argued.

"I told Elliot and Olivia and I'll tell you, Taylor," Linda said, sighing. "With cancer, you have to get worse before you can get better. The fact that she's so sick right now should mean it's working. I have to go," She said as her pager buzzed at her hip, "I'll send an orderly to change the bed, and when she's out of the shower, have a nurse come put the IV back in. I'll be back to check in a little while." She said, waving as she left. Soon after, an orderly did come and changed the sheets, taking all the hair away.

Ariella spent a long time in the shower, sitting in the chair under the spray of the hot water. She felt vulnerable, naked without her hair. She already felt disgusting as it was. She was so frail and skinny, her bones jutted out. Her face was sunken and there were enormous bags under her eyes, her lips were so chapped, and cracked in a few places. Her throat and chest constantly hurt from all the puking, her whole body ached, and she could be feverish and then freezing within ten minutes.

She'd finished cleaning herself, and was now just sitting there under the spray of hot water, tears mixing in as they streamed down her face. She was unaware that she was noisily sobbing until Lizzie softly said, "Rellie, here," And handed her the towel, reaching in and shutting the water off.

Ariella took it, wrapping it around herself, and then Lizzie pulled the curtain back, and Ariella sobbed harder. Her sister helped her up out of the shower, and then wrapped her arms around her, not caring that she was getting her clothes all wet. "It's ok," She said softly, rubbing her back. "It's going to be ok. We're all fighting for you, you know that right?"

"I just want to feel ok again," Ariella sobbed. Lizzie didn't know what to say, so she said nothing, and just held her, letting her cry for a while. When she finally calmed down, she helped her dry off and get dressed into sweats, and then she called Taylor back in, and he brought her back to bed. Kathleen had come back, and Ariella pulled a pink knitted beanie over her bald head.

Within minutes, the IV was back in, and she lay there, staring up at the ceiling while everyone talked around her about things she wasn't paying attention too. Taylor sat down gently on the edge of her bed , taking her hand, only for her to pull it away, turning away from him. "Baby, He said gently, "Don't shut me out. Do you want to rest? I'll lay with you."

"No."

"Ariella, baby, come on," He said softly, "Look at me."

"No! Because I'm ugly!" she cried out, causing everyone to stop talking. "If all my fans could see me now, they'd be disgusted! I'm not that girl, the one on all the magazines and on CD covers, I'm this frail sick girl that can't even shower standing!" She cried, "I'm not me, and I want me back."

"You are not ugly," He said, meaning it, "You're beautiful, baby."

"No!" she sobbed, "Don't call me beautiful, because I'm not! Don't tell me you find me attractive because you don't! I'm sick, and disgusting, and ugly! I'm doing all of this not to die, but I feel awful!"

"It's going to be ok," He whispered, trying to hug her, only to be pushed away.

"Stop saying that!" she shouted, "Will you all just stop saying that! You don't know that, and I don't care if it will be ok!" She cried, "I feel awful, and weak, and disgusting!"

"I know," He sighed gently, but only angered her more.

"No, you don't know!" She shouted, sitting up, "You have no idea! You don't have to go through this! You don't have to lie here day after day getting chemicals that make you feel sick and gross pumped into your body! You don't have cancer! You've never done this! You aren't stuck here, you can leave whenever you want! You don't know what it's like to have your body be killing you, so don't pretend like you understand!" She screeched, going as far as to swing her hand out in anger, hitting his chest.

"Ariella," Brooke said, moving forward, but Taylor waved her away.

"I'm not trying to pretend like I understand, I'm trying to be here for you," He said, not getting angry, remaining level headed.

"Well if you want to help me then get the fuck out!" She shouted, "Just leave!"

"If that's what you want." He says.

"I just said that's what I want, so listen!" Was her snapped response, as she lay back, turning away from him, pulling the blankets up.

He took a deep breath, and leaned down to quickly press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Ariella," He murmured, before leaving the room. He only went outside the door, before leaning against the wall, sinking to the ground. He put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Ariella," Olivia said reaching out to take her hand, but she pulled hers out of reach.

"Don't touch me." Ariella said, pulling the covers up over her face. "I don't want to be around anyone, I just want to be alone!"

Brooke said softly, "I know you're angry at life right now, but taking it out on the people who've given up their lives to be here with you isn't very nice."

Ariella pushed the covers back and said with venom, "Oh yea? Well having cancer isn't very nice either, but I have to put up with that, so I guess you can all deal with it!" She said nastily. "Will everyone just get out! Now! I want to sleep."

"Ok," Olivia said, "We love you."

"I love you," Elliot said gently, as did everyone, before leaving the room.

Alone, she let herself cry until she couldn't physically stay awake, unsure of why she'd just done that, because it did nothing but make her feel worse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! Here's the next chapter for you all! It's a bit short (sorry!), but equally important! I hope you all like it! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE check out and respond to the poll on my profile! It directly affects the outcome of this story! Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, October 30, 2011<em>

_"You're right," He sneered, standing at the door of the hospital room. "You're just a disgusting, ugly, sick pathetic thing."_

_"Taylor," She whispered, reaching out to him from her spot anchored to the bed._

_"Forget it. I'm done with you. I found someone better," He said, putting his arm around Selena Gomez. "I see why Jonas turned to her...she's so much better than you...anyone is better than you. See you, bitch."_

_"No, Taylor! Please!" She sobbed, but could only watch as the door slammed shut, shutting her behind it._

She woke with a start again, breathing deeply. The room was dark, the window had no light coming in, so it must be night still. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, the red numbers glaring at her, telling her it was three in the morning.

Crying, she reached for her phone, hands shaking. She managed to grab it, unlock it, and dial the speed dial code for him. She didn't expect him to answer, part of her hoped he didn't. But, he of course did, making her feel worse.

"Hello?" He sounded half asleep, like he'd just woken up.

She let out a sob, crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please come back."

"Rellie?" He mumbled, and she heard him getting up, before he ended the call. She cried, letting her phone fall to her lap, knowing she deserved it, that he had every right. But then, the door opened, and there he was. His hair was a mess, he was still in the same clothes from before, but he was there.

"I'm sorry," She cried again, "I'm sorry."

"I know," he murmured, sitting beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him, burying her face against him as she cried.

"Don't leave me for h-her," She sobbed.

Confused, rubbing her back as he held her, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I-I had a dream, and you left me for Selena." She sobbed, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rellie," He promised, kissing her forehead, "I'd never leave you for anyone."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered, "And that I hit you."

"It's ok," Taylor said, "You warned me."

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have done that." She said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about me," Taylor said, "I can handle it. You worry about getting better, ok?"

She said nothing, but just hugged him tighter. "Come on," He said softly, "You need to get some sleep." He lay down, pulling her gently with him, and she curled up to him, laying her head on his chest. "Just rest," He whispered, hand gently rubbing her back, "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, already falling into sleep, exhausted.

xXxXx

Later that day, Ariella was alone with Olivia in the hospital, everyone else off getting food. They were in a comfortable silence, Ariella laying down, looking at Twitter on her phone until Olivia interrupted her.

"How come when you want someone when you're alone at night, you never call me or your dad?" She asked, the question having been on her mind for a few days now.

Ariella slowly put her phone down, looking over at Olivia. "Huh?" She asked, sounding stupid, but not knowing what to say.

"Whenever you feel lonely and want someone with you, you never call us." Olivia said. "I just wondered why. You always send us all away, but not Taylor."

Airella was quiet for a moment, before saying slowly, "Brooke and Mary have gone through this all before. They do so much for me, I don't want to make them sleep here too. And you guys...I just..." She trailed off, uneasy.

"What, Ariella?" Olivia asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, facing her.

"Sometimes it still feels like none of this is real." She admitted, shrugging. "It feels like I could blink and you'd all be gone. When I came looking, I never expected this all to happen. Don't get me wrong!" She added quickly, "I thank God every day that it did. With all of you, everything finally feels right, it feels good, like I have a real family," She said, happy. "I just...I don't want to push you all too much. I know my life is a lot to handle."

"You're not going to push us too much, Rellie," Olivia said gently, taking her hands. "We are a family. A non-conventional family, but a family, a strong one. It may be a lot, but we don't care. We love you, so much, all of us. We want to be there for you, Rellie. So let us." She said softly. "I promise, we won't be going anywhere."

Tears in her eyes, Ariella slowly sat up, and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "I love you, mom," She said softly, resting against her.

"I love you, too," Olivia said softly, holding her for a long time, enjoying just being there with her.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ariella's muffled voice asked her after a while.

"Yes." Olivia said strongly, "We all have to. So do you. If you think it won't, then why would it? Just...believe." Olivia said softly. "This is all going to work out."

Ariella nodded against her, and for the next few minutes, mother and daughter just sat there together. A knock on the door sounded after that period, and they pulled apart as Brooke came in, followed by Elliot, and two women.

"Good, you're here," Brooke said, seeing Olivia.

"Judge Nelson," Olivia said, standing up, shaking the judges hand. "What brings you here?" She asked, as Elliot stepped over to say hello to Ariella.

"I talked to the judge in Tennessee, about the custody issue. It was sent up here, since Ariella can't travel, and you both reside here. Since she likewise can't leave to go to court, Judge Nelson agreed to come speak to you all here." Brooke said. "This is the note taker for the court." She went on, pointing to the other woman.

"Is this on the record? Will we have to go into court?" Olivia asked.

"No, Detective," Judge Nelson said, "Once I get what I need from everyone, I'll make my decision and this will be over with." She explained. "Now, Ms. Harris, I understand you are also your clients legal guardian?"

"Yes," Brooke said. "It wasn't an adoption, but it was to protect Ariella."

"And you're willing to give that up to the detectives?" Judge Nelson verified.

"Yes." Brooke nodded.

"Now, it's my understanding that you'll be eighteen in less than one year, correct Ms Snow?"

"Yes ma'am," Ariella nodded.

"But you are the one that asked for this?"

"Yes. I know I'm almost eighteen, but I don't care. They're my parents, my family. I want it to be legal." Ariella said.

"You are aware that if I do deed custody back to Olivia and Elliot, then your medical emancipation will no longer be valid, because you weren't emancipated from them?" Nelson asked.

"Yes." Ariella said, although she hadn't been. "I'm aware."

Nelson nodded, turning to Olivia and Elliot. "And you both are willing and doing this of your own choice?"

"Yes," Olivia and Elliot both confirmed in unison.

"Very well," Judge Nelson said. "I see no reason not to grant your request. And Ms. Harris said you want to change your last name to that of your father, Ms. Snow?"

Ariella looked to Brooke. "The company said it was fine, so long as your stage name remains Ariella Snow. They'll get the copyrights for your music and songs changed over to your legal name, though. It's ok." She nodded.

Ariella smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Very well. Detective, I'm awarding you both shared custody of the minor, Ariella Renee Snow, to be changed to Ariella Renee Stabler. All of your parental rights are reinstated, and it is like the adoption never occured." she said. "I need you both to initial and sign at the indicated spots, and you as well Ms. Harris. Ariella, you need to fill this out acknowledging the name change, and then you both need to sign it."

It happened so quickly, the paperwork and signatures, and before she knew it, the judge was saying it would be official by Wednesday morning, then leaving.

In the silence after she left, Ariella smiled, looking around at her parents and Brooke. "I have a family like...legally." she said, almost not believing it. "I really have a family."

"For the rest of forever," Olivia smiled, promising her, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her forehead. Elliot sat beside them, wrapping his arms around both of them.

For once, things were going right, Ariella realized. She hoped that everything else would soon follow that trend, because she wasn't about to leave the family she'd always wanted after finally getting it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry, I know it's been almost a month since I've updated. Things have been busy, and I've been writing another story! But this chapter is long to make up for it! I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**** Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, November 5, 2011<em>

It was early in the morning, way too early...to her, at least. Considering that she was so exhausted all the time lately, though, it was normal to see eleven as early, or so she told herself. She'd been woken by a nurse at six, and had gotten a bone marrow aspiration done, because Linda wanted readings on her cell counts done, to see if they should up the dosage.

In just one week, it seemed to be working. Ariella felt sick, awful, tired, and disgusting all the time, at least, so that had to mean it was doing something. Currently, everyone was at home or school. She'd told Olivia and Elliot to please not come until the afternoon with the kids, when Linda would have the results. They had been there every day for hours on end since she'd started, and she insisted they take a break. Beyond that, she just wanted some alone time with Taylor.

The few times she'd succeeded in getting him to go sleep at the house (he slept in the guest room), had resulted only in her calling him back in the middle of the night, so she'd given up. She felt bad that he spent all his nights in a hospital room with her, but he insisted he wouldn't dream of being anywhere but with her.

They were laying in bed, the hospital bed that Ariella hated now, after two weeks of spending almost all of her time in it. She was laying facing the door, and he was behind her, his chest to her back, arms wrapped around her. "What are you thinking about?" He murmured, and she felt him press a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

She turned over slowly, now facing him, and shrugged. "Stuff."

"Babe, you know what Linda said," He murmured, "You shouldn't hold in everything."

She sighed, "Just a lot of stuff."

"Like...?" He prodded.

"I just...I keep thinking about it." She murmured. "The baby. Our baby."

"Maybe you should talk to someone...the psychologist or something." He murmured.

"I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't understand. Why can't I just talk to you? I'm supposed to be able to talk to you." She insisted.

"You can," He said softly, "You can talk to me about anything I just...I'm afraid I'll say something wrong."

"You won't," She said, "I promise." He nodded, and she was quiet for a moment, before saying, "I know we're young but...I wish it would have worked out. I wish I wasn't sick, so I could have had your baby, and we could be a little family."

"I know, baby, so do I," He said gently, "But you have to just keep telling yourself it just wasn't supposed to happen then. That's what I do. It wasn't meant to be then, but once this is all over, it will eventually be time."

"But what if I can't?" Ariella said softly. "The fact that you were able to get me pregnant like I was a normal person was a miracle."

"You are a normal person, babe. And I know it was a miracle, but how do you know it won't happen like that again?"

"What if it doesn't?" She asked. "What if that was the only chance I had?"

"If it doesn't happen the regular way, then there's always options, Rellie. We're young, and we have the money to try every possible way, if that's what you want. I will give you whatever you want to make you happy, do whatever it takes" He promised, "No matter what it takes."

"Baby, what made you ask me out?" Ariella asked next, at random.

He smiled. "Well, I just remember seeing you, sitting with Miley at the premiere party for some movie. I had heard a lot about you, and I knew all about what you'd been through. I expected you to be cold and reserved...but I saw you there, and you were smiling, and laughing, joking around with your friends. And that's when I wanted to ask you out...when I saw your smile. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And then I went over to see Miley so I could actually meet you, and you were so sweet and kind, and I knew I had to make you mine."

Smiling, she asked, "When did you fall in love with me?"

"You remember our third date?"

She smiled, "Yea. You had your mom cook for us, then told me you made it. She told me the truth in secret after."

"...she lied...?" He tried, laughing. "Ok, so I can't cook."

"I know." Ariella laughed, "But you set it up as a picnic out on the beach behind your house, and there was candles everywhere. And after, we laid together on a blanket on the sand, looking up at the stars, and we just talked for hours."

"That was the night you actually talked to me about everything you'd been through. When you explained everything, hearing it from you first hand...it made it all seem so much more real. I realized that you were the strongest, most amazing person I'd ever met. And that was I knew that I loved you, that I never wanted to be without you. You had me." He smiled.

Smiling, she cuddled closer to him. In the past two weeks, the only kissing they'd done was him kissing her forehead, cheek, sometimes neck. She felt too gross, she said, to kiss him, and he told her it was fine, he just wanted her to be comfortable.

"What about you?" He asked, "When did you want to be with me, and when did you fall in love?"

She thought for a moment. "When Nick and I got together, no one knew that much about me. My story didn't come out till later, he had no idea what he was getting into. But I knew you had to have some idea, because by that time, it was all over the internet, I'd been on talk shows, it was all out in the open. I didn't think anyone would ever want to be with me. And then you came alone, the hot werewolf that could get any girl he wanted, and you wanted me. So that, besides the fact that you were sweet and funny and very attractive made me want to go out with you." She told him.

"I don't think there was a single moment where I fell in love. It just...happened. The more time we spent together, the harder I fell. The harder I fell, the more it became clear that I couldn't be without you, because when I tried to imagine a future when we weren't together...I didn't have one." She said, lifting her head up to look at him. "I love you," She said softly, "I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd do without you. You being here means more than I could ever tell you."

"I love you, too," He said, kissing her forehead. "Without you, there would be no me, and don't think about it, because there's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you."

"Ariella," He said, serious, going to do it, going to proposed. She looked up at him, just as there was a knock on the door, and Olivia, Elliot, Brooke, Mary, and all the kids minus Eli came in. He then remembered that the ring was back in the nightstand of the guest room of the house, and the promise he'd made to Elliot that he'd wait till she was eighteen.

"Why aren't you guys in school?" Ariella asked, confused, knowing Olivia had promised not to come until they were out.

"Rellie, it's Saturday." Dickie reminded her.

"Oh...I guess I lost track of the days." She admitted.

"Were we interrupting something?" Brooke asked, noticing the disappointed look on Taylor's face.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "We were just talking."

"What about?" Lizzie asked, sitting at the end of Ariella's bed, back against the footboard.

"I asked him what made him want to ask me out, and when he fell in love with me, and then he asked me." Ariella said, cuddling to him, trying to get comfortable.

"Aww!" Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen all exclaimed, while Dickie shook his head.

"Dude, is that what a girlfriend makes you do?" Dickie said to Taylor. "She turns you into a sap! That's why I don't have a girlfriend." He shook his head.

"Yea, sure," Lizzie snorted, "_That's_ why you're single."

"So are you." He reminded her.

"Good," Elliot said, "One daughter with a boyfriend is stressful enough. Only one of you can be in a relationship at a time." He stated from the couch in the corner, where he sat with his arm around Olivia.

"So none of us can get married, and we have to take turns being in a relationship?" Kathleen remarked.

"Well, one of you can get married." Elliot pointed out.

"Dibs!" Ariella called out. "You all can be lonely, forty year old single women with a bunch of cats."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being forty and single!" Olivia defended.

"Well you were waiting for dad to realize he was madly in love with you," Ariella reasoned.

The was another knock on the door, and this time, Linda came in. "Oh good, you're all here!" She said as she came in. "The results came in."

"And?" Ariella asked hopefully.

"And they were good," Linda said, but before everyone could cheer, went on, "Not as good as they need to be, but good."

"What does that mean?" Ariella inquired, confused.

"It means your cell counts are lower than they were, but they aren't as low as we were hoping for after two weeks. It's good...but not good enough." Linda explained.

"So what now?" Olivia asked.

"We increase the dosage." Linda said.

"But if the numbers are going down, can't you just keep it how it is?" Ariella asked. "It's working."

"I want to keep bombarding them while they're weak, though. The more we fight them now, the quicker you'll go back into remission."

"Fine," Ariella sighed.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm having you on the chemo every day," Linda said, "I know it's not ideal, but I want to have you home as soon as possible, and I can't send you home until your numbers are at a certain level."

"Ok." She said, reigned already to the fact that this coming week would probably be worse than the previous two combined.

xXxXx

_Tuesday, November 8, 2011_

_"Come on, quickly eat before your father gets home," Carol said, glancing up as eight year old Ariella came in from school._

_"I want to go to Becca's," Ariella said. Her cousin had said she could come over, and Ariella would do anything to get away from this house, that man._

_"No, your father wants you home." Carol insisted, jittery. If Ariella wasn't upstairs waiting when he got home, he'd be pissed off, and he'd beat on her again. "Not for God's sake, eat!"_

_Angry, Ariella sat at the table and ate the soup Carol had given her. "Now get upstairs, he'll be home soon," She ordered once she's finished._

_"Why do you let him hurt me?" Ariella whispered, her eyes welling up and tears spilling over, down her cheeks._

_Carol, facing the stove to stir something, froze. Neither of them ever acknowledged the fact that she knew what he did to their adoptive daughter, but they both knew. Carol knew exactly what went on, but she also knew what would happen if she said anything._

_"He doesn't hurt you, he loves you. He's a good father." Carol said, the lies coming out of her mouth easily._

_"You know what he does!" Ariella cried. "You know what he does to me! You're my mother, make him stop! I don't want to do it anymore!"_

_Without warning, Carol turned around, slapping her clear across the face. "Shut up!" She screams at her. "Stop whining and just go wait for him!"_

_"I hate you!" The words come out of the eight year old before she knows what she's saying, but when she realizes what she did say, she says it again. "I hate you!" She screeches, "I want my real mom!"_

_"Well she didn't want you, you ungrateful brat!" Carol yelled back, "She gave you up, she didn't want you! Stop imagining your perfect dream world where your real mommy and daddy are superstars who come to get you, because no one is going to come looking, because no one wanted you! I do as best as I can, Ariella, so be grateful, because I wanted you when no one else did!"_

_"You're lying!" Ariella cried, "My mommy wanted me! She did!"_

_"Keep on telling yourself that," Carol snapped, "And get your ass upstairs."_

_"SHE WANTED ME!" She screeched, "I know she did! You're a liar!"_

"Ariella!"

She woke with a start. The hospital room was dim, though light shined through the shades on the window, and she was alone besides Olivia, everyone else was gone.

"What time is it?" Ariella asked, trying to catch her breath. Her throat hurt from all the puking she'd been doing the past few days, as did her chest. Her whole body ached, and she was freezing.

"It's five fifteen. Everyone else went down to get some dinner." Olivia said softly, "They'll be back soon. Elliot's bringing me back food, I didn't want to leave you."

Ariella nodded, laying back softly on the pillows, her dream the only thing she could think about.

"What were you dreaming about?" Olivia asked quietly, sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"I just...It was one day when I was eight. I yelled at Carol and told her I hated her for not protecting me. I told her I wanted my real mom, and she-she said that I should stop dreaming about two perfect parents to come find me, because my real parents didn't want me." Ariella said softly. "These drugs keep giving me these dreams of my old life." She murmured. "I hate it."

"Old life?" Olivia asked.

"When I was in foster care, I was scared and jumpy all the time. The only time I felt strong and safe was when I was on stage, or singing. So when I finally got signed, I promised myself I would be strong. I got involved with speaking out to victims, and telling my story because I knew if I hid it, then it would come out and ruin everything. If I talked about it and fought against people like him, it made me seem strong. I started referring to that as my old life." Ariella said. "I guess I had the other dream, because it was just after I finally got to confront him."

"Why do you think you had that dream tonight?" Olivia asked.

Ariella looked away, shrugging. "I dunno." She murmured.

"Ariella, talk to me." Olivia pleaded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I can't." Ariella mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Sweetie please," Olivia pleaded, "Please just talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked coming in, carrying a take out bag from Olive Garden, placing it on the table.

"Please," Olivia said again.

"No!" Ariella cried, "I can't! You've done so much for me and have been so amazing...I just can't."

"Tell me," Olivia said, "Please."

Letting out a cry of frustration she said, "A part of me is always afraid you'll just leave again and change your mind, because you have before!" She cried out, voice breaking. "How could you just give me away?" She sobbed, "How could you carry me for nine months and then be in labor, give birth to me, hold me and look at me, and then just give me away to God only knew what?" She sobbed, the hurt she'd been pushing away coming up. "I'd lay in bed for hours, trying to figure out what could have been so wrong with me that my own mother didn't want me!"

"I did want you," Olivia whispered, "I told you that."

Elliot watched Olivia's face, now flooded with hurt, as she tried to reason.

"Yea, you probably told me that as baby too, before you let them take me away!" Ariella cried.

"Ariella," Elliot said sharply, "Have some consideration." He said, putting an arm around Olivia's shoulders in comfort.

"Why, am I not allowed to feel like this?" Ariella cried. "I can't help how I feel, ok! I can't control it! I feel like I was unwanted and abandoned because I was!" She sobs.

"She was doing what she thought was best," Elliot insisted, "We're here now, that's what matters. We're here, and you have everything you never got, so lighten up, she did what she had to do," he said, wanting Olivia to not be upset, wanting to protect her.

"This is why I never said anything." Ariella murmured, turning away from them. "This is why I don't talk about things."

"Ariella-" Elliot began, not feeling guilty for upsetting her more.

"No!" She shrieks, "Stop, just stop. You already told me how you feel about this."

"Baby?" Taylor said, knocking lightly and opening the door. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asks, rushing to her side.

She shakes her head, burying it against him. Gently, he lifts her into his lap, holding her close.

"Ariella," Elliot says again, reaching out, trying to be some comfort.

"Just because you're here now doesn't make it all ok!" Ariella admits finally, sobbing. "I still have seventeen years I can never get back, so many things I never got to have with you guys that I never will!"

"Baby shh, calm down," Taylor says gently, "This isn't good for you."

Still sobbing against him, she says, "I know you did what you thought was best, and I don't blame you for what happened to me, mom, I swear I honestly don't. But I just...I don't know," Ariella cried.

"Hey," Linda said, coming in, "What's going on, Rellie?" She asks, urgent.

"Emotional stuff," Taylor tells her, holding her close.

"I just want to sleep," Ariella moaned, overwhelmed, guilty. "I'm so tired."

"She needs rest, and to calm down," Linda muttered, going and pressing the nurse call on the bed, and saying, "This is Linda, I need a low dose sedative for my patient."

"Yes Doctor," The nurse said on the other end.

"You can talk tomorrow, once she's rested and calmed down, before chemo." Linda murmurs, "Right now, I need her to rest, this isn't good for her."

"I love you, Ariella," Olivia says, "I love you to much, I hope you know that."

"I do," Ariella whispers. "I promise, I do. I love you, too." She says back, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Olivia said, gently rubbing her back, "Don't be sorry for your feelings." She says.

"I love you, too," Elliot says. "I'm sorry about what I said." And he was, he knew that.

"I love you, too," Ariella murmurs, just as the nurse comes in. She pushes the needle into the IV line connected to the catheter, and within a minute, Ariella's sliding into blissful unconsciousness.

"I'm gunna talk to her, tell her I want her to talk to Stacy, she's a psychologist with us here at the hospital." Linda says. "I think she needs someone to help her sort through all this. Until tomorrow, go home, guys," She says gently. "She'll be out for a while, the poor girls exhausted. Get some rest, and come back tomorrow. I mean I know you won't leave," She says to Taylor, "You know I've had to write special instructions on the file so when the nurses come to do bed checks and take vitals, they don't kick you out."

Taylor just smiles, shrugging, Ariella asleep against him.

"She's right," Elliot says, hands on Olivia's tense shoulders. "Come on, Liv, we'll come back first thing in the morning. We could use some rest."

Numbly, she nods. She leans over kissing Ariella's forehead, before getting up, allowing Elliot to take her out to the car.

They're silent on the way home, only speaking to tell everyone that Ariella was sleeping and not to go back tonight, before bidding good night and going up to their room.

Elliot uses the bathroom, and then comes out to find Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, staring out the window.

"Liv," He murmurs, going over, "Baby come on, get some rest."

"She's right. She's perfectly entitled to feel all of that. I just wish she would have told me before."

"Are you really surprised she didn't?"

"No." She admits softly. "This is all so much, so fast, Elliot." She whispers. "It hasn't even been two months. But here we are...together, engaged, legally parents, pregnant, living together." She lists. "Everything's changed."

"Do you wish it hadn't?" He asks apprehensively.

"Of course not." She says right away. "It may have happened fast, but I love how it is. I like not being alone, having a family. I love our daughter and this baby more than anything, and I love you. I wish I could've had this seventeen years ago."

"Then tell that to her tomorrow. That's all you can do, Olivia. She needs time to get through this and heal." He says gently. "Come on, get into bed." He says, sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt, and pulling it up, over her head.

Smiling a little, she reaches over and grabs the shirt of his that she'd been wearing to bed, and slides it over her head, before standing and changing out of her jeans and into his boxers.

"You're sexy in my clothes," He murmurs, kissing her, as she slides into bed next to him, pulling her close to him as she reaches and flips the light off. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too, El," She says back, head resting on his chest.

She wasn't mad at Ariella. She'd been shocked when she'd never expressed those feelings before. She'd expected them, even. But, no matter how much she'd expected them, she still had no idea how to prove to her that she wasn't going to run away. Not this time. She just knew she had to.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! So it's only been a week this time, hopefully that wasn't too long! I'm trying to write in between classes and work and stuff, so I'll be as quick as I can! Only one more month till I'm done with my freshmen year, ****and then updates will be more frequent! **

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left exactly. I know it will be less than fifty, right now I think I'm aiming for forty, but we'll see, that could change. However, if you guys are interested, I would consider a sequel. Now, I'm not telling you whether she lives or dies, but either way I'd consider one if you want it! Let me know, because that'll help me plan better for this one! Thanks, and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, November 9, 2011<em>

After some convincing the next morning, Olivia left to go to the hospital alone. She knew this was between her and Ariella. Elliot wasn't the one that gave her up, he hadn't known. She had to talk to her, alone.

It was around seven thirty when Olivia arrived, knowing Ariella began chemo at nine every morning. She greeted Phil, the security that was standing guard at Ariella's door, and knocked lightly on the door, before pushing it open.

She expected to find Ariella in bed, but instead, she was sitting on the cushioned window seat, resting against Taylor, staring out at the city. They hadn't heard her come in, and she caught them mid conversation.

"Did you ever think that your life would turn out like this when you were a kid?" Ariella asked softly. "A movie star, adored by teen girls around the world, having been in one of the biggest franchise movies ever, and a sick girlfriend?"

"No one even imagines what their life is actually going to be like, baby. They imagine what they want, and I have everything I could ever want, plus some. Stop defining yourself as sick. Sick isn't who you are. You're Ariella. You're a very talented singer, songwriter, musician, and actress. You're loving, and caring, and compassionate. You're giving and selfless. You're the most beautiful person ever. And you so happen to be all those things while dealing with things no one should have to, including kicking cancer in the ass." Taylor said back firmly.

"You make me sound like I'm some saint." Ariella murmured. "But I'm not. I keep pushing and pushing."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been giving me everything, but I just can't let it go, Taylor. I keep feeling sad, and mad, and like...she'll just walk away again. But I feel so guilty because look at everything she'd doing for me."

"Don't feel guilty." Olivia said, before Taylor could say anything. They both jumped, looking around. Ariella flushed, looking down.

"Hey, you two should talk," Taylor said, untangling himself and getting up. "I'm gunna go to the house and shower and stuff. I'll be back by nine, I promise."

"You can miss one day, Taylor. You can have a life." Ariella said.

"I do have a life." He said, leaning down to kiss her goodbye, this time her allowing him to kiss her lips. "She's right here." He smiled. "Love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

He gave Olivia a look that said good luck as he left, the door shutting beside him.

Olivia walked further into the room, setting her purse on the table as she passed. "I'm glad to see you out of bed." She said, sitting at the other end of the window seat, facing her.

"He had to carry me over here." She shrugged. "I feel dizzy if I even try to stand up. But I wanted to see outside. I miss outside. I feel like I'm trapped, cooped up in this room. I wish I was in Tennessee." She smiled. "All the wide open spaces, and green grass. The horses. My cousin, she had five or six horses. Whenever I got to go over there, we'd ride for hours. It made me feel free, safe. Like I could outrun anything."

"When you're better and out of here, we should go." Olivia said.

"I'm hoping I'll be out in time to go to the Country Music Awards." Ariella says back. "And the Grammys. Christmas. The twin's birthday." She muttered. "I feel like I'm wasting my life away in this hospital, again."

"We're going to get you out of here." Olivia promised. "You know, I wish you'd talk to me this freely about how you feel. Like you do with Taylor."

"For fifteen years, I spent my life putting walls up. I thought that if I kept them up, then I couldn't get hurt. Sure, I made friends, and I cared about people. But no one knows me like he does. As good as I am at putting the walls up, he learned how to break them down. He calls me his open book." She laughs. "He just...knows." She shrugged, softly adding, "He's solid ground."

"And I'm not." Olivia said softly for her.

"I always knew I was adopted." Ariella said softly. "From the moment I understood what it meant, he made it clear that I wasn't his, that I wasn't theirs. He told me time and time again that my real parents had given me to him because they hated me, but I never believed him. But then when Carol said it...I don't know, it just resonated with me more. I tried to deny what she told me, but it was always there, in the back of my head. I'd lay in bed at night and cry, trying to figure out what I had done that made my own mother not want me. After I was out of that hell hole, I'd do the same thing in foster care. I was so damaged, but those women wanted to help me. They tried so hard. And I kept thinking if they could care, why couldn't she." She remembered softly. "When I got signed, and had the means to go looking, I never did. Because I was afraid she'd be right. I had the little picture perfect family painted in my head, with an open spot for me to just slide into, seamlessly, perfectly, like I always belonged there." She laughed. "And I knew that if it wasn't like that, I'd be disappointed. So I never looked. Not until I had to."

She was silent for a moment, but Olivia knew she wasn't done, and she didn't talk.

"When you called and said you wanted to see me that day...it gave me hope. After surprising you at work, I was so scared, and then you called and...I felt hope." She said, tearing up. "I thought...'she wants to see me. Maybe Carol was wrong.' And then when we talked and...it was the best day of my life, but the scariest at the same time. The past two months have been amazing. What I have with you and dad and my brothers and sisters is what I've always wanted. But I just can't help but feeling like it's going to fall away at any second," She said, breaking down into sobs.

"I keep thinking that you'll wake up and realize you were right to give me away, realize you never should have come back. Because my life isn't easy. Between my fucked up past, and...and my disease, and then on top of that who I am, my career, my status. It's a lot to ask the woman who gave me away to take on when she never wanted me in the first place." Ariella cried. "But then every single time that runs through my head, I feel guilty for thinking it, because if you didn't care, you wouldn't be doing this! You wouldn't be here now, pregnant. You wouldn't have given up your job to sit here in the hospital with me everyday, you wouldn't be doing any of this." She sobbed, finally moving out of her rigid stance to collapse against Olivia, sobbing.

Olivia was silent for a while, gently rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back, trying to figure out how to best say what she wanted to tell her.

"When I was pregnant," She began, near tears herself, "I would lay in bed in the apartment I rented in Tennessee, for hours. I'd lay there, and feel you move inside of me, and cry. I'd go through both options in my head, trying to figure out what to do. Every single time, I would decide to keep you. I'd tell myself to grow a pair and suck it up, go back to New York and my job, tell Elliot. The thought of giving you up made me sick, it terrified me. But...facing rejection from him, that terrified me too." She said, still holding Ariella.

"It scared me for both of us. For you, because I wanted so much for you to have what I never did...a real family. A mother and father, a nice house, a dog, brothers and sisters. I wanted to give you better, so much better, and I was afraid I couldn't. And for me, because I didn't think I could make it if he rejected us. I knew I'd shut down, because Elliot...he's my weakness. I couldn't do that to you." Olivia whispered. "No matter how much I tried to tell myself I could do it, when that doctor put you on my stomach, when I finally saw you...I knew I couldn't." She said, crying now herself. "I had another weakness, and it was you. You scared me. You were a five pound baby that needed me to survive, that needed me to be everything for you, and I was afraid that I'd fail you. I wasn't ready for you, and every hour you were with me, I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't do that to you." She told her.

"So I did it. I let them take you away, and it killed me Ariella, it killed me...but I knew I couldn't have done it. Not then. A lot can change in seventeen years, though. A lot did. And now, now I can do this. I know I can, Rellie, because it's just a feeling I have. I didn't feel like a mother then, but I do now." She cried, holding her tighter, kissing her forehead. "I'm so, so sorry about the seventeen years that none of us can get back. You have every right to be mad and upset about that, but please...I'm begging you to let me in more, to feel safe, because I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm not leaving you ever again because the thought of not having you in my life makes me sick. I can't handle it. I will never let you go ever again, baby, please believe that."

Ariella had stopped crying, now just let her mother hold her, enjoying the comfort.

"I'm sorry about letting you go, but I had to." Olivia said, admitting the truth.

"I'm sorry for trying to hide my feelings. I'm sorry for thinking you'll leave." Ariella said softly. "But please, please don't, because I need you momma, I need you."

"I know," Olivia said softly. Though she hated that Ariella was upset, it felt good to hear that, to hear that she was needed. "I'm not going to, I'm always here for you, sweetie. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Ariella said back softly.

They didn't say anything else, didn't move until eight forty five rolled around, and Taylor arrived, Elliot with him.

Elliot went over to the window seat, kneeling beside it to take Ariella's hand, and say softly, "We ok?" Ariella nodded, and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "I love you, princess."

"I love you, too." Ariella said back.

Olivia noticed that Ariella was shaking in her arms. "Are you ok, honey?" She asked, worried.

"I'm just so cold," Ariella murmured. "Bed..."

Taylor hurried over, and gently lifted her into his arms, and gently set her down on the hospital bed, then both he and Olivia pulled the covers up over her. Olivia reached out, pressing her hand to Ariella's forehead, and she shook her head, immediately pushing the call button. "She's burning up," She murmured to Elliot and Taylor. A nurse hurried in. "She's burning up," Olivia repeated to her.

The nurse quickly got a thermometer and slid it under Ariella's tongue, and when it beeped, she hurried away. Linda came in only a minute later. "She's running a temp of 103," She told them what the nurse hadn't. "Back away from her, please," she said so she could get to the bed. "Ariella, does anything hurt?"

Ariella laughed weakly. "My whole body hurts, Linda."

"I know, sweetie...but what about your throat? Ears?" Linda asked, feeling the glands on her neck.

"Throat." Ariella murmured. "I'm so tired."

"I need to check the catheter site, so I need to pull your shirt up, ok Rellie?" Linda asked, and when she nodded, the doctor gently lifted Ariella's shirt up, exposing her overly thin stomach and eventually her bra, until she could see the catheter. All around the area, her skin was blotchy and red

"What's that mean?" Taylor asked.

"It's a side effect of the drug, it can cause infections at the injection site. It doesn't happen with everyone, but it can cause the infection, and the infection can spread, which it has." Linda said.

"What can you do?" Olivia asks, nervous, Elliot's arm around her shoulder.

"I'll have to give her some antibiotics." Linda said. "But...her immune system is shot from all the chemo. Any tiny germ could be bad. I'm moving her to isolation."

"Isolation?" Taylor asks, not liking the sound of that.

"A isolated, sterile room. Only hospital personnel and her parents will be able to see her." Linda clarifies.

Ariella is dozing off, exhausted and sick, but Taylor reacts. "What?" He exclaims, "You can't do that, I need to be able to see her!"

"I have to do it, Taylor!" Linda says, "Because if I don't, she could die. If I do, she could die! I need to stop the infection, and if you can't see her, then better you not be able to see her now to help her live!"

"Do it." Elliot and Olivia say together.

"Just help her," Taylor finally says after a moment, looking upset.

"Say your goodbye now, while I get a room prepped and get the antibiotic and chemo up there."

"We'll let you talk to her alone," Olivia murmurs gently to him, pulling Elliot outside.

Taylor walks over to her bed, sitting on the edge, taking her hand. She opens her eyes, smiling softly at him. "I'll be out soon." she whispers. "We can talk on the phone. Skype."

"Don't worry about me." He murmurs. "Just fight this, baby. Keep kicking the cancer's ass. Keep fighting."

"I will." She promises. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says, kissing her cheek. "Always."

She smiles, and then two interns come in, accompanied by Elliot and Olivia, as well as Phil, Ariella's security. The interns carefully move Ariella onto a more portable bed, and then pull the guard rails up. "Her stuff?" Olivia asks.

"Doctor Reynolds said not to worry about it right now. Once she's got more energy, she can ask for what she wants and it will be brought to her then." The intern provides, and then they began to take her from the room. Olivia, Elliot, and Taylor follow, riding in the elevator with her up to the sixth floor, going as far as possible before they stop them. "We'll get her settled, and Reynold's will come get you two when you can come in." The intern says. Taylor gives her one last kiss to the cheek, Olivia and Elliot also giving her one, before they wheeled her away.

Once she's gone, Taylor drops into a chair, pushing his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"She'll be ok, Taylor." Olivia says gently, patting his shoulder as she and Elliot sit beside him.

Tears in his eyes, he looks up at her. "Do you really believe that? Because it's torture, seeing her like that...seeing her get worse when she's supposed to get better!"

"I have to believe it." Olivia says softly. "Because if I don't, I can't hold it together."


	31. Chapter 31

**What's this? A quick update! Yay! This one isn't too long, but it's important. There's some EO, and then a very important happening at the end so I hope that makes up for the length :) Enjoy, please let me know what you think! You guys rock!**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, November 22, 2011<em>

In what had become a daily routine since Ariella had gone into isolation, after spending the day at the hospital, seeing Ariella in the thirty minutes every two hour intervals she was allowed, Olivia was home. She'd come home and had made dinner with Brooke, eaten with everyone and hung out, and then had excused herself to bed early, only to now be standing in the shower.

Elliot had gone back to work, though he stopped to see Ariella every day. Ariella had told the kids not to come every day, as they couldn't see her, so they all talked on the phone often. Taylor, however, being stubborn, insisted upon going to the hospital every day. He sat outside the window in her room so she could see him, making sure she was ok, and they'd talk on the phone, or Skype when he was at the house. Now, it was Olivia who was with her the most, Olivia that saw her through everything.

She was now almost eleven weeks pregnant, and she tried to tell herself it was the hormones that were causing her to cry in the shower. She stood there, arms wrapped around herself as she stood under the rain shower head on the ceiling, crying, in the amazing bathroom that was attached to the amazing room in the amazing house her daughter got her. Her dying daughter.

She'd been getting better, Linda had said. The infection was going away, which was good, because it was only setting her back. But, because of the infection, she'd put off doing another test to see how her cell counts were doing. And so, the daily high dose of chemo made her so sick still. It was painful sitting there, watching her so miserable. It killed her. But she couldn't show Ariella how terrified she was, how scared, because then she might fear she'd leave. She didn't confide in Elliot because, well, she'd shown him weakness enough recently. And so, she came home and every night in the shower, she cried. Today had been bad. The chemo hadn't been kind to Ariella, it had been worse than normal. That, and Ariella had been upset that she'd miss the first Thanksgiving they'd have together.

Olivia hadn't realized how long she'd been in there, not until there was a gentle knock on the bathroom door and it opened.

"Liv?"

Trying to sound as normal as possible, she called back, "Yea?" She instantly cursed, knowing her voice sounded tearful, congested.

"What's wrong?" He asked, being able to clearly tell not only by her voice, but just a feeling, like he knew she wasn't ok.

"Nothing," She said, just as she heard the door open behind her. Slowly, she turned to face him. He took in the look on her face, her red eyes, how she shook and shivered.

"Liv," He said gently, reaching for her. He winced, pulling his hand back, "Geez, Olivia, that's freezing, you're going to get sick." He said, and just like that, her body registered how cold it was, having been numb to it before.

She reached over and turned it up again, and in a moment, the water was a warm temperature.

"Liv, you've been in here for forty five minutes," He said, "It's time to get out."

"I...I still need to wash my hair and stuff." She murmured.

They both stood there for a moment, looking at eachother, before Elliot eventually began undressing. He'd already removed his tie and button down shirt, so he pulled his undershirt over his head, stepped out of his pants and boxers, and then stepped into the shower with her, shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly overcome with a new wave of tears, she moved into his waiting arms, letting him hold her close as she sobbed. "I can't stand seeing her like this," She blubbered, "I can't stand seeing her in all this pain, all upset, with nothing I can do about it."

"I know," He murmured gently, rubbing her back.

"No you don't, Elliot!" She cried, looking up at him, "I know you have to work, but you don't know what it's like to be there with her all the time, seeing everything!"

"I know," He admitted, "But it's going to be ok. I understand that it must be hell, baby, I do. But you gotta hold out. And remember you are doing something about it," He said gently, one of his hands resting on her stomach. It wasn't much, but there was clearly something protruding between her hips as the baby grew. It wasn't enough that people could tell she was pregnant, but they knew of course.

"I just sit there watching her, and I feel so useless," Olivia whispers, still in tears. "I'm supposed to protect her and take care of her, but I can't!"

"It's not your fault, Livvy," He murmurs gently, "It's no one's fault. All we can do is be there for her and get her through this, that's all we can do. I know it's hard, not being able to do more, but...we can't. It's hell for me, too."

Olivia sighed, trying to calm down. "I wish I could take her place," She murmured. "I would in a heartbeat. She doesn't deserve this, Elliot. Our baby has been through hell, she doesn't deserve this!" She shouted. "It makes me so mad! To see the scum I saw every day working at the precinct, knowing they're perfectly fine, but my little girl is in that hospital fighting for her life every day miserable, after being raped multiple times! It's not fair, this world is...fucked!"

"I know," He said gently, rubbing her back again. "I know it is, Liv, but you need to calm down, baby, please. This isn't good for the baby, we don't want anything to happen to the baby."

Olivia nodded, taking deep breaths, the steam suddenly helping to calm her. "Right." She murmured.

"Here," He said, and reached out to the shelf, grabbing the bottle of Herbal Essences shampoo that Olivia used. "You relax, ok? Just relax."

She nods, and after a moment, his hands are on her scalp, massaging the shampoo into her hair. Her eyes slide shut and she almost moans, it feels so good. She remains silent as he finishes, then gently guides her under the spray of the water. She runs her fingers through her hair to help get all the shampoo out, and then he repeats again with her conditioner. Once that's all out of her hair, she turns to face him, letting her arms wrap around his neck, her lips finding his, kissing him hungrily.

As they kiss, he slides down a little, before suddenly her feet leave the floor as he picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her back meeting the wall as he gently presses her there, entering her at the same time. Letting out a loud moan, she holds onto him tighter as he moves in and out of her, pressing kisses to her neck, letting his lips brush over her breasts.

She loves this, making love to him. Between Ariella, and him going back to work, they had both been exhausted, and hadn't done anything in a long while, so this felt like heaven, an escape from the bad reality outside their little world. It was over too quickly for Olivia's liking, and as soon as her feet were back on the ground and she felt steady enough to walk, she turned the water off, and exited the shower, pulling him with her.

She stopped only long enough to let them both dry off, before pulling on his hand again, leading the way back to the bedroom. Elliot made a detour to make sure their door was locked as she sat in the middle of the bed.

He hurried back to her, his body covering hers as he kissed her again. "I love you, so much," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she said back in between the kisses.

"So marry me," He responded, this time looking at her, hovering over her.

She smiled, laughing softly, "El, I already said I would."

"I know," He said, "But this time, I can do it for real," He added, reaching over to the night stand. He pulled the drawer open, and out came a black velvet box. Olivia's eyes lit up, realizing that the ring they'd picked together must have come in, and he'd picked it up without her knowledge. He rolled off of her, sitting up, and she followed suit.

"I love you," He said again, "I love you more than anything, Olivia Benson. It's been a long, long time coming, as everyone but us seemed to know," He smiled, taking her left hand. "I can't imagine my life without you, and without our daughter, or our unborn child, and this strange yet perfect thing we have going on here. So please marry me?"

Teary eyed again but smiling, Olivia nods. "Yes," she said, wiping her eyes, "I'll marry you."

Smiling, Elliot finally opens the little box, and there, nestled in satin is the white gold ring. She wanted simple, and it was what she got. A simple white gold band with a single, medium sized princess cut stone. He delicately removed the ring from the box, a slid it onto her left hand ring finger, a perfect fit.

She looks down at it for a moment, moving her hand back and forth so the diamond glitters in the light, softly laughing, looking up at him. "I never thought I'd have one of these," She says, wrapping her arms back around his neck, kissing him. The make love a second time that night, celebrating their engagement, both forgetting for the night that things aren't perfect on the outside.

xXxXx

_Wednesday, November 23, 2011_

The next day all the kids are off from work and school, and Elliot is off from work, so they all decide to make the trip to the hospital for the first time all together since Ariella went into Isolation.

When they arrive there around eleven, they go straight up to the intensive care ward of the pediatric oncology unit where Ariella had been residing, only to find the bed behind the window empty.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asks, confused.

"Detective Benson, Detective Stabler," A passing nurse says, "Doctor Reynold's is waiting to speak to you in Ms. Snow's old room." She tells them, smiling, "She moved her out of isolation this morning, after she had a bone marrow aspiration done."

They all look at each other, grinning, and then Elliot and Olivia lead the way to Ariella's room. When they get there, she's in bed, and isn't attached to chemo for a change, only IV fluids, which Linda is adjusting.

Ariella smiles when she sees them, "People!" She calls, "Real people!"

"Hey, I've seen you every day!" Olivia kids.

"More people!" Ariella rephrases, reaching out for Taylor. He smiles, heading for her, when Linda stops him.

"If any of you even think you are the slightest bit sick, put on a face mask and stay away from her. We don't want her getting sick. And you two are not to kiss or exchange saliva for a while still. Got it?" Linda says.

"Got it, now can I please see my girlfriend?" Taylor asks sweetly. Rolling her eyes, Linda allows him to pass, and he sits on the edge of her bed so he can wrap his arms around her. "I missed you so much," He murmurs, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you, too." She says, content. "It was torture only having one to two people besides Linda and her people for that long. No offense, guys," She adds. After letting go of Taylor, she reaches out to her siblings, Mary, and Brooke, hugging all of them.

"You never said you were moving her back," Olivia says once every one's settled.

"Didn't want to get your hopes up." Linda said. "But the infection has been all clear for a few days. And I wanted a BMA, the results should be here any second," She says, just before there's a tap on the door.

A nurse walks in with a manilla envelope, handing it to her. "Doctor Reynolds, the aspiration results for Ms. Snow."

The nurse leaves, and Linda opens the envelope, pulling out the paper, looking over it for a moment.

"Well?" Ariella asks apprehensively, one of her hands in Taylor's and other other in Olivia's.

After a second, Linda smiles. "The cell counts have changed significantly for the good!" She announces, happily. "You're not done with chemo just yet, and it will be at least two or three weeks before I can send you home, Rellie...but you're almost there, honey, you're out of the woods for now, and should be able to make it six more months...you're almost in remission!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty short, so I apologize, but hope you like it nevertheless. Let me know what you think, and I'll try to update quick again!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later: December 21, 2011<em>

After the wonderful news that things were looking up for Ariella, it seemed like the next four weeks went by quickly. Including the passing of Thanksgiving (spent in the hospital) and the twin's birthday (also in the hospital), Ariella was much happier. She had to go through chemo still, in those four weeks, but it was only every couple of days, and less of a dosage. Her mood had significantly increased once she was allowed to see her siblings, Mary, Brooke, and Taylor again.

But, before they knew it, Linda came in with the wonderful news. It was three in the afternoon when she came in, carrying a folder of papers, and a huge smile on her face. Everyone was there hanging out with her, and they all looked up at her when she entered.

"Hey Rellie," She said, "How would you like to go home for Christmas?"

"Uh, I'd love that a lot!" Ariella said, "Why, do you think it'll happen?" She asked, excitedly.

"I think so...since I'm discharging you right now." Linda said.

It took a minute for the news to sink in, but then, a smile, bigger than any they'd seen in awhile, spread across Rellie's face. "Really?" She exclaimed.

"Really, really! The latest aspiration from yesterday shows you're exactly where you need to be. You'll need to come in twice a week for outpatient, low dose chemo to make sure, but I see no reason to keep you here anymore. I'm kicking you out." She laughed.

Ariella smiled, "Good Please do! I want to go home, this is wonderful! Let me have the papers, I want out of here right away!"

"Calm down, Rellie," Linda laughed, "I'm gunna get a nurse in here to take out the IV, and change the tape over the port, and besides, your mom and dad have to sign the papers now, remember?"

"Oh...yea," Ariella said, shrugging, "Just someone sign them!"

Olivia laughed, taking the paper that Linda handed to her, and scribbled her signature where indicated before handing it back. "As soon as Kim gets the IV and tape done, you're free to go. I told Phil, he's calling a car to get you and Taylor out of here with security. Evidently they thought we'd let you go home for Christmas, and paparazzi and fans are outside, so you can go out the back entrance." Linda said.

"No," Ariella said, "It's ok. We can go out the front." She smiled. "I want my fans to see that I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure, Ariella?" Mary asked. "There's a lot of paparazzi."

"I don't care." Ariella said, "I honestly don't."

"Ok." Mary nodded. "I'll go tell Phil. You all can go make sure Rellie get to the car ok, and then I'll have security escort you to your cars." She says to everyone else.

"Can I go with Rellie and Taylor instead of Maureen?" Lizzie asks.

"Sure," Mary shrugs, "But only you can fit, with them two, Brooke and I." She says, and Lizzie smiles happily.

Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen had begun putting Rellie's stuff, which had spread throughout the room, into her bags. Ariella had just showered that morning, and was wearing black sweat pants, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. The ordinary hospital socks that she loved for some reason were on her feet, and a scarf was wrapped around her bald head. Paul had sent the wig, an almost perfect replica of her own hair that could be curled and straightened to her heart's content, was back at the house. The nurse, Kin, came in just then, and quickly removed the IV line from the catheter, and then changed the clear square tape that held it secure to her body.

"I'm giving you some of those, so you'll be able to change it when you shower, but just be careful and gentle when you change it." Linda advised. "Also, take it easy. Rest and relax, Ariella. I know you." She said in warning.

"I will rest and relax until the new year, but then I have to get to the studio." Ariella said, "I have so many songs to record. I'll use the studio here in the city, and I promise to take it easy, Linda," She said when she was ready to protest. "I can even sit while I record, I promise it's not the taxing."

"Fine." Linda said. "But I need to clear her before she travels anywhere, or does anything besides recording and normal daily activities. And by normal activities, I mean normal for a normal person, Ariella, not a celebrity." She clarified.

"Don't worry, Linda," Olivia interjected, "We'll make sure."

"We definitely will." Elliot agreed.

Ariella looked over at them, sighing. "I won't leave New York without clearing it with you, I won't get on a stage to perform until I clear it with you, I won't do anything besides be a normal person and record my music until I clear it with you, I swear! Ok?"

"Ok." Linda smiled.

Mary came back in with Phil and a nurse with a wheelchair then, and Phil smiled, "You ready to go home, Rellie?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Is all my stuff packed?"

"Yup, we got it all," Kathleen confirmed.

"Thanks," Ariella smiled, "Let's blow this place!"

Laughing, Taylor helped her into her black fleece North Face jacket that was now too big for her, before he lifted her from the bed into the wheelchair. "I can walk you know," She told him.

"I know," He said, "But you want to get out of here, and you're slightly slow right now because you've been in bed for two months. So I thought I'd help speed the process up for you." He smiled innocently as Brooke tucked a blanket around her.

"Oh wait, Linda," Mary said, "New Year's Rocking Eve..."

"Mary!" Brooke said, lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

"What?" Mary defended, "Rellie loves doing that and Ryan Seacrest said that if there's any way possible then they'd love to have her!"

"No!" Elliot and Olivia said together at the same time.

"Marybe," Linda corrected. "We'll see how things are then. Maybe. Now get her home!" She insisted.

"I've got her," Lizzie volunteered, grasping the handles of the wheelchair.

"Ready, hon?" Phil asked, and Ariella smiled and nodded.

With Lizzie pushing the wheelchair and everyone else carrying some of Ariella's stuff (after two months in the hospital, she had a lot of crap there), the group slowly made its way to the main lobby of the hospital, met by a large team of security.

"Honey, there's a lot of bugs out there," Phil said gently, meaning paparazzi, "Are you sure?"

She looked out through the tinted glass of the doors. They hadn't seen her yet, so it was quiet, but he was right, they were lined up and down the edges of the walkway, kept back by police. There was a lot of paparazzi, expecting her to be released, but also a lot of fans before, at the end, was the dark SUV that would bring her back home.

"I'm sure." She said. "My fans are out there too, and they're the reason that I have what I have. They want to see I'm ok. Let's go."

"Ok," Phil said, as security mixed in with everyone. "Let's go people."

Taylor walked beside the wheelchair, his hand laced through Rellie's, as Elizabeth pushed it. The security went first, holding the double doors open, and it was like they knew as soon as they saw them, the flashes started going off. They moved fast, passing all the reporters who were screaming out questions, requests that they stop for pictures. However, for as disrespectful as the paparazzi were being, the fans were being respectful. None of them were snapping pictures, instead they just stood there, behind the black that the police made, holding signs and posters with well wishes and declares of adoration, and clapping and cheering as they went by. Finally reaching the car, the security began to put all her stuff in the back, as Mary and Brooke slid in the back seat of the SUV.

With the help of Taylor and Elizabeth, Ariella slowly stood up, and got into the car, sliding into the middle seat of the three seat bench. "Babe," She said as Lizzie got in next to her, "Thank them, the fans," Ariella asked, "For being so respectful, and all their support these past two months. Tell them they're amazing, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

He smiled and nodded, backing away and shutting the door, before turning to face the crowds. The paparazzi still hadn't shut up, and so he shouted, "Hey!" Really loudly, and they quieted down. "You know, she just spent two months in the hospital and is recovering from two months of chemo. We don't care if you take pictures, but do you have to be so rude and disrespectful while you do it?" He snapped at the reporters, before turning to where the large crowds of fans were. "Ariella wanted me to thank you all for being so respectful, and for all the well wishes and love you show her. Knowing all of you supported her these past two months have been amazing, and she loves you all, too, and wants all her fans to know that she'll be back in action as soon as she can be. Thank you, we love you all," He said, waving, before walking around the car, and sitting on the other side of Rellie.

Lizzie had rolled the window down a little, and Olivia and Elliot stood in front of it. "You ok, Rellie?" Olivia asked.

She nodded, "I'm great." She smiled.

"Ok," Olivia smiled back. "We'll see you at home in a little, ok?"

"Ok! Love you," Ariella said.

"We love you, too." Her parents said together, before following security with the other kids to their cars. The driver waited until they had all gotten on the road, before pulling away from the hospital, finally heading away, towards home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the slightly longer wait, but I hope that you think it was worth it. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em>December 23, 2011<em>

"No, mom, I'm not coming back to California...yes, she's home now, but that doesn't matter...of course you guys matter, mom, but I need to be with her right now!"

That was what Ariella woke up to the day before Christmas Eve, after her second night back at home. They were in the room she shared with Lizzie, who had said she didn't care if he slept in there with Ariella, so long as they didn't "do the nasty." Ariella was in no shape to do anything beyond kissing at the moment, so that wasn't an issue. She was sleeping facing Lizzie's bed, which was empty. He was pacing over my the door to the balcony, she could hear as he walked back and forth.

"I can't bring her with me, mom, she just got out of the hospital and is in no state to travel across the country. Not to mention, it's the first Christmas she has with her real parents, with her sisters and brothers. She's never gotten that before, and she wants it." She heard Taylor arguing with Kelly on the phone. "I've been with you for Christmas every year since I was born. Even when I was in Canada for movies, or across the country, I came home. But I can't, mom, not this time. She just got out of the hospital, she needs me. And I need her, ok! I spent the past two months watching her in pain and sick in a hospital, do you know how much that killed me? Now she's ok, for the time being, and she's home and I need to be with her and see that. I'll come home soon. Sometime after the new year. I promise. I have to go, I love you."

She assumed correctly that he'd hung up on her, because moments later, she felt the bed shift as he sat down. She'd shut her eyes, faking sleep, and she felt as he leaned over her, gently kissing her cheek. "We've been together for almost three years, baby, I know you're awake," He murmured. Smiling softly for a moment, she opened her eyes, and looked up at him. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She said softly. "You know you can go." She told him quietly.

"No, I can't." He shook his head. "I can't leave you. Not now. Not after all that's happened."

"Hey," She whispered, sitting up, so she could look him in the eye, "I'm going to be ok," She promised. "I didn't make it this far to lose this battle."

"I know," He nodded. "I just...it was hell." He admitted. "Seeing you like that. Hurting, and in pain, so sick, knowing I couldn't do a damned thing."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" She asked.

"Because how was I supposed to, Rellie! You were the one in pain, and I couldn't dumb my pain at seeing you in pain on you, therefore causing you more pain." He exclaimed.

"You don't always have to be strong for me, Taylor," She said gently. "You've been my rock for so long, but it's ok to need me once in awhile. I don't care what it's about. That's what a relationship is, being there for eachother. Talking about stuff. Not holding it in or turning to someone else."

"I would never do what he did to you." He says quietly. "Not ever."

"I know." She said, and she did. "But holding it all in isn't good. Just please, talk to me from now on, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded, smiling softly at her. "I love you." He said, kissing her lips softly.

She smiled into the kiss, mumbling, "I love you, too."

"You're awake," Olivia said from the door, smiling. "You sleep ok?"

Ariella nodded. "Really well, actually. Last night too. Being home in my own bed always makes sleeping better. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven," Olivia responded.

Ariella nodded, stretching. "I'll be down in a few minutes, ok?"

Olivia nodded, leaving to head back downstairs. "I'm going to go the bathroom," Ariella said, "You need to call your mom and apologize. You shouldn't just hang up on her."

"Rellie-"

"No, you need to! Taylor, you're her youngest child, she feels like she's losing you. She's a mom, don't get mad. Please call her? For me?" She asked, smiling innocently.

"Fine," He sighed, "I'll call her."

Ariella smiles, pecking his lips. "Good." she says, before slowly and carefully getting out of bed, and walking to the bathroom.

After doing her business, brushing her teeth, and washing her face, she went back into the bedroom, and Taylor was just hanging up. "Everything's fine," He told her, "She's still kind of upset, but she says she understands, and to tell you she's glad you're home, she'd love to hear from you, and Merry Christmas."

Ariella smiled, "I'll call her soon. Come on, let's go downstairs."

Together, they made their way downstairs. Mary sat at the kitchen table, laptop open, on the phone. From what Ariella could hear of the conversation, it sounded like she was talking to some movie producer, or something of the sort.

Brooke, who had always loved cooking, was in the kitchen with Olivia teaching her how to make something. Now that Olivia wasn't working and wasn't at the hospital all the time, she'd decided she should learn how to cook. Visible from the kitchen, in the living room, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen were all watching some movie. Dickie was nowhere to be seen, so Ariella assumed her was still asleep. She knew that Eli was with Kathy.

Kathleen had told Ariella that Olivia, Elliot, and Kathy had all agreed that it would be best to spend Christmas all together. Kathy had been surprisingly agreeable throughout the past couple of months, and was happy with Rob, though Lizzie still insisted she hated him. Kathy and Rob were going to Rob's family on Christmas Eve, so Eli would be here, but early Christmas morning they were going to come over, so Kathy could be there when Eli opened presents.

Hearing her name, Ariella tuned into what Mary was saying.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Snow isn't available at this time, and it's still unclear as to when she would be, Mr. Torres. I did receive the script, and will show it to her right away, however, if you're willing to wait for her to be ready...ok, I will be sure to tell Ms. Snow that, Mr. Torres...they do have wonderful chemistry, however you would have to contact Mr. Lautner's management to negotiate signing him on for the film, too. Ok, thank you very much. I'll get back to you as soon as possible...Happy Holidays to you, as well, Mr. Torres." Mary hung up the phone, putting it on the table, and typed on her computer for a moment, before motioning Ariella over.

"What was that about?" Ariella asked as she headed to her.

"That was Michael Torres, he's the director of a movie in pre-production, it's based off some book. He sent me a script right after you went into the hospital, and he called to follow up. He wanted me to tell you that both the author, casting director, and himself would be honored if you would accept the part, and they're willing to wait until you're available." Mary said.

"Oh, interesting," Ariella said, "What's the role?"

Mary handed her a folder, a script sampling that would outline the role they wanted her. "Uh seventeen year old Josie Cormier. It's for a movie called Nineteen Minutes, based off of a book by Jodi Picoult," Mary explained.

"I love that book!" Maureen said, as she and the other girls came in from the living room.

"I've read that," Ariella nods, "Last time I was in the hospital. It was really good," She remembers. "I'd love to do that part, it's really deep and emotional."

"They were asking about Taylor for the boyfriend, because of your amazing Chemistry," Mary laughed, "So your management should expect a call. I'll tell them that you'll do it, the first movie after you get the transplant. We'll figure everything out later."

Ariella nodded, grabbing a banana from the bowl on the island and sitting at the table.

"So you don't even have to audition?" Kathleen asks, "They just send you scripts and ask for you to be in movies?"

"I'll technically have to officially audition, and when I was new I auditioned. But as you get more well known, then people will start sending you scripts, asking you to audition, like this. I know I'll get it because they asked me, but it's the formality of the process." Ariella explained. "Hey, where's dad?" she asked.

"Don called, he had to go into work," Olivia said.

"Oh," Ariella nodded. "Do you think you'll ever go back, mom?" She asked, looking around at Olivia.

"I've been thinking about that," Olivia said, coming over to the table from the fridge, carrying a carrot stick with cream cheese on the end, sitting beside her. "I don't really know. I mean, before, that job was my life. But now things are different." She shrugged. "Now you and this baby are my new life is my life, and I'm not sure is going back to work should be a part of it."

Ariella nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Would you miss it?"

Olivia thought carefully, chewing the cream cheese covered carrot and swallowing before answering. "I'd miss feeling like I was doing something for the good of society...for the children and other victims that we help every day, getting the bad guys off the street. But I wouldn't miss the stress and pain, the emotional toll. The danger, knowing that I have something to live for, now."

"So you'd just miss helping people? The victims?" Ariella asked, strange look on her face.

"Yes...why?" Olivia asked, knowing that look.

Ariella shrugged, "No reason."

"Ariella, I know that look. You're thinking up something." Olivia said.

"I promise, I'm not!" Ariella laughed, just as the buzzer rang. "Got it!" Ariella called, heading out to the foyer. She pushed the button on the intercom. "Yea Dan?" She asked the guy that was controlling the gate as her security, sitting out the in the heated little office out there.

"There's two men by the name of Captain Donald Cragen and Detective Fin Tutuola at the gate, Rells, they had badges and said they worked with your mom, they're pulling up now." Dan, one of her longtime security members said back.

"Ok, that's fine, thanks Dan" Rellie said, and a moment later, the doorbell rang. She looked the the peephole to be sure, and sure enough saw her parent's boss and coworker, and she opened the door, smiling.

"Captain, Detective, hi!" She chirped, her usual happy mood having returned quickly after being discharged.

"Ariella," Don smiled, patting her shoulder, "I was glad to hear you're home, your dad's been much less on edge since."

"I told you, kid, call me Fin," Fin said, giving her a one armed hug, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Ariella smiled, returning hte hug.

"Is Olivia here?" Don questioned.

"Yea, come on in," Ariella motioned, shutting the door and pushing the button to arm the security system before leading them to the kitchen. "Mom," She called as they entered, "Visitors."

Olivia looked happy but confused as to why her boss and Fin where there. "Cap, Fin...what's up? Is everything ok?"

"Lool, Liv, I don't want to skirt around your questions like he always had me do with Kathy, because I know you know better." Don sighed.

"So don't." Olivia said. "What happened?"

"He's undercover." Don said. "The break in the case on a child slave ring came in, and we had a limited window, and he volunteered the slide in."

Olivia's face was unreadable as she nodded. "How long?" She asked.

"As least a week." Fin was the one to answer.

"A week? But Christmas is in two days, our first Christmas all together." Ariella said, clearly upset.

"I told him to let me go," Fin said softly, and that made Olivia's emotionless facade break.

"He didn't have to go?" She demanded, "But he went, knowing what he'd miss!"

"Liv, he said you'd understand-" Don started.

"No," She cut him off, "No, I don't. Is he safe? How risky is this?" She demanded.

"We're...not sure." Cragen said gently. "I'll keep you updated, Liv, I promise."

Olivia nodded, and then they all watched as Ariella silently spun around, and left the room, hearing her go downstairs. Taylor started after her, but Olivia stopped him. "No, I'll go. I'll talk to you guys later," She muttered to Don and Fin, before heading after Ariella. She found her downstairs in her music room, sitting at the piano bench, angrily slamming on the keys as she played a song.

"Rellie," Olivia said gently, sitting on the bench beside her. She watched as her daughter's fingers moved gracefully along the delicate keys, even in her anger, before looking up at her face, seeing the few tears sliding down her face. "Honey," She said softly.

"He promised," Ariella said, stopping abruptly. "He promised me the best Christmas ever, that we'd make it special, and then he just slides away like that to do God only knows, and he might not even come back, right? And he didn't even have to go!"

Olivia said nothing, just wrapped Ariella in her arms and held her. It was different, a lot different, from this side, she realized. She now knew what Kathy had gone through for so many years, all the broken promises to the kids that clearly hurt, reducing them to tears. But also, the heartache of worry that had settled in her chest, the anger at not even hearing it from him.

This made Olivia realize this wasn't the perfect life she'd always imagined. Or, it was, but at the same time it had so many situations she'd never considered, never even thought of. Being the significant other waiting with the kids at home was a lot different than she'd ever imagined, and it made her realize that maybe she didn't want to live like she'd watched Kathy live for so many years.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter is on the short side, and I apologize for that too, but it is an important one. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, and I'm sorry for taking so long! **

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25th, 2011<strong>_

"Sissy, wake up! Wake up, Santa came!" Was the chorus that Ariella was woken up to on Christmas morning. The rest of the family and Taylor observed as Eli jumped on her, until she finally sat up, wrapping her arms around him suddenly, making him giggle.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She called, laughing.

"Come on! Santa came!" He insisted, sliding off the edge of the bed to the floor, pulling on her hands.

Laughing the whole time, Ariella let him pull her out of bed.

"Welcome to Christmas with a little kid," Maureen teased. "It's eight in the morning!"

Ariella smiled, "It doesn't matter." She said. "Come on!" She then smiled, taking Eli's hand. "Santa came!" She reminded him, and together, they led the way downstairs.

The tree they'd all carefully decorated was lit up, and underneath is was stacked with presents. The stockings they'd hung on the fireplace were now on the floor, stuffed full.

Eli was trying to make a break for the presents, but a smiling Kathy had lifted him into her arms. "You know the rules, Eli, you gotta eat breakfast first, then we open presents!"

Smiling, everyone filed into the kitchen to sit at the table, but Ariella and Taylor hung back a minute. He put an arm around her waist, gently pulling her body against his, kissing her. "Merry Christmas, baby," He says, smiling.

"Merry Christmas," She says back, reaching up to kiss him again, before leaning into him for a minute, sighing happily. "This is so...almost perfect." She says.

"Almost?" Taylor questions.

"Dad." She says quietly. "He promised he'd be here."

"Can I talk to her for a minute?"

They both looked up to see Olivia standing there. Taylor nodded, kissing Ariella's forehead before moving on into the kitchen. "What's up?" Ariella asks.

Olivia says nothing at first, and just wraps her arms around Ariella, holding her close. Smiling, Ariella lets herself rest against her mother, hugging her back tightly. "I love you, mom." She says. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Rellie," Olivia says back, finally letting her go. "Merry Christmas. I just...try not to be too upset, ok? I know it sucks. And you have every right to be mad, I am mad at him too. Just..."

"It's his job?" Ariella supplies for her.

Sighing, Olivia nods. "Yea. It's his job."

"I'll be fine." Ariella says. "It's ok. I'm gunna go get some food," She smiles, "You coming?"

Olivia smiles back at her, and nods, taking her hand, going into the kitchen with her. She knew it was his job, she understood that. But being on the other side now, she couldn't help but be angry, so angry.

She tried to forget it as they all sat down to eat breakfast, but it was pulled to the front of her mind when her phone rang. She quickly got up so she could grab it from the island, not bothering to look at the caller ID before picking up, asking, "Elliot?"

"No, Liv, it's Don." The voice of the captain said.

"Oh," she sighed, disappointed. "Hey, cap...Merry Christmas," She said, sitting back at the table.

"I would say the same, but what I have to tell you is going to ruin that for you, so I won't bother." Don says next.

"What do you mean, Don?" Olivia asks, suddenly terrified.

"Liv..." He sighs, "Elliot's been shot."

xXxXx

"Liv, you should sit down. Pacing doesn't make anything happen faster," Kathy says an hour later, sitting in the hospital waiting room. They'd all hurried to get dressed, and then had all piled into cars, getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

"I can't," Is all she can mumble. She has to keep moving, she can't just be still. With every beat of her heart, fear was being pumped throughout her body. She was terrified, so so scared she didn't know what to do. They hadn't gotten any news on how severe the gunshot was, nothing. She hadn't even seen Don.

"Mom," was the soft cry that pulled her back to reality. "Mom, he's going to be ok, right?" Ariella cried from where she sat, Taylor trying to comfort her.

Olivia hurried over there, sitting beside her, wrapping her daughter in her arms. "I hope so," She says softly to Ariella, "I hope so, baby. Just...he has to be. He will be." Olivia says, holding Ariella close to her. "He'll be ok."

"Liv!" Don calls, walking into the waiting room from another area, and they all shoot out of their seats.

"Is he ok?" Olivia asks right away, "What the hell happened?"

"They were in the middle of the bust," Don says, "I don't know what happened exactly, but he's got two gunshot wounds, one to the shoulder, one to the leg. The shoulder went through and through, they just had to sew him up, but he had to go into surgery for the leg, to remove the bullet. They'rs sewing him up now, you should be able to see him soon."

"Oh thank God," Olivia sighs, a huge weight lifted, turning to hug Ariella again, who was crying in relief. "He's ok," She promises her, "He's alright."

"Family of Detective Stabler," A nurse calls, coming into the waiting room. "He's just out of surgery, in recovery now. He should wake up from the anesthesia in a few minutes. Immediate family is welcome to go back."

All the kids look to Olivia, even Ariella. "You go," She tells them all, "You go see him. I will after." She says, really just needing time to calm down, so she wouldn't yell at him when he'd just gotten out of surgery. Ariella, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie all followed the nurse.

It was a good forty five minutes before they all reappeared, looking relieved and pacified. "He's asking for you," Ariella says to Olivia, who nods in thanks, squeezing her hand, before heading back to the room. She stands at the door to the hospital room, taking it in. He's laying in the hospital bed, monitors tracking everything, but he's awake. He was looking out the window, but looked over briefly, and saw her.

"Hey," He says, smiling, "Come here."

She walks in, over to him, sinking to the edge of the bed, fighting back tears as he takes her hands. "Liv, don't cry," He begs, "I'm fine."

"I...I can't do this," She struggled out, pulling her hands away. "I won't do this, Elliot!"

"What are you talking about?" He asks, confused as to why she's freaking out.

"I won't let you do to me what you did to Kathy, I won't be the wife waiting at home for you!" She exclaims.

"Are you really going to do this, now?" He asks, voice showing anger. "For God's sake, Olivia, you know how it is! You should understand, you know what the job is like!"

"Yes, I know what it's like!" She exclaims, "But now I know what it's like on the other side, too, Elliot! I know what it's like to be told that your fiancee decided to unnecessarily go undercover without a word, without telling you himself. I know what it's like to see my hurt, upset, disappointed daughter who's crying because her father promised her the best Christmas ever, her first real Christmas, but now he won't even be there! I know what it's like to be worried fucking sick, having no information! I...I know the other side, and it's not ok." she said, voice breaking as the tears overflow.

"It was necessary." He said back, stubborn, "Everything having to do with our job is necessary."

"Your job." She says back. "That's not my job anymore. I know you were doing it to help people, but you should have let Fin go, because I know he offered. You should have let Fin go, because you had kids at home, a pregnant fiance. Or, at the very least, you could have called me yourself! You could have told me, because even that would have been better then what happened!"

"So now you're just done with it? Just like that?" He asks.

"Oh my GOD!" She shouted, standing up, "Is that all you care about, Elliot? Yes, ok! I'm done! I'm done because I have a daughter, because in six months I'll have another kid, because I want to be there for them, I want things to be different!" She screams, "You said things would be different. And if they aren't going to be different, then I can't do this, Elliot. I can't let you do that to her, to me. I won't. I love you so much, and I've wanted this for so long, but not like this." She says, crying, sinking back down onto the bed. "I don't want things to be like this for her. I can't do it."

"Don't leave," He says, grabbing her hand again. "Please, Liv, don't leave." He pleads. "I need you."

"I need you too," She cries, "I just need things to be different, too."

"Ok," He says, "I'll work on it, I promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't leave," He says urgently, scared. "We can figure things out. Ok? I love you."

"I love you, too," She cries, leaning down to hug him gently, let herself rest against him as she cried.

"We'll figure things out," He says again, stroking her hair, holding her. "I promise." He says, the urgency never leaving his voice as he held her. He couldn't lose her, not after all they'd been through, after all the time he'd been without her.

He says one more thing, a promise: "I'll do better."


	35. Chapter 35

_December 31, 2011_

_"I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it." The doctor said with fake sincerity, blood droplets staining his blue scrubs. "We tried everything we could, but he was hit with too many bullets in the chest. He's dead." He said with no emotion._

_"No!" She screamed loudly, "No! Daddy! No, he's got to be ok!" She shouted, trying to run and find him, knowing he was alive, he was ok, but it was as though invisible restraints were holding her back, as everyone else melted away, and she was left in a white room, her father laying ten feet away surrounded by a pool of his own blood, dying before her very eyes. She tried to get to him, to save him, but she couldn't move, like she was frozen. She could only watch him die._

_"Guess you're stuck with me as a daddy," Tom's face flouted through, telling her with a sick grin on his face, and she screamed, sobbing, fighting the invisible restraints as she tried to get to him._

"Ariella!" Olivia's worried cry woke her from the nightmare, and she shot up, breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath as she looked around the room in tears.

"He's dead," She cried to her mother, "He's dead, he was right there and I couldn't save him, he's gone!"

"No, honey, it was a nightmare, he came home yesterday, remember?" Olivia said, wrapping her arms around her, trying to comfort her, "Your father's fine, it's ok," She soothed gently.

"He was right there, he was bleeding so much, there was so much blood, but I couldn't help him, I couldn't save him, he was gone," Ariella sobbed, trying to accept Olivia's words, but the dream had felt so real, even though it had been so unrealistic.

"Calm down, Rellie, it's ok," Olivia said gently, "Your dad's fine, it's ok."

"Where is he?" She cried, "Why isn't he here?"

Olivia sighed, "The stubborn idiot woke up early and left a note saying he went into work. How about we go haul him back home, ok? You'll see, he's fine. It's ok, it was just a dream."

"Ok," Ariella nodded, slowly calming down. "Let's go get him." She said, just needing to see him for some reason, for reassurance. She got out of bed and slowly used the bathroom, cleaned up, got dressed, and put the wig on, securing it to her head.

Once she was ready, she was calmer and more in her right mind, but still got in the back of the car with Olivia, who said it was nice not having to drive since Ariella's security did a lot of the driving.

It was just the two of them in the house currently. It was New Year's Eve, and the hospital had discharged Elliot the previous day. After knowing Elliot would be fine which meant Ariella would be ok, Taylor had flown out to Los Angeles the day after Christmas to spend a few days with his family, but he was due to arrive back tonight.

After much convincing of her parents and Linda's conditional approval, Ariella was making her first public appearance since she went in the hospital that night at Dick Clark's New Years Rocking Eve. Since the kids wanted to go with Ariella, they'd spent the previous night at Kathy's place.

Elliot's doctor had told him he shouldn't be working for a few weeks, and he'd agreed, but when Olivia had woken up, a not was in his place, saying he just needed to see this case through.

They were silent throughout the ride, but Ariella held tight to her hand until the car stopped in front of the precinct. They got out and hurried in, not wanting her to be recognized. Luckily, the precinct was far enough away from Times Square so it wasn't packed. They knew that the closer you got to Times Square today, the more insane it would be. New Years Eve was the NYPD's nightmare.

They got in and up to the squad room easily, Olivia greeting people as they walked by, and when they reached the SVU room, both mother and daughter's eyes searched the room. They found Fin first, who noticed them, waving. "Hey Elliot, you're caught," He called out, and then he appeared, coming out of Cragen's office, the captain following.

Ariella let a sigh of relief out, seeing him there. Even though she knew he was ok, that Olivia was right, she'd just needed to see him. She hurried over, hugging him tightly, being careful of the shoulder wound. "You're ok." She said, mostly to herself.

He hugged her back, confused, "Of course I am, honey...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said quickly, "I just...nightmare." She said. "I'm fine." She promised, finally letting go.

"You won't be though," Olivia said pointedly to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You heard the doctor, Elliot, for God's sake you have gunshot wounds!" She exclaimed.

"You know, it's entertaining seeing Liv yell at Elliot," Fin remarked, leaning back in his desk chair.

"I know," Munch agreed, "Keep going, Liv."

"I will," She said, glaring at Elliot, before her attention was caught by Ariella, who had wandered over to the big board up on the wall that was now adorned with the photos and what information they had about all the kids and women that had been involved in the human trafficking ring Elliot had helped bust. The board held over one hundred pictures, and her eyes scanned over them.

"Who are all these people?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"They're the people that were being held by the men and women your dad helped catch." Cragen said.

"All of them?" She asked, "There's so many."

"Operations like theirs are usually large. They abduct or kidnap them and sell them into slavery, or they buy them, then sell them again." Elliot explained, though he hated talking to his children about this stuff. He knew though, that she knew what it was like, to an extent.

"How common is this? Are there groups like this everywhere?" She asked, looking appalled. "They just steal women and children, and sell them to be...raped?"

"Its more common than a lot of people think." Liv said gently.

"Just when you think you couldn't hate the world more." Ariella said bitterly. "People are disgusting."

"I know." Olivia agreed, arm around her shoulder. "Come on, lets go home." She says gently. "You're coming with us." She adds, glaring at Elliot, who smiles innocently.

"Yes, dear."

"Don't even," Olivia warns. "I'm pissed off. I should have known, though." She laughed at herself, "Now get your stuff." She ordered, and to Fin and Munch's amusement, Elliot complied with Olivia's demands.

"If he so much as walks into this building at any time between now and the next four weeks, you better kick his ass out." She said to Cragen.

"Don't worry, Liv, you've got my word." He nodded.

"Thank you. Now let's go home," She said when Elliot came back, coat on.

They all said goodbye, then headed out for the car. Ariella seemed to drown the world out, staring out the window as the city passed by, and Olivia, on Elliot's other side, had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring out the window.

"Liv, baby, come on," He said, leaning over to kiss her, "I'm sorry."

"I know what it's like." She said, "I know what it's like, Elliot, and when we were jut partners and best friends, I forced myself to agree and understand. But I can't do that anymore, I can't just let you be stupid when it comes to your health because one, we have a daughter. She's sitting right there, and she was terrified when she woke up this morning, looking for you." She told him quietly, though Ariella was still looking out the window, not paying them any attention. "And two, because I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, "I'm pregnant, with your child, a child that needs a father. A child that needs you. And three..." She said, trailing off.

"Three?" He encouraged her gently.

"Now that I know what it's like to have you, now that I've let my guard down, I can't let you get hurt, because I need you." She admitted.

"I'm sorry," He said again, putting his arm around her as best he could with his injury, and their placement in the car. "I just...had to see the case through. But I promise, I'll stay home until the doctor clears me, ok? Please forgive me." He says softly. "I really am sorry, baby."

Sighing, she nods, and turns to kiss him. "Just don't do it again, for the sake of my sanity." She lets herself rest her head against him for a moment, before glancing past him to their daughter. "Ariella?" She calls, "Are you ok?" She asks, as Elliot puts a hand on her shoulder.

Not turning away from the window, she asks, "How many people live like that? Abducted, sold into slavery to be raped, and abused over and over, until they're used up and disposed of?" Her voice is distant, she sounds like she wants to be sick or cry, or both.

"Over twenty seven million," Elliot says softly.

"It makes me sick." She says, finally turning to them, away from the window, as the car pulled into their driveway. "I've spent the past four years speaking out to victims of what I went through, and I thought I was making the biggest difference. But it's so much bigger than that. Just when you think the world can't get any worse, when you think there can't be anyone more screwed up than the last, you find out that it is, that there is."

"Rellie, you can't let it consume you, because it will." Olivia says gently, none of them moving even though Phil had reached the house, and parked the car. "It will take over your life, thinking of all the disgusting people out there, the horrors people go though."

"You can't," Elliot agrees, "You can't save the world, princess. You've got enough on your plate."

"I have to do something!" Ariella exclaims, getting out of the car in agitation, them following her as she heads for the house. "I know what it's like, living in fear every day," She says as they go in through the garage, entering the kitchen. "I know how it feels to be destroyed over and over, to be hurt beyond normal hurt. But I got out, I was saved. I got help. How many people out there never get that? How many people have it so much worse? Just one is way too many, and you just told me twenty seven million."

Olivia admires her daughter's compassion, but knows she can't handle another project. "And what you want to do is admirable, Rellie, but-"

"But what, mom?" She asks, cutting her off. "I know that I can't save the world. But I can sure as hell try, because I have power that most people don't. I have talent, and I have people that listen to me. I have money. I have all of that because I was lucky." She says, "And I refuse to just...sit and bathe in bathtubs full of my money, back in the power of Hollywood that I have. I was blessed, and I got lucky, and I'm going to use it to try and do some good."

"You just got out of the hospital," Elliot began, only for her to cut him off.

"And I could be back there anytime." She says. "I know that. I know I just got out of the hospital, but so did you, daddy. I know I'm sick, but...that's even more reason to do as much as I can while I can. I've been living with what ifs for almost eighteen years now," She says gently. "And I've been living with this disease for too long. But I've learned to use what time I have, because I have no idea what tomorrow will bring. I can't live for this disease, because if I did, I would have no life, and I like my life. I like being able to talk and have people listen, to write my life into songs, and know that people can connect to them. I have to do something because...it's what defines me." She says.

"Most people have years and years to make something of themselves, to create a legacy that will be left in their death. I've spent the past years doing as much as I could so that if I died, I'd be leaving something behind. I hate not doing something, because I can do something, so I'm going to. I know you're my parents, and I'm sorry if you don't agree, but I can't let you tell me I can't do something that is trying to make a difference." She said, shrugging helplessly. "I'm gunna go to my room and relax, tonight will be busy." She said quietly, before heading upstairs.

"She never stops amazing me." Olivia says, watching after her.

"They never really do." Elliot agrees. "She's something else. She's..."

"Perfect." Olivia finishes. "Too bad we can't take credit for it." she says, trying to joke, leaning up against the kitchen counter, sighing.

"Of course we can," he grins, moving in front of her, wrapping his arms around her, thankful for the pain meds from the hospital, which enabled him to move and walk. (He'd be in pain once they wore off...soon.) "It was the combination of both of our flawless DNA that made her such an amazing person."

She laughed, her arms finding their way around his neck. "Yea, ok El, that's it." He smiled, kissing her, and then she looked at the clock. "You should get upstairs and in bed before those pain meds wear off. You should take the other one, the stronger one. You know, we have the house to ourselves tonight." She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "Eli's with Kathy, all the other kids are going with Rellie and Taylor to Times Square, Mary's going cause she's her manager, and Brooke said she'd go and make sure Ariella didn't over do it, so you and I can have alone time."

"And what might that entail?" Elliot asked, smiling, as they reached the top of the stairs, and she pushed him into their room.

"Well, we can watch her performance and the ball drop, and then we can have our first kiss of the new year, and then I'll stop being pissed at you for the whole sneaking undercover thing, and, being careful of the injuries you got, we can have sex." She said, "Unless you have a better idea, of course."

"Nope, sounds good to me," He smiles. "New year..." He mutters. "2012 already. Seems like it was just turning 2011."

"I know. Crazy, how much happened this year, huh?" She asked, absently loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, and handing him a t-shirt.

"Very crazy." He agreed. "But now, I can't imagine it any other way."

Olivia quickly agreed, because despite how much had happened in the past four months, this was her life now. Trying to imagine it going on any other way, trying to imagine it without Ariella, without Elliot, without Elliot's kids, she couldn't. It was like there wa no future without them, now. But she was fine with that. Because despite the pain that came with having a child that was sick, the pain that finally letting someone in brought...she knew this is how it was supposed to be.

This was her life, and she was happy with it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Now that schools out for summer and I'm back home, I should be updating more frequently! Next chapter will be the rest of Yew years evenew years, and maybe we'll see what plan Ariella's cooking up:)**

**Let me know what you thought! **

**-Jen**


	36. Chapter 36

_December 31, 2011_

Ariella spent the morning in her room, researching and writing, unable to get her mind off of the faces of the people in all of those photos. Eventually, she napped, since that night would be long. After the performance and ball drop that would take place from nine to around twelve thirty, there was a party. Much like the Breaking Dawn after party, it was at a rented out venue, by invitation only. Mostly made up of various celebrities and their friends and families, it would be a chance to see her friends that she hadn't seen in ages.

She'd basically neglected to mention the after party to her parents, and her siblings had promised to keep quiet, and to letting Arielle do the talking when they left. She knew they would tell her not to go, but she had to. She wanted to be herself again, and have fun with her friends, her siblings, and her boyfriend. It would finally be a chance for them to have fun and be together in a place besides the hospital and the house.

She slept from noon to six, when she woke because the bed shifted as someone got on it, and then she felt a body against hers, arms wrap around her, lips against her cheek, his forehead resting against hers.

She smiled, slowly opening her eyes. "You're back," She said, "How was LA?"

"Alright. It was nice seeing the family and eating moms food," He smiled, "But I missed my girl a lot, it was tough not being able to be with her, I missed everything about her." he said, kissing her gently.

"Sounds like a lucky girl," She murmured, capturing his lips with hers again, kissing him with more intensity than they'd had in a while...since before she went into the hospital. "I missed you so much," She said truthfully. While she hated that he felt obligated to stay with her every day in the hospital, she grew accustomed to having him there all the time. He was stability, he made her feel safe, she needed him. She knew, they both knew, that their relationship was different than that of most people their age, famous or not. Neither of them really knew whether to think of their attachment and dependency as good or bad, but it was their life. They were in love, despite everything.

"I missed you, too," He murmured when they stopped for air.

"I've been feeling better, stronger," She said softly, their eyes on each other.

"Good, I'm glad," He said, kissing her chastely again.

"I think we should stay in the guest room tonight," She said softly, intertwining her fingers through his.

"Baby-" He began in a voice that told her he'd try to protest, so she didn't let him.

"I'm feeling better, I've gotten some strength back, and it's been two months since we've made love," She whispered. "I miss being with you that way. Don't you? I mean it's been a long time."

"Of course I miss being with you that way," He said gently, "But I'm more concerned with your health right now. I went nineteen years without having sex and I got by."

"I'm fine, though." She said, "I am. I want to be with you."

"You are with me," He smirked, and when she gave him a look, he said, "We'll see. After performing and all you have to do tonight, you could be exhausted."

"But you'll consider it?" She asked, and smiled when he nodded. "Good." She said, before cuddling closer to him, resting her head on his chest, saying, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," He said, "I love you."

"I love you too," She said back, just before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Elizabeth opened the door and came in, greeting them, dropping her overnight bag on her bed, having just got back from Kathy's.

"Mary and Brooke got back the same time we did," Lizzie informed them, "Mary asked me to tell you to shower and everything, John Paul and Anika will be here soon. And she said to pack an overnight bag, they got hotel rooms because getting out of Times Square will be a bitch, and it'll be late."

"Ok, sounds good," Ariella said, thinking that was even better than her original plan: now she wouldn't have to lie to her parents about the party and what time they'd be back, since they'd be at the hotel anyway. She didn't say this to Lizzie, because Taylor was still in the dark of her intentions to go to the party. She knew he'd pull the 'you need to rest' card, so she'd just wait, and convince him later. She sighed, reluctantly sitting up. "I'm gunna get in the shower. I haven't in a few days." She laughed. "That's so bad."

"When Kathleen and Maureen had boyfriends they were obsessive about hygiene. So was I, when I was with Kyle," Lizzie laughed.

Ariella shrugged. "That wears off, you get lazy again. After we hit six months, when I was on break and didn't have performances or appearances for a while I stopped shaving my legs. It's so much work, so I figured if he really loves me, he'll love me regardless of whether or not my legs are hairy."

"I find it repulsive actually. I just don't want a song written about me breaking up with you cause of your hairy legs. It would make me look bad." He said, smiling up at her from his spot, laying down on the bed, arms around her waist still.

Laughing, she leaned down to kiss him. "Yea, ok. Now, I gotta shower. Be back soon." She said, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

In her absence, Taylor sighed and rolled over in bed, yawning.

"Jet lag?" Lizzie asked, as she unpacked the bag from Kathy's so she could repack if for tonight.

"A little. And I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well when I was away." He sighed.

"Cause she wasn't there?" Lizzie guessed, and smiled when he nodded. "You guys are so sickeningly cute."

"Thank you?" Taylor said, laughing slightly. "Tell her to wake me up in a little while, I'm gunna try and sleep." He said, shutting his eyes. An hour and a half later, he was shaken awake gently.

"Babe, come on, you gotta wake up," Ariella was saying softly. "You gotta pack some clothes and change."

Groaning at having to wake up, he stretched, slowly sitting up. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Ariella, dressed and made up for the first time in months.

She'd lost a lot of weight from the chemo, and so Anika had needed to take in her clothes a lot more than normal. Even made up and dressed nice, you could tell that she needed to put some weight on, but she still looked beautiful.

She had on dark wash skinny jeans with knee high, black leather, heeled boots over the jeans. She wore a soft pink colored, off the shoulder top with a black tank top underneath, and a black belt over it. She had a coat on over it for the trip, and for when the ball dropped, but part of Linda's conditions was that she had to perform inside instead of outside, and that she only go outside for the actual ball dropping. She had a dress and heels to change into for the party, but that was safely tucked away in her bag.

John Paul had curled the wig into a near perfect replica of her signature blonde curls, and had carefully secured the wig so well, that it wouldn't go anywhere during the next several hours. They'd done her makeup like normal, thought it felt kind of weird to wear makeup after not wearing it for so long. But, the makeup, clothes and finally looking like normal made her feel even better. She'd missed this, and she was beyond excited to perform.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful, as always."

She smiled back. "Thanks. It feels good to be dressed and doing something again. I missed this."

"I'm glad you're happy," He said, kissing her cheek. "I'll be ready soon, give me ten minutes."

While Taylor went off to get ready, Lizzie and Ariella grabbed their bags and headed downstairs to wait. The others, with the exception of Mary, were all done and ready, and Phil had put everyone's bags into the car, and took the girls when they got there.

"You call me once you get to the hotel, ok?" Olivia said to Ariella. "This is nerve wracking, Times Square on New Years eve," She sighed.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine. We all will be. We have my security, and there's cops and security everywhere. Literally, like every five feet." Ariella assured her.

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked, partly hoping he could find some reason to make her stay home.

"Perfect." She said. "I mean, a little tired, but that's normal. Besides that, everything's great. I feel great. I want to get back out there and do my thing, get things back to normal."

"But you're not completely normal yet, Rellie, you need to be careful." Olivia pleaded, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Mom," Ariella said gently, taking Olivia's hands. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll call you as soon as we get to the hotel, and before that you can watch me on TV. Linda said it was ok as long as I know my limits, and I do. I need to do this. I'll be ok."

"Oh good," Mary said, rushing in just as Taylor came downstairs. He, too, was wearing dark wash jeans, and he had on a white button up shirt with tiny pink stripes, matching the color or Ariella's shirt. "We're all here," Mary said. "We have to get going."

"Nice shirt, man," Dickie commented, amused at the pink.

"She made me wear it." Taylor said, pointing to Anika.

"Hey, they're going to have pictures taken together, so they should match!" She defended.

"I think it looks great," Ariella said, "It's not even that pink, babe."

"Car, now!" Mary reminded them.

"Be careful," Olivia said, enveloping Ariella in a hug first, Elliot saying goodbye to the others first. "Remember to call. I love you, and goodluck."

"I will remember, I will be careful, I love you too, and thank you." Ariella said, hugging her tightly, before moving over, accepting the same words and a hug from her father as Olivia hugged her sisters and brother goodbye.

Minutes later, they were all in the car, headed for Times Square. It took a while to get through traffic, but eventually they made it to the studio, and Phil and Dan escorted them all in.

Walking hand in hand with Taylor, her siblings beside them, she finally felt normal again. This was where she belonged.

"So where are we going?" Dickie asked as they walked through the halls of NBC studios.

"To the lounge, it's where all the people performing and appearing can hang out before and during the show. No one is really outside in the cold for the whole thing, and there's still an hour before the show goes live, so people will be in there." Ariella told them as they reached the doors, and entered.

To her surprised and shock, when they entered, the talk silenced, and everyone clapped for her as she came in, calling out well wishes and happiness to have her there and well.

"Ariella Snow!" Ryan Seacrest exclaimed, close by, coming over and hugging her. "Welcome back my dear, we're so glad you were able to come out tonight." He said, shaking Taylor's hand.

"Hey Ryan, so am I!" She smiled. "It's nice to be back in the game. Hey, you know Brooke and Mary, but these are my sisters and brother, Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie." she introduced. "Guys, this is Ryan."

"Ah yes, I've been dying to meet your long lost family!" Ryan exclaimed, "Are the parents here? Are they working? Their cops, right?"

"They're not here, and they are cops, but no they're not working tonight. My mom's on maternity leave, and my dad was injured in the line of duty, so he's off for a month. They're at home, they're gunna watch on TV."

"I'd love to meet them sometime. Maybe have all you on the radio show?" He said, fishing for guests.

"Maybe," Ariella smiled.

"Ms. Snow, welcome it's wonderful to have you here again this year," One of the coordinators said, approaching. "We have you scheduled as the last performance before the ball drops, you'll go on at about 11:30 PM. We have a stage set up in a room in here, and fans lined up yesterday to get wristbands to admit them inside during that. Your dressing room is all set up down the hall if you need to rest or to freshen up, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." She smiled.

"Ok, thank you very much," Ariella said, before the coordinator handed Mary some papers, and hurried off.

"We're gonna go bring your stuff to the dressing room, be there by 10:45 but until then..have some fun," Mary said, smiling, before she and Brooke headed off.

"Rellie!" Two people called out at the same time, and they all turned to see Demi and Miley running over, two extra people in tow.

"Hey!" Ariella exclaimed, hugging both of them tight when they reached her. "How are you guys!"

"Better now! I'm so glad you came, we've missed you so much!" Demi exclaimed. She'd kept in contact with her friends via texting, but her energy levels had made it difficult at times.

"Yea, how're you feeling?" Miley asked, "If we didn't see you here, we were going to visit you tomorrow!"

"You should come hang out anyways!" Rellie said, "Do you have time?"

"I'm in town for a few days," Demi nodded, smiling.

"I'm leaving at noon tomorrow," Miley frowned. "Will you be back in LA soon?"

"Probably not, I'm not sure yet. I'm not allowed on a plane until I have doctor's approval. I'm shocked I was allowed here." She laughed. "Hey Liam!" She added, noticing Miley's boyfriend as one of the people that had come over with her two friends. "It's good to see you," She said, hugging him.

It was then that she came face to face with the other person that had approached with them: Selena Gomez.

Over the years, she'd done her best to avoid running into her, and had mainly succeeded. Demi, one of her best friends, was friends with her, and Ariella was accepting of that. They never had to interact, and as long as Demi didn't try to defend Selena's actions, Ariella had no problem.

Her siblings and boyfriend had been greeting Demi, Miley, and Liam, but eventually all realized that she was now staring down Selena.

"Hey Ariella," Selena said, friendly, hopeful. During the few times that they had run into each other, Selena had apologized countless times, tried to make nice, but Ariella had either ignored her every single time, or made some comment. But the past few days had gotten Rellie thinking a lot. She'd decided that when the clock struck midnight tonight, when the ball dropped and it became 2012, it would be a new beginning. She would let go of her grudges and fears (besides her feelings of hatred and contempt for Tom, because he fully deserved them), and start fresh. That way, whatever happened with her cancer, she wouldn't have any unresolved issues. New year, new life.

So, to the surprise of everyone, Ariella smiled nicely and said, "Hey, Selena. How are you?"

She looked shocked, but grateful, and she smiled with relief. "Alright, thanks. How are you? I was so happy to hear about finding your family, you deserve it, that's awesome." She said.

"Thanks, it's been a great experience, it's given me a whole new life almost. And I've been alright, too." Ariella said, and then further shocked everyone. "Maybe you and I could get coffee or something sometime."

"Really?" Selena asked, shocked.

"You hurt me, Selena." Ariella said plainly, "But I've been hurt much worse, and that wasn't by you. People change, people make mistakes and do awful things, but that doesn't always make them an awful person. I've forgiven Nick, and so I can forgive you, and we can try to move on." She said. "Besides," She added, "Nick was never meant to be my one and only, and by realizing he wasn't the one, I found the one." She smiled, looking up at Taylor as he put an arm around her shoulders. "So really," She nodded, looking at the girl she had once called her friend, "Let's get coffee sometime."

"Sure," Selena smiled, nodding, just as her stepdad/manager called her over. "I have to go but I'll see you later and...thank you." She said softly, sincerely.

Ariella smiled and nodded, waving as Selena walked off, while everyone else looked at her, surprised.

"What?" She asked, shrugging. "It's time for change." She smiled, "Come on, let's have fun!"

xXxXx

At eleven thirty-five that night, Elliot and Olivia had the television tuned into NBC, the network that aired the New Years Eve Special. They weren't paying close attention and instead were making out, that is, until Olivia heard Ryan Seacrest.

"And now, from inside the studio, in her first performance and public appearance since going into treatment for her cancer, please give it up for Ariella Snow!"

"It's her," She said, pulling away, and they both put their attention on the TV. The camera switched from Ryan, bundled up outside, to inside the studio. The stage had been set up just for Ariella, her band's equipment and her band right in place to the sides and back of her, and she was standing at the microphone, guitar hanging from her body thanks to a strap across her shoulders, looking happier than she had in a long time.

Taylor, Dickie, and the girls, along with Demi, Miley, and Selena (to the audience's surprise) who had already performed, were off to the side, not in view of the camera, and the room was full of fans that had stood in line to get wristbands.

The band went right into the first of the two songs she was scheduled to perform, Long Live.

Playing guitar right along with her band, Ariella was smiling as she began to sing. "_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild. We were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names...the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero, on a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age._" She sang beautifully, like nothing had ever been wrong. Grinning as she sang, she went into the chorus, tossing her guitar off to a stage hand, and dancing to the music.

_"Long live the walls we crashed through, while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! I was screaming long live, all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered."_

"Who would've though our kid would feel at home on a stage," Olivia smiled, seeing how happy she was, how amazing she was, listening to her and watching how she commanded the stage.

_"I said, remember this feeling, I passed the pictures around, of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines, wishing for right now!" _Ariella sang out, gesturing out to the audience, who cheered louder. _"We were the kings and the queens, you traded your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies, and we held them up for our town! And the cynics were outraged, screaming, this is absurd...'cause for a moment a band of thieves, in ripped-up jeans got to rule the world!"_ She was enjoying being back, singing and dancing with her band, grateful she was able to do this for her fans, for herself.

_"Long live the walls we crashed through, while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming, long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid! Long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you,"_ She sang, pointing out to the camera, gesturing to the audience, her band, and her friends and family off to the side. _"I was screaming, long live the look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered."_

Her body was aching slightly, not used to all the movement and the work it was taking, but no one would guess it as she went into the bridge, voice as strong as ever. _"Hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground, may these memories break or fall...And you take a moment, promise me this...that you'll stand by me forever, but if God forbid fate should step in, and force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday...when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name! Tell them how the crowds went wild, tell them how I hope they shine!"_

She was slightly worried at how she felt so tired already, but was determined not to let it ruin her night, and finished strong. _"Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life with you. Long, long live the walls we crashed through! All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, and I was screaming, long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid! Singing, long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you! And long, long live the look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders, one day...we will be remembered."_

The crowds, both in and outside of the building erupted into cheers, and nothing could wipe the big smiled off of her face. "Thank you so much," She said into the microphone, "I'm so glad I could get out here and share my New Years Eve with all of you! Now, for my last song of the night, it's one important to me. Many of you know the life I had before this, and you also know what my life is like now. Not only do I have the best job, and best fans in the world, but I've been blessed with an amazing boyfriend, and friends, and most recently, the best family I could ever ask for. So, I want to bring my amazing friends and family that are here with me tonight to dance and sing with me, because I want to remind you all as we go into 2012, that things change." She smiled, waving Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen, Taylor, Miley, and Demi up onto the stage.

Selena stayed off to the side, but Ariella waved her up too, and so, shocked, she stepped up the stairs onto the stage, and accepted a microphone from the stage hand that handed one to her, Miley, and Demi.

They hadn't rehearsed the song with the four of them singing, but Ariella didn't care, she just began to sing. _"Well it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you, somebody else gets what you wanted again. You know it's all the same, another time and place, repeating history and you're getting sick of it. But I believe in whatever you do, and I'll do anything to see it through!"_

Demi, Miley, and Selena, smiling and clapping their hands, dancing along with her siblings and boyfriend, and the crowd, joined her for the chorus. _"Because these things will change, can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down, this revolution, the time will come, for us to finally win! And we sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah!"_

To anyone out the outside, it would seem as though they'd rehearsed it, because without any confusion, Miley sand the next verse with Ariella. "_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered. It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair. We're getting stronger now, find things they never found, they might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared!_" Miley faded out, and Selena took over for the next line with her.

_"You can walk away, say we don't need this! But there's something in your eyes, says we can beat this."_

They all joined in for the chorus, even her sisters were singing, though they didn't have mics. _"Cause these things will change, can you feel it now? These walls that the put up to hold us back will fall down, this a revolution, the time will come, for us to finally win. And we sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah."_

Ariella and Demi took over the second to last verse of the song, sounding great together, happy. _"Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees, fight for what we've worked for all these years. And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives, but we'll stand up champions tonight!"_

The four girls shared the microphones with everyone, and her sisters sang with them while Dickie and Taylor just chose to stand back. "_It was the night things changed, do you see it now? These walls that they put out to hold us back fell down. It's a revolution, throw your hands up, cause we never gave in! And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah, hallelujah."_

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Ariella smiled, hugging everyone on stage with her, blowing kisses to the audience, waving before it cut back outside, to Ryan, who was smiling. "And that was Ariella Snow, coming up after the break she'll join us outside for a few questions, and of course the main event! See you in a few!"

The show cut to commercial, and Olivia smiled, letting her head rest against Elliot's chest.

"Can Dickie, Eli, or any of the girls sing?" Olivia asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Well, not well enough for them to want to do it in front of other people normally. I hear Lizzie singing in the shower when I walk by the bathroom sometimes."

"Well that means that Ariella's talent totally comes from me." She smiles, laughing. "I'm glad we let her go." She adds softly. "You can tell how happy she was."

"Me too," He sighed. "It was good for her. That's her normal, as strange as it is. Performing for thousands, singing on stage. That's part of who she is."

"She's so many things," Olivia smiles. "So many amazing things. Every day, she amazes me."

"It never stops." Elliot tells her. "It will keep happening for forever. Same with this one," He smiles, letting his hands slide over her tummy.

"I was sixteen weeks yesterday," She murmurs, smiling. The tiny baby bump was getting more defined. Though it could still be seen as just Olivia putting on some extra weight, it was becoming clearer that it was a baby, not just food.

"One more month and you'll be halfway there." He smiles. "Are you excited?"

Smiling, she nods. "Yea. Very."

"When do you want to get married?" He asks then, lacing his hand through hers, the diamond glittering in the light.

"Not until after the baby is here, and Ariella's gotten the transplant and is all set. I don't want to be pregnant at my first and only wedding, and she needs to be there. Both of them do, it wouldn't be right otherwise." She says, looking up at him, kissing him, just before the show came back.

In Times Square, now bundled up in coats and scarves, Ariella and Taylor were out with Ryan, along with Miley, Liam, Demi, Selena, and the few other stars that had appeared to perform. Only the celebrities brought in by the network were allowed in that area, so Ariella's siblings were watching from a different, off camera area still close by.

"We're back, only seven minutes away from two thousand twelve, with all of our lovely stars. I just want to ask Ms. Ariella some questions. How did it feel to be back?" He asked.

Grinning, holding the microphone in her mitten covered hand, she says, "Amazing! I've missed performing and being out there with the fans so much, so it was great to be able to come out here tonight."

"Everyone's wondering, are you out of the woods completely now?"

"Not completely. I'm in remission again, and by the end of next year I should be completely out of the woods, well, as much as possible. It's going to be a long road, but I'm not going to stop fighting. And right now, I'm all good, so that's what matters," She smiles.

"So are you going to be getting back out there until you go back to treatment?" Ryan questions.

"Oh of course!" Ariella exclaims, "I want to get into the studio and get started on my album, get as much of that done as possible, I'll probably get some work done for Gotta Give, my TV show, and I have a new project I'm very passionate about and want to get up and running as soon as I can to share with everyone."

"And what might that be?" Ryan inquired.

"That is a secret!" Ariella exclaimed, and Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other, weary. "But just know that I'm going to be back out there, 2012 is going to be a great year!"

"Great, thanks Ariella," Ryan smiles, "Now, as always before we hit midnight and it's 2012, let's take it inside to Dick Clark!"

The man behind the new years eve show began to speak, as Olivia asked, "Should we be worried about what she's plotting?"

"I have no idea," Elliot says, "I hope not."

"Maybe she'll tell us," Olivia said, just as the countdown began. "New year." Olivia said, looking up at him. "Look at how much has changed in a year." She remarked.

"So much," He said, "But I wouldn't change it for anything. We'll be right here next year. Or, at least, we'll be together, counting down." He promises. "Forever, Liv. I promise."

"Me too," She says softly, and then they both count down with everyone from TV.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The scream in Times Square is deafening as the ball drops and confetti starts to fly, everywhere couples are kissing, including up near the ball. Ariella, grinning, had turned to Taylor, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed, promising each other another year.

Olivia and Elliot were doing the same thing.

Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, and Kathleen weren't kissing anyone, but they hugged each other, happy. All of them, though, were all thinking the same thing. That it was crazy how much had changed that year, that the next year would be different, and that hopefully, 365 days from now, they would be celebrating with the family bigger by one person, and the curing of Ariella's cancer fueling the celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was a long chapter, the second longest of the whole story! Hope you all got through it, and enjoyed it! I didn't get to fit in Ariella's plans, but I thought the new year chapter was important. The new year's going to bring a lot for everyone, so I thought I should ring it in nicely :) The next chapter will involve her plan though! Do you think we can get to 300 reviews this chapter? So close! I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**-Jen  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for taking so long, I'm trying! I hope you enjoy this chapter, read the note at the bottom please :)**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Getting to the hotel from Times Square took a shorter amount of time than they all expected, and they checked in and went upstairs quickly. At the door to the suite they'd rented for all the kids, Mary and Brooke stopped.<p>

"Ok, what're your plans?" Brooke sighed.

Smiling, Ariella said, "I want to go to the afterparty, so we're gonna all go. "

"Ariella," Brooke said, "No. That's ridiculous! You're barely out of the hospital, and you want to go to a club party? Remember what happened last time? I'll call your parents if I have to, you're not going." She said firmly. "It's one thirty in the morning, why don't you all go to bed? That's where I'm going. And don't even think about trying to leave once I'm sleeping, security will be out here all night and they have strict orders."

"I don't want to go to bed, because it's New Years Eve, and it's the first night I've been anywhere besides the hospital and home in months! God, I'm almost eighteen, I wish you would all stop treating me like a breakable little baby doll!" She snapped, before stomping into the hotel suite.

Brooke sighed. "She'll get over it." She said softly. "Goodnight, guys," She said, before her and Mary moved on to the room they were sharing, and the other kids stepped inside, the door shutting behind them and the security guy taking his place.

In her rage, Ariella had went into one of the three bedrooms. Two of the rooms had two full sized beds in each of them, while one of them had a king sized. She'd gone into the one with the one bed, and the others gathered in the living room. "You going with her?" Kathleen asked Taylor.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Hopefully I can reason with her. Goodnight, guys," He said, and they all dispersed, him knocking on the door softly, Maureen and Kathleen going to one room, and the twins to another.

When he got no response, he opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him. She was standing out on the balcony overlooking the city's skyline, lit up with lights.

He went over to the sliding door, and stepped onto the balcony. "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket." He said softly, walking up behind her and sliding his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder.

He heard her sigh in annoyance, and she retorted, "Thanks dad," With a hint of anger in her voice, but she relaxed, leaning into him.

"You don't need to get angry at people for being concerned. We love you."

"Be concerned," she snapped, "But I wish you all would stop treating me like I'm so fragile and sickly. I'm out of the hospital, I'm ok for now, and I want to live my life while I can. It was one stinking party!"

"We know that, baby, we do. We want you to live your life, too, but you're always so eager to do everything, and you don't just bounce back right away. We don't want you to wind up back in the hospital anytime soon." He said, "It may be one party, but you just performed for the first time, while still gaining your strength back, and have been up all night."

"I just wanted to go have some fun with you, and my siblings, and the girls. I just wanted to dance, and enjoy being there." She said. "I wouldn't have stayed long. I just wanted to go."

"We can dance here," He said, smiling, gently pulling her back into the warmth of the hotel, shutting the door, before spinning her around to face him, and taking her in his arms, cheesily beginning to dance to no music.

She smiled, giggling, but shook her head. "As great as this is, I meant the other kind of dancing, to be honest."

Laughing, he stopped. "Well, next time there's a party we can go. I know you hate how we all worry, but it's normal. I can't not worry, because I need you for my life to be complete." He said gently, pulling her close to him. "It's selfish, but I don't care. I won't let anything happen to you."

Rellie let out a loud sigh, pulling away. "Now I have to go apologize to Brooke."

"Wait until morning," He said, pulling her back. "Let's get some rest."

They parted, and in the time that it took him to remove his shirt, belt, shoes, and jeans, leaving him in boxers, she had only removed her jewelry, belt, and shoes. He watched from his spot lounging on the bed as she carefully removed the wig, quickly pulling a beanie over her head, placing the wig on the stand.

"I went with Olivia to the police station this morning, 'cause my dad idiotically went in." She said after a moment of silence, peeling her shirt over her head, leaving only her tank top. "They have their boards with the information on their victims, and...it was awful. They busted a human slave ring, and there were so many...little kids, up to middle aged women. Some had been there for years...sold or kidnapped into sex slavery." She said, thoughts miles away. "I wanted to be sick." She said softly, curling up against him in bed, though she was still wearing her jeans. "They said there are more than twenty seven million people living like that. And I was researching, and...the numbers are sick, Taylor. So many people believe that a girls clothes or lack thereof, or actions, are invitations for rape. So many people don't report the hell they go through, and so many more wind up hurting themselves because they hold it in."

"Why'd you look all this up?" He asked gently, "It's not your fault."

"I know." She shrugged. "But I just...I was one of the lucky ones, Taylor. I went through hell, but I was one of the lucky ones. So many people don't get help out of the life I went through, or they have it so much worse."

"So what's your plan?" He asked, knowing she was plotting something.

She grinned, looking up at him. "I'm not completely sure yet, I have to do more research and talk to Brooke. But I'm going to do something to help. I have the influence and power, I have to help." She says. "I have to try to make some difference."

"Well you know I'll help you with whatever," He says. "Always."

She nodded. "But anyways, enough about that for right now...now it's you and me," She says, shifting herself on top of him, kissing him deeply. "It's after my performance, I still have some energy, and I want this...I want you." She said between kisses. "You said you'd consider it, so consider quickly, and agree."

Though still worried that she'd over-exert herself, she didn't need to do too much to convince him further, and they enjoyed that night, the first night they had in months.

xXxXx

_Friday, February 3rd, 2012_

After taking a few days to recover from the exhaustion brought on by the New Years celebrations, life for Ariella and her family fell into a routine. Her siblings returned to school and their jobs, and eventually her father returned to work. Ariella returned to the recording studio, getting to work on her fourth album, as well as doing some work on the TV show, shooting on location in the City. She took it slow and followed the doctor's and her parent's orders and wishes, and her strength was coming back.

Her hair started to grow in again, though it was fine and soft, and incredibly short as it grew in, and Ariella referred to it as 'cancer hair,' always wearing her wig out in public and a scarf or hat around the house when she didn't feel like wearing the wig. Slowly, she gained a few pounds back here and there, and Linda was pleased. Her cell counts reached the right levels, and she didn't have to go in for outpatient chemo anymore.

In addition to working on her album and the TV show, Ariella spent hours at a time shut up with Brooke and Mary in Brooke's office, working on something that none of them would tell anyone else about.

On February third, however, she told everyone at breakfast that she was having a press conference that afternoon, revealing her plans finally. They all planned to meet her there, as she was going to the studio again, and then accompanying Olivia to her doctor's appointment, since Elliot had to work.

She was officially twenty one weeks along that day, and everyone was excited to have the gender confirmed.

"Hey," Olivia said, knocking and peeking in to Ariella's room. Taylor was spending the day recording voice overs for Breaking Dawn part two, and was meeting them at the press conference later. "You ready to go?"

Ariella smiled, nodding. "Yup," she said, grabbing her bag and meeting her at the door. She was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and a black North Face fleece, with Uggs boots on, wanting to be comfortable to record.

Mother and daughter chatted in the car on the way to the recording studio, and then once they got there she got right to work, while Olivia waited on the other side of the sound booth, listening as she recorded, while reading a pregnancy book.

Once Ariella was done for the day, they decided to grab lunch, as they had time before the appointment. Once they were seated in Olive Garden, Ariella said, "So, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Olivia asked, "Your top secret project?" She teased, having been trying to find out something about it for the past month.

"Actually, yes." Ariella smiled. "The press conference today is being held outside of a building I bought at the beginning of the month." She stated.

"You bought a building? Here? Why?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Because as we speak, contractors and designers that we've worked with are renovating it into the Joyful Heart Foundation Headquarters and Crisis Center." Ariella said brightly.

Confused further, Olivia asked, "What's the Joyful Heart Foundation?"

"It's my top secret project." Ariella smiled, before a serious look came across her face. "After what I saw, with all the people that dad helped when he busted the human trafficking thing, I researched. It's disgusting how many people live in hell like that, or like the hell I lived in. It's insane how many people are raped by strangers or people they know and never report it. It's disgusting how many people think that the way a girl acts, or dresses is an invitation for rape." Ariella said, passion for the cause in her voice. "And so I decided to do something about it. I've been working with Brooke and Mary, and this is what we came up with."

Kind of shocked at how far Ariella went she asked, "So you came up with a foundation?"

Ariella nodded. "It's a nonprofit foundation whose goals include raising awareness, educating people, and providing help and support to survivors. The building isn't only going to be the offices for running it, but it's going to be a crisis center. There's going to be a crisis hotline that victims can call. It'll be a place where victims of domestic violence can go to get away, where we can help them get on their feet. It'll be a place where rape victims can go if they don't feel safe going home yet, where they can feel secure and get help. There will be a team of doctors and psychiatrists that will work for us, to help the victims that come to us. And the NYPD Special Victims Unit is going to work with us." She smiled. "Captain Cragen's been on board since the beginning."

"He knows?" Olivia asked, taking in what Ariella was describing.

"Yep," She nodded. "We went to talk to him. Him and your old co-workers will all be there tonight."

"That...sounds amazing, honey." Olivia said. "But why are you telling me before everyone else?"

"Because," She smiled. "I'm hoping that at the press conference, I'll be able to introduce the Co-president, Olivia Benson."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Me?" She asked, shocked.

"Who else would I ask, mom?" She pointed out. "I know it seems crazy, but this is what you wanted, remember? You said that you didn't want to do the whole cop thing anymore because of me and the baby, but you wanted to be able to still work with and help the victims, and this is the answer! I have music to record and shows and movies to film, all these appearances to make on a normal day-to-day business." She said, needing her to say yes. "Who better for a co-president than the founder's mother, and a cop? I'm not going to turn this over to anyone! You could take early retirement from the NYPD." She said, painting a picture. "We can hire people to work under you and do all the office stuff, and you can work with the victims, helping them directly. Once you have the baby, you'll still be able to do it, cause you'll be able to take her with you, there will be a daycare there for the employee's kids, and for the kids that come in with their mothers, who were victims. You won't be in danger of getting shot or otherwise harmed every day. It would be perfect."

"It does sound pretty good," Olivia admitted, liking this picture, liking this idea.

"I know it's a lot to take on," Ariella said, "So think about it...If I can't announce it today then whatever. You're the only one I know I can trust with this." She smiled.

"I'll think about it." Olivia promised. "I can't just say yes without talking with your dad about it. But I want to," She smiled.

Ariella smiled, and the rest of lunch they spend talking about random things and joking around. In the car on the way to the appointment though, in a moment of silence, Ariella stared out the window, glad that she seemed interested. That way, she figured, no matter what happened to her, she could be sure that her mother would have the baby and a job to keep her occupied and keep her going.

That was what she always feared, when finding a family. If by some miracle they did accept her and love her, which they did, what would happen to them in the aftermath, if she still couldn't be saved?

xXxXx

"Ok Olivia, your weight and blood pressure are perfect," The doctor said, smiling at her. "You're not getting sick anymore, right?"

"Nope, morning sickness is all gone," Olivia said. "Now I just want to eat everything in sight." She laughed.

Smiling, the doctor, Doctor King said, "Well within reason, go right ahead. Now, we do need to discuss whether or not you want to do the amniocentesis. We do highly recommend it for all women over thirty-five, since the risks increase."

"Doesn't it increase the risk of miscarriage, though?" Olivia asked.

"Slightly, yes." the doctor admitted. "You can take this brochure detailing everything, and discuss it with your fiancee. If you want to do it, though, it should be scheduled within the next few weeks."

Olivia nodded, "Ok, I will. Thank you." She smiled.

"Great...now, for your favorite part I'm sure!" She said, "I'll walk you down to the ultrasound tech."

Olivia and Ariella followed Doctor King down the hall, passing the reception area, where the receptionist stopped them. "There's a Detective Stabler here, looking for you Olivia." She said, and Olivia smiled, nodding, so she sent him back. Smiling, he hugged and kissed her, before hugging Ariella, kissing her forehead.

"You came," Olivia said, as they all followed the doctor, him wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I tried to get here for the whole thing, but no luck. You're going for the ultrasound now, right?"

"Yup," Olivia said, as Doctor King stopped.

"This is the ultrasound technician, Julia," She introduced, "Julia, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, and their daughter, Ariella. Unless you have any questions, then I'll turn you over to her."

Olivia and Elliot thanked her and she departed, and then Julia shook their hands. "Ariella Snow, right?" She asked, look of recognition on her face.

"Right," Ariella smiled. "Stabler, technically, but yup, that's me." She smiled.

"My daughter's sixteen, she's a huge fan of yours," she smiled. "But, let's get to it, I'm sure you're all excited!"

"You two go," Ariella said to her parents, not wanting to intrude, wanting them to have this moment. "I'll wait out here."

"No way," Olivia said, stopping. "Rellie, you should be in there with us. This baby isn't just our miracle, it's yours too. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have this right now, none of this."

"We want you in there, princess" Elliot agreed. "Come on," He said, holding his hand out to her.

Smiling, she stepped over to them, letting her father take her hand, and together they all walked in. It took Julia only a minute to get Olivia up on the exam table, her shirt up, gel on her tummy.

"Alright," She said, grabbing the transducer and dimming the lights. "Do you want to know the gender?" She smiled, placing the wand on to Olivia's rounded belly.

"We think we know it, this is a confirmation, so yes," Olivia smiled. They all assumed that since the baby was genetically engineered to be a match for Ariella, it would be a girl.

Julia nodded, and moved the wand around, and a second later, the black and white image of the baby came into focus on the screen. Ariella was holding one of her mom's hands, while Elliot stood on the opposite side, closer to the monitor, her other hand in his.

"I remember the first time I went through this," Olivia said, suddenly emotional, squeezing Ariella's hand, looking up at her.

"Everything looks perfect, growth and development wise," Julia said, smiling. "And right here," She said, moving the wand over, "She's giving us a perfect view of her lady parts. You're having a baby girl."

"A daughter. A second daughter." Olivia smiled, tears in her eyes. "I still can't believe this is happening, sometimes, and...Oh my gosh." She said, so happy.

"I know," Elliot agreed, leaning down to peck her lips. "A fifth daughter, for me, but I love her just as much as all the others already. This is definitely really happening." He promised.

Both of them then turned to Ariella to share the moment, and after a few minutes of looking at the baby more, and hearing its heartbeat, they were on their way with a handful of sonogram prints.

Fin had dropped Elliot off at the doctor's office, so he rode with them back to the house so Ariella could change and get ready. Once she was home, in her room, she sat on her bed, looking down at the sonogram Olivia had given her.

She looked at it, a lump in her throat, tears prickling her eyes. It was her baby sister that had seemingly started out as a life saving move for Ariella. But now, this baby had become so much more. They were all excited, all in love with the idea of this baby. It helped to bring them all together. She couldn't help but wondering what her family would be like now, had Linda never mentioned the idea of the 'designer baby'. She wondered further, whether or not she would have even done the treatments to prolong her life, had she not known a potential cure was on the horizon.

It was likely, she realized, that without the existence of this tiny, unborn baby inside of her mother, she may not even be alive. Without this tiny, unborn baby, she didn't have a chance. Without this tiny, unborn baby, she wouldn't have this life.

"Thank you," She whispered to the picture, kissing the paper softly, before sliding it in her bedside drawer, making a vow.

No matter how the next twenty weeks went, no matter what happened with the cancer or anything at all, she would do anything she could to hold on, so she could hold her baby sister, teach her how to play guitar and piano, sing silly kid songs with her. So that she could watch her grow up, go to school, help her with her first relationship, get her through her first heartbreak. She'd hold on so she could give that baby everything and be the best big sister ever, because without her existence, the life she had grown to love, wouldn't be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Now that the gender of baby is official, I'm asking you all for baby name ideas! Help with that is greatly appreciated :) Any ideas you have about anything are always appreciated as well! Please let me know what you think :) <strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Jen  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone! I hope there's someone left! I know it's been too long since I've updated :( I'm so sorry, but I've been trying for so long! It's been over a year since the first chapter has been posted, and you guys have stuck it out for a long time. Please know that I have EVERY intention of finishing this story. I'm going to finish, I just need to to bear with me as I work around school, and work. My brain did not want to let me write over the summer (it hates me), so now I have classes to go to and homework to do, but I'm going to do my best as quickly as I can! So please let me know what you think if you're still reading, and I'll try to update soon! I love you guys! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>February 3rd, 2012<em>

"Where are we, anyways?" Elliot asked as they pulled up behind the building that was being renovated to become the headquarters and crisis center of the Joyful Heart Foundation. "Why are you having the conference here?"

They were holding the conference inside the first floor. It wasn't perfect, but it was presentable, and they'd set up a stage and sound system, with seats for the press and the small number of fans that would be admitted.

"You'll see," Ariella smiled, sitting between them in a car. At the house, she'd changed into a black form fitting skirt, with a turquoise shirt tucked in, and a white scarf around her neck. The colors used in the foundation's logo were going to be greens and blues, because to Ariella they meant serenity and calm. She also had on black tights, and was wearing five inch black heels.

"Ariella," Mary said, meeting them at the back door, "They're all set and ready in there, you all set?"

"Yea, I think so," Ariella nodded, "You have my notes, right?"

"They're on the podium, all set." Mary nodded.

"Then I'm ready. Let's do this." She smiled, "I'll see you two soon!" She said, hugging them both, before heading with Mary. A security guy led them in a separate door, to seats waiting in the front row...right beside Cragen, Fin, Munch, Amanda, and Nick, as well as Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Taylor.

Now even more confused, Elliot asked, "What are you all doing here?" directing the question at his boss and coworkers.

It was Olivia who answered though, echoing Ariella with a "You'll see," adding, "Just sit and watch."

It was less than a minute before, to applause, Ariella walked out on stage. She smiled, waving, stepping up to the podium. "Thank you all for coming, I really appreciate it. I'm overjoyed to share my newest project with you all. While I've been busy the past month writing and in the recording studio, I've also been working on this whole thing, but before I explain what it is, exactly, I want to share some facts with you all." She said, taking a deep breath, before going on. "I'm sure many, if not all of you know my story, of what happened before I stepped into the spotlight, before I started my fight with cancer, even. For those of you that don't, I'll make it short." She said. "I was adopted as a newborn, by Carol and Thomas Snow, out in Tennessee. I didn't have a happy, loving childhood. My first memories..." She said, stopping briefly, as though she were rethinking saying it, before she finally did. "My first memories are of being beaten and raped by the man I called daddy, of watching him and hearing him emotionally and physically abuse the woman I called mom. I lived with that, for ten years before he was finally caught and put in jail." She said, "Everyone knows what he did, who he is, and he's paying for his disgusting actions. I was lucky." She stated. "I lived in hell, but I was one of the lucky ones. There are so many people out there that never get lucky, or who are living in worse realities."

As she continued to speak, two large plasma screen monitors on either side of her head on the wall behind her began to reflect what she was saying. "I wonder how many of you know these haunting facts...did you know that approximately every forty-five seconds, a woman in America is sexually assaulted? Or that one out of every seven women currently attending college has been raped, but nine out of ten women raped on their college campus will never tell anyone, but silently suffer in? Did you know that more than sixty percent of rapes are never reported to law enforcement? How about that seventy-four percent of sexual assaults are perpetrated by people well known to the victim?" She questioned. "Most people, when they think of rape, they think of a unknown figure in dark clothes running out of the shadows, but more often than not, it's someone the victim knows like their husband or boyfriend, another relative, or an acquaintance. And you know, rape doesn't just happen to women, either. One out of ten men are raped in their lifetime." She stated, just feeling sick reading these statistics. "This one really got to me...it seems like every day, you hear of a car accident happening somewhere in this country, but an American woman is ten times more likely to be raped than to die in a car crash."

Looking around the audience of reporters and about twenty fans, she saw the looks of shock and disgust.

"It's shocking, huh? It makes you sick. But what shocked me more, was the amount of people that are sold into sexual slavery, mostly women and children. Over twenty seven million people worldwide are sold to be sexual slaves, and they live their lives like that. I don't want to spend too much more time on statistics, but I didn't even cover the amount of people that suffer domestic violence, the numbers of people that sink into deep depression or go as far as killing themselves. My point in telling you all of that was to make you realize just how serious this is. I was saved, and I got help, and that's why people around the world know my name, who I am, and why I'm standing in front of you here today. So many people, too many people suffer in silence, dealing with it on their own for years. And what's even more disgusting is the amount of people who think victims ask for it! I just want it made clear right now," She said, deviating from the note cards a bit, "I don't care if you were drunk, if you were high, if you work in a strip club, or if your dress was so short it could be considered a shirt...I don't care how old you are, what your gender is, or the events that led to you being raped, because no matter what, you did not deserve it. No one deserves to be raped. No one asks to be raped." She said, sounding passionate. "But that's enough statistics. The reason I all brought you here today wasn't to just tell you about a bunch of facts...it was to tell you what I plan on doing about it.

She smiled then, and the screens behind her turned to the newly designed logo of the foundation. "There's significance to the location of this conference. In fact, we are all standing in the lobby of the future headquarters and crisis center of the Joyful Heart Foundation. Over the past few months, my research of these issues has brought me to the realization that while support is out there for victims, it's not enough. That while these issues are so prevalent to our society, the majority of people are unaware of the severity of them. Founded by myself, the mission of the Joyful Heart Foundation is to heal, educate, and empower victims of sexual assault, domestic violence, and child abuse and to finally shed some much needed light into the darkness surrounding these awful but real issues." The screens began to show computer generated photos of what the building was going to look like when it was completed.

"In just two short months, at the end of March, we will host the opening of the foundation and crisis center. This building, in addition to the foundations offices, will hold counselors for victims of sexual assault, domestic violence, and child abuse. We'll have a beautiful, comforting place for victims to seek safety and security, with fifty hotel-like rooms for them to stay for as long as they need, and a full service kitchen. The foundation will offer free legal aid to women or men that are seeking an escape from their spouse, to help them and any children they may have, and we'll offer free childcare so that we can help them recover, get work, and start over." Ariella listed off, Olivia and Elliot looking at each other in awe over what she was listing.

"The center will offer more, but I can't list everything because I have a limited amount of time," Ariella laughed, "But It's a project that is important to me on many levels. The foundation is going to partner with the wonderful branch of detectives in the NYPD's Special Victims Unit to help victims through the difficult time in their lives, and educate people. Now, at this time, I want to open the floor for questions."

There were people down in the audience of reporters, passing around microphones, and the first person to get one said, "Who is going to run the foundation from day to day, since you have other responsibilities?"

"We're working on figuring that detail out right now," Ariella smiled, "I have someone in mind, and that person has been asked, but once we have a final decision, I'll let everyone know."

"Is this foundation going to be secluded to just New York?" Another reporter asked.

"In the next couple of weeks, I'm going to have people out in California scouting out property where the foundation can build a center there, and we'll hopefully break ground on it before the end of the year," Ariella smiled, "After that, we'll see where life takes us."

"What message are you hoping to send to those people out there that are going through dealing with these kinds of abuse?"

"I want them to know that they're not alone, and they don't have to go through this alone. I want them to know that if they step forward, and tell someone what happened to them, it will empower them, and help. I want them to know that it does get better," Ariella said, "It's a process, and it takes time and effort...but it does get better."

After taking some more questions, Mary stepped up to the podium. "Unfortunately, Ariella is out of time for questions. At this time, she would like to perform a new song. The song, entitled Concrete Angel, will be available on iTunes as a song, and music video, at midnight tonight, and is one of two songs that will be released, with 100 percent of the proceeds going to the Joyful Heart Foundation, to help victims."

The audience applauded as Ariella stepped away from the podium, to the center of the small stage, holding a microphone. Because it was a smaller event, she music was recorded, her band wasn't there to play live. The soft music began to play, and she began to sing shortly after. "_She walks to school with the lunch she packed, nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh...the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask, bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born,_" Ariella sang. She'd written the song a while ago, but all of her producers had said the song shouldn't go on the album, that it didn't really fit. She'd understood, but was glad it got some use, because it meant so much to her.

"_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel._" The chorus is more intense than the opening lines, and the audience cheers as she finishes, going to the second verse.

"_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light...a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be too late! Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved...concrete angel_."

In the audience, Olivia has tears in her eyes as she stands beside Elliot, their family, and coworkers, listening to her daughter.

"_A statue stands in a shaded place_," Ariella sings delicately, the bridge. "_An angel girl with an upturned face...her name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved...concrete angel_," she finishes, wiping away a few tears of her own. After the the applause ends, she speaks into the microphone. "Thank you all very much for coming out today. Unfortunately, that's all the time I have, but I'll keep everyone updated. I love you all!"

Mary escorted her off the stage, behind a divider so she was out of view, and shortly after, escorted by security, her family, Fin, Munch, Amaro, Rollins, and Cragen came back.

"So is this what you've been planning in secret since new years?" Elliot asked, hugging her.

Grinning, she nodded. "Yup! What do you think?"

"I think it's an amazing idea," He said honestly.

"It's a genius idea," Maureen said, "You're a genius."

"Who's the person you asked to run things, though?" Lizzie asked.

"Mom." Ariella smiled. "She said that she didn't necessarily want to go back to working the weird hours with a baby, but this will allow her to still closely work with the victims, and since the NYPD is partnering with us, with all you guys," She said. "And once we get things set up, we'll offer internships and stuff, and Maur, once you're done with your school, you could work as a counselor!" She said to her sister, who was finishing her first year of her master's program for psychology.

"Are you going to do it?" Elliot asked Olivia, remembering Ariella had said they were still talking to someone.

"I think so," Olivia said after a moment. "But that wasn't a definite answer," She said, before Ariella could get all excited, "But I think so."

Despite Olivia's warning, Ariella still grinned, hugging her. She wanted to give her mother this, a way to still do what she was so passionate about, because (while she knew Olivia was happy with how things were), she felt responsible for taking her away from it.

Another part of her, once she tried not to acknowledge, also wanted them to have something just in case. Just in case she didn't make it. Though she felt she would, though she was trying to keep positive, there was always that part of her with the what if, and so she was partly doing it for that, to make sure they had something to focus on if she died, and left them in pain.

"Rellie," Taylor said, hand on her shoulder, her jumping out of her thoughts. "Babe, we're leaving...you ok?" He asked.

She smiled, "I'm great," She said, reaching and giving him a quick kiss, before lacing her hand with his, and linking her other arm through her mother's. Olivia smiled, her other hand in Elliot's, and leaned over, kissing her forehead. They all got in the waiting cars to head back to the house, looking forward to a nice night together at home. Things were slowly but surely falling back into the routine they'd had before she'd gone into the hospital, and she prayed they'd only stay that way long enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The statistics were taken from a website, but I can't remember because it was a while ago that I wrote it...but they're not mine! And the song was Concrete Angel, by Martina McBride so it is also not mine!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Woohoo, an update in a somewhat timley manner! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's longer than normal and took lots of work! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews from last chapter! Please continue to let me know what you think, it means a lot to me!  
><strong>

**Just to let you guys know, I've started revising and modifying the beginning chapters of the story. I've only done the first two, but I plan on doing them all to make the story have less typos and overall mistakes, and I'm adding timestamps too. Chapters that have been edited will say so in the author's note. There won't me any major plot changes, though, so no worries.  
><strong>

**Anywho, without any further delay, on to the chapter! Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**-Jen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>February 10, 2012<em>

"Ok Ariella, to start, we're going to run Lessons Learned, we need to get the first verse and first chorus again." Mike, the producer of Ariella's upcoming album said through the microphone, into the sound booth. One week had passed since the press conference. It had been a busy week for the family, with Elliot working, Maureen and Kathleen going to school and working, the twins in school, and Ariella back and forth to the studio. In between all that, they'd found time to just be together as a family.

It was currently Friday morning, and Ariella was at the recording studio. Olivia, Taylor, Brooke, Mary, and her siblings with the exception of Eli sat outside watching and listening, as it was a professional development day at the high school, and Maureen and Kathleen both had that day off.

Ariella gave a thumbs up through the glass and put the headphones back over her ears so she could hear the music to Lessons Learned.

On cue, she opened her mouth and began to sing the title track of her new album.

"_There's some things that I regret, some words I wish had gone unsaid, some starts...that had some bitter endings. Been some bad times I've been through, damage I cannot undo. Some things, I wish I could do all all over again...But it don't really matter, life gets that much harder, it makes you that much stronger, oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned._" She sang into the microphone in front of her, Mike outside nodding as she recorded, fiddling with different controls. This song seemed to be one that brought out where she grew up, as her accent was strong as she sang.

She smiled as she went into the chorus, seeing her brother sitting beside Mike, watching with interest at how everything worked. "_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes, everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change, life has thrown me...I'm thankful, for every break in my heart. I'm grateful for every scar. Some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned._"

Mike motioned for her to continue, and so she went on to the next verse. "_There's mistakes that I have made, some chances I just threw away, some roads I never should've taken. Been some signs I didn't see, hearts that I hurt needlessly. Some wounds, that I wish I could have one more chance to mend. But it don't make no difference, the past can't be rewritten, you get the life you're given! Oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were...lessons learned._"

Mike gave her a thumbs up, cutting the music. "Ok, Rellie, that's all we need, we should be able to cut it together with yesterday's recording. You can come on out, I'll playback everything from the past week for you so you can let me know if you want to redo something, because it sounded great to us."

Ariella removed the headphones and came out of the sound booth. She was wearing black yoga pants and white guy's short-sleeved undershirt that she'd smuggled from Taylor's stuff, preferring to be comfortable for recording. She'd kicked her Ugg boots off when they'd arrived, and only wore socks on her feet as she padded across the room to the chair where Taylor, sat, settling herself on his lap. Her sisters were on a couch against the wall a few feet away.

Olivia watched from where she sat in a chair across from them, watching how easily they worked together, how in sync they were. It was like he'd expected her coming to him, him moving his laptop off of his lap as soon as Mike had told her to come out. His arms went around her waist at the same time hers went around his neck, he kissed her forehead as she let her head rest against him. Her baby wasn't a baby. She knew that, she knew she missed out on that, but seeing this made her remember back to when she'd just started chemo, when he'd pulled out a ring and asked for her and Elliot's blessing. Their condition, that she be eighteen would soon be met as Ariella would be eighteen in just a few short weeks. Her heart ached thinking about it. She'd missed so much, she was already going to be eighteen.

As Ariella's music began to play over the speakers so they could all hear what had been recorded, she tried to shake off the feelings. '_Like her song says, Liv,_' she thought, '_It doesn't make a difference dwelling on it, the past can't be rewritten. At least she's here now._'

"You ok, momma?" Ariella asked, pulling her back to reality. As usual, Olivia's heart swelled hearing her call her that. Though most teenagers used mom and dad, Ariella almost always said daddy, and would often say momma. Elliot was used to the words, he'd been called dad and daddy for the past twenty four years of his life. He still loved it, but for Olivia it was different.

She smiled at her, and nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Ariella smiled at her, nodding, and silence fell as they all listened to the songs. When they reached the end, twelve songs had been played, all sounding great. "I think those are the final cuts," Ariella said, "They sounded good to me."

"Me too, they sounded great," Taylor agreed, everyone else speaking up in agreement.

"That's what I thought," Mike nodded, checking off some things on a paper. "So that's twelve of the songs, Lessons Learned will be put together and that's number thirteen. We need one more song, Rellie. I know you said you didn't want to record it, but I think you should do Broken. It's so raw with emotion, I think it'd be perfect as the final song."

"I haven't heard that one before," Elizabeth said.

"None of us have," Olivia added.

"What's that one about?" Taylor asked, but Ariella shrugged, looking away from him.

"Here," Mike said, handing Maureen a few pages of paper since she was closest to him. She looked down to find the lyrics for the song.

"Bathroom," Ariella muttered, quickly getting up, and leaving the room.

They all looked after her strangely as she left. "Why's she so touchy about it?" Brooke asked.

As Maureen skimmed the lyrics, she suddenly understood why Ariella didn't want to record it, why she was being so sensitive about it. "I'm pretty sure it's one of the songs she wrote back when you broke up with her." She said to Taylor, handing them out to him.

He took them, his eyes skimming over them, looking even worse as he read each line. "I've gotta talk to her," He murmured, getting up and going after her. He found her a few rooms down, in a empty conference room. She was staring out of the windows, at the city skyline. She was gripping the railing that was in place to prevent someone from going through the window, since the wall was entirely glass.

After watching her for a moment, he said, "This doesn't look like a bathroom." She jumped, having been unaware of his presence, and then shrugged, biting her lip.

"I needed air." She said after a moment.

"Why won't you record it?" He asked, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him for privacy.

"Because it's not important anymore, it doesn't mean anything anymore." She shrugged. "Or how about I just don't want to? I have a bunch of other songs we could record, that doesn't have to be one of them."

"Because that song is important, it's full of feeling and those are the songs you always like to put on your albums, its what everyone expects from you and it's good. And it does still matter, it does mean something because you felt that way at one point. I made you feel that way." He said, and when she looked away, he knew. "You don't want me to feel bad."

"I've always loved looking at the city from up high," She commented, "It's amazing."

"Ariella!" He said, and she rounded on him.

"Of course I don't want you to feel bad, you're my boyfriend, I love you! You think I plot ways to make the people I love feel bad?" She snapped. "Do you think I wrote it hoping to make you feel bad? Do you think I wanted my mom to feel bad for making her decision by coming back? Do you think I just sit around thinking about ways to make everyone feel bad? No! But I do it anyways, and I don't want you to feel bad for doing what you did. It's over, it's done with, it doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters!" He shouted, silencing her from shock. "I hurt you, of course it matters. You're a songwriter and singer, you write songs about how you feel, and I know that. You've written songs about me before, and I know not all of them can be good, because I'm not perfect. I broke up with you, I hurt you, and it's ok to record the song. It's a beautiful song, and you shouldn't not do it because you don't want to upset me. I know what I did, baby, and I hate that I did it. It kills me that I hurt you and made you feel that way, but that's my own fault. It'll hurt me more if you don't record the song, because you shouldn't have to hide how you feel, ok? Never hide how you feel from any of us."

"Ok." She said quietly, leaning against the railing, looking down.

"You should put what you want on your record, but don't write that song off because of me. Mike's right, it's perfect, and it's beautiful. Only don't do it if there's a better one, or one you need to have on there because it's what you want."

"Ok," She said again. "I'll do it. And I'll stop trying to hide how I feel."

"Thank you," He said softly, gently pulling her away from the railing, into his arms.

"I love you," She said, voice muffled against him.

"I love you, too," He said back, kissing her forehead. "And I'm sorry," He added softly.

"I know." She whispered.

"Ariella," Mary said, knocking on the door, "Honey, we have a schedule we have to keep, you have an appointment with Seventeen in two hours."

Ariella stood in his arms for another moment, before kissing him, and taking his hand, leading the way to the door.

"Sorry," Ariella said to Mary, "I'm ready."

They all headed back into the studio, and Ariella headed into the recording booth after saying she'd do Broken.

Since her band had recorded the music for all of the potential songs they were set to record the lyrics. Mike put the music tape in, and Ariella put the headphones on, putting the lyrics on the music stand in front of her.

The soft music began just as she began to sing. "_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out...I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart, that's still beating, in the pain, there's no healing...in your name, I find meaning._" Her voice was soft, and you could hear the emotion in her voice as she sang. Through the glass of the sound booth, her eyes were locked with Taylor's as she went on.

"_The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head. I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead. I still see your reflection, inside of my eyes, that are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life._" They all so her eyes glistening with tears, as she remembered how she felt when she'd written this. How she felt empty and lost, how she'd been mad at herself for letting him get in, get past the wall she'd built up.

_"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart, that's still beating. In the pain, is there healing? In your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin', I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin', I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin', I'm barely holdin' on to you!"_ Olivia, Brooke, Mary, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen were all tearing up, the emotional aspect of the song getting to them, thinking about how much she was hurting. Dickie was thinking about how if Taylor hadn't redeemed himself, how if she wasn't happy now, hearing this song would make him want to commit murder.

"_I'm hangin' on, another day, just to see what you throw my way. And I'm hanging on, to the words you say, you said that I would be OK...the broken lights on the freeway left me here alone. I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten...my way home."_ Though it may not have seemed like it at the time, her family being there was one of the things keeping her sane. She knew it was somewhat pathetic to be that way because of a boy, but she knew he wasn't just a boy. He was it, he was her one and only, and part of her family. She blinked the tears away, finishing strong. "_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart, that's still beating. In the pain there's no healing, in your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin', I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin', I'm holdin' on, I'm still holdin', I'm barely holdin' on to you_."

She saw her family clapping outside the sound booth, all the females wiping away tears. She removed the headphones and went back out, to find Mike smiling. "I don't think we'll have to redo any of that. We're gunna wrap for today. I'm going meet with the other producers this afternoon, and I'll call Mary if we need you again."

"Ok," Ariella nodded. "Thank you for everything, Mike."

"Nonsense, it's always a pleasure working with you, kid," He said, giving her a hug. "Now go get some relax time in before your interview and photo shoot."

She smiled, "Will do. See ya!" She said, and he nodded, shaking hands with Olivia, Brooke, and Mary, then waving at everyone else before gathering all of his things and exiting. Ariella grabbed her Uggs and pulled them on, then slid her North Face fleece on and grabbed her purse, praying no one would say anything.

They knew she didn't want to talk about it, and granted her unspoken wish, everyone gathering their things. "So we're going to be photographed, too?" Kathleen asked, to break the silence.

"Yep!" Mary said brightly, thankful someone spoke. "Seventeen wants to do a story on how everything's going with Ariella, and they asked that everyone be involved. You'll all get hair, makeup and wardrobe before the photo shoot. After the photo shoot will be an interview, majorly with Ariella but I'm sure they'll have some questions for you guys."

They all headed out and down the hall, to the elevator. "Let's stop by the precinct." Olivia suggested. "Your dad and I have been texting and he's said he's bored, it's slow today...maybe Cragen will let him go early."

They all agreed, and down in the parking garage they piled into the SUV, heading for the precinct.

"Hey Rell, how's construction on the center coming?" Maureen asked. "Still on track for the kick off party and opening in March?"

"Yea!" Ariella said brightly. "I was there before going to the studio the other day, it's coming together so well, it looks great."

"Why won't you let me see it," Olivia said, playfully pouting.

"Because it's going to be a surprise! Once it's all done, I'll bring you and give you the grand tour, and let you see your nice office." Ariella promised. "I have great plans for it, too, there's going to be a little nursery corner so you can bring Baby S with you," She said brightly. Olivia had definitely taken the job as president, and we looking forward to helping as many people as she could.

"Baby S?" Olivia laughed.

"Well, I have to call her something, since you and daddy haven't chosen a name for her yet." Ariella said pointedly. As of that day, Olivia was twenty-two weeks pregnant. She was now visibly showing, and everyone, especially Ariella, was eager for them to pick out a name.

"We will soon, Rellie," Olivia promised. "I can't just pick something. It's gotta mean something, I want it to be special. We're working on it."

"Take your time...but until I know her name, I will refer to her as Baby S." Ariella said, smiling innocently as they pulled up in front of the precinct. They all got out of the car and headed in, Phil accompanying them.

"Oh good, people to talk to," Fin joked when he looked up and saw them coming in, "Liv, we miss seeing your face around here." He said honestly, giving her a hug. They all missed having her around, it was different after twelve years.

"I miss seeing your face, just not around here, your face is safer now," Elliot said, greeting her with a kiss.

"God, we were taking bets on when that would happen, and now that it has I want to puke," Munch commented.

"How old are you?" Elliot countered, chuckling. "What brings you all here?"

"I got done early at the studio, and we were going to grab food before going to Seventeen...mom thought maybe you'd be able to come with us, since you told her it was slow." Ariella said

Elliot didn't answer, because as he was opening his mouth, Cragen stepped out of his office, five people following him. "Olivia, Ariella," He said, "You have good timing," he added.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ariella asked coldly, her body involuntarily stiffening in partial fear, moving closer to Olivia, who instinctively put an arm around her, though she was confused.

"Who, baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, looking to the guests.

"Elliot, Olivia, this is Christopher and Claire Snow...Thomas Snow's brother and sister-in-law, their daughters, and Joshua Hendricks." Cragen said, and everything made sense. "Ariella, this is Josh Hendricks, he works for the Tennessee Men's Prison."

"W-what, did he get out again?" Ariella asked, panicking, shrinking closer to Olivia, "Did you lose him again?"

"No, Ms. Snow, nothing like that." Hendricks said. "I came here to formally inform you that your father-"

"He's not my father." Ariella interrupted, cutting him off. "This man here, he is my father," She said, pointing to Elliot, "Thomas Snow is nothing but a lowlife that I want nothing to do with."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Hendricks apologized sincerely. "But according to the prison, you are his child. Since his wife is deceased, we're required to inform you that Thomas Snow is dead, Ms Snow."

They were all silent as it sunk in. They all watched as her expression went from shock, to confusion, and finally to a look of relief, with a little guilt. "He's...dead?" She whispered, taking it in. "How?"

"Other inmates found out what he was in for, since it was a new placement for him. They don't take kindly to those incarcerated for child rape there and an incident occurred. When the guards found him it was too late." Hendricks said gravely.

"He's dead," Was all Ariella said, whispering it faintly.

"Here, honey, sit down," Elliot said gently, him and Olivia guiding her into his desk chair.

"It's over." She whispered, looking up at them. "For real, it's really over, he's gone for good." She looked over to Hendricks, asking, "Why did you come here though? Couldn't you have called or sent a letter?"

"We came here because we figured Captain Cragen may have a way to get in touch with you. But we came to New York because Chris wants his brother's body released to him, instead of being buried at the jail, so he can have a funeral. We need your permission for that," Hendricks said.

Ariella looked past him, at Chris and Claire. To the side of Claire, were Becca and Hailey. Despite what was happening, Ariella smiled. "Becca," She said, and her 'cousin' came forward, the girls hugging tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Becca said softly.

"Becky," Claire said quietly, causing Becca to sigh, before letting go, and going back to Hailey.

Ariella stood, facing Chris. "Why should I?" She asked. "Why should he get a funeral, get buried in a cemetery? He was an evil, disgusting man. He raped me, he hit me, he ruined my childhood. He committed murder, and he never showed any remorse for any of it. His body deserves to rot in the jail graveyard, while he rots in hell." Ariella said, choking back angry tears.

"I want to be able to say goodbye to my brother," Chris said quietly.

"Why should I do anything for you?!" She shrieked, "I told you! I told you what he was doing, I begged you both for help, and you didn't believe me, you ignored it! You let him hit me, and touch me, you let him rape me, and you let him kill Carol because you refused to see what was right in fucking front of you!" She shouted at him, "You let him live in your house, with your daughters after he was a convicted rapist," She said with disgust. "Why in the hell should I do anything for you, because you sure as hell never did anything for me."

"You knew," Elliot said, anger dripping like venom from his words, fists clenching. "You knew what the son of a bitch was doing, and you didn't do a damn thing?!" He shouted at Christopher, Fin and Amaro grabbing him by the arms before he did what they knew he was thinking.

"He was my brother!" Chris defended, "She went eight years without saying anything, and out of the blue she tells us that he hurts her, with no signs before that?!"

"No signs?!" Ariella asked, "I had bruises all over me, I would barely let you touch me! You knew he was a drunk! You knew he had anger problems! I was a little kid, I didn't know how to tell someone that I was being attacked all the time when he threatened to do worse if I did! I went to you pleading for help, with evidence all over me, and you didn't do anything because 'he was your brother'...you know what, Chris, I love my brother too, I'd die for him, but if he ever did what your brother did, I'd lock him in a cell and throw away the key myself." She cried. "You clearly have mental problems just like he did. I don't owe you anything, and I certainly don't owe him anything. I should just have his body thrown in an oven so it's not taking up space on earth anymore, but you know what, if you want to give him a funeral and bury him in a cemetery with a nice headstone lying about how good of a person he was, fine, do it. I don't know how you live with yourself, but go ahead and do it," She said bitterly. "Give me the stupid paper."

Silently, Hendricks handed her the paper, and she grabbed a pen from Elliot's desk and scribbled her signature on it, handing it back. "There. Now please, just leave. Becca, we should stay in touch more, ok?"

Becca was kind of shocked, but she smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Chris whispered so softly, she almost didn't hear it, before he ushered his wife and children out.

"I'm very sorry for bothering you with this, Ms. Snow." Hendricks said, "Good luck." He added, before shaking Cragen's hand and disappearing after the Snows.

Elliot, Fin and Nick having released him, gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie?" He asked, as she was just standing there, unmoving and silent.

"I feel like an awful person," She whispered, voice shaking.

"Why, honey?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Because I feel so relieved," She said, breaking down in guilty, relieved sobs, "I'm h-happy he's dead."

"Don't feel guilty," Elliot said, "Baby, please don't feel guilty, because you have every right," He told her, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. Olivia went over, and Elliot put one arm around her, as she leaned in, kissing Ariella's forehead, rubbing her back.

"You're not an awful person, I promise you. We're all relieved, we're all happy that he's finally burning in hell where he belongs," Olivia said gently, "It's over now, for good."

Ariella stood there in her parent's arms for a while, calming down and taking it in while they kept telling her she wasn't awful, that it was over. She'd stopped crying, when suddenly, to everyone's shock...she started laughing.

"What?" Olivia asked, smiling at the sudden change.

"I felt her," Ariella said, grinning from ear to ear, mascara streaks on her face, moving her hands to Olivia's stomach. "Your stomach was against me, and she kicked, and I felt her."

Olivia had felt the baby kicking for a few weeks, but no one else had ever been able to feel it. The doctor said it was normal, sometimes people on the outside couldn't feel it.

Smiling at how happy it had made her, how it had erased all signs of crying besides the mascara streaks, Olivia said, "She's telling you it's ok to be happy."

"She's doing it again," Ariella said excitedly, as Olivia felt the baby move inside of her.

As Elliot and the other kids moved forward, wanting to feel it too, Ariella moved back, into Taylor's arms, hugging him tightly, deciding to listen to what they were saying, listen to what the baby was saying. She let the relief flood over her, finally feeling a sense of calm that she'd never experienced before.

The first of two major issues in her life was gone, this time forever. He was gone, never coming back. One down, one more to go, but for now, she'd enjoy this happiness, enjoy this freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>'Lessons Learned' is performed by Carrie Underwood and belongs to her and other writers, producers ETC. <strong>

**Broken is performed by Lifehouse and belongs to them, other writers, producers ETC. **

**Neither song (nor SVU/any recognizable characters) is my property, no copyright infringement intended.**


	40. Capter 40

**Hi Guys! So it seems like I have to do this every time I FINALLY update...I'm so sorry that it took so long! School and the holidays got in the way. But I've finally found time and renewed inspiration, and I'm going to see this through to the end! I'm making myself finish before I write anything else, and my mind is overflowing with ideas. I hope you guys are still reading and that you had a good holiday. **

**Happy/Merry whatever you celebrate, and Happy New Year! Here's to an amazing 2013 :) **

**Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, February 24th, 2012<strong>

_"...and the Hollywood world is abuzz because tonight at midnight, Ariella Snow's fourth album 'Lessons Learned' goes on sale! It's been about a year and a half since the release of her last album, 'Speak Now,' which went multi platinum in less than a month, selling 1.4 million copies in the first week. Big Machine Records, the company that Ariella is signed with, and Ariella herself have also mentioned a big announcement coming up soon, so be sure to watch out for that! It's also been announced that Ariella will perform live tonight from New York City at the Stand Up To Cancer benefit. For all your latest celebrity news, be sure to stay tuned with E! News, thats all for right now. Thanks for tuning in, I'm Ella Long, have a great afternoon."_

Olivia turned the TV in the kitchen off as the segment ended, smiling. Ariella was doing well, still recovering from all the chemo and what it did to her body, but she was doing well. She was happy, really happy, and it made her happy to see it. Olivia was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the cookies she was making to finish baking. The kids were at work and school, Eli was playing in the living room where Olivia could see him, Elliot was at work, and Ariella was upstairs with Taylor. He was leaving that night to go to California until the day before Ariella's birthday, to spend time with his family. Ariella would soon be doing her big announcement through a live feed on her website, and later that night they all were accompanying her to the Stand Up To Cancer benefit.

Taking a moment to reflect, Olivia leaned back in her chair, resting a hand on her belly as the baby moved inside of her, kicking. In just five months, everything had changed so much. Her life had been thrown up in the air, but now that things had settled, it was perfect. She wouldn't change anything, except for maybe taking away the cancer that still loomed over them. But then, she remembered that if Ariella hadn't been sick to begin with, she probably never would have found them. It was tough to say which she'd rather do...give up her daughter and everything she'd given her, or make it so she was never sick. She tried not to think about it.

Her life was perfect, and once the baby was born and Ariella was cured, it would be even more perfect. She was happy, she was content. Everything was great.

xXxXx

Upstairs in Ariella's room, the young couple was laying in bed. Well, Taylor was laying in bed, and Ariella was laying partially on the bed, mostly on top of him. "Six months ago, did you ever think searching for a donor would amount to all of this?" Taylor murmured, hand gently rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head, which rested on his chest.

"Not at all." Ariella murmured back. "I never in a million years thought that this would ever become my life. But I wouldn't change any of it." She said. "I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been. I have you, and my dream, and now I have my family. I've got everything I've ever wanted." She said, looking up at him.

He smiled, back at her, softly kissing her lips. "So do I."

They lay in silence for a while, before Ariella spoke. "Once the cancers all gone and everything, and when we eventually get married, where will we live? Your family's in California, but now mine is here." She says. "And I mean, I have the house in LA, but I have so much here. And now, going on tour will suck." She said. "I never thought of that. But it's not like they'll all be able to come with me. They have school and work, Olivia will have the foundation, dad will have work, plus they'll have a baby."

"We'll figure it out," He said back, smiling at how she said when we get married, not if. She knew just like he did that they were with the person they were supposed to be with. "We have your house in LA when we're there, and we could get our own place here, or stay here when we're here. We can go back and forth."

Ariella nodded against his chest, just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ariella called, and in walked Mary.

"They're here, we sent the message out on your twitter. We go live in a half hour." She smiled, this being how Ariella was making the announcement E! News mentioned. Ariella smiled, and then leaned down, kissing Taylor, before getting up, pulling him up with her.

"Where are they setting up?" She asked.

"Down in the music room, Anika is waiting to do your makeup," Mary said, leading the way down the stairs, Taylor close behind.

"Hey mom, wanna come watch the big announcement?!" Ariella called as they passed by Olivia in the kitchen on the way to the basement stairs.

"I'll come down after the cookies are done!" Olivia called back, smiling as they hurried down the stairs.

Once Ariella got down there, Anika was waiting just like Mary had said. After a quick hug, she was pushed into a chair, Anika setting to work. A week previous, John Paul had flown out to do her hair. She'd grown out enough real hair to put extensions in, so he'd come and done that, bleaching out her natural brown color to match her usual blonde. It was nice having hair on her head again, instead of the stupid wig. She hated the wig.

She was wearing jeans and a nice top, so Anika just did her hair and makeup, just fixing her curls with a curling iron. "Alright, you're set," Anika said, just as Olivia came down the stairs.

Mary led Ariella to the big armchair in the music room, next to a big cardboard cutout of the Lessons Learned CD cover, and she sat down as the tech guy from her website adjusted the camera a few feet away. "Alright," He murmured, typing something into his computer, "And we're on in five...four...three...two..." And with a point to Ariella, she smiled as they went live on her website.

"Hey guys!" She said, waving to the camera. "I'm so glad you could join me here for my special announcement. I'm overjoyed to be able to tell you this. I'm sure you're all aware that in just ten hours, Lessons Learned, my fourth album, will be available in stores and online world wide! I'm glad to be able to tell you that to celebrate the release of the album, I'll be doing one big live show!" she exclaimed. "On the day of my eighteenth birthday, March 4, at three PM I'll be doing a concert at Madison Square Garden, my only show until my final cancer treatment this summer. I'll have a few friends joining me, so I'll be able to rest in between sets, I'm sure you know some of them...I'll be joined by the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez to help celebrate my birthday, and give you guys a great show! Tickets go on sale this sunday, February 26th, at 10 AM on ticketmaster, and every single ticket, regardless of where it is, is going to cost forty dollars, with all proceeds going to the Joyful Heart Foundation." Ariella smiled. She wanted everyone to have a chance to come to the show, and to give everyone the chance to get good seats, so she wanted the prices lower. "So good luck getting tickets, thank you for all of your amazing support, and I hope to see you there!" Ariella said, blowing a kiss to the camera, "I love you all, bye!"

"And we're clear!" The tech guy announced, making sure that the feed had ended.

Ariella had brought up the idea to Mary, Brooke, Elliot, Olivia, Linda, and the company. After some arguments between her and her parents (Elliot wanted her to rest, Olivia didn't want her to do too much too soon) and Linda saying she'd give the go ahead, only if there was a way for her to rest more often, the plan began. Selena, Demi, Miley, and the Jonas Brothers would be there as her opening and in between acts. It would enable her to rest between sets, so she could do more. It would make for a longer show, but it worked for everyone involved.

Ariella got up, grabbing her iPad from where it rested on top of her piano, and opened it, going to Twitter. She smiled, scrolling through her mentions. "They're all excited," she grinned, "Just like I am. I'm so happy things are finally getting back to normal," She said thoughtfully, closing the cover on her iPad. "I miss doing shows so much."

"I could never do it," Olivia remarks, her hand absently rubbing her belly as the baby kicks. "I will never know where you got that from, your dad and I both hate crowds."

Ariella shrugged, "I got the good genes from generations previous?" She suggests, waving to the tech guy calling out, "Thanks!" As he leaves, Mary walking him out. "Now, let's go eat those cookies!" Ariella says brightly, "They smell so good, it's like they're calling my name."

Olivia laughed, shaking her head. Having ample time at home meant she became good at cooking. She actually found it fun, especially baking. Together, they all headed back up into the kitchen, Ariella heading right for the tray of cookies, the ones on top still warm. As Ariella, Taylor, and Olivia sat down at the table, laughing about how Ariella dug into the cookies, the front door opened. "Anyone home?" Lizzie called.

"Kitchen!" Olivia called out, and moments later Elizabeth appeared, a girl none of them had met standing close behind her.

"Hey...Dickie went to a friends house. I hope that it's ok, I brought a friend home, we're going to do some homework." She said, biting her lip, looking at Ariella and Taylor.

"Of course it's ok, why wouldn't it be ok?" Ariella shrugged. "This is your home, Liz, you should bring your friends over. In fact, I'd love to meet your friends! I like people!" She smiles, waving at Lizzie's friend. "Hi!"

Lizzie smiles as her friend flushes, waving and saying a soft, "Hi," back.

"This is Riley," Lizzie say, coming further into the room, dumping her bag. "Riley, this is my stepmom, Olivia, sister, Ariella, and brother in law, Taylor," she says, "Come sit! Someone made cookies," she says, dropping into a chair.

Olivia looks at Lizzie in surprise. She introduced her as her stepmom, even though she technically wasn't, yet.

"Lizzie!" Ariella says, "Don't go spreading rumors," She laughs. "She's kidding, about the brother in law part. We're not married." She says, as Riley smiles, sitting beside Lizzie.

"Hey, you pretty much are!" Lizzie argues, offering her friend the plate before taking one herself. "It's easier than saying my sister's boyfriend. Not that either of you really need introductions."

Ariella rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out. "I can't even get married, you realize? Not for another week and a half."

"Close enough." Lizzie retorts. "Riley's the one who came with me to your concert, the one mom and dad got me tickets too for my 16th birthday," She said.

"It was amazing!" Riley says, "I love your music," She adds, smiling, blushing. "I don't mean to sound like a ranting fangirl, but both of you, I'm just such a big fan," She says, laughing nervously.

Ariella smiles, brushing it off. "You don't sound like a ranting fangirl. Thank you, it means a lot," She says, "It really does. And I hope me saying this doesn't make you more nervous, but you really don't have to be nervous."

"Yea, we're just regular people." Taylor nods. "Ask Lizzie, thinking we're awesome wears off after a while."

"Oh it does, very quickly. Especially with him, you'll realize underneath the good looks and muscle he's just really just super annoying." Lizzie says rightly, nodding. Her and Taylor were always going back and forth.

Ariella bent over, laughing, shaking her head, as Mary came in. "Rells, the casting department for Nineteen Minutes asked if we could send them a video of you reading from the script," She said, "Wanna do that now, or tomorrow?"

Ariella shrugged, looking at the clock. "Let's do it now. Downstairs?" She asks. Mary nods, "I'll go set up my iPad to record, be down in five," She said, heading down.

"Can we watch?" Lizzie asks hopefully, "This is all so cool."

"I thought you had a project to do?" Olivia asks, raising her eyebrows.

"We do, but we just have to practice the presentation, we still have plenty of time before we have to get ready for the benefit." Lizzie says, while Ariella shrugs.

"Sure, you can if you want." She smiles. "I'm gunna head down, because in Mary time, five minutes is really two minutes." She says, getting up. "Are you gunna go pack, Mr. Wait till the last minute?"

"Yea, I guess I should...my plane leaves at 2 AM, so that gives us enough time to stop and get your album before I have to be at the airport. So I guess I should pack," He says, her hand resting on her waist as she leans down to kiss him.

"Alright," She says, "Have fun, and for the love of God, fold things, Taylor." She says, before heading down the stairs.

"We're gunna go watch Rellie, then we'll go practice," Lizzie says, grabbing Rylie's hand and pulling her to the basement.

Taylor waits until he can't hear anymore footsteps on the stairs, before turning to Olivia. "She'll be ok, right?" He asks softly. "I can't help thinking I shouldn't leave. Because anything could happen to her at any second."

"Anything can happen to anyone at any second, Taylor." She sighs. "You've got to go, you know she'll get mad if you don't. She's going to be ok. She's in the clear for now."

"For now." He nods. "I just hate how it's for now."

"We all do." She sighs. "But she's going to be ok. We wouldn't get this far, just for her not to be." She sighs. "Go pack. You've gotta go home or your mom will kill you. Go home, and she'll be here, just fine, when you get back."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I know." He said. "I'm going to do it on her birthday." He said, and she didn't even have to ask what he meant. "She'll be eighteen and...I think I want to do it during the show. She always said that she'd want to be proposed to the people important to her, and she'd never want to hide it from her fans. I know how important the fans are to her. During the show, Miley and Demi will plan to bring a cake out like they did on her sixteenth birthday, and we'll all be able to go out. So you'll all be there and...I think I'll do it then." He smiles.

Olivia nods thoughtfully, smiling. "Alright. She'll be eighteen, like we asked, and I think it'll be amazing. Just..." She trailed off, thinking of what to say. "Make sure that you're sure about this."

"I've never been more sure of anything. I'm sure about her." He says.

Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay. You should go get ready," She says, and he nods, smiling, heading upstairs.

As soon as he's gone, Elliot comes in, walking in through the garage. "Hey," He says, leaning down to kiss her. "Where is everyone?" He asks, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Around," She said softly, looking over at him, hands resting on her stomach. "I never realized how things change so fast," She says. "In less than half a year I've become an engaged mother of one with another on the way, and an almost step mother."

He nods, "When you become a parent, you realize how fast things change, how fast time goes by." He says.

"Do you learn how to stop it?" She asks, sighing, getting up to go put dishes in the sink. Smiling, he stops her, kissing her again.

"You can't, no matter how much you want to."

xXxXx

"And now we have a young teen star, who wrote this song with a mother that lost her child to cancer. This benefit is also close to the heart of this star, who is a patient with leukemia...please welcome Ms. Ariella Snow, with 'Ronan'," The host says at the benefit later that night. The lights on stage turn to a spotlight on Ariella, sitting on a stool, the microphone in her hand.

Her guitarist is standing behind her, and starts to play the soft a moment, Ariella lifts the microphone to her mouth and begins to sing softly. "_I remember your bare feet, down the hallway, I remember your little laugh. Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back...I remember your blue eyes looking into mine, like we had our own secret club. I remember your dancing before bedtime, then jumping on me waking me up. I can still feel you hold my hand, little man. And even in the moment I knew, you fought it hard like an army guy, remember I, leaned in and whispered to you...come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here, you were my best four years._" By the time she paused before the second verse, there were already a number of people with tears in their eyes, including Ariella on stage.

"_I remember the drive home, when the blind hope, turned to crying and screaming 'why?' Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say, about a beautiful boy who died...and its about to be halloween, you could be anything, you wanted if you were still here. I remember the last day, when I kissed your face, and I whispered in your ear...come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here. Out of this curtained room and this hospital grey, we'll just disappear. Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here. You were my best four years._" Ariella is singing, although she is crying, this song hitting harder during the performance than she thought it would. She wrote it with the boy's mother a few weeks previous.

She got up off of the stool, snapping the mic into the stand to sing the rest. "_What if I'm standing in your closet, trying to talk to you? And what if I kept your hand-me-downs you won't grow into? And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through? And what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?_" she sang with powerful emotion in her voice, unable to stop thinking of her parents as she sang this. "_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here. Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here, you were my best four years. I remember you bare feet down the hallway, I love you to the moon and back..._" She finished in tears to a crying audience and loud applause. The host came to stand by here, putting an arm around her.

"Well I don't think there's a dry eye in the house," He says, "That's a very powerful song, Ariella."

"Thank you," She says, wiping away her tears, "I'm honored that Ms. Thompson asked me to do it. I want everyone to know that it's available on iTunes now, with all proceeds being donated to help find a cure for cancer in Ronan's name." She says, finding Ronan's mother in the crowd. The pure pain on her face is still there, and it cuts into Ariella as she looks over at her mom, her dad.

"_I'll never let you feel like that_."


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, I think you will all be just as shocked as I am! Here I am, updating only five days later! I've been writing like mad, it seems, but that works for all of us, I'm sure xD. This chapter is the day before the big day, Ariella's birthday! It's family centered to the max, so I hope you guys like it, and there's a surprise for you at the end!  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, March 3rd, 2012<em>**

"I can't believe you're not going to be here."

"I know, baby, neither can I...I wish I could, I'd do anything to be able to."

It was the day before the big day: March fourth, Ariella's eighteenth birthday, and the big show. The previous weeks had been filled with staging the show and rehearsing, planning wardrobe, and doing a few interviews. In between preparing for the show, she'd been checking in on the progress for the foundation, which was on track for the grand opening gala in two weeks.

Taylor had called her the other day to deliver the news that he was stuck in Los Angeles, and wouldn't be able to be there. That was, of course, a lie, part of the surprise he was planning. He was flying in very early the morning of her birthday, so even if the paparazzi caught him, she'd be too busy to see anything on the news.

It was Saturday night, around 9 PM. It had been a long day full of final rehearsals, and Ariella was exhausted, but was facetiming with Taylor. Her iPad was propped up in its case on her nightstand, and she was laying facing it. Lizzie was in their attached bathroom showering.

"I understand that you have stuff, I'm not mad or anything," She said quietly. "It's just not going to be the same without you here. It's been so long already." She said.

"I know," He says. "I wish I could be there. But if I don't make it to this event, my agent will kill me."

"I know...I understand." She sighs. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby," He says. "I'll get on the first flight I can get out of here after the event tomorrow. I'm going to try my best to make it there before your birthday is over. Hopefully I'll be there with you tomorrow night."

"Ariella! Bed! You have to be ready to leave this house by nine in the morning!" Mary said loudly through the door.

Ariella sighed, "Have fun at your thing tomorrow."

"I'll try. Have a great time at the show, I know you'll knock them dead, Rells. I love you...happy birthday baby." He says. He was so looking forward to seeing the look on her face tomorrow.

"I love you too...thank you. I'll text you tomorrow, babe." She says.

"G'night." He smiles.

"Goodnight," she says smiling softly back, blowing a kiss before disconnecting facetime, closing the iPad.

Sighing, she turns to lay on her back just as Lizzie comes out of the bathroom, in pajamas, her hair blown dry.

"You ok?" Lizzie asks, raising her eyebrows. Ariella shrugs, and Lizzie goes over, sliding into the other side of Ariella's bed, laying beside her sister. "What's wrong?" She asks, Ariella turning to face her, after shutting the light off.

"I'm just nervous and...upset and...it's just weird." She says softly.

"Elaboration, please?" Lizzie asks.

Ariella lets out a laugh, shrugging. "I'm nervous about tomorrow...it feels like it's been forever since I've done a stadium show. I keep feeling like something's going to go wrong so I can't do it, like last time. And I'm upset that he can't be here and..." She trailed off, sighing.

"And?" Lizzie prompted.

"I never thought I'd make it to eighteen." she says softly into the dark. "When I was little, I would pray that I wouldn't make it another day sometimes, just so I could get out of the hell. And then when I was free, I got cancer." She says, shrugging. "I'd be happy to make it each year, eighteen seemed so far off. I had this future planned, and I wanted it, but...no matter how much I wanted it, it was always so out of reach because I had cancer. So it's weird, now...I'm going to be eighteen, and I have a family, and the future I thought I'd never get suddenly feels possible. It's just weird." She says.

"First of all, I don't know why you're nervous. Have you seen yourself on stage? You kick ass!" Lizzie says. "Once you get up there, you'll be fine and you know it." She says. "That's not even worth worrying about, Rellie." She told her, taking her sister's hand. "And I know you must miss him. I know I don't know what it's like, to love someone like that, but I can guess how hard it must be to be apart. But you know he'd be there if he could," She said softly. Only Olivia, Elliot, Mary, and Brooke knew about Taylor's plan, it was secret from everyone else.

"I know. It's just weird, him not being there. I'm just being whiny," She shrugs.

"No, Rells, you're not being whiny. You're in love. I wish I had that," She smiles. "And as for the other part...It's ok to let your guard down and let yourself see the future now. Because you're going to have one. Baby S is going to give it to you, and we're never going anywhere." She smiles. "You can plan and dream and it can happen."

Ariella smiles at her, able to see her as her eyes have adjusted to the darkness. "I've got plans, Liz...I just hate thinking about them because of the what ifs." She says. "But now it feels safer."

"What kind of plans?" She asks.

Smiling, she shrugs, "I want to marry him. I want to have a big, beautiful wedding, because it's going to be the only one I ever have, and it's going to mean everything because I'll get him forever. I want dad to walk me down the aisle, and have our father daughter dance. I want to make a bunch of memories at that wedding." She whispers. "And then...babies. I want to be a mother so badly." she says softly. "No matter how much it takes to get there, how long it takes, I'll have a baby, at least one of our own biologically." She says. "I'll continue recording, and making movies, and running the foundation and helping people, while I raise my children...and eventually, when I get older, I'll step away from the spotlight and some day, Taylor and I will sit on our front porch, watching our grandchildren running around." She says. "Some day, we'll have a huge fiftieth anniversary party, and we'll be that old couple that people thing 'I want that. I want to be so in love after fifty years.'" She smiles.

"And you'll get it, one day," Lizzie whispers, squeezing her hand. "He'll propose eventually, the baby will be born and you'll be fine. Liv and dad will get married...and then you and Taylor will. We'll spend months helping you plan your perfect, dream wedding. The baby can be the flower girl, and dad will walk you down the aisle to him." She says. "You can have all that, Rellie. You can think about it without thinking you'll never get it."

Ariella's quiet for a moment, before she turns to face Lizzie again. "You know why I've worked so had the last couple of years? Putting out so many albums, doing so many movies, trying to help as much as I can?"

"Why?" Lizzie asks softly.

"Because I thought I was going to die." She says simply. "People like dad, my mom, you, Maur, Katie, Dickie, Eli; people that aren't sick, you all have years and years to make a mark, to make something of yourself. To turn yourself into someone that people will remember. I thought I had such a short time to change the world before I'd have to leave it, and I wanted to make a difference. But now, what if all I ever get to do is that...what if I don't get to get married, or be a mom? Everything I've done is amazing, and I wouldn't take it back...but what if I never get the rest of it?"

Lizzie was quiet for a moment. She'd never thought of it like that, Ariella trying to make her mark on the world before she might have to leave it. "You thought you were going to die, and so you did everything you could to leave your mark," She said softly. "But in a few months, you'll know you're not going to die. So you'll be able to relax...you can make plans for the future. You can take time off to get married, and be a mom...You can stop trying to live your whole life in a short amount of time." She says.

Ariella smiles, nodding, squeezing her sister's hand. "Thanks, Lizzie." She says softly. "I'm really glad I found you guys. I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

"Well...you won't ever have to find out." Lizzie says, smiling. "We're not going anywhere. You brought us closer together, you know." She says softly. "Before you came along, we were kind of disconnected."

"Ariella!" Mary's voice cut in suddenly, "You need to go to bed!" She said, the door swinging open.

Lizzie rolled out of Ariella's bed, getting into her own. "I am," Ariella sighed, "Goodnight, Mary."

She reciprocated, and shut the door, her footsteps fading down the hall. The sisters said goodnight to each other, and within minutes, Lizzie was out.

Ariella, though, couldn't sleep. Focused on her conversation with Lizzie, she found it hard to lose consciousness and just stop thinking. Sighing, she grabbed her phone, sending a text to Taylor.

**From: Ariella**  
><strong>I can't sleep :(<strong>

It wasn't long before Taylor texted back, Ariella bringing the phone up from the bed so she could see it.

_From: Taylor_  
><em>How come? You ok?<em>

**From: Ariella**  
><strong>I'm fine...just can't shut my brain off.<strong>

_From: Taylor_  
><em>What are you thinking about?<em>

Ariella paused, looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom, sighing, thinking, before typing a response.

**From: Ariella**  
><strong>A lot of stuff. It's annoying.<strong>

_From: Taylor_  
><em>I'm sorry baby, I wish I could be there. But I have to go, I have a meeting with my manager. I'll talk to you in the morning. I love you!<em>

Taylor felt bad, knowing that she needed him and he couldn't be there, but he had to pack so he could get to the airport early, and his mother was bugging him about being with the family before he left.

Ariella frowned but texted back ok and that she loved him, before plugging her phone into the charger and putting it on her nightstand. After laying in bed for another twenty minutes with no signs of falling asleep, she slid out of bed, sliding her feet into slippers. She tiptoed out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She knew almost everyone was in bed, but she saw a soft light coming from downstairs, and knew that it wasn't Mary, so she slowly went down, into the living room.

Standing at the doorway, she smiled widely, seeing her parents. Not noticing Ariella right away, Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the dimmed light of the living room, Olivia leaning against the armrest of the couch, Elliot's arms around her, her legs across his lap, the couple murmuring softly to eachother. It made her happy, seeing them like this, clearly in love, happy.

She reached up to brush her hair away from her face, and Olivia noticed the movement, looking over. "Rellie," She says, suddenly concerned. "Are you ok?"

She nods as Elliot looks over. "I'm fine," She shrugs. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Come here," Elliot says, and Ariella steps down into the living room, over to the couch. Olivia moves, scooting over, taking her hand and gently pulling her down between them.

"You sure you're ok?" She asks her daughter, kissing her forehead as they both put their arms around her.

Ariella nods, letting her head fall against Olivia's shoulder. "Yea, momma," she says softly, staring into the digital fire on the plasma screen. "I just can't stop thinking about everything, you know?"

"Yea," Olivia says, nodding thoughtfully. "I know what you mean. It's crazy how much difference a year can make, huh?"

"Definitely crazy," Elliot says, Ariella nodding in agreement.

"A year ago I was a single, working, childless woman with no prospects of that ever changing." Olivia says. "Now I'm an engaged mother of one, almost stepmother to five, with one on the way, sitting here talking about baby names." Shs says.

Ariella smiles. "A year ago today, I was at my seventeenth birthday party. Miley, Demi, and Ashley threw me a surprise party." She says softly. "I was dancing with my friends, and Taylor and...I had no idea how much I was missing."

Olivia glances at the clock, looking from Ariella to Elliot. "Eighteen years ago right now, I was in the hospital." She says softly. "I'd been in the hospital for twenty hours already."

"What was that day like?" Elliot's the one to ask what Ariella was thinking. The teenager looks up at her mother, who is lost in memories.

"It was hell and heaven all at the same time." Olivia says after a long silence. "The hell was the labor and the birth, it was pain you wouldn't imagine, and then when they took you away. That was hell." She says. "But when I got to hold you, when you were finally there...it was the best thing ever."

"Would you do it again?" Ariella asks Olivia, looking at her. "Knowing how everything plays out, would you do what you did again?"

"Part of me would...knowing what a wonderful person you become, knowing that this does eventually happen. But...I'll always wonder what it could've been like, honey. If i'd never left New York, if I hadn't given you away. And doing it again would put you through horror." Olivia says. "So probably not."

"We're all here now," Elliot says after a moment. "That's what matters in the long run."

"Right." Ariella smiles, nodding. "Now, you mentioned baby names!" she says, "Did you guys finally pick?!"

Laughing, smiling at Elliot, Olivia shrugs, "Sort of. We have an idea..." She says.

"We just wanted to ask you what you thought." Elliot tells her, kissing her forehead.

"Why me?" She asks. "It's your baby."

"But she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. We wouldn't be together, having a baby." Olivia says. "So do you want to hear it, or not?"

Ariella grins, nodding, "Of course I do!"

"Ok, so I've gone through that book of a million or whatever baby names," Olivia said.

"Meaning she got through the first ten pages." Elliot cuts in.

"Shut up," She teases, narrowing her eyes. "I went through some of the book, and then I decided I wanted it to be more meaningful than just a name I picked out of a book. So we thought of what this baby means to us," She says, smiling.

"The name we came up with means beloved protector of life," Elliot says. "Because she is loved, so loved. And...not only is she protecting you, she's protecting us. Us as a family...you and her helped bring us all together, sweetie." He says.

Nodding, Olivia says, "So, the name is...Karalyn Alexis Zoey Stabler, Kara for short."

Ariella's silent, considering it, before smiling. "I like it." She smiles. "It's beautiful, and it's meaningful, just like her. It's perfect." She says, grinning. "Let's see what she thinks!" She she says, leaning down, putting her hands on Olivia's stomach. "Hey baby sister," She says, "What do you think? Should your name be Kara?" She asks, Elliot smiling, reaching over, resting his hand there too.

Olivia grins as she feels her stretching inside of her, a kick hitting under their hands. "Kara it is!" Elliot says, grinning, reaching over to kiss Olivia, before hugging Ariella close, kissing her forehead.

Smiling, Ariella wraps her arms around Olivia and Elliot. "I love you guys." She says softly. "You're the best."

"We love you too," They say at the same time, parents and child in a big hug, right before the big clock on the mantel chimes, signaling midnight, the start of a new day.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," Olivia says softly, Elliot kissing her forehead again.

Ariella smiles. "Thank you." She says softly, thinking inside her head how most eighteen year olds can't wait to get away from their family. She's a teen celebrity that now has legal control over her multi-millions, and could do anything she wanted, get anything she wanted...but she just wants to keep them closer, and never have to be without them again.


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi guys! -dodges tomatoes- I'm SO SOOO Sorry about how obnoxiously long this has taken! It's been a crazy almost year, but I promised you that I was NOT giving up and I meant it! No matter how slow I am, I promise to finish this story! PROMISE! After months of waiting, here is, finally, the next chapter! And I also have good news...the next one is already done! I decided to break it into more than one chapter, so after I hear what you all think, the next one's ready to be posted! Please let me know if you're still here, and feel free to yell. _

_Enjoy! _

_-Jen_

* * *

><p><strong>March 4th, 2012<strong>

"Sissy wake up! It's your birthday!"

Ariella's eyes shot open as a ball of energy was dropped onto her in the form of little Eli, jumping on the bed to wake her up. There was the flash of a camera in Olivia's hands, and Maureen held a plate with a candle sticking from it.

"What is going on?" Ariella moaned, half asleep, and was answered by a loud chorus of 'happy birthday to you', Maureen presenting her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with one lit candle. Olivia snapped another picture as Ariella shook her head, smiling, blowing out the candle, putting the plate onto the side table. "You guys are unbelievable," She laughs, wrapping her arms around her little brother, tickling him, kissing his forehead.

"Happy birthday, princess," Elliot smiles, leaning down, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," She smiles back, returning the hug.

As Elliot moves back, Olivia moves forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her into her arms. "Happy birthday, Ariella," She says softly, "I can't believe you're eighteen."

Smiling, Ariella hugs her mother tightly. "Thanks momma," She murmurs, kissing her cheek. Hugs and happy birthdays from everyone else followed next, before Mary ushered them all out, already following a schedule. "Ok, everyone's got an hour to get ready, then we have to get to The Garden!" She announces, "If you're not ready, we'll leave without you. Except you, so get ready," She says to Ariella, before bending down, hugging her tightly. "And happy birthday, sweetie," She smiles, kissing her forehead. Everyone except Lizzie trickles out to their own rooms to shower and change as Ariella digs into the pancakes as she checks her phone.

Greeted by messages from Miley, Demi, and Ashley, as well as an assortment of others, she smiles, just as an incoming call lights up her screen. "Hi!" She chirps to Taylor.

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" He says, walking off of the plane that had just landed.

"Thanks," Ariella smiles, "I miss you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, missing you more than anything. I can't talk long, I gotta run, but I wanted to tell you happy birthday. I love you so much, and I'll be there as soon as I can. You'll get your present when I get there," Taylor tells her.

Smiling, she says, "I love you, too, babe. Have fun today, and I can't wait to see you!"

"Soon, I promise," Taylor replies. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon. I love you, have a good day, and good luck tonight!"

"Thanks, I love you too! Have safe trips," Ariella tells him, and they bid goodbye before hanging up.

"Today's going to be fun," Lizzie says, laying back on her bed. "The concert, the party."

"Did you ask any of your friends?" Ariella asks in between eating the pancakes. She'd told her sisters and brother that they could, but Lizzie shakes her head. "Nah, it's your birthday. Next time," Lizzie says, knowing her siblings hadn't either. Despite that some of Ariellas friends would be there, they didn't want their friends adding more people to their first birthday as a family.

"I can't believe I'm finally eighteen," Ariella says, swallowing her food. "It seems so crazy, but at the same time I feel older than eighteen, with everything that's happened."

"Experience definitely gives you more maturity, but eighteen doesn't give you much. Still living at home with your parents telling you what to do," Lizzie shrugs, pausing. "Though I guess it's a little different for you," she laughs.

Laughing, Ariella shrugs. "It's different because part of me thought I'd never get here."

Smiling, Lizzie gets up, and shrugs. "Well," She says, "You did, and thank God for that. I'm gunna go get ready, don't want to face the wrath of Mary."

Laughing, Rellie waves as Lizzie heads into the bathroom, and finishes her breakfast, before she gets up out of her bed to get ready. Knowing they'll have a final rehearsal before she gets ready for the show, Rellie decides against showering yet. Changing into a pair of yoga pants, and a t-shirt and sweatshirt she borrowed from Taylor without his knowledge, she then brushed out her hair.

Grabbing her bag, she puts everything she'll need for the day in it, and is ready to head downstairs the same time that Lizzie is. When they get there, everyone is all ready and waiting to go, obviously having taken Mary's threats seriously.

The short ride over to Madison Square Garden is full of banter between the family, a lighthearted ride. From her seat beside Elliot, Olivia finds it hard to take her eyes off of Ariella, who's sitting right beside her. This day was always hard for her, for the past eighteen years. She usually made sure she had it off, in the beginning, but then when it got hard she just wanted to be at work, a means of distracting herself. No matter what, though, she always would find herself pulling down the box of photos, the hospital bracelet. In the dark loneliness of her apartment, with a glass of wine in her hand, she'd look through them one by one, consumed by memories. In her head, Olivia would piece together a story, a life for the daughter she'd never gotten to know. She'd paint a picture of what she looked like in her head, the kind of parents she had, her plans for the future.

For all the answers that she had now, and the fact that her daughter was sitting beside her right now, a smile on her face as she laughs at her siblings arguing with each other, she still couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt, of anger with herself.

"Mom!" Jumping a little, Olivia's eyes connect with Ariella, forcing a smile on her face.

"Sorry, what?" Olivia asks, absently resting her hand on her belly over where Kara had kicked.

"We're here, Liv," Elliot answers for Ariella, standing outside the car already, offering a hand to help her out. "You alright?" He inquires as Olivia takes his hand and carefully steps down from the SUV.

"Yea," Oliva says, smiling at him reassuringly. "I'm great."

With everyone out of the car, the group heads in the back doors of Madison Square Garden. As soon as they're through the door, Mary begins herding them all towards the lockdown room where they'd gather before the show, which was Ariella's dressing room. Falling back, Ariella grabs Olivia's arm, waving the other's ahead unknown to Mary.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asks, but Ariella shakes her head.

"Nothing. Come with me," She smiles, holding onto her mother's hand, and leading her in a different direction. "I saw the look." Rellie tells her simply as they walk. "So I want to show you something."

It's a confusing route, down hallways and through doors, but eventually, Ariella leads Olivia through a set of double doors into the backstage area, and then grins at her, pulling her underneath a curtain out onto her stage. They walk out onto the lower level, which is still above the floor seats, and the view is breathtaking to Olivia. It's not scenery, it's not a beautiful sight, but it's rows upon rows of empty seats.

"I've never seen this building from this point of view," She whispers after a moment, turning to look at them all, thousands of them, that would be filled with screaming fans that very night.

"It's pretty amazing." Ariella smiles. Taking hold of Olivia's hand again, she leads her to the edge, sitting down with her legs hanging off the side of the stage. With minor difficulty, Olivia sits beside her, looking sideways at her. "I can still remember my first show here. It sold out in three minutes, which felt amazing at the time. And then we got here, and it was so surreal," Rellie says softly, looking out at the empty stadium. "I was terrified, the whole day. But that night, when everyone was here, and I got ready to go out, I heard them all. They were cheering my name, they wanted me. I wasn't just the opening act, it was my show. Everything had paid off, and I'd gotten my dream. When I'm up here, I feel invincible," She smiles. "I feel like all the pain I've been through, it doesn't matter, because I get to stand up here and do what I love for people. I get to change people's lives, and tell people a story that they can connect to. It makes me feel invincible, and for someone like me, that's everything." Ariella tells her. Olivia smiles, her eyes welling up, and with one hand she reaches out to gently caress her daughter's face.

"If we could turn back time for a do over, who knows where we'd be right now, mom?" Rellie whispers softly, reaching up to put her hand over Olivia's. "You could've made a different decision, and daddy could've chosen you, but things wouldn't be like they are now. And in ways, it'd be good. Who knows the family we could have been...but there'd be no Eli. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie...they may not be in our lives. Or he may not have, and...who knows what would've happened? Crap happened to me. Really awful crap happened to me, but that's not your fault. I said things when I was sick and in a bad place, and at the time I was angry and bitter. But it's not your fault, and I know you're not going to walk away. I know that, mom, and I need you to stop feeling guilty. I need you to stop, because I'm ok," She promises.

"No matter what happens now, I got the one thing I never had. I have everything I ever wanted, and I'm ok. I'm happy. We don't know what's going to happen, we can only pray and hope. And I'm going to fight like hell to come out of this with Kara's help, you can bet on that. But no matter what, I want you to know that you gave me everything, ok?" Ariella whispers. "You and daddy, you've given me everything I need. So stop feeling guilty."

The tears had long since pooled over, streaming down Olivia's cheeks. With her free hands she reaches up to wipe them away. "Damn pregnancy hormones," She murmurs, laughing a little. "You've given me everything I need, too, Ariella." She tells her softly. "I've spent the last eighteen years building up walls, pretending I was perfectly ok, and you came walking in and let me break them down. I love you so much, and I need you," Olivia whispers, moving her arms to wrap them around her daughter, holding her close. "So you better, ok? Fight like hell, baby, so we have years and years more."

Resting her head against Liv's shoulder, Ariella blinks away some of her own tears, nodding. "I will, momma. I will."

Smoothing her hand through Ariella's hair, Olivia leans back slightly so she can look at her clearly. "Happy birthday, Ariella."

Smiling, Ariella's about to reply when she hears Elliot calling out. "Liv? Rellie? There you guys are," He says, walking out onto the stage, his eyes widening as he looks out. "Wow, look at that."

"Did you find them?" Mary's voice calls, appearing on the stage, an impatient look on her face. She's about to rattle off the schedule, talk about how they need to start sound check, when she sees their faces. Her shoulders relax a little, and she smiles. Instead of yelling, she talks. "We've gotta get going with sound check in a few minutes. Everyone's in the back room. Demi, Miley, Selena and the Jonas boys are all here and ready."

Ariella smiles and nods, pulling herself up off the floor before leaning down to help Olivia, Elliot moving forward to help as well. Once Olivia's standing, Ariella leans in and wraps her arms around both of them. "I love you guys," She murmurs softly, and Ellios kisses her forehead.

"We love you, too," He says. "Now get going, before we all get yelled at," He winks. Ariella laughs, looking at Mary who rolls her eyes, and lets go, heading off with her.

Olivia and Elliot stay behind for a moment, watching as Ariella and Mary disappear backstage, the sound and lighting people beginning to come out to get ready. Without words, Olivia slides into his arms, her head resting against his chest. For a moment, they are silent, just standing together until Elliot leans down and kisses her forehead. "You alright?" He asks softly. Nodding against him for a moment before pulling back, she smiles. "Never better."


	43. Chapter 43

_Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews! Here's the next part of Ariella's birthday! Let me know what you think, and I'll try not to take six months again xD! You guys rock! _

_Enjoy!_

_-Jen_

* * *

><p><strong>March 4th, 2012<strong>

Hours filled with sweat, dancing, loud music and getting everything just right followed, as they not only did sound check but a final rehearsal. In between all the practice, Ariella was joking around with her siblings and friends, taking frequent breaks to follow Linda's rules. They break at noon for lunch, before they all gather inside of Ariella's dressing room.

"Alright," Mary said, standing in the front as they all took seats. "Nick, Joe, Kevin, you guys will open with one song, then Demi, then Miley, then Selena. Then you'll all go out and sing Send It On, before Ariella's big intro. You know how it goes from there...every three songs from Ariella, you guys are alternating."

Olivia stepped in, looking sternly at Ariella. "We know Linda gave you the riot act, and we'll repeat it. If you need more breaks, just introduce one of them and they'll come on. Don't overdo it."

"I know, mother," Ariella says pointedly.

There's a knock on the dressing room door before Mary can take over again, and since she's closest, she pulls it open. "I've got a delivery for Miss. Ariella Snow!" A man announces, a vase full of a dozen red roses in his arms. Smiling, Rellie jumps up and goes to the door.

"Thank you so much," She says, taking the vase. "Gosh they're so beautiful," she murmurs, inhaling the scent. "There's no card...I mean, I know who they're from," Ariella points out, "But there's no card."

"Oh no, miss, there's more," The delivery man says. "Bring them in, guys!"

Everyone's eyes widen as one by one, eight different guys walk in, each carrying with them two vases just like the first one, a big display of a dozen roses each, all red roses. "Oh my gosh, he didn't," Ariella laughs a little. "Seventeen dozen roses!"

"And still no card," Demi laughs, shaking her head as the men all find areas to put the vases.

"There's eighteen dozen, actually," A voice says from the door, and Ariella turns to see Taylor himself holding the eighteenth vase. Rellie's mouth drops open before forming into a grin, and she hands the vase she's holding to Miley, who's closest, before running the few feet between them, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You're here!" She exclaims, leaning back to look up at him. "You liar!" Rellie laughs, "You never really had anything, did you?"

Grinning back, Taylor shakes his head. "Nope, I just wanted to surprise you. Happy birthday, babe," He says, leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss. "I hope you like the flowers," Taylor grins, holding out the last vase, the one he'd held, which had a card attached.

Laughing a little, she pulls the card out. Reading out out loud, she says, "A dozen of your favorite flower for each year you've been on this earth, making it a better place. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I had to lie, but it was to make this day better! Happy birthday, baby. Love Taylor...awww, babe, you're so amazing! I love you," Rellie says, wrapping her arms around him tightly once again, glad that he was there to make it all complete.

"You're so whipped, dude," Dickie's voice calls from the side of the room he stands on, everyone ignoring him.

Mary gives them as long as she can, before clapping her hands. "Alright, guys. Go get showered and ready, we'll all meet here for lockdown at 2:30!"

The Jonases, Miley, Demi, and Selena along with their families disperse, heading to their own areas to prepare for the show. "You're so insane," Ariella laughs, looking around at the overwhelming amount of flowers.

Grinning, Taylor shrugs and leans down to kiss her again. "You love it. Now go shower before Mary yells at me about distracting you, we can catch up later. Love you, babe." Pecking his lips, smiling, Ariella slips out of his arms and slides into the attached bathroom to take a shower.

Olivia, Mary, and Brooke arrange all the vases in one area in the time it takes Ariella to shower as Anika and John Paul come in and set up. When she comes out, Ariella's got her robe wrapped around her as she takes her spot, letting John Paul go to work on her hair. It takes forty five minutes for him to get it dried and curled into her signature curls, Anika completing her stage makeup just as he finishes.

"Alright, your opening outfit is set in the bathroom, and all the others are organized and ready down in quick change," Anika tells her. "I'll be down there during the show just like always, and I'll be there to help."

It was a perfectly timed procedure, the quick changes that had to occur throughout the show. They had it down perfect after so many years, but it was still always interesting.

"You've got twenty minutes before you have to get dressed, Rellie," Mary says, looking at the clock.

Ariella nods, stretching a little as she got up, heading over to the sofa that is only occupied by Taylor. "I just want quiet," she says softly, a typical statement for before a show. She liked to take time to just be calm and relax, reflect. Curling her legs up on the sofa she leans against Taylor, his arms wrapping around her.

Respecting her request, they all sit down. Olivia sits beside Elliot, her head resting on his shoulder. Eli climbs up on his father's lap and leans over, resting his head against Olivia's belly, something he liked to do, claiming he was listening to his baby sister.

Ariella shuts her eyes, taking even breaths, calmly going over everything. Beside her, his arms around her, Taylor's reviewing his plan. Part one had gone off without a hitch, but part two was the more important part. Part two was the actual proposal, which would happen in just a few hours.

When the soft beeping of Mary's watch interrupts the silence, Ariella slowly sits up, stretching before standing. She disappears into the bathroom, where she changes into the gold sequined mini dress she'd picked for her opening songs. Back out in the main room, Rellie pulls flat black leather boots onto her feet, zipping them up just as Michelle, the woman from sound comes in with the wireless box and earphones. "I'll turn it on before you go on," She says, sliding the box into place, clipping it inside the back of her dress, and gently hanging the ear pieces over Ariella's shoulders.

"Thank you," Ariella says, glancing at the clock to see it's just turning to two thirty. Just on time. Within seconds theres a knock at the door, and everyone comes piling back in. Dressed for the show, the boys, Demi, Miley, and Selena all gather around with their families, and they all form a big circle.

"It's been a long road to get here, and it hasn't been easy," Ariella begins. "But I'm here, we're all here, and I'm so thankful for that. I want to thank all of you guys for helping me get here, and you all for helping me be able to do this. Being able to give this to my fans is important to me, and without you it wouldn't be happening. Let's go out there, and give them all the greatest show they've ever seen." Grinning around at everyone else, they all bow their heads to pray, Mr. Jonas leading as he's a pastor.

After they finish praying, they all head for their places. The parents and siblings put their VIP passes on, and slip out to sit in the special area, Taylor hanging back to stay with Ariella until she goes on.

After all the planning and quick putting together, Ariella's grinning as she watches her friends go on and open the show from back stage. The minutes tick by quickly, and she's ready by the time she ducks under the stage to crawl to the end of the catwalk and get in place.

As the final chords to Send it On conclude, Ariella crouches in place. "And now, give it up for the one and only, Ariella Snow!" Demi exclaims before they all run off stage and the lights dim, and the music to Lessons Learned begins.

The lift begins raising slowly, Ariella standing up straight just in time, moving to the main level of the stage, welcomes by screams and cheers. Grinning widely at the thousands of people in front of her, the feeling of invincibility pumps through her as she begins her song. "_There's some things that I regret, some words I wish had gone unsaid, some starts, that had some bitter endings. Been some bad times I've been through, damage I cannot undo...some things,_

_I wish I could do all all over again." _She feels right at home again, and as if she'd never left the stage for months on end. This was where she was comfortable, this was her space. Reaching out to touch the hands of some fans reaching out for her, she grins at them as she sings.

"_But it don't really matter, life gets that much harder, it makes you that much stronger, oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were, lessons learned! And every tear that had to fall from my eyes, everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change life has thrown me...I'm thankful, for every break in my heart, I'm grateful, for every scar! Some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned." _Hearing the audience sing along with her has always made her heart swell. This was proof, proof that her music, the representation of her feelings, of her experiences, touched other people. They meant something to them, helped them, and that made it all worth it.

Heading down to the right side of the stage, Ariella begins the second verse. "_There's mistakes that I have made, some chances I just threw away. Some roads, I never should've taken. Been some signs I didn't see, hearts that I hurt needlessly, and some wounds, that I wish I could have one more chance to mend. But it don't make no difference, the past can't be rewritten, you get the life you're given. Oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were, lessons learned._" This was perhaps one of her favorite verses that she'd written, because it spoke such true words that she could relate to now. Like she told her mother, it was what it was. They didn't have a chance to rewrite the past, and even if they could there was no telling how the future would end up.

"_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes, everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change life has thrown me...I'm thankful, for every break in my heart, I'm grateful, for every scar! Some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned. And all the things that break you, are all the things that make you strong, you can't change the past, cause it's gone. And you just gotta move on, because it's all...lessons learned_." The bridge was also another important part to her. She wouldn't be who she was without the hell she'd gone through. Maybe that'd be a good thing, but no one would know. Ariella was strong, that was clear to anyone. She was strong and moving on.

"_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes, everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change life has thrown me...I'm thankful, for every break in my heart, I'm grateful, for every scar. Some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned."_

Finishing the song to cheers and applause, Ariella smiles and waves at everyone before greeting them and then launching into the second song. The routine begins, with one of her friends coming on every couple of songs she performed, so she could have three minutes to change and relax instead of just thirty seconds.

It works well, the fatigue not getting too bad. The whole show is going according to plan, until two hours in. After finishing Forever and Always, Ariella's about to duck out again, when she's interrupted by Demi and Miley coming out on stage.

"Hey there everybody!" Demi calls out into her microphone. "Are you all enjoying the show tonight?!" Cheers meet them as an answer as both her friends stand on either side of her.

"Now, as you all probably know, today is Ariella's eighteenth birthday!" Miley exclaims, again met by cheers. "So together with Ariella's family, we thought it would be nice to do this...come on out guys!"

Following the direction her friends look in, Ariella grins as her parents, siblings, Taylor, the Jonases, and Selena all come on stave. Maureen and Kathleen are together pushing a little cart holding a sheet cake, decorated to wish her a happy eighteenth birthday.

There's two candles, one in the shape of a '1' and the other an '8', both lit up, telling her they're going to sing, her thoughts confirmed when Taylor wraps his arms around her from behind, lacing his fingers through hers, preventing her from hiding her face. "Now, lets all sing Ariella happy birthday!" He calls out, Demi holding her microphone out for him. It's almost deafening, the amount of people that sing to her, reminding her just how lucky she is. Rellie can feel her face flushing, and she looks down, inwardly yelling at herself not to tear up.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ariella, happy birthday to you!" Holding her microphone up, Ariella smiles, waving at the audience in thanks.

"Thank you all so much. Being able to share my birthday with you all here today is the best gift I could ever have," Rellie smiles, wiping at a few tears. "I love each and every one of you with all my heart, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for listening to my songs, and singing along with me."

Reaching down, Ariella blows out the candles in one puff of air, and after a round of hugs for everyone, they wheel the cake away, everyone leaving the stage. "Well, I think that was break enough," Ariella laughs into the mic in her hand. "I know that you all know this one, so sing it with me," She calls as her band begins 'Love Story.'

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer's air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd, and say hello. Little did I know...that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go. And I said...Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, yes_!" As Ariella sings, Taylor's right off back stage getting ready, because this is it. As Olivia, Elliot, Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen, and Eli head back to their seats, he's straightening his shirt, taking deep breaths, and making sure that the box with the ring is in his pocket.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh, 'cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said, stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, please don't go." _The band and Mary know about his plan now, to help him pull it off. They knew when to stop, and a microphone is in his hand now, ready for when he gets his cue.

"_And I said...Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, yes! Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel...this love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes." _

Taylor straightens up, taking a few more breaths, as it's almost time. She'd say yes, he was sure. He didn't know why he was nervous, maybe because of what it meant. "_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading...when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said...Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

She's about to go on to the next line when all of a sudden the music cuts off, as though the sound system goes out. In on it, the band doesn't panic, they just look confused and stop their playing as Ariella stands there, shocked. Before she can say anything, Taylor hurries out, met by cheering and applause. "Hey guys, it looks like we're having a few technical difficulties," He calls out, the microphone working perfectly. In the audience, Olivia and Elliot share a look, their hands meeting, squeezing each others.

"What are you doing out here?" Ariella asks, a bit confused, laughing a little, taking the hand that he holds out as he gets close to her.

"Well, you're having some technical issues, so I thought it'd distract these lovely people if I gave you your birthday present," Taylor shrugs. "Is that alright?"

Laughing a bit more, she shrugs, nodding. "Sure!"

Grinning, Taylor drops to one knee. "Baby, you are the love of my life. I love you more than I even know how to say, and when I think of the future, the only options include you in it. I never want to have to live without you, because you're my everything. So Ariella Renee Stabler...will you please make me the luckiest man alive, and marry me?" He pulls out the black velvet box and opens it, offering it to her, loud screams and cheers punctuating the moment. Af Taylor got on one knee, Ariella's back up singers had chimed in softly, the band picking up the song where they'd stopped. "_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say..."_ They act as background music, finishing the same time as Taylor does, trailing off, leaving the last word for Ariella to answer.

Her hands are over her mouth in shock, tears pouring down her face. They're young, they're standing in front of thousands of people, but she knows why he did it now. She told him once that she'd want it to be done in front of those important to her, which included her fans. He remembered. All the eyes are on her, as the crowd has quieted down out of respect, waiting for her answer.

Breathlessly she whispers it into the microphone. "Yes!" And cheers erupt as Taylor's face breaks into a wide smile. Grabbing the ring out of it's box, he takes her left hand and slides it onto her ring finger just before she throws her arms around his neck, still trying to process this.

The chants of the fans are echoing of the high ceilings of the arena, "_Tay-ell-a! Tay-ell-a! Tay-ell-a!_" And hundreds of pictures are being taken per second. Ariella has eyes only for him, though, and after a moment, two other people. Her eyes seek and find Elliot and Olivia, in the audience, smiling up at how happy she looks. Her eyes meet theirs, seeking approval, which they grant her. They look to each other before back at her, nodding together, and she smiles widely, before wrapping her arms around Taylor again, their lips locking in a kiss. It was really happening.

She was engaged.


End file.
